Théodora Jedusor - 1
by koaprod
Summary: [TOME 1] Théodora Jedusor est une brillante jeune sorcière de 14 ans et s'apprête à retourner à Poudlard, la célèbres école de sorcellerie, Entre la coupe du monde de Quidditch et le Tournois des trois sorciers,ses amis et ses cours. Elle n'aura pas une minute à elle. Mais la révélation approche et est-ce qu'elle saura accepter la vérité sur son propre sang et ses origines.
1. La nuit où tout bascula

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Tout d'abord je vous souhaite la bienvenu sur le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction consacrer à l'univers Harry Potter. Je m'excuse déjà pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, grammaire et conjugaison que j'aurais laisser en chemin. J'espère juste que cela ne détruira pas l'histoire. Je sais que ce genre de thème est très apprécier de certain et qu'il existe bon nombres de fanfictions sur le même thème que celle-ci, mais qu'elle saura se démarquer des autres, j'essaye de ne pas être trop prévisible même si c'est parfois compliquer de ne pas l'être lorsque l'on connait bien Voldemort, on peut imaginer que son enfant risque d'être comme lui,... Pour mon héroïne, cela va s'avérer plus compliquer, en écrivant chaque chapitre, je m'aperçois que Theodora est complexe, par les stades de ses humeurs, un vrai ascenseur émotionnel, ou de par son caractère, de ses amitiés et de son ascendances familiale. Le premier tome sera suivit de quatre autres tomes qui j'écris quasiment en même temps que celui-ci au rythme de mes idées._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable. Ce chapitre contient énormément de passage du roman d'origine._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review,je ne mord pas et sa fait toujours plaisir, mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris et à la suivre, tout ce qui peut faire avancer un jeune auteur comme moi._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez cette histoire!_

 _Bisous, Emy_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **La nuit où tout bascula...**_

Dans la nuit du 31 octobre, une femme courait à travers les bois qui menait à la maison de son enfance. Il était tombé... Le monde des sorciers seraient en liesse demain au réveil, par l'annonce dans les différents journaux. Et à ce moment-là, la liste des personnes qui avait travaillé pour lui serait dévoilé, il y aura son nom en tête de liste, elle qui l'avait épousé, elle qui lui avait donné un héritier. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que l'enfant allait bien, que le mot laisser par son père n'était pas un piège tendu par son frère. Elle ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. Courant à en perdre haleine, il fallait qu'elle arrive là-bas avant les aurors du Ministère, sinon le bébé risquait de perdre la vie, et elle finirait sa vie à Azkaban, devenant complètement folle parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger son bébé.

Deux hommes apparurent devant elle. Brandissant sa baguette, elle hurla :

\- STUPEFIX!

Une lumière rouge sortie de la baguette et heurta les deux hommes qui furent projetés dans les airs. Continuant sa course folle, elle aperçut enfin les grilles et accéléra dans un ultime effort. Elle franchit le portail et prononça une autre formule pour la verrouiller. Elle courut alors jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvra avec une nouvelle formule, entra et la ferma en se reposant contre son battant, pour reprendre son souffle.

Le manoir Hollowitz, ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sombre. Elle passa, dans l'immense hall et se dirigea vers le salon. Une faible lumière éclairait la pièce et un homme se dressait devant la cheminée, parlant à voix basse avec l'elfe de maison qui travaillait pour sa famille. Elle entra brusquement dans le salon en brandissant sa baguette sur l'intrus. Il était grand, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, ses yeux d'un bleu océan déroutant, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et portaient un petit tas de couverture dans ses bras.

\- Oh, du calme, Nyme! S'exclama-t-il. Range ta baguette, je sais que tu as appris pas mal de tours avec lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la pointer sur moi.

\- Je ne la baisserai que lorsque je serai sûre que c'est toi? Répliqua-t-elle.

L'ombre d'un sourire se fit discrète sur le bout de ses lèvres. Le petit tas de couverture gesticulèrent doucement dans les bras de l'homme qui la berça doucement.

\- Très bien Nyme. Tu es née un 24 décembre, tu as épousé Tom Jedusor ou plutôt Voldemort le 15 Octob...

\- TOUS LE MONDE LE SAIT! Hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui la baguette brandie sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est vrai tout le monde le sait. Mais est-ce que tout le monde sait que je t'ai offert une chouette en peluche blanche comme la neige, le jour de tes 6 ans parce que tu faisais des cauchemars horribles la nuit. Je dois raconter le rêve...

\- Non ça ira, Alaric, soupira-t-elle en abaissant sa baguette.

Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son frère qu'elle sera comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle défit son étreinte, elle prit le petit tas de couverture et retrouva la chaleur familière de son bébé. La petite dormait paisiblement, sans se douter que dans quelques heures, à son réveil, ce ne sera pas sa mère qui la tiendrait dans ses bras, qu'elle ne pourrait pas traîner son père dans toutes les pièces du domaine des Jedusor, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle commençait à marcher. Nyme, n'arrivait pas à concevoir que son enfant allait grandir sans parents, juste avec sa tante et son oncle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir retenu son époux tant qu'elle le pouvait, pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait essayé de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était sûrement pas la prophétie en entier. Que le petit Potter, ne possédait aucun grand pouvoir. Elle avait même tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais rien n'avait changé à son esprit borner et ivre de pouvoir, sa meilleure amie et son mari étaient morts par sa faute et si ça trouve leur enfant aussi.

\- Gweenie, prépare du thé, on va en avoir besoin, dit son frère calmement.

La jeune femme, s'assit sur le fauteuil que son père occupait très souvent, elle ne fit même pas attention à l'elfe qui était sortis de la pièce et de son frère qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil d'en face et qui la regardait. Observant sa fille, étudiant chaque trait de son petit visage rond jusqu'aux petites boucles brunes de ses cheveux qui s'étaient mis à faire des boucles quand elle eut neuf mois. À quoi allait-elle ressembler à ses onze ans? Est-ce qu'elle la verrait découvrir qui elle était? Est-ce qu'elle connaîtrait la joie de la voir recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard? Est-ce qu'elle lui ressemblera? Tant de question encombrait son esprit.

\- Est-ce que Lily, James et Harry sont vivants? demanda-t-elle sans lâcher sa fille du regard.

\- Lily et James, n'ont pas survécu.

\- Et Harry?

\- Nyme, le petit Potter est en vie. Je suis désolé pour Lily... je sais que vous étiez proche à Poudlard.

Elle regarda son frère, il était désolé pour elle. Comment pouvait-il être désolé? C'était de sa faute si le petit Harry allait grandir sans ses parents. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la cheminée ancienne. Alaric semblait inquièt pour elle et jetait des regards toutes les deux minutes à la portes qui menait au vaste hall. L'elfe de maison revint avec un plateau avec quatre tasses de thé. Elle en tendit une à Alaric en prononçant, un " tenez maître" d'une douceur incroyable. Nyme savait que sa famille l'avait toujours bien traiter, même quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était encore au pouvoir il y avait quelques heures de cela. Gwennie s'approcha ensuite de Nyme avec la deuxième tasse.

\- Voulez-vous que je prenne le bébé, Maîtresse? Demanda Gweenie dans un murmure à peine audible.

Nyme tandis le petit tas de couverture à l'elfe, qui la prit avec la plus grande précaution - comme une bombe qui serait sur le point d'exploser. Le bébé dormait toujours dans les bras de l'elfe aux yeux bleus énorme, lorsqu'elle posa le regard sur la petite, le corps de l'elfe se détendit et montra un sourire doux, la balançant doucement de son petit corps et de sa voix petite aiguë, lui chantait des petites chansons que les sorciers connaissaient. La jeune femme, sourit légèrement, elle pensait que Gweenie aurait fait une bonne nourrisse en sachant que la mère de cette dernière s'était occupé d'elle et de ses frères étant enfants après la mort de leur mère. Elle redressa la tête vers le portrait de sa mère, qui caressait doucement le visage de leur père endormi sur ces genoux. Et la réalité la rattrapa encore une fois.

\- Père à étai tué par un Auror durant la chute? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

\- Pas tout à fait... Il était parti récupérer Théodora afin d'éviter qu'un Auror ne la trouve et ne la tue en pensant qu'elle est une menace potentielle pour la communauté des sorciers. Il a été dans la demeure que tu occupais avec lui et a trouvé Théodora dans sa chambre, elle dormait profondément. Je m'y suis rendu parce qu'il m'avait envoyé un message ou il était écrit que je devais protéger ta fille d'elle.

\- Elle?

\- Oui, elle est arrivé deux minutes après nous et à tenter d'enlever la petite des mains de père. Mais il me l'a confié et a brandi sa baguette vers elle et m'a dit de fuir et que son sacrifice ne sera pas vain s'il devait mourir. Quand je suis arrivé, il était dans le tableau endormi sur les genoux de notre mère. J'ai compris qu'il avait perdu son combat face à elle.

\- Qui dans les mangemorts, qui le suivait aurait voulu la mort de la petite?

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée, Nyme? Qui est la seule femme qui te déteste au point de vouloir te voir morte? Qui est l'autre femme qui convoitait dans l'ombre ton époux mais à épousé un autre quand elle a compris son obsession pour toi? Qui te déteste au point d'avoir essayé de faire de ta vie un vrai cauchemar à Poudlard et aussi hors? Qui veut voir l'héritière de Voldemort morte pour te causer la plus grande souffrance?

Nyme savait de qui il parlait évidemment, cette horrible bonne femme qui passait son temps à se rapprocher de lui, mettant toujours en doute ses paroles, c'est elle qui l'avait convaincu que le petit Potter était une menace et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Sa sous-lieutenante, cette sale garce, rien que de penser à cette femme, Nymphadora avait des envies de meurtre

\- Bellatrix Lestrange! siffla-t-elle haineusement.

\- Je vois que tu réfléchis vite. Tu n'as pas perdu ta vivacité d'esprit, dit Alaric en souriant.

Mais sa sœur ne souriait plus. Il savait que Bellatrix était secrètement amoureuse de Voldemort, et qu'elle faisait tout pour ce faire remarqué de lui. Malheureusement, elle s'était résigné à l'admettre que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas et lorsqu'elle a découvert l'obsession du Seigneur des ténèbres pour Nymphadora, sa rage envers elle, fût d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il l'épousa et qu'elle lui donna un héritier - ou plutôt une héritière. Alaric, voyait la haine profonde que Bellatrix inspirait à sa sœur, sur son visage qui s'était durci par la colère et la jalousie.

\- Nyme... Tout va bien? demanda Alaric inquiet.

La jeune femme, se ressaisit.

-Oui, j'espère qu'ils vont l'attraper cette folle, cracha Nymphadora

Nymphadora se leva du fauteuil après avoir posé sa tasse de thé vide sur la table basse. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée de marbre et regarda les différentes photos qui y étaient posées. Les quatre enfants de la famille Hollowitz posant devant le lac chacun avec une écharpe différente. Une photo de leur mère avec eux. Ou encore une photo de toute la famille réunie devant le Sapin de noël lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elles avaient tant de souvenir dans cette maison, et au bord de la cheminée se trouvait une photo de leurs parents à leur mariage et juste à côté celle de son père aux côtés d'un jeune homme plus que séduisant, très attirant, des cheveux bruns et son regard noir profond et intense. Déjà à cet âge, Tom Jedusor respirait le pouvoir et surtout une forte assurance. Le jeune homme la regardait avec un sourire en coin comme s'il avait un secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Elle prit la photo sur la cheminée et la regarda en frottant sa main contre le verre sur l'image d'un Tom Jedusor au sommet de la perfection masculine. Alaric se rapprocha de sa sœur et regarda la photo par-dessus son épaule et à leurs grandes stupeurs le visage de ce dernier s'était durci à l'arrivée de son frère.

\- Tu imagines que s'il n'avait pas tourné aussi mal, la vie de la petite aurait pu être différente.

\- Si seulement cela avait été le cas. J'ai essayé de le faire changer, pour le bien de la petite, mais...

\- Nyme, tu ne pouvais pas y arriver, il est ce qu'il est.

Gweenie s'avança vers elle et lui rendit le bébé toujours endormis bien au chaud dans ses couvertures. En regardant sa fille, elle repensa au regard de son époux sur la petite dès sa naissance. Il n'avait été un rien différent, s'éloignant moins d'elle et de leur fille. Le premier mot de la petite avait été un mot en fourchelang, le visage de Tom s'était alors rempli de fierté. Mais il n'avait pas changé même avec la petite son obsession du pouvoir était rester la même. À son plus grands désarrois.

CRACK!

Le frère et la sœur, regardèrent vers la porte du salon qui était restée ouverte, pour surveiller une quelconque intrusion. Trois silhouettes, s'avançait vers la porte, Nymphadora se colla contre la cheminer, Alaric se mit devant elle, sa baguette brandie vers la porte, la petite s'était réveillé et commençait à gémir et à gesticuler de plus en plus. L'elfe de maison, c'était caché derrière son maître et regardait la porte complètement terrifier. Nymphadora pensa en elle-même :

" Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas des mangemorts... Faites que ce ne soit pas cette folle de Lestrange..."

La première silhouette apparût à la lumière des lampes à gaz. Il ressemblait à Alaric mais en plus jeunes la seule différence était ses cheveux, ils étaient noirs et ses yeux marron, il portait la tenue que chaque partisan de Voldemort portait, la fameuse tenue des mangemort mais sans le masque. L'homme entra, dans la pièce pour laisser passer une femme âgée avec une longue robe de sorcière vert émeraude, de fine lunette sur son nez, son chapeau de sorcière sur le côté et son chignon serrer lui donnaient une apparence sévère. Derrière elle, il y avait un autre homme, ses cheveux et sa longue barbe couleur argent, le poids de l'âge marquait son visage et son regard derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, sa robe de couleur pourpre, fit sortir l'elfe de maison de sa torpeur et courra dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le thé sans qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, monsieur Hollowitz, baissez cette baguette, fit la femme à l'allure sévère.

Alaric s'exécuta.

\- Désolé professeur McGonagall. Professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur Dumbledore, avait un sourire bienveillant et se dirigea vers le double canapé et s'assit. Gweenie, revint avec la théière et commença à verser le thé dans les deux tasses vides. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança et posa une main sur le dessus du divan. Prenant la tasse que lui tendait l'elfe, le professeur Dumbledore, en prit une gorgée. L'elfe regarda l'homme qui s'assit là ou quelques minutes plus tôt, Alaric s'était assis . L'elfe, regarda le jeune homme et s'approcha de lui.

\- Voulez-vous du thé, maître Ezekiel? demanda l'elfe doucement.

\- Non merci, Gweenie, répondit le jeune homme en lui caressant doucement la tête dans un geste doux. Tu es gentille.

Tandis que Gweenie s'éloignait, Alaric s'avança vers son frère cadet laissant Nymphadora à la vue de tous. Les deux garçons se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pleurant la mort de leur père.

\- C'est donc vrai ! S'exclama Mc Gonagall sévère. Tu lui as donné un héritié.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de lui hurler dessus, professeur, s'empressa de conclure Dumbledore, ce qui est fait, est fait!

Dumbledore se leva du divan et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Puis-je? Demanda-t-il en montrant le tas de couverture qui gesticulait.

Nymphadora, tendit à contre-cœur son bébé. Dumbledore prit doucement l'enfant qui venait de se calmer et avait repris son sommeil là où elle l'avait arrêtée. Il fit quelques pas vers le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui le regardait sourire à cet enfant, peu commun.

\- Professeur, voulez-vous prendre la petite? demanda Dumbledore.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, prît l'enfant et son visage sévère se radoucit tout d'un coup.

\- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle, J'ai eu si peur qu'elle...

\- Ne lui ressemble, compléta Dumbledore. Heureusement pour nous, elle ne ressemble ni à un serpent, ni à un fantôme. Cela a dû être un soulagement, pour votre famille. Mais revenons à ce qui nous amène. Comme me l'a appris Ezekiel, Voldemort est tombé et j'ai entendu dire que votre père est mort pour protéger sa petite-fille de Bellatrix. Sachez que je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas à cette tentative.

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis proposé pour vous aider, dit Ezekiel. Je sais que la jalousie de Bella, va la conduire à sa perte. Si c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter, et qu'elle soit enfermée à Azkaban pour protéger la petite, je suis prêt à risquer ma propre vie pour venger celle de notre père.

\- C'est très noble de ta part, Ezekiel, fit Alaric. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire.

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision, fit-il imperturbable. C'est le seul moyen. La petite ira vivre avec Elliope et Robert et leurs enfants. Elliope a accepté d'éduquer ta fille pour la protéger d'elle-même.

\- Mais Elliope ne me...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait que tu as fait ça pour nous protéger, dit Alaric avec douceur. Je suis sûr, qu'Elliope saura s'en occuper et puis elle ne sera pas seule pour veiller sur ta fille, il y aura moi aussi.

Inquiète-elle regarda sa fille. Sa crainte se confirmait, elle allait grandir sans ses parents pour veiller sur elle comme c'était censé ce passer.

\- Nyme, une fois jugés, reprit Ezekiel, ils pourront prendre ta défense et essayent de finir à Ste Mangouste. Pour elle, pense à la petite. Tu veux vraiment qu'elle grandisse chez son oncle et sa tante comme le petit Potter. Conduis-toi comme une vraie Gryffondor, si tu ne veux pas que le sacrifice de Lily soit vain.

Nyme baissa la tête à l'entente du nom de son amie qu'elle avait laissée mourir. Ezekiel se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall et prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Il fit quelques pas vers sa sœur, Alaric les rejoignit et regardèrent tous les trois la petite qui dormaient de nouveau paisiblement. Nyme se pencha vers le visage de l'enfant et lui donna un long baiser sur son petit front si doux et si chaud. Dumbledore, montra sa montre à Ezekiel qui comprit le signal et sortit avec le poupon endormi.

Dumbledore regarda Nymphadora qui pleurait doucement. Le professeur McGonagal avait pris son ancienne élève dans ses bras pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. notre sœur, prendra grand soin d'elle, dit Alaric avec douceur et regarda de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée qui se fermait.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, Nymphadora? Demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall

\- Théodora... Théodora Merope Jedusor.

\- Alors bonne chance, Théodora... murmura Dumbledore.


	2. 13 ans plus tard

_Bonjours cher lecteurs,_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre, après une longue semaine d'attente et de longue relecture pour ce chapitre afin de voir ce qui pouvait manquer. Mais je pense qu'il est suffisant, pour le moment. Dans ce chapitre, j'introduis Théodora, qui à bien grandit depuis le premier chapitre, mais aussi des membres de sa famille. C'est une grande famille, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris en lisant le premier chapitre, il fallait qu'elle soit entouré, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi..._

 _Je tiens à remercie les premières personnes qui ont mit cette fiction dans leurs favoris, cela me touche énormément et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la suivre. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ou Review._

 _Si vous ne voulez rien manquez de la suite, des passages des prochains chapitres,... J'ai créée une page facebook, du même nom que l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimez aussi sur cette page._

 _Facebook : Théodora Jedusor_

 _Maintenant je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Koa_

 _ **2**_

 _ **13 ans plus tard...**_

Il était huit heures du matin, la maison était calme, personnes n'aurait pu dire que les personnes qui vivaient dans cette maison étaient peu ordinaire, seuls les personnes sur les photos bougeait doucement dans leur cadre, c'était la seule étrangeté de cette maison qui se trouvait dans l'une des rue menant sur Hyde Park. Les photos représentait souvent la même petite fille à différent moment de sa vie. Des moments immortaliser à jamais, qui racontait celle d'une femme et de sa fille. Bientôt, une nouvelle photo ornerait les murs de la maison, lorsque la jeune fille repartirait pour le collège. La seule photo qui ne ressemblait aux autres était celles ou se trouvait deux jeunes hommes qui s'amusaient d'une plaisanterie que l'un ou l'autres avait dit.

A l'étage, la jeune fille des photos dormait paisiblement. Un album photo était ouvert au pied de son lit. Elle voulait rassembler les plus beaux moment de sa vie au collège de sorcellerie de Pourdlard. Oui, la jeune fille endormie - comme sa mère - était une sorcières comme son père disparût lui aussi était un sorcier.

Elle avait souvent du mal à se réveiller en vacances et lorsqu'elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, c'était pour voir si la lumière n'était pas trop forte pour qu'elle puisse se réveillée en douceur. Son cousin qui venait de finir ses études dans le même établissement qu'elle, venait l'aider dans cette tâche qui constituait à trier les différentes boîtes à chaussures qui contenaient les photos de ses dernières années. Les photos étaient l'héritage de leurs grand-père avec le magnifique télescope qui était situer devant sa fenêtre. En se levant elle fit très attention où elle posait les pieds, elle était d'une maladresse épouvantable, très tête en l'air mais elle était dotée d'une forte intelligence, elle possédait une mémoire auditive et photographique absolument incroyable. Ses examens, se terminaient souvent par les plus hautes notes.

Elle sortis non sans difficulté de sa chambre, et son petit orteil se cogna contre le coin du chambranle de la porte. La douleur était tel qu'elle poussa un jurons. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en sautillant sur une jambe, sa mère aurait été dans la maison elle n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer de cette maladresse. Parfois, elle se demandait si son père aurait rit de par la maladresse de sa fille. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et massa son petit orteil endoloris. Pourquoi la nature, les avait munis de ce petit orteil qui adorait attiré le coin des portes, des tables ou même des meubles se trouvant à porter? Parfois, elle venait à maudire son manque d'évaluation des distances.

Lorsque la douleurs fût enfin passer, elle se leva et se rafraîchit le visage à levier, seul moyen pour elle de se réveiller entièrement. S'essuyant le visage, elle regarda ensuite son reflet dans la glace. Elle y vit son teint pâle, aux joues légèrement rosie, ses cheveux brun attacher en queue de cheval, ondulaient doucement dans son dos. Ses yeux possédait une couleur particulière, ils étaient vert-brun, d'après sa mère ses yeux devenait plus vert lorsqu'elle était joyeuse, pleine de vie mais dans le cas contraire, sous l'effet de la colère ou d'une émotion plus négative, ils devenaient brun, d'un brun glacial c'était aussi dans ses moments de colère que ressortait les traits hérités de son père. Mais à cet instant, il possédait les deux couleurs. Tout allait bien, elle avait juste un peu grandit au cours de ses quatre dernières années, et son visage changeait doucement d'une petite fille à jeune fille, elle aurait bientôt quatorze ans, et pour son âge c'était une jolie fille, sa mère lui répétait sans cesse.

Elle sortis de la salle de bain et descendit l'escaliers doucement, elle ne tenait pas à faire une autre catastrophe sur quelques minutes. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et trouva sur la table à manger un petit mot laisser par sa mère, comme chaque matin depuis le début des vacances.

 _" Chère Théodora,_

 _Comme chaque jours, depuis que tu es rentrée de Poudlard, je suis partie travailler à la pâtisserie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ta tante Ellie. Elle m'a prévenue, hier, par courrier que ton cousin William passerait te chercher pour aller chercher tes affaires pour l'école. Il sera accompagner de ta cousine Melissandre, Auriana, de ton cousin Benjamin et Nathaniel. Une occasion pour vous de vous retrouvez entre vous, sa fait très longtemps que vous n'avez pas passer du temps ensembles. N'oublie pas de passer chez Madame Giupure pour de nouvelle robe de sorciers pour le collège, tu as bien grandit depuis l'année précédente et aussi chez l'apothicaire, j'ai remarquer qu'il te manquait quelques ingrédients pour les potions._

 _Je te retrouverais ce soir pour le dîner, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer!_

 _Avec tout mon amour._

 _Nymphadora._

 _PS : Essayez de passer à la boutique si il n'y a pas trop de monde, j'ai aussi une surprise pour toi, mais je la réserve pour ce soir. "_

Théodora du relire le mot à trois fois avant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit. Son cousin Will allait passer avec Meli, Anna, Niel et Ben, elle avait sans doute mal lu. Aurianna et Benjamin étaient partis en vacances avec leur petite sœur de neuf ans,Zelena, oncle Alaric et sa tante Lena. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être revenus, alors que d'habitude ils partaient presque toute les vacances... Et sa fameuse surprise... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être? Sa mère avait sûrement dû oublier son anniversaire, il n'était fait aucune mention dans sa lettre. Sauf si la fameuse surprise était justement en ce fameux jours, en ce quinze août ou quatorze ans plus tôt elle avait poussée son premier cri.

La sonnette retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Toujours vêtue de son pyjama, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Théa! s'exclama son cousin William.

William était grand, mince, âgé de dix-huit ans,il avait fini ces études le mois derniers. Il possédait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique remplit de vie, ses cheveux était d'un brun foncé légèrement bouclé comme ceux de Théodora. Une particularité de sa famille côté Hollowitz les boucles, cette même particularité avait fait fondre le cœur de plus d'une fille dans chaque maison de l'école y compris chez les filles de la maison Serpentard dont certaines furent bien étonné et même choqué d'apprendre qu'il était de sang-mêlé.

\- Bonjour...

\- Tu viens de te lever, tu as encore la tête dans ton coussin et un œil au pays des songes. Dit-il pour l'embêter.

\- T'as pas autres chose à me dire, tu me dit sa depuis mes cinq ans.

\- Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Lui dit-il moqueur.

William rentra et laissa apparaître le reste de la famille. Nathaniel, le plus jeune frère de William et Melissandre, allait rentré à Poudlard en Septembre. Ses cheveux châtain clair et les mêmes yeux que ceux de son frère et sa sœur. Nathaniel entra en prenant Théa dans ses bras et laissa rentrer sa sœur. Melissandre était plus petite, seulement âgée de douze ans. Comme son frère, elle avait les yeux bleus, les mêmes boucles que son frère et Théodora mais ses cheveux était auburn, un curieux mélange entre le brun qui tirait un peu sur le roux. Sur son visage, plus pâle que son frère, elle possédait quelques tâche de rousseur qui la rendait si particulière.

Mélissandre fit un signe de la main à sa cousine qui la laissa rentré sans trop se faire prier, il y avait comme un froid entre elle depuis que Théa avait cinq ans. Derrière elle, suivait son cousin Benjamin, âgé du même âge que Théodora à quelques mois prêt. Se dernier était un rien plus grand qu'elle, ses cheveux noir avec une mèche ondulé qui revenait un peu devant ses yeux et ses cheveux bruns, le rendait très mystérieux, il avait tout hérité de sa mère de ses cheveux à ses yeux sinon le reste c'était de son père.

Benjamin prit Théodora dans ses bras, bien trop heureux de pouvoir la revoir. A son tour, il entra et laissa la dernière entrée dans la maison, Aurianna, allait bientôt faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, du haut de ses onze ans, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus de son père. Comme le reste de la famille ses cheveux ondulaient doucement. Elle regarda sa cousine entrée en lui faisant un petit signe de main timide.

\- Ben, quand êtes-vous rentrés? Demanda Théodora curieuse.

\- Avant-hier, mais ont a pas eu le temps de prévenir tous le monde, je me suis dit que se serait bien de passer te voir quand tu t'y attendait le moins.

Théodora les emmena dans le salon et alla leurs chercher des verres et des boissons. En réalité, il n'y avait pas que sa mère et elle qui était des sorciers, mais toute sa famille sauf le père de William, Mélissandre et Nathaniel qui était un moldu, quelqu'un dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Ce dernier ne s'en était jamais plaint, il était fier que ses enfants soient si particuliers, comme le reste de la famille.

Elle revint avec les verres et une énorme bouteille de jus de citrouille qu'elle déposa sur la table du living.

\- Je vais vite me préparer. Vous m'avez prit de court en arrivant si tôt, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ont à le temps, dit William. Ont avaient pas trop envie que tu restes seules aujourd'hui.

Elle avait comprit l'allusion à son anniversaire et les laissa parler entre eux pendant qu'elle remontait pour se préparer. A cet instant, elle se sentait bien, en famille, ses cousins avec elles. C'est vrai, sa mère avait toujours eu le don pour deviner ce qu'il fallait à sa fille. Sa famille comblait un vide, les moment qu'elle passait avec eux étaient souvent les meilleurs, les premiers amis de sa vie. Mais il manquait cruellement quelque chose dans sa vie... Un père. Elle s'était toujours demandée ce que cela faisait de grandir avec ses deux parents ensembles, elle qui ne se souvenait plus du sien car il avait disparût un an après sa naissance.

Prête, elle descendit rejoindre sa famille qui riaient de bon cœur entre eux. Elle entra dans le living et se dirigea vers la cheminée ou se trouvait la photo des deux jeunes hommes qui riait entre eux. Son grand-père se trouvait sur la gauche et son père sur la droite.

\- Aller vient Théa! fit Benjamin

Théodora regarda la photo encore quelques secondes et alla s'asseoir entre Benjamin et William. Elle avait déjà vu le regard de William s'assombrir quand elle regardait la photo de son père et elle s'était toujours demander pourquoi? Elle le regarda et il lui fît une grimace, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tous les cousins prennent un fous rire en voyant la tête d'idiot de Will, qui s'amusa ensuite à faire des grimaces encore plus désopilante les unes que les autres. Auriana mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher son jus de citrouille de sortir. Melissandre, riait aux éclats et donna un coup de pied a son frère pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises.

Rien ne valait ses moments.

Ils avaient passer la matinée à rire, trier les photos qu'avait prises leurs cousines durant ces trois premières années à Poudlard et Auriana ne manquait pas de remarquer combien le groupe avec lequel traînait sa cousine était si varier. Théodora le savait mieux que personne que leurs groupes attirait l'attention par la diversité qu'il représentait. Trois garçons et quatre filles qui étaient dans des maisons différentes, deux à Serpentard, une de Poufsouffle, deux de Serdaigles et elle et son condisciple de Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi des photos de ses condisciples de maison, une sorte de seconde famille. Les batailles de coussins dans leurs chambre commune, d'autres ou ils posaient en famille, toujours avec des écharpes différentes.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Serdaigle! s'exclama Auriana en regardant William et Mélissandre.

\- Tu ne nous l'a jamais demander non plus! répliqua sa sœur.

William fit son rire moqueur, lui qui venait de quitter Poudlard et aussi la maison Serdaigle. Théodora se demandait, ce qu'il avait pu obtenir comme note à ses ASPIC?

\- William, as-tu reçu tes notes pour tes ASPIC? demanda Théodora.

\- Oui je les ai reçus la semaine dernière. dit-il triomphant.

\- Et? dirent les cousins en cœur.

\- J'ai eu plus d'Optimal que je ne l'imaginais. J'ai même eu ma lettre de recommandation pour travailler au Ministère de la Magie. La réponse est positive, je commence à travailler comme stagiaire dans le service de détournement des objets moldus.

\- C'est pas dans ce service où travaille le père de Cédric Diggory et des Weasley? demanda Benjamin.

\- Si. J'ai rencontré Mr Weasley ce matin. Et ils ont accepter de me prendre en stage parce que mon père est un moldu.

\- Tu veux dire notre père. dit Melissandre en se montrant elle-même ainsi qu'Auriana.

\- Oui!

\- Ron en a parler une fois dans la tour. Son père trouve les moldus fascinant. dit Théodora.

\- Certains sorciers pensent qu'ils sont fascinant car ils arrivent à vivre sans magie. dit Mélissandre. Quand tu vis avec l'un d'entre eux, tu comprends que la magie pour eux n'est pas si naturel comme elle l'est pour nous.

\- Vous savez qui ne trouvent pas les moldus fascinant? demanda Auriana avec son sourire espiègle.

\- Les vieilles familles de sang-pur! fit Mélissandre sévère.

Elle avait sûrement pensé à Malefoy en le disant. L'année dernière, ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de traiter sa famille de traître à leurs sang, comme leurs mère avait épousé un moldu. Cela avait beaucoup affectée Mélissandre de se voir la cible de certain Serpentard.

\- Non, moi je pensais à Lord Voldemort. dit Auriana en toute innocence.


	3. Cake n Witz

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur!**

Voici la suite après une petite semaine d'attente, surtout que j'ai pris un peu de retard par apport à l'histoire à cause de ma semaine charger. Je me réjouis d'être déjà en vacance pour avoir tout le temps d'é chapitre va faire un peu avancer l'histoire, car une partie qui était destinée au chapitre 4, est passer à ce chapitre pour renforcer un peu l'histoire et la faire avancer.  
Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui viennent lire cette histoire, cela me fait plaisir et n'hésitez pas à poster des Review je ne mort pas :D. Je vais répondre à la toute première Review de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à publier une Review et à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important dans l'évolution d'une fanfiction.

 **Review :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai d'ailleurs hurler de joie quand j'ai lu ton commentaire devant ma mère qui finissait le premier chapitre que je lui avais imprimer. En ce qui concerne Théodora, elle est bien de la même génération que Harry Potter, d'ailleurs dans les premiers chapitres il est de temps à autre cité, mais sans vraiment en parler. Je suis également contente que ma plume te plaise, et j'espère pouvoir vous surprendre pour la suite, Je sais que le thème à déjà été exploré par pas mal de personne mais je pense que cette histoire sera original tout en espérant ne pas rentrée dans les clichés. Je vais tout faire pour les évités. Et je suis également ravie de ne pas t'avoir provoqué de saignement au niveaux des yeux, cela prouve qu'à force de me relire, les fautes éventuelles finissent par disparaître. J'espère que tu appréciera la suite. Et encore merci pour cette review qui fut la première que j'ai reçu.

 **Dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques passage, référence et personnage de l'oeuvre d'origine écrite par l'incroyable JK Rowling!**

Maintenant je vais vous laissez avec Théodora et sa famille. On se rapproche doucement de l'événement de l'année chez les sorciers et si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à passer sur la page facebook :Théodora Jedusor / Fanfiction Harry Potter  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bis. koa

* * *

 _ **3**_

 _ **Cake n Witz**_

Tous le monde la regarda surprit qu'elle ai prononcer son nom. William s'était renfrogner et serrait les poings sous la table. Mélissandre sursauta. Nathaniel, se fit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, jusqu'à disparaître sous la table. Benjamin fixait Théodora qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Certains membres de sa famille, n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à entendre ce nom. Mais pour Théa, c'était différent... Le nom de Voldemort, la faisait toujours légèrement frissonner mais il lui semblait tellement familier... Elle s'était toujours demander pourquoi? Et même quand elle demandait à sa mère pourquoi Voldemort avait tuer Lily et James Potter, elle lui répondait avec beaucoup de calme et énormément d'admiration, mais n'avait jamais compris vers qui elle le tournait.

\- NE PRONONCE PLUS CE NOM DEVANT MOI! hurla Mélissandre.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un nom...

\- AURIANA!

C'est vrai que la communauté des sorciers ne supportaient pas encore de prononcer ou d'entendre ce nom qui les avait terrorisé pendant si longtemps. Un silence s'abattit à la table, Théodora donna un léger coup de pied sous la table à son cousin William, qui la regarda et comprit le message qu'elle lui faisait passer à travers son regard.

\- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures scolaires. dit-il dans un tons plus joyeux que nécessaire. J'espère que tous le monde à sa liste et que vos parents vous ont donnez l'argent nécessaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre père à été chez Gringotts hier et nous a donnés à chacun une bourse pour acheter ce qu'ils nous faut, plus un extras. dit Benjamin.

\- Ma mère aussi à fait sa hier, dit Théodora et Melissandre en même temps.

Les filles se regardèrent surprisent d'avoir pû dire la même chose et se sourirent gênées. William n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Théodora et Mélissandre n'arrivaient pas à se réconcilier alors que l'accident c'était passer, il y avait presque neuf ans de cela.

Ils leurs fallût quelques minutes supplémentaire pour se demander comment, ils allaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. William qui avait eu son permis de transplanage, ce creusait la tête afin de les amenés à destination sans trop de difficultés.

\- Et part la poudre de cheminette? demanda-t-il.

Théodora, se dirigea vers la cheminée et fouilla dans le conduit. Elle savait que sa mère avait mis la poudre de cheminette quelques part dedans. L'une de ses mains touchait les briques froides qui n'avait plus vu de feu de cheminée depuis l'hiver dernier, elle sentit une bosse dans l'un des renfoncements, elle prit la bourse et la sortis de la cheminée.

La main qu'elle avait mis dans la cheminée était noir de suie. Heureuse d'avoir découvert la cachette sans aide, elle affichait un sourire triomphant.

\- Bon ont sera un peu recouvert de suie, mais sa devrait bien se passer. dit-elle heureuse de sa découverte. Tout vaut mieux que les transports en commun Moldu.

\- Hé! s'exclama William. J'ai dû les prendres pour venir jusque chez toi, en plus avec Ben et Anna qui n'ont jamais prit un bus de leurs vies, je te ne raconte pas leurs enthousiasmes.

Elle avait complètement oubliée que son cousin Benjamin et sa cousine Auriana vivaient entièrement baigner par la magie. Son oncle Alaric, avait rencontré leur mère au cours d'un voyage qu'il avait fait en France et d'après ce qu'ils racontaient tous les deux, se fût le coup de foudre. Il était revenu au manoir et l'avait présentée à grand-père Ulrich qui a accueillit la jeune française à bras ouvert. Les deux sorciers s'étaient marier quelques mois plus tard, dans un contexte assez sombre. La même année la mère de Théodora qui venait de sortir de l'école avait épousé son père pour les mêmes raisons. La peur de mourir avec des regrets, c'était les motivations d'un temps révolus.

Tant pis, si ils arrivaient couvert de suie.

\- Auriana, passe la première, dit William en souriant.

Auriana prit une poignée de la poudre et alla dans la cheminée d'un pas surexcité.

\- Chemin de Traverse! dit-elle avec assurance.

Elle lâcha la poudre dans la cheminée et disparût dans les flemmes vertes. Benjamin, Mélissandre et Nathaniel firent les mêmes geste et disparurent à leurs tours dans les flammes vertes. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et William.

\- Je t'en prie après toi, dit William s'inclinant comme un gentleman.

Théodora émit un léger rire. Il n'en ratait jamais une dans ce genre. Elle lui donna la bourse ou se trouvait la poudre, en prit une belle poignée et s'avança vers la cheminée. Elle fit fasse à son cousin qui lui souriait.

\- N'attérit pas trop loin, lui dit-il avec humour.

\- Très marrant...

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Chemin de Traverse!

Elle lâcha la poudre et vit le vert des flemmes l'emporter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit des milliers de cheminer passer devant elle, tournoyante, elle en avait le tournis. Elle vit alors la cheminée ou ses cousins l'attendaient et se stabilisa avant son entrée dans une pièce qu'elle reconnaissait assez, pour savoir ou elle était. La taverne du chaudron baveur était l'un des endroits qu'elle préférait. Benjamin l'aida à se relever, un sourire pointait sur le bout de ses lèvres.

\- Quel bel atterrissage, dit il amuser.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, dit-elle amusée.

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour laisser William arriver. Et se fût l'une de ses entrées magistrales qui le caractérisait si bien. Les pieds en avant, il tombât lourdement sur le sol. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, les cousins se moquèrent de atterrissage de leur aîné.

\- Sa, c'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée magistral, dit Théodora moqueuse.

Auriana, Melissandre et Nathaniel se tenaient les côtes, le fou rire des jeunes et la phrase de Théodora, avait provoquer quelques rires venant de Tom le barman mais aussi de certain client qui n'avait pas manquer la scène. William, se redressa et fit un salut au barman.

L'aînée des cousins, entraîna ses cadets vers l'arrière du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Passant devant eux en subissant leurs moqueries amicales. William, sortis sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa chemise.

\- Attention, avec sa! s'exclama Théodora - en montrant la baguette que William avait en main - dans une nouvelle tentative d'ennuyé son cousin. Tu vas blessé quelqu'un...

Les cousins rirent de bon cœur.

-Très drôles, Théa! dit William en souriant.

Il s'avança vers le mur, tandis que les autres retenaient un fou rire. Il compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de sa baguette. La brique se mit alors à trembler et un petit trou apparût en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en une arcade suffisamment grande pour leurs permettre de passer. Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparût aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.

Auriana et Nathaniel semblaient exciter par la perspective d'aller enfin chercher leurs matériel pour la rentrée scolaire.

\- Ont commence par quoi? questionna Auriana de son regard pétillant.

\- Par les robes de sorciers, je pense que tous le monde à besoin de nouvelles robes, dit William en regardant sa sœur, Théodora et Benjamin.

\- Bonne idée, dit Théodora dans un sourire, autant faire nos achats ensembles et puis ont se sépare quand les petits iront chercher leurs baguettes. J'ai pas envie de ramasser une boîte de chez Ollivander sur la tête, comme il y a trois ans...

Elle regarda Benjamin avec un certain appuis dans le regard qui mit son cousin mal alaise. Quand Théodora et Benjamin avaient été pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher leurs fournitures pour leurs rentrer à Poudlard, et qu'ils avaient terminer par chez Olivander. Théodora, avait eu deux baguettes en mains avant que la sienne ne la choisissent, mais pour son cousin, ce fût un peu plus compliquer... Ben, en avait essayer une bonne dizaine et à chaque fois, soit le fabricant lui retirait des mains, soit lorsque ce dernier avait le dos tourné, il agita celle qu'il avait en main et une dizaine de boîtes étaient tombées sur la tête de la jeune fille. William qui était présent, n'avait pas manqué de raconter le mésaventure au reste de la famille le soir, durant le repas d'anniversaire de Théa.

Dans la boutique de Madame Giupure, la petite couturière vêtue de mauve, prit les mesures de chacun et leur parla avec douceur et gentillesse. Elle piqua quelques fois de ses aiguilles, la cadette de la famille qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place.

\- Auriana, arrête de bougée! dit Mélissandre de plus en plus impatiente.

\- Désolé, je suis tellement excité par ma rentrée au collège que je ne tiens plus en place, dit la petite pleine d'énergie. AÏE

\- Désolé ma puce, dit Madame Giupure en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me rappelle Théodora quand elle avait ton âge. Elle non plus, ne tenait plus en place.

Elle s'en souvenait encore, comment ne pas se souvenir de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle ressent encore comme chaque année, d'aller chercher son matériel pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. La rentrée scolaire, la rendait euphorique, mais elle grandissait et l'excitation qu'elle ressentait bien que la même qu'à cette époque était mieux contrôlé, elle la gardait pour elle.

Après avoir payé la couturière, ils sortirent de la boutique et continuèrent leurs emplette chez Fleury et Bott pour leurs manuelles scolaire, puis il continuèrent chez l'apothicaire, pour les ingrédients du cours de Potion et ensemble ils se rendirent dans un magasin pour les plumes, le parchemin et l'encre, Théodora en avait casser quelques-unes durant l'année écoulée. Après ces quelques boutiques, il décidèrent de se séparer. Melissandre, devait aller chercher de la nourriture spéciale pour son rat à la ménagerie magique, tandis que Williams et Benjamin continuèrent avec les cadets, leurs achats de la rentrée. Théodora, préféra se diriger vers la boutique de pâtisserie de sa tante et sa mère, le " _Cake n Witz_ ", était une boutique de couleurs pastel à la vitrine appétissante, cela passait du cake à la citrouille ou de cupcake aux couleurs délicieuses. A son entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. Le comptoir, se dressait devant elle, remplit de patisserie tout aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres. Elle déposa ses paquets prêt de la porte et regarda le sucre impalpable tomber comme des flocons de neiges sur le gâteau se trouvant sur le comptoir.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda une voix douce au dessus du comptoir.

Théodora se redressa surprise par la voix de sa tante Ellie.

\- Par Merlin, Théa, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu arrives!

\- Désolé, tante Ellie, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Sa tante Ellie, de son vrai prénom Elliope, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, sauf qu'elle était plus grande, le visage un peu plus sévère et ses yeux était d'un brun presque noir. Elliope sortit du comptoir pour venir embrasser sa nièce - elle qui c'était occuper d'elle durant son enfance pendant l'absence de sa mère - elle la considérait comme une seconde mère.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma grande! dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

\- Merci tante Ellie, tu es bien l'une des seules à avoir penser à me le souhaiter aujourd'hui, dit la jeune fille légèrement déçue par l'attitude de ses cousins. Ils y ont fait l'allusion mais aucun ne me l'a vraiment souhaité.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le feront le moment venu, dit-elle en lui souriant, une main protectrice sur ses épaules.

\- Où est maman?

\- Dans l'arrière boutique, elle essaye une nouvelle recette de cookie goût menthe-vanille-coco aux pépites de chocolats. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner mais je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Théodora, reconnût cette petite pointe d'humour typique de sa famille. Toujours à faire semblant de douter des capacités de chacun en sachant que tout ce passerait bien. Sa tante Ellie, se dirigea vers la porte pour prendre les affaires de sa nièce et l'entraîna avec elle à l'arrière boutique. De l'autre côté, il y avait pleins de sacs de farines, des ustensiles de cuisines qui bougeaient grâce à la magie et qui confectionnaient les gâteau et autres pâtisseries. Ces derniers, sortant du four s'envolait vers les boites en cartons vert pastel qui se refermait tout seule et s'enveloppait d'un fins ruban blanc avant de finalement s'envoler vers le comptoir ou un crayon notais le nom de la personne à qui il était destiner. Plusieurs fois Théodora, se bougeait du chemin du paquet, enfant, elle avait eu le malheur de rester sur le chemin du colis et une poche remplie du glaçage pour cupcake et un sac de farine l'avait poursuivie dans toute la pièce pour l'asperger sans aucune retenue. Elle avait neuf ans à cette époque, et elle se souvenait encore des shampoings à répétitions pour lui ôter le mélange du glaçage et de farine dans ses cheveux. Depuis ce jour, elle gardait ses cheveux attacher.

La clochette retentit. Sa tante déposa ses affaires pour la rentrée dans un coin et retourna dans la boutique. Théodora, regardait les gâteaux se couvrir de glaçage, c'était toujours magique de voir tout ce mettre en place tout seul. Elle était tellement absorber par sa contemplation, qu'elle n'entendit pas sa mère arrivée.

\- Théodora!

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et vit sa mère. Nymphadora Hollowitz Jedusor, était une version un peu plus petite que sa tante, ses cheveux brun était attaché en une queue de cheval ou ils cascadaient fièrement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique, pétillant de vie. Les traits de son visage était doux, même après son séjour de plusieurs années à Ste Mangouste, sa mère restait d'une beauté à en coupé le souffle.

La jeune femme, s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte empreinte d'amour maternelle, l'amour dont tout enfant à besoin pour affronter le monde sans crainte. Se serrant l'une contre l'autre, la jeune fille, se sentait bien, pas entièrement complète mais un peu plus que le matin.

\- Joyeux anniversaire! dit sa mère en souriant.

\- Merci, maman!

Nymphadora défit son étreinte, en posant les yeux sur sa fille. Elle pensait en elle-même que Théodora grandissait bien trop vite, devenant un peu plus une jeune femme chaque jour qui passait. Elle regarda, le sourire ce former sur les lèvres de sa fille, tout en regardant ses yeux, les mêmes que sa tante Calliope.

\- A propos de mon anniversaire? commença Théodora curieuse. C'est quoi cette fameuse surprise?

La jeune mère ne pût empêcher un léger rire de sortir.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, pour le moment mais je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer.

En début de soirée, ses cousins étaient venus la chercher après leurs derniers achats. Ils étaient donc revenus comme ils étaient venus sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais n'étaient finalement pas rester avec elle car ils étaient presser de mettre tout ses paquets dans leurs valises. Théodora, avait trouver pleins de courrier de ses amis qui lui souhaitaient un "joyeux anniversaire". Ses amis avait envoyer différents objets ou de la nourriture, Allegra un jeu d'échec version sorciers, elle qui ne savait pas en jouer n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour apprendre les règles. Zacharia lui avait choisis un livre "Astronomie et mythologie". Neville, son camarade Gryffondor, lui avait envoyer un Rappeltout, cela lui arrivait de temps à autre d'oublier quelques choses, mais pas au même point que son condisciple de maison. Anna Williams , son amie de Poufsouffle, lui avait envoyer un livre de conte de fée moldu - encore une de ses brillantes idées pour lui faire comprendre la différence entre leurs deux mondes. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre sur les sorciers et sorcières célèbres de ce siècles et du siècles derniers, son cadeau la fit sourire. Tandis que les autres paquets étaient des confiseries, passant du fondant au chocolat offert par Ron Weasley au chocogrenouille offert par son amie Emilia et des malices réglisses offert par Alexander Beauguard tout deux de la maison Serdaigle. Même Harry Potter - le survivant - lui avait envoyé toute une boîte de Patacitrouilles accompagné d'un petit mot gentil. Après avoir ouvert les paquets de ses amis, elle monta dans sa chambre ou elle profita du calme de la maison pour ranger et préparer sa valise pour son retour à Poudlard dans une quinzaine de jours. La seule chose qui perturbait la jeune fille était le fait qu'elle ne passerai pas un anniversaire entourée de sa famille comme elle le faisait chaque année.

\- Théa! appela une voix féminine en bas. Je suis rentrée, tu saurais descendre, s'il te plaît.

Elle reconnut la voix de sa mère et sortit de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers en trottant, heureuse du son retour à la maison. Courant vers le salon, elle s'arrêta net.

\- SURPRISE! hurlèrent toute sa famille en cœur. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Théodora, ne pû retenir ses larmes. Ils étaient tous là, sa cousine Zelena du haut de ses neuf ans - une version de sa cousine Auriana en plus petit - courut vers sa cousine pour l'enlacer. Son oncle Alaric, accompagner de sa femme Lena, son oncle Robert - le seul Moldu dans une famille de sorciers - sa tante Ellie, ses cousins et cousines avec lesquelles elle avait passer une partie de la journée. Chacun la prit dans ses bras, chacun lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle eu du mal à ne pas taper William, pour avoir réussit à lui cacher tout sa durant toute la journée.

Les cadeaux de la jeune fille, apparurent sur la table du salon. Elle commença par le plus haut de la pile, déchirant chaque papier kraft avec enthousiasme. C'est alors, qu'un hululement indigné fit taire tout le monde.

\- C'était quoi ce bruit? demanda son oncle Robert.

De nouveau le hululement résonna dans la pièce.

\- On dirait un hibou... dit Théodora.

Sa mère s'avança doucement vers elle, cachant quelques chose dans son dos. Délaissant le reste de ses cadeaux, la jeune sorcières se rapprocha de sa mère qui lui tandis un énorme paquet qui avait la forme d'une cage. Le papier avait été percer à plusieurs endroit pour permettre à l'animal de respirer. Théodora sentit la cage bouger, l'animal qui se trouvait à l'intérieur semblait de plus en plus impatient de pouvoir respirer normalement. Elle déchira le papier kraft et découvrit une magnifique chouette blanche, ses yeux couleurs ambres la fixaient avec curiosité, et ses multiples tâches noir plus nombreuse que celle que possédait Hedwige la chouette d'Harry, la rendait encore plus spécial et surtout elle serait plus voyante.

\- Je me demande comment tu vas l'appelé? demanda William. Maintenant que tu ne peux plus compter sur mon hibou.

Théodora semblait pour la première fois perdue, elle qui avait rêvée de posséder une chouette, la voilà qui ne savait pas qu'elle nom lui donner. Elle voulait lui donner le nom d'une étoile mais laquelle? Il y en avait tellement... Nymphadora voyait le visage de sa fille devenir de plus en plus pensif, elle perçut certaines de ses pensées. Elle voulait lui donnée un prénom d'origine grec, mais qui serait en même temps le nom d'une étoile ou constellation par apport à sa passion qu'était l'astronomie. Devant la détresse qu'elle commençait à manifester, elle décida d'intervenir.

\- J'ai peut-être le prénom idéal pour ta chouette, dit sa mère avec calme.

Théodora sortis la chouette de sa cage, cette dernière se posa doucement sur le bras tendus de sa maîtresse. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers sa mère.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu avais en tête de lui donner un prénom grec c'est sa?

\- Oui, mais je voulais aussi... commença Théodora avant d'être interrompue.

\- Lui donner le nom d'un étoile ou d'une constellation? Voici ce que j'ai à te proposer, comme tu le sais ton prénom Théodora est d'origine grec qui signifie "Don de dieu", mais ne fait partie d'aucune constellation. Mais il y a ton deuxième prénom, ce dernier est aussi d'origine grec et est aussi le nom d'une étoile et d'une nébuleuse. Je suis sûr que tu vois où je veux en venir?

Théodora comprit tout de suite, son deuxième prénom...

\- Merope... Il y a une étoile qui s'appelle comme sa dans l'amas des Pléiades et il y a aussi une nébuleuse du même nom. Et dans la mythologie grec, Mérope la fille d'Œnopion s'est marié avec Orion...

S'arrêtant brusquement dans sa tirade mythologique, elle compris tout de suite qu'elle avait trouvé le prénom idéal. Elle regarda sa chouette, elle n'avait aucune utilité sur son deuxième prénom et ne savait absolument pas d'où il pouvait bien venir. Mais sa chouette pourrait en bénéficier. C'était décider, sa chouette se nommerai Merope, lorsqu'elle lui donna son prénom la chouette émit un petit cri perçant de contentement à croire que ce nom lui plaisait vraiment.

Théodora déposa Merope sur le bras du canapé et termina d'ouvrir ses cadeaux sous les paroles de sa familles.

\- Ont leur annonce, Nyme? questionna Alaric.

\- Nous annoncer quoi? demandèrent tous les enfants.

\- Que demain, toute la famille - sauf ce pauvre Robert - allons assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit Nymphadora en montrant les billets pour le plus grand événement.

Tous les cousins hurlèrent de joie, Théodora en première. Elle n'arrivait pas à la croire, elle partait voir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch...

Dans tout ce bruit, les adultes se bouchèrent les oreilles, l'annonce avait fait son effet mais il allait falloir un petit moment pour qu'ils puissent à nouveaux parler normalement et continuer la fête en cours.

Au matin, Ellie et Nyme, furent les premières à ce levée. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux sœurs n'avaient partager de tels moments de complicités. Elle commencèrent les préparatifs pour le camping, en alignant les sacs des enfants, qui dormaient encore soit à l'étage dans la chambre de Théa ou dans le salon.

\- J'espère que tout ce passera bien, dit Elliope en souriant.

\- Ils ne se disputent plus depuis plusieurs années, c'est plutôt rassurant, dit Nyme songeuse. Si je me souviens, c'est surtout hier que sa à faillit dégénérer.

\- Heureusement qu'Alaric à mit un terme à leur dispute avant. Par moment, je me demande ce que l'ont feraient sans lui.

La jeune femme sourit doucement. C'était aussi grâce à lui, que Nyme était sortis de son état second lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée. Sans son aîné, elle n'aurait jamais pût reprendre sa place de mère auprès de sa fille. Il avait encourager Théodora, à venir la voir le plus souvent possible lorsque cette dernière ce sentait abandonner. Pour Nyme, cet épisode de sa vie lui semblait déjà si loin, au vu du chemin parcourus depuis.

\- Tu sais, je vois cette coupe du monde comme un retour de tout ce que nous avions perdus durant le règne de Voldemort, dit Ellie dans un sourire de soulagement.

Le sourire de Nyme s'effaça et dans un réflexe sa main droite vint se poser sur son poignet gauche. Les souvenirs remontaient, certains plus douloureux que d'autres. Le seul souvenir qu'elle chérissait le plus, était celui de sa fille traînant son père dans toute la demeure qu'ils occupaient peu de temps avant sa chute. Malgré la douleur de tout ses souvenirs contradictoires, elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Ellie regarda le visage de sa sœur se décomposer et cette larme couler.

\- Pardon Nyme, je ne voulais pas faire remonté...

\- Non... Non ce n'est pas grave, dit Nyme en effaçant d'un geste de la main la l'unique larme qui avait coulé.

Tout doucement, les enfants se réveillèrent, s'habillèrent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner. Les conversations, se remplissaient d'animations, de rire et de temps à autres, de légères prises de têtes, que les deux jeunes femmes réussissaient à mettre un terme avant d'avoir le même scénario que la veille.

\- William n'est pas là? demanda Nathaniel.

\- Il vient plus tard. Tu te souviens qu'il a eu son permit de transplanage, donc il nous rejoindra là-bas, dit Ellie avant de reprendre une gorgée de café.

\- Et Zelena?

\- Elle vient avec ses parents... Et arrête de me poser toutes ses questions, Nathaniel... On dirait ton frère.

Leurs petit déjeuner avalé, la petite maison se remplit d'un va et vient incessant, de bruit et d'excitation. Les sacs enfin prêt, chacuns en prit un. Les deux femmes sortirent en premiers, suivis de prêt par Benjamin, Nathaniel, Auriana, Melissandre et Théodora.

\- Alors, où va-t-on? demanda Théodora.

\- Ils ont prévus un Portoloin dans Hyde Park, dit Ellie. Je suis parties voir où il se trouvait le matin et je l'ai caché pour éviter qu'un Moldu charger de l'entretiens du parc ne le jette à la poubelle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire plus simple en demandant aux sorciers de se rendre sur le quai neuf trois-quart et prendre le train pour ce rendre à l'endroit? demanda Auriana.

\- Trop voyant, les sorciers ne passe pas inaperçu et autant de monde au même endroit attirerait l'attention des Moldus, explica Mélissandre calmement.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà étudier la question, dit Théodora en souriant.

\- C'est juste de la logique.

\- Oui mais imaginez... commença Auriana

\- AURIANA! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Leur cadette avait tendance à poser trop de questions. Théodora pensait que c'était sa curiosité parfois mal placer qui la poussait à poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Par moment, elle lui rappelait Colin Crivey, lorsqu'il était arrivé lors de sa deuxième années, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions et collait Harry pour avoir son attention. Elle le trouvait particulièrement pénible car un jour, il avait oser lui demander si son père était bien Voldemort. Ce jour-là, Théodora lui avait crier dessus que son père se nommait Tom Jedusor et qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'un psychopathe. Sa l'avait mise hors d'elle.

\- Allons-y, sinon ont va le raté, dit Nymphadora avec douceur.

Le groupe se mit en marche.

Le parc était encore plongé dans la brume matinal, de temps à autre, un Moldu faisant son jogging, les regardais surpris par leur charge, malgré les précautions ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à la statue représentant l'un des personnages de fiction les plus connus chez les Anglais surtout dans le monde Moldu. Peter Pan, le garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir. Elliope déposa son sac au pied de la statue et commença à fouiller dans les buissons qui se trouvait aux alentours. Théodora et Melissandre, regardaient la statue, se remémorant Robert, racontant l'histoire au deux jeunes sorcières avant de s'endormir.

Théodora observait la statue, le garçon reposait sur un socle plus grand qu'elle. Observant les petits détails de la statue à son socle ou était représentée des petits femme comme des petites fées avec des animaux qui semblait se dirigé vers le garçons qui l'appelais au son de sa longue flûte, son autre bras levé en l'air. Il y avait quelque chose de magique et enfantin dans cette statue.

\- Tu te souviens encore de l'histoire? demanda Théodora doucement.

\- Oui, répondit Melissandre tout aussi doucement qu'elle. Tu te souviens du nombre de fois qu'ont la réclamaient? Papa en avait assez de lire la même histoire tous les soirs.

Les deux cousines, rirent doucement. Benjamin, observait ses cousines de quelques pas en retrait. De mémoire, il se souvenait encore de ses deux cousines jouant et riant ensembles.

\- Après ton départ, il ne l'a plus raconté, dit Melissandre en regardant sa cousine. Je ne voulais plus qu'il la raconte. C'était le dernier lien que j'avais avec toi après l'accident.

Théodora regarda sa cousine. C'était la première fois que Melissandre lui parlait de l'accident. Même après, elles n'en avaient jamais parler de peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Je m'en veux de t'en avoir voulu, tu ne contrôlais pas tes pouvoirs comme beaucoup d'entre nous, dit Melissandre.

\- Je me souviens que tu m'avais ennuyé et qu'ensuite j'ai pensé à te faire du mal en te frappant et ensuite je t'ai retrouvé coucher sur le sol de la cuisine, ton sang s'échappant de plusieurs plaies. Je me souviens d'avoir crier après tante Ellie en te voyant dans cet état. Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus de rien, dit Théodora en baissant le regard.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'ennuyer, ce jour-là, je le regrette encore. C'est de ma faute, si après ce n'était plus comme avant. Et quand tu es partie vivre avec ta mère, un an avant ton départ pour Poudlard, je t'en ai voulus encore plus. J'ai été égoïste de penser que tu resterais toujours avec nous. Je t'ai toujours considérer comme une sœur et non comme ma cousine.

Les deux jeunes sorcières se regardèrent et elles purent voir le regret et le pardon dans le regards l'une de l'autre. Benjamin n'avait rien rater des réconciliations entre les deux jeunes filles.

\- Ah, les filles! dit-il en souriant.

\- Je le tiens ! s'exclama Elliope en sortant un vieux cartable rapiécer du buisson.

\- C'est sa le Portoloin? demanda Auriana dégoûtée.

\- Bienvenu dans le monde magique! dit Benjamin en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de sa soeur.

Melissandre, Nathaniel et Théodora pouffèrent de rire devant l'expression dégoûté de leur cousine. D'un geste de la main, Nymphadore les fit se rapprocher de l'objet. Tout ce qu'espérait Théodora, c'était qu'aucun Moldu ne passerait de ce côté d'Hyde Park et ne les surprendrait dans cette position. Elle se mit à regretter que le Ministère, n'aie pas penser à un endroit plus discret. Elle vit sa mère, sortir sa montre à gousset de la poche de son jeans.

\- Touchez le Portoloin les enfants, le départ est dans une petite minute.

Ils touchèrent chacun un endroit du Portoloin et sous le décompte de Nymphadora, attendirent que la magie opère.

\- Trois... Deux... Un...

Ce fut immédiat : Théodora eut l'impression que quelque chose l'avait attrapé par le nombril, la tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle sentait la présence de Benjamin et Mélissandre à ses côtés, leurs épaules se cognant les unes aux autres. Filant droit devant dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Et puis soudain...

Ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Sa cousine Auriana, tomba sur Melissandre qui atterrit sur le sol. Nymphadora, Elliope, Benjamin et Nathaniel atterrirent dans un bruit mat, sur le sol prêt de Melissandre et Auriana.

\- Arrivée du quatre heure trente en provenance de Hyde Park, dit une voix.


	4. La coupe du monde de Quidditch

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _Oh mon dieu, vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie. Mille merci!_

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard d'une semaine et demi, mais entre mon anniversaire et le travail plus mon changement d'horaire j'ai mis énormément de temps à recopier le chapitre. Ce dernier est assez long et pour que vous vous retrouviez submerger par trop d'information, j'ai préféré le couper avant la fin du chapitre de base. Mais bon le chapitre 5 n'arrivera pas avant le lundi 26 décembre, noël et la semaine à venir approchant je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je vais répondre à vos petites Reviews, n'hésitez pas à en poster pour les plus timides sa m'encourage dans l'écriture.

 **Blii :** _Oh mon dieu! Merci pour tes si gentilles review, sa me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies mon styles d'écriture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Et que je te lirais encore, car ils m'ont rebooster d'une manière incroyable. Et pour le chapitre 3, j'ai voulu avancer un peu pour éviter de traîner de trop sur sa famille. Au plaisir de te relire :D_

Voilà, avant de vous laissez de nouveau avec Théodora et sa famille, ce chapitre reprend énormément de passage de l'oeuvre d'origine de notre déesse JK Rowling, tous les personnes de l'oeuvre de base lui appartiennent. Seul Théodora, sa famille et certains de ses amis sont de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture,

 _Koa_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **La coupe du monde de Quidditch**_

Théodora, regarda sa cousine Mélissandre poussé la petite Auriana sur le côté, pour qu'elle puisse se relever sans qu'elle ne la gène. Benjamin, quant à lui, aida sa jeune sœur à se redresser et frotta légèrement Auriana, pour lui enlevé quelques herbes qui s'étaient accrocher à sa veste. Devant eux se tenaient deux sorciers à l'air fatigué et grincheux. L'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Tous d'eux s'étaient habillés en Moldus, mais d'une manière très malhabile.

\- Bonjour, Basil, dit Nymphadore.

\- Bonjour Nymphadora, Elliope, réppondit Basil d'un ton las. Je suppose que vous avez fermer boutique, j'aime tant vos gâteaux.

Théodora, vit sa mère faire apparaître une grosse boîte de couleurs pastel avec le logo du magasin.

\- Voilà la commande que tu nous as passer la veille, dit Nyme en souriant.

L'homme prit la boîte avec un sourire sur les lèvres malgré la fatigue apparente de l'homme.

\- Merci! Alors... Hollowitz-Jedusor, dit l'homme en regardant la liste figurant sur son parchemin. Ah! C'est à cinq cent mètre d'ici, le premier pré que vous trouverez. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Roberts.

\- Merci, Basil, dit Elliope en souriant.

\- Merci pour les gâteau!

\- De rien ! s'exclamèrent les deux soeurs en coeur.

Ils partirent sur la lande déserte, sans voir grand-chose dans la brume. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Au-delà, s'étendait des formes fantomatiques de centaines et de centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce d'un pré qui se limitaient à l'horizon, les arbres sombres d'un petit bois.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsque l'homme les entendit arriver, il se tourna vers eux. Benjamin et Théodora se regardèrent surpris de voir un Moldu, si proche de sorciers.

\- Bonjour! Êtes-vous, Mr Roberts ? demanda tante Ellie.

\- Bonjour! C'est bien moi, répondit le Moldu. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

\- Nous avons réserver un emplacement pour deux tentes, il y a deux semaines, sous le nom Hollowitz-Jedusor.

\- Attendez deux minutes, dit Mr Roberts.

L'homme se tourna pour consulter une affiche sur le mur. Il trouva leur nom et se retourna ver eux.

\- Votre emplacement est à cent mètres du bois, là-bas. C'est pour une nuit?

\- Oui.

\- Vous payez d'avance? demanda le Moldu

\- Oui, c'est sa.

Théodora regarda sa tante Ellie sortir un porte-feuille Moldu des plus ordinaires, au moins sa famille savait se faire discrète grâce aux conseils de son oncle Robert. Ont auraient pu les prendre pour des Moldus ordinaires, sans ce douter de qui ils étaient réellement. Sa tante, le paya sans éveillé le moindre soupçon chez l'homme qui lui rendit sa monnaie.

\- Voici un plan du camping, dit Mr Roberts.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mr Roberts, dit tante Ellie en lui souriant.

Ils franchirent le portail d'entré du camping et montèrent la pente douce du pré enveloppé de brume, entre les rangées des tentes. La plupart des tentes semblaient presque ordinaires, certains propriétaires semblaient avoir fait de réelle effort pour qu'elles ressemblent le plus possible aux tentes des Moldus. Tandis que d'autres comportaient quelques erreurs comme des clochettes ou des cheminée ou même des girouettes. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à leur emplacement, un petit espace vide ou un petit écriteau planté dans le sol portait le nom " _Holovitz-Jeudusort_ ". Théodora et Benjamin, se retenaient de rire devant les erreurs de leurs noms de familles respectives.

Entre deux rires, ils commencèrent à monter leurs deux tentes sous les directives de Melissandre, Nathaniel et Elliope, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils montaient une tente. Nymphadora et Elliope rigolaient doucement en voyant leurs enfants essayé de monter l'une des tentes. Une fois montés, ils admirèrent leurs travail d'équipes et là, le problème prit corps dans la tête de chacun des enfants. Deux tentes pour cinq adultes et six enfants, ils allaient être serrés.

\- Euh... commença Melissandre. Oncle Alaric, vient avec deux tentes en plus?

\- Non, dit Elliope en souriant.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, maman, mais ont risques d'être un peu serrer. Tu ne penses pas? demanda Melissandre.

Elliope s'approcha de la tente situé juste en face de sa fille et lui tint la bâche de l'entré.

\- Vient à l'intérieur, tu verras, dit Elliope en souriant un peu plus.

Melissandre se glissa sous l'auvent et en ressortis aussitôt complètement bouche-bée.

\- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Théodora vit sa cousine se glissa de nouveau à l'intérieur suivie de prêt par Elliope, Nathaniel, Benjamin et Auriana. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et sa mère.

\- Après toi, Théa, dit la mère à sa fille.

Théodora passa à son tour sous l'auvent et comprit l'air effaré de sa cousine. A l'intérieur, il y avait un coin cuisine, un coin salon et une chambre avec des lits superposés. Théodora se précipita vers la chambre pour réservé l'un des lits du haut en y mettant son sac. Nymphadora suivait sa fille du regard, la regardant prendre un lit, Melissandre déposa son sac juste en dessous de celui de Théodora, Nathaniel et Benjamin, prirent le lit qui se trouvait en face de celui des filles. Lorsqu'elle reposa le regard sur les deux jeunes cousines, elle remarqua qu'elles riaient, parlaient simplement sans aucune gêne ou de détournement de regards, ce dont elles faisaient preuves habituellement. La distance entre elles, s'était soudainement volatilisé du jour au lendemain.

\- Elliope, appela Nyme.

Sa sœur s'approcha avec un regard interrogateur. Nyme lui montre la chambre ou se trouvait les enfants. Elliope fut surprise de voir Théodora et Melissandre parler calmement l'une avec l'autre, alors qu'hier encore, elles n'osaient pas s'adresser la parole.

\- Sa faisait longtemps que je ne les avaient pas vues aussi proches l'une de l'autre, dit Elliope dans un sourire doux.

\- Il semblerait qu'elles aient enfin décidé d'enterrer le passé, dit Nymphadora.

\- Tu devrais faire pareil. Pour le bien de Théodora, tu devrais lui parlé de " _qui_ " était réellement son père.

Les deux mères se regardèrent.

\- Elle n'est pas prête.

\- Plus longtemps tu attendras, Nyme, et pire se sera.

\- Je sais! Mais, elle n'est pas prête... Pas encore.

Lorsqu'ils furent installé, Nymphadora envoya Théodora, Benjamin et Melissandre, chercher de l'eau. Le jeune homme, prit la carte représentant le camping que le Moldu de l'entré leur avait donné.

\- Le robinet d'eau se trouve de l'autre côté du pré, dit-il.

Melissandre et Théodora prirent sauts et bouilloires et sortirent de la tente avec Benjamin.

Le soleil s'était levé et la brume se dissipait, ils découvrirent alors la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. Ils croisèrent les premiers campeurs qui se levaient et les employés du ministère passé à la hâte devant eux pour aller trouvé les parents inattentif. Ils se regardèrent surprit par le système de sécurité anti-Moldus mis en place.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Théodora percevait des conversations dans des langues étrangères et d'un coup ils arrivèrent dans un champ de tentes verte, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient sur le terrain des supporters de l'Irlande. Théodora, croisa deux de ses camarades de maison, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

\- Jedusor!

Théodora s'approcha d'eux avec une certaine joie de les revoir, Melissandre et Benjamin l'attendant quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Finnigan! Thomas! dit Théodora en arrivant prêt de ses condisciples.

\- Alors tes vacances? demanda Dean en lui souriant.

\- Pas mal, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

\- A propos, joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard, dit Seamus.

\- Merci!

Théodora vit une femme sortir de la tente derrière les deux garçons, cette dernière la dévisageait. Jamais personne, ne l'avait regarder aussi froidement. Elle échangea quelques amabilités supplémentaires et s'excusa de devoir partir. Reprenant sa place entre ses cousins, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Pas commode la mère de Finnigan, dit Benjamin.

\- Oui, ma mère m'a déjà dit que lorsqu'elle venait dans la boutique, elle l'a fixait comme un cafard que l'on rêve d'écraser, dit Théodora.

\- Seamus, à l'air amicale, dit Melissandre.

\- Dean est plus sympa, Seamus à parfois des phrases et des propos bizarre, sa doit lui venir de sa mère, dit Théodora. Et puis, il m'énerve à m'appeller par mon nom de famille. Il n'y a que les professeurs qui m'appelle comme sa.

Melissandre rigola.

Théodora laissa de côté, le regard froid de la mère de Seamus, après tout elle ne pouvait pas être apprécier de tous. Ils continuèrent à avancer, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au robinet d'eau, une file d'attente les attendaient. Elle reconnu trois têtes qu'y lui semblait familière.

\- Harry! Ron! Hermione! les appela-t-elle.

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers la jeune sorcière et la saluèrent chaleureusement, elle les remercia pour leurs cadeaux d'anniversaires et ils échangèrent d'autres amabilité supplémentaires. Théodora c'était toujours bien entendue avec Harry, un garçon maigre au cheveux noir mal coiffé et aux yeux vert. Sous l'une de ses mèches, se cachait la fameuse cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre, car Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui, il était le garçon qui avait survécu au sortilège de mort de Voldemort lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. A côté de lui, Hermione Granger, une fille brillante avec qui Théodora adorait entrée en compétition lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire gagné des points à leur maison, fin de l'année elle comparait le nombre d'optimal et les points qu'elles avaient fait gagné à Gryffondor. Hermione possédait des cheveux brun en broussaille et les dents de devant plutôt proéminentes. Ron etait comme tous les autres membres de sa famille - les Weasley - ses cheveux était d'un roux vif reconnaissable entre mille, avec ce dernier Théodora n'avait jamais vraiment lié de lien, car il l'a regardait toujours un peu bizarrement.

Derrière eux, deux hommes se disputaient âprement. L'un d'eux était un très vieux sorciers vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit à fleurs. Théodora reconnut en l'autre homme un employé du ministère, ce dernier tenait un pantalon à fines rayures et paraissait tellement exaspérer qu'il en criait presque. Le petit groupe, avait cessé de parler entre eux, écoutant la conversation des deux hommes d'une oreille attentive.

\- Ce sont les femmes moldues qui les portent, Archie, pas les hommes! Eux, ils portent ça, dit l'homme en brandissant le pantalon.

\- Je ne mettrais jamais ce truc-là, s'indigna le vieux Archie. J'aime bien que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Hermione, Melissandre et Théodora furent prise d'un tel fou rire, qu'elles durent s'éloigner de la file d'attente. Elles ne revinrent que lorsque Archie fut repartis après avoir fait sa provision d'eau. Après s'être salué, ils repartirent chacun de leurs côtés, marchant plus lentement à cause du poids de l'eau dans leurs récipients. Ils croisèrent d'autres condisciples de Poudlard qu'ils saluèrent de bon cœurs. Melissandre, croisa plusieurs de ses camarades de Serdaigles, comme son amie Natasha, une petite blonde, aux yeux bleu. Théodora et Benjamin, furent ravie de revoir Allegra, l'une Serpentard, la plus incroyable qu'ils connaissaient. Cette dernière, ce réjouissait de retourner à Poudlard, et de retrouver leurs petites bande d'amis. Benjamin lui avait déjà raconté que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune de leur maison en compagnie d'Allegra et Zacharia, aucun autres Serpentards n'étaient venus lui parler, à part de temps à autres Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott avec qui il partageait le dortoir. L'ambiance chez les Serpentards n'était pas innocente au statut des Hollowitz qui était considéré comme une famille de traître à leur sang depuis le mariage d'Elliope avec un Moldu. Et c'était son cousin Benjamin, un sang-pur qui payait le prix de cette relation et Théodora avait toujours trouver cela répugnant, elle avait d'ailleurs eu pas mal de reproche de la part de certains Serpentards, surtout avec Pansy Parkinson, Théodora n'arrivait pas à la supporter, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins en sens inverse, jusqu'à arrivé à leurs tentes. Théodora, vit un groupe d'étudiant courir vers eux. Elle se déporta dans un creux entre les tentes et entendit qu'ils parlaient dans une langue étrangère. Elle savait que Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de sorcellerie au monde, que chaque pays possédait la sienne, mais voir d'autres jeunes sorciers comme elle qui ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes écoles la surprenait toujours un peu. Elle ne connaissait que de nom, deux écoles, Ilvermorny, l'école de sorcellerie Américaine et Durmstrang, une autre école de sorcier situé en Europe de l'est, connue notamment pour pratiquer librement la magie noir. Elle avait découvert ses deux écoles dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque de sa mère.

De retour dans leur tente, ils eurent la surprise de voir William, leur oncle Alaric, tante Lena et Zelena. La cadette de la famille, jouait à un jeu de carte moldu avec sa soeur Auriana et Nathaniel dans l'espace détente. William était en grande conversation avec oncle Alaric - ils parlaient sûrement du match auquel ils allaient assisté. Lena et Nymphadora, parlaient calmement, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Ils déposèrent leur charge et rejoignirent chacun leur mère respective sauf Melissandre qui alla s'asseoir avec les plus jeunes pour suivre leur partie.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps, dit Nymphadora en caressant les cheveux de sa fille qui avait posé sa tête contre elle.

\- Ont à croisés pas mal d'amis de Poudlard, dit Benjamin. Comme Potter, Weasley et Granger, que l'ont à croisés au robinet d'eau.

\- Où est tante Ellie? demanda Théodora.

\- Elle aide Mr Weasley à faire un feu de camp, dit Nathaniel sans quitter sa partie de carte.

\- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent Théodora et Benjamin.

\- Mr Weasley passait de tente en tente pour voir comment les autres s'y prenaient pour faire un feu et lorsqu'il a vu maman il s'est précipité sur elle pour lui demander de l'aide. Surtout qu'il l'a vue aidée un couple de sorciers Belges, donc il l'a supplié de l'aider et elle n'a pu dire non, expliqua William. Et vous, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu que la rencontre avec Harry Potter. Tu es dans la même maison que lui Théa, tu le fréquentes tous les jours, donc qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Théodora se redressa légèrement et le reste de la famille vint s'asseoir autour de la table pour entendre raconter le reste de l'histoire. Elle raconta l'événement auquel elle avait assister au robinet d'eau entre le vieux Archie et l'homme du ministère concernant la tenue qu'Archie portait, qui n'était autre qu'une chemise de nuit pour femme. A la fin de l'histoire, des rires retentirent dans la tente. Nymphadora, décréta qu'il avait toujours manquer quelque chose dans la tête d'Archie. Plus tard la conversation ne tourna plus qu'autour d'un seul sujet, la final de la coupe du monde.

Un grand coup de gong résonna dans la pleine et semblait venir de l'autre côté du bois. Aussitôt des lanternes vertes et rouges étincelèrent dans les arbres, éclairant le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. L'heure était enfin arriver. Prenant les achats qu'ils avaient acheté à un vendeur ambulant en début d'après-midi, peu après le retour d'Ellie. Seuls Nymphadora, Elliope et Lena, n'avait rien aux couleurs des deux équipes préférant rester le plus neutre possible pour empêcher une dispute entre les enfants. Alaric, William et Benjamin portaient les couleurs de l'équipe Bulgare, tandis que Nathaniel, Théodora, Zelena, Auriana et Melissandre portaient les couleurs de l'Irlande. Théodora espérait que l'Irlande l'emporterait, elle avait misé dix gallions avec son cousin William. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bois, le long du chemin éclairé par les lanternes. Autours d'eux, des cris, des rires, des brides de chansons, s'élevaient de la foule. L'atmosphère enfiévrée était très contagieuse. William, Melissandre, Benjamin et Théodora, bras dessus-dessous, chantaient sous les rires des plus jeunes qui n'avaient jamais vu leurs aînées se laisser-allée de la sorte. Ils marchèrent pendant vingt minutes à travers bois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade gigantesque. Melissandre se pencha vers sa cousine et commença son exposer sur les matériaux utilisé pour le stade et le nombres de sortilège repousse-moldu utilisé. Alaric, les mena jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche, devant laquelle se pressait déjà une foule bruyante de sorcières et de sorciers.

Lorsque se furent leurs tour, la sorcière qui contrôlait les tickets commença à parler avec Alaric. Elle leur indiqua la direction vers leurs places. L'escalier était recouvert d'un tapis pourpres. Ils montèrent les marches au milieu des spectateurs qui commençaient à s'installer sur les gradins. Arrivé au milieu, ils s'installèrent dans les gradins à quelques mètres en dessous et en face de la tribune officiel. Théodora, regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée par la grandeur du stade et de voir doucement, cent mille sorcières et sorciers, prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient des gradins autour du terrain ovale. Une mystérieuse lumière d'or semblait émaner du stade lui-même et la surface du terrain, vue de cet hauteur semblait lisse comme du velours. A chaque extrémité se dressait les buts, trois cercles d'or, situé à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Théodora, prit ses jumelles longues vue et commença à chercher après ses camarades de Poudlard. Elle trouva Dean et Seamus sur la droite, puis Allegra en contre-bas sur la gauche. Continuant à chercher, elle dirigea ses Multiplettes sur la tribunes officielle. Surprise par la présence d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et des Weasley dans la tribune, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche bêtement comme un poisson rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda William.

\- Pointe tes Multiplettes vers la tribune officiel, dit Théodora qui continuait de regarder dans cette direction.

Melissandre et Benjamin, prirent leus Multiplettes et les pointèrent vers la tribune officielle.

\- Et Malefoy, vient d'arrivé, pesta Melissandre.

Se fut au tour de William, Alaric et Nymphadora de pointer leur Multiplettes dans la même direction que les enfants, sous les remarques exaspérer d'Elliope, qui ne manqua pas de noter leurs curiosités mal placer.

\- Fudge, le ministre Bulgare,... commença William. Sa fait une sacré délégation.

Théodora préférait observé la scène de regard noir lancé entre le trio d'amis, les Weasley et la famille Malefoy. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione, avait sortis ses Multiplettes et les avaient pointés sur la foule. Lorsque son amie s'arrêta sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle donna une légère tape au deux garçons qui prirent les leurs en regardant ou Hermione pointaient les siennes.

\- Harry Potter, fait des signes dans notre direction, dit William amusé.

Théodora répondit aux signes en agitant les bras, tout en rigolant. Nymphadora, reconnût Harry de suite, il ressemblait vraiment à son père James Potter lorsqu'il avait le même âge, sauf pour les yeux, les yeux de son amie Lily. Quelque chose remua au fond d'elle, certains souvenirs de leur amitié et la demande de son amie à la naissance de son fils alors qu'elle-même était encore enceinte. Baissant ses Multiplettes, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa fille, faire des gestes vers son ami. La scène lui semblait surréaliste et en même temps touchante.

\- Sonorus!

Le tumulte des voix dans le stade se calmèrent doucement.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenus! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cents deuxième Coupe du monde de Quidditch!

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta à l'agitation ambiante. Le panneau qui affichait les publicités affichait à présent **BULGARIE : ZERO, IRLANDE : ZERO**.

L'homme des tribunes officiel qui commentait, annonça les mascottes de l'équipe bulgares. La partie des gradins colorés de rouge explosa en acclamations.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... commença Alaric qui préféra se tourné tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Des Vélanes! s'exclamèrent Lena, Elliope et Nymphadora en voyant les mascottes bulgares entrées sur le terrain.

Théodora et Melissandre cachèrent le regard de Benjamin qui semblait envoûté par la présence de ses créatures situer en contre-bas. Nymphadora, attrapa Nathaniel par le col de son blouson, ce dernier se penchait un peu trop sur la balustrade. Lorsque la musique cessa, les filles lâchèrent les garçons qui semblait légèrement perdu. Des cris de fureur s'élevaient dans le stade. Les spectateurs refusaient de laisser partir les Vélanes.

\- Ah les garçons, je vous jure! dit Ellie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer? demanda Nathaniel qui reprenait doucement ses esprits dans les bras de Nymphadora.

\- Oh pas grand chose, juste que vous êtes devenus tous un peu fou, dit Melissandre en souriant.

Le commentateur annonça les mascottes de l'Irlande, une immense comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit un tour du terrain, puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Autours d'eux, des " _Aaah_ " et des " _Oooh"_ retentirent dans la foule. Quand l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça, les deux deux comètes se réunirent et formèrent un énorme trèffle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes, dans une pluie d'or scintillant.

\- Ce sont des farfadets! s'exclamèrent Zelena, Auriana et Nathaniel.

Les spectateurs applaudissaient, certains s'affairaient autours de leurs sièges pour ramasser les pièces d'or tombés à leurs pieds. Le trèfles se dispersa, les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain de l'autre côté des Vélanes.

\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, accueillions l'équipe national de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Et celle d'Irlande!

Les enfants applaudirent durant la présentation des joueurs, alors que le nom de Krum résonnait dans le stade.

L'arbitre arriva sur le terrain portant une grosse caisse. Théodora repensa au premier match de Quidditch auquel elle avait assisté à Poudlard. Elle revoyait Madame Bibine ouvrir la caisse d'un coup de pied, l'excitation qui en avait suivit au coup d'envois était la même qu'elle ressentait en ce moment en voyant l'arbitre lâcher les deux Cognards qui s'élevèrent et durant un court instant, elle avait perçus la petite lueur doré du Vif d'or. L'arbitre souffla d'un coup sec dans son sifflet et s'éleva en lançant le Souaffle dans les airs.

\- C'est PARTI! Hurla le commentateur. Le Souaffle à Mullet qui le passe à Troy! Morane! Dimitrov! Mullet à nouveau! Troy! Lersky! Morane!

Théodora n'avait jamais vu un match de Quidditch comme celui-là, les matchs à Poudlard étaient loin en-dessous du niveau auquel elle assistait à cet instant à travers ses Multiplettes. Elle tourna la molette pour voir le match au ralentis, les descriptions des techniques utiliser par les joueurs étaient inscrites afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Elle remit ses Multiplettes sur le mode normal et continua de regarder le match, en regardant les joueurs se passer le souaffle et le perdre à un rythme éffraîner. Dans les tribunes, le vacarme de la foule déchaînée malmenait les tympans de la jeune fille. Lorsque l'Irlande marqua, les applaudissements et les acclamations furent à leurs comblent. Sur le panneau le score changea. Agitant frénétiquement les bras en l'air, la jeune fille s'amusa à nargué son cousin William.

-Le match n'est pas finit, dit-il à son oreille.

Les buts s'enchaînaient en faveur de l'Irlande, le panneau affichait trente-zéro. Le match devint plus brutal et plus rapide. Les deux batteurs bulgares, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité, les envoyant vers les poursuiveurs adverses. Lorsque la Bulgarie marqua son premier but, les Vélanes se mettaient à danser pour célébrer l'exploit. Dans un mouvement réflexe, ils se bouchèrent les oreilles, William et Nathaniel avaient fermer leurs yeux pour éviter un potentiel envoûtement. Les Vélanes avaient cessé de danser et le Souaffle était à nouveau entre les mains des joueurs Bulgares.


	5. La marque des ténèbres

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs!**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici enfin la suite des aventures de cette cher Théodora, je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreux retard sur cette histoire, mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, je n'ai pas pu publier comme je le désirais dès le départ. Si j'ai pris du retard sur cette fanfic, c'est parce que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'en créer une nouvelle mais sur James Bond (je n'en dis pas plus, vous aurez l'occasion de la découvrir très prochainement). En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre car la révélation est enfin arriver... Au départ, elle devait l'apprendre à la fin, mais j'ai eu tellement d'idée que c'est mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant, vous comprendrez bien assez vite, pourquoi... Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette histoire, j'aurais jamais cru cela possible... Merci! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review en guise de passage, j'y répondrais très vite. Ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin. Si vous aimez cette histoire, il y a aussi la page facebook, il suffit de se rendre sur mon profil pour avoir le lien, ainsi vous aurez l'occasion de poser toute les questions qui vous passes par la tête._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et certains passages de l'oeuvre de base sont la propriétés de JK Rowling, Théodora, sa famille et quelques-uns de ses amis sont en revanche ma propriété et sorte directement de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage fictif d'une autre fanfic est purement improbable._

 _Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, cela fait très plaisir de voir que cette histoire commence à avoir son public. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, une petite review fait toujours plaisir à lire. Encore Merci et bonne lecture!_

 _Koa_

* * *

 _ **5**_

 _ **La marque des ténèbres**_

L'Irlande menait par cent trente points à dix et le jeu commençais à vraiment mal tourné.

\- Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au gardien bulgare pour brutalité et un usage excessif des coudes! annonça le commentateurs aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts. Et... Penalty en faveur de l'Irlande!

Les farfadets se regroupaient à présent pour former "HA!HA!HA!". Provocant les Vélanes qui se levèrent et se remirent à danser. D'un même geste, la famille se bouchèrent les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre le chant des Vélanes, les garçons se retournèrent pour éviter de les regardées par la même occasion.

Lorsque le match reprit, le jeu atteignait maintenant un niveau de férocité qu'on n'avait jamais vu. De chaque côté du terrain, les mascottes des deux équipes se provoquaient l'une et l'autre et tout comme le jeu qui se déroulait dans les airs, leurs petits jeux commençait à dégénérer, si bien que des sorciers du ministère envahirent le terrain pour essayer de les calmer - sans grand succès - et de séparer les Vélanes et les farfadets. Mais ce qui se passait au sol n'était rien comparer à la lutte qui se déroulait en l'air. A travers ses Multiplettes, Théodora suivait le souaffle, passant de mains en mains, avec une rapidité déconcertante. Se fut à ce moment que Théodora vit l'attrapeur irlandais qui descendait en piqué, cette fois il avait vu le Vif d'or. Les spectateurs dans le stade, semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait, les supporter Irlandais s'étaient levé. Krum suivait l'attrapeur adverse de prêt. Le sol se rapprochait et cette fois encore l'attrapeur irlandais s'écrasa sur le sol et fût piétiner par une hordes de Vélanes déchaînées. Krum, le poing en l'air, une lueur doré nimbant de sa main. Pendant un instant, le stade retint son souffle en attendant que le panneau affiche le score finale : BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX.

Puis les spectateurs supporter de l'Irlande explosèrent dans un hurlement d'allégresse. Théodora se tourna vers son cousin William avec un sourire plein de joie.

\- Tu me dois dix gallions, dit-elle en lui souriant.

William sortit ses gallions de sa poche et les donna à sa cousine, qui se réjouissait de cette belle victoire.

Le commentateur annonça le résultat final. Le match était finalement terminer, la déception se lisait sur les visages d'Alaric, William et Benjamin, mais elle passa aussi rapidement qu'une mouche qui vole autour d'eux.

\- Et maintenant, que la fête commence, dit Benjamin en mettant ses bras sur les épaules de ses deux cousines.

\- Attends, ils vont remettre la coupe, dit William.

Le commentateur, commença par les vaincu, l'équipe de Bulgarie dont il énonça chaque prénoms et lorsque celui de Krum sortit, se fut une véritable explosion d'acclamations. Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'équipe d'Irlande, qui soulevèrent la coupe dans une ovation qui faisait trembler le stade. Théodora, applaudissait avec tellement de force qu'elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses mains.

\- On s'en souviendra de se match! dit Alaric en arrêtant d'applaudir.

 **o0o0o0o**

Sur le chemin du retour vers le campement, l'air de la nuit apportait les échos des chansons hurlées à tue-tête, les farfadets filaient au-dessus d'eux, poussant des petits cris tout en agitant leurs lanternes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs tentes, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de dormir et avec le vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux, Nymphadora, Elliope et Lena, n'eurent d'autre choix que de préparer des thermos de chocolats chaud, en espérant que les enfants iraient dormir rapidement. William et Alaric, reparlaient du match qui s'était jouer, du nombre de coup de coude, des différentes tactique utilisés par les joueurs. Tandis que les autres parlaient et rigolaient de tout et de rien, par moment du match de Quidditch, à d'autre de la rentrée prochaine d'Auriana et Nathaniel à Poudlard, ils étaient exciter par la perspective e connaître enfin leur maison.

\- Dans quel maison est-ce que tu espères allé, Nathaniel? demanda Nymphadora.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tout vaux mieux que Serpentard, dit le jeune garçon terrifié par cette simple idée.

\- Tu sais, oncle Ezekiel, grand-père Ulrich et oncle Tom - le père de Théodora - étaient à Serpentard et puis il y a Benjamin qui est dans cette maison aussi, dit Melissandre calmement.

William affichait son profond dégoût pour Tom Jedusor, cet oncle qui l'avait si souvent effrayé lorsqu'il était petit. Pour lui, Tom Jedusor, était quelqu'un d'horrible, même si il avait su se montrer agréable son souvenir était loin d'être le meilleurs qu'il ai eu. Théodora, vit le visage de William changer à l'évocation de son père. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait bien pu faire à son cousin pour que ce dernier puisse réagir de la sorte à la simple évocation de son souvenir?

Elle sortit de ses pensée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix haut percher d'Auriana.

\- Eh bien moi, j'espère finir à Gryffondor, dit Auriana.

\- Pourquoi chez les Bouffondors? demanda Benjamin avec un regard joueur vers Théodora.

Théodora lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, pour avoir osé dénigrer sa maison.

\- Aïe, Théa!

\- Sa c'est pour insulter ma maison, espèce de sale serpent, dit-elle avec complicité.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ils n'avaient jamais comprit la guerre entre les deux maisons pour la simple raison que peu importait la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, c'étaient une famille avant tout.

\- Curieusement je ne me retrouve dans aucunes des maisons, sauf, celle-là, dit Auriana.

\- Tu n'es pas brave, tu es stupide et les deux ne vont pas ensembles, dit Melissandre catégorique.

\- Quoi que, sa peut jouer , dit Théodora calmement. Il suffit de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils se mettent tout le temps dans des situations délicates et ont les retrouvent souvent à l'infirmerie. Et puis stupidité rime souvent avec bravoure chez les Gryffondors, moi-même je me met dans de drôle de situation parfois.

\- Comme la fois où tu t'es retrouver en retenue à cause de Rogue, dit Benjamin en rigolant.

\- Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, _si_ , en deuxième tous le monde chez les Gryffondors pensaient que c'était soit Rogue, soit Malefoy l'héritié de Serpentard, plaida Théodora. Et avoue que mon résonnement tenait assez bien la route, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre qu'en réalité c'était Ginny Weasley, possédée par Voldemort, qui avait ouvert la chambre. Donc Voldemort, était le fameux héritier de Serpentard.

Au nom du mage noir, Lena et Melissandre eurent un hoquet de stupeur, Alaric se tourna vers eux, un regard espiègle vis-à-vis de Nymphadora qui regardait sa fille. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre sa fille prononcer le nom du mage noir, celui qui avait été son époux et le père de Théodora. Mais entendre de la bouche de sa fille, l'histoire qui c'était produite, il y a deux ans à Poudlard. Elle souvenait encore de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonagall, il fallait qu'elle commence à préparer Théodora pour un éventuel retour de son père. Encore maintenant, le directeur de Poudlard, essayait de faire entendre raison à la jeune femme, mais de voir sa fille si heureuse et épanouie, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à le faire. Théodora était trop indépendante, trop fière de se nom de famille et puis sa la démolirait, une chose à évité quand on connaissait la caractéristique du bois de _sa_ baguette magique. Elle regarda sa fille, elle rigolait avec Benjamin et elle ne put se résoudre à dire la vérité à sa fille, c'était encore trop tôt.

 **o0o0o**

Les discussions allaient et venaient sans qu'ils ne puissent comprendre quand ils avaient changer de sujets. Les sons extérieurs devenu plus calme, il était tard, seul les plus jeunes s'étaient endormis. Auriana et Zelena, s'étaient endormies presque au même moment, tandis que Nathaniel, était partis se coucher avant les filles. Les thermos de chocolat chaud se vidaient doucement. Théodora, n'avait jamais passer une aussi bonne soirée avec sa famille, ils avaient parler d'énormément de choses, mais surtout de ce qui s'étaient passer ses dernières années à Poudlard, la curiosité des plus jeunes sur la fameuse répartition dans les maisons, avait suscité des débats endiablés par ce qui ce passait, le secret était toujours absolu, aucun des anciens ou élèves actuellement à Poudlard ne révélaient le secret de la répartition. Mais les plus jeunes avaient bien essayés de leurs faire dire la vérité, mais n'y était pas arriver. Ils étaient solidaires sur ce sujet et comptaient bien tenir jusqu'à la rentrée.

Les silences se prolongeais entre les rires et Théodora cru entendre une légère détonation, suivie de quelques cris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dehors? questionna Melissandre.

\- Sûrement des supporter qui ont trop bu, répondit William.

Alaric et Nymphadora se levèrent et sortirent de la tente pour vérifier que tout ce passait bien dehors, les cris s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque minutes. Nymphadora et Alaric rentrèrent dans la tente le visage fermer et un rien paniqué.

\- Ellie, Lena, William, réveiller les petits, il faut partir, MAINTENANT! ordonna Alaric.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il y a de plus en plus de cris? demanda Melissandre qui commençait à paniquer.

\- IL FAUT PARTIR MAINTENANT! hurla Alaric.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE A LA FIN? hurla Lena.

Une nouvelle détonation résonna dans le camp et les hurlements des campeurs s'intensifièrent . Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Alaric et Nymphadora, certains étaient paniqués d'autres plus inquiets.

\- Les mangemorts sont là! dit Nymphadora en regardant sa fille.

Théodora reçut la phrase comme un coup de poing. Ellie, Lena et William, préférèrent prendre chacun l'un des plus jeunes sur leurs dos, plutôt que d'essayer de les réveiller. Ils revinrent dans la pièce principale, leur baguette à la main, les petits endormis sur leurs dos. Théodora avait laisser sa baguette chez elle, ce qu'elle faisait toujours comme chaque été, pour éviter d'être tentée de l'utiliser en dehors de l'école. Mais là, elle en aurait bien eu besoin.

\- William, prend Meli, Théa et Ben et aller vous réfugiez le plus loin possible dans les bois qui longe le camp. Ellie, Lena, transplaner avec les petites sur le dos, confiez-les à Robert et revenez, ont ne sera pas de trop pour aider le ministère à les contrôler, dit Alaric.

Ils firent un signe de tête, approuvant ainsi le plan d'Alaric.

\- Allons-y!

Ellie et Lena transplanèrent. William fit sortir ces trois cousins en portant Benjamin sur son dos. Théodora jeta un regard à sa mère derrière elle en sortant. Elle la vit sortir de la tente et se dirigé vers les détonations avec Alaric sur ses talons. Au loin, elle vit des silhouettes dont le visage était cacher par un capuchon, au dessus d'eux flottait plusieurs corps, qu'elle ne reconnus pas tout de suite. William, attrapa le bras de Théodora et l'emmena dans son sillage, bousculer de toutes parts par des sorciers paniqués, à la recherche d'un abris. Le bois se rapprochait et William les pressaient de courir plus vite, même avec une charge sur le dos, ce dernier était plus rapide qu'eux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cime des arbres, une silhouette au cheveux blond regardait le camp avec un sourire sadique.

\- Tiens Jedusor, et moi qui pensait que tu te mêlerais aux réjouissances, dit-il en la voyant.

\- Fermes-là, Malefoy, cracha Melissandre.

\- Toi je ne t'ai pas parler, la sang-mêlée.

Benjamin, retint Melissandre par le bras, afin d'éviter une confrontation aux poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? demanda Théodora.

\- Tu ne le sais toujours pas, dit-il dans un ton encore plus sarcastique.

\- Savoir quoi?

\- Je ne peux rien dire, mais j'aurais aimé voir ta tête de sale Gryffondor, quand tu apprendras la vérité.

\- Fermes-là! pesta William.

Malefoy regarda William dans un air de défis.

\- Vous savez tous comme moi que l'heure approche... Le moment où, cette chère Théodora apprendra la vérité sur sa gentille famille.

Drago s'avança vers Théodora, la fixant de ses yeux gris froid, il se pencha vers son oreille et Théodora ne put se retenir de trembler. Mais une autre envie résonnait en échos au fond d'elle... Elle voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire prétentieux, en lui donnant un coup de poing.

\- Si j'étais toi, Jedusor, je commencerais à me demander ce que cache ta chère maman. Après tout, je t'ai souvent observer toi et ta famille, c'est bizarre que le seul qui sait quelque chose sur ton père soit William. Je commencerais par me poser de sérieuses questions sur qui est réellement mon _père_ dans ce genre de condition. Et puis les regards terrifiés de certains sorciers quand tu passes prêt d'eux, même des regards de haine, je suis sûr qu'eux aussi ils savent de qui tu es l'enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais? demanda Théodora dans un murmure.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien te dire... Mais tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quand la vérité éclatera au grand jour, je pense que tu auras besoin de quelqu'un sur qui tu pourras compter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour...

\- Pour le moment, non, mais sache une chose Jedusor, quand les trois quarts de tes amis et ta propre maison te rejettera, tu regretteras de ne pas être à Serpentard.

Il s'éloigna d'elle avec ce regard manipulateur qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, celui d'un fils à papa qui aimait rendre la vie des autres élèves complètement impossible à Poudlard. Théodora, le défiait du regard.

\- Théa, j'ai promis de veiller sur vous, il est temps que l'ont partent plus loin, dit William calmement.

La jeune fille regarda son cousin et reporta ensuite son regard sur le Serpentard.

\- On verra... dit-elle

Drago sourit encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'il la désarmait, d'habitude c'était elle qui avait le dernier mot. Mais cette fois, il l'avait eue. Théodora alla rejoindre ses cousins qui avait regarder l'échange de loin et entrèrent enfin dans le bois en marchant d'un pas presser.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Jedusor, cria Malefoy en la regardant disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres.

Ils s'étaient arrêté le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Autour d'eux, les sorciers paniqués cherchaient soit un proche ou bien un membre du ministère. William, portait toujours Nathaniel qui ne s'était pas réveiller, cet enfant avait le sommeil plus lourd qu'un Troll. Théodora c'était assise sur le sol, Melissandre à côté d'elle. La jeune fille, repensait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le jeune Malefoy et regarda son cousin William qui lui tournait le dos. Seul lui, avait suffisamment connus son père pour lui en parler, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait abordé le sujet, il s'en était automatiquement détourner. Petit, il lui avait dit que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il avait fait de mauvaises choses. Et maintenant, il refusait d'en parler ouvertement, il se renfrognait chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, changeait de sujet dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Qu'est-ce que son cousin lui cachait?

\- Tout va bien, Théa?

La voix de Melissandre fit sortir Théodora de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa cousine et lu sur son visage toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Sa cousine comprit, très vite que les paroles de Drago avait fait leur bout de chemin dans la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Tu penses à ce qu'il t-a dit?

\- Il y a matière à réfléchir sur le sujet, non, répondit Théodora.

\- N'y pense pas, Théodora, tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de préoccupation maintenant, dit William d'un ton que ne connaissait pas Théodora.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu sa, William? Tu sais quelque chose sur mon père...

\- Théa, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. J'ai promis à maman de ne jamais t'en parler, c'est à tante Nyme de le faire.

\- Mais...

\- TAIS-TOI, THEA!

Le cœur de la jeune fille vacilla dangereusement dans sa poitrine, la froideur avec laquelle son cousin venait de lui répondre, n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre sur le tons qu'avait prit son cousin car une lumière verte éclairait à présent la forêt. Les cousins levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Une forme immense avait envahit le ciel nocturne, représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche, comme une langue. Autours d'eux des cris de paniques retentirent, Melissandre, Benjamin et William se resserrèrent autour de Théodora. La jeune fille, avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette marque quelque part, elle n'aurait pu su dire où et quand?

\- C'est pas possible... siffla William.

\- Will, c'est... commença Melissandre qui se mit à trembler.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres! siffla William.

\- Le signe de Voldemort! dit Benjamin.

\- Oui, lorsque j'étais enfant, maman craignait tellement pour nos vies qu'elle scrutait le ciel tous les jours. Tous le monde craignaient de voir cette marque au-dessus de leur maison et d'y retrouver des proches morts, expliqua calmement William.

\- Tu penses que... commença Melissandre

William n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une légère détonation retentit derrière eux. Les cousins sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Nymphadora se précipita sur Théa pour la prendre dans ses bras, Ellie sur Melissandre et William et regarda son autre garçons toujours endormis sur les épaules de son frère. Lena et Alaric, prirent Benjamin dans leurs bras, plus soulager de les savoirs tous en vies.

\- Rien à faire avec Nathaniel, il a le sommeil le plus lourd que je connaisse, dit Ellie en caressant les cheveux de son fils endormis. Passe-le moi, je vais le ramener auprès de ton père.

Elliope prit son plus jeune fils dans les bras et transplana. Nymphadora regarda sa fille, elle regardait en l'air.

\- Nyme, il ne faut plus rester ici, dit Alaric calmement en se détachant de son fils. Il faut emmener le reste des enfants chez toi, quitter le campement.

\- Mais ils vont croire que...

Mais la jeune mère n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un homme venait d'apparaître, séparant la mère de sa fille. Théodora se sentit soulever du sol, une main agripper son pull par le col, la forçant à rester contre l'arbre situer derrière elle. La douleurs du choc de l'arbre contre sa tête lui fit lâcher une larme. Elle vit l'homme pointer sa baguette sur son visage, ses membres se mirent à trembler violemment.

\- Croupton, non, s'écria Nymphadora.

Deux autres sorciers du ministère se postèrent devant Nymphadora, l'empêchant de rejoindre sa fille.

\- Barty, arrête, dit Alaric calmement.

\- Je vais l'emmener au ministère que cela vous plaisent ou non, dit-il d'une voix glacial.

La panique commençais à l'étreindre, et la jeune sorcière sentit quelque chose remuer au fond d'elle, quelque chose qui voulait s'échapper pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, jamais elle n'avait eu si peur de quelqu'un pour une chose qu'elle ne comprenait même pas.

\- Barty, je t'en prie, se n'est pas elle qui à fait apparaître la marque, cria Nymphadora.

\- TU MENS! Hurla Croupton. J'aurais dû faire, ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a treize ans, enfermer cette petite à Azkaban.

Théodora sentit la peur l'étreindre encore un peu plus, et commença à se débattre.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI! LÂCHEZ-MOI! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN! C'EST PAS MOI! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de celui qui la maintenait contre l'arbre.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit, Elliope venait de revenir et elle voyait sa nièce contre un arbre qui se débattait, Croupton la menaçant de sa baguette. Deux sorciers du ministère empêchant les autres membres de sa famille de s'interposer. Et les regards des sorciers se trouvant aux alentours, qui regardait la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Elliope s'approcha d'un pas vif vers Barty Croupton. Arriver à sa hauteur, elle mit une main calme et prudente sur le bras qui tenait la baguette.

\- Barty, pas ici, il y a trop de monde et tous le mondes vous regardent, dit-elle calmement.

Gardant son poing serrer sur le pull de la jeune fille, il se rapprocha de Nymphadora.

\- Allons discuter chez toi, dit-il toujours aussi froidement.

Nymphadora posa une main sur sa fille et l'autre sur Barty Croupton.

\- Ont se retrouvent à la maison, dit-elle au reste de sa famille.

Et dans un bruit sonore, ils transplanèrent. Théodora se retrouva chez elle, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de respirer que Croupton la plaquait contre le mur proche des escaliers. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, tout son corps ne réclamait qu'une seule chose, qu'on la laisse enfin tranquille. Dans un autre bruit sonore, le reste de sa famille, les deux sorciers du ministère et Arthur Weasley apparurent. La baguette de Croupton contre sa gorge, Théodora avait du mal à respirer.

\- Barty, ce n'est qu'une enfant, dit Mr Weasley doucement.

\- C'est SON ENFANT! siffla-t-il.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait, s'écria Melissandre. Comment aurait-elle pu faire apparaître la marque, ont étaient avec elle tous le temps.

\- Tu vois, renchéris Mr Weasley.

\- Et moi, je vous dit qu'elle est celle qui a fait apparaître la marque, _tel père_ , _tel fille_!

Théodora, regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? La marque... son père... _Son enfant_! Tous se mélangeait et soudain les paroles de Drago Malefoy prirent tout leur sens. Ce crétin de sang-pur avait raison, les sorciers se retournaient contre elle, mais elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi?

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire apparaître la marque, monsieur, souffla Théodora alors que la baguette de Croupton s'appuyait un peu plus contre sa gorge.

\- Ne me mens pas jeune fille, tu es _sa_ fille, _son héritière_ et tu crois que je vais croire un mot qui sort de ta bouche, siffla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, Barty, Théodora ne se ballade jamais avec sa baguette hors de Poudlard, elle a trop peur d'être tentée de l'utiliser hors de l'école, dit calmement Elliope.

\- C'est vrai, Mr Croupton, souffla Théodora.

\- Où est cette baguette? demanda Mr Weasley calmement.

\- Dans ma chambre, sur ma table de chevet, souffla Théodora. La chambre se trouve juste en face des escaliers.

Mr Weasley, se dirigea vers l'escalier. Théodora, essayait de ne pas penser, de rester calme, mais c'était difficile quand quelque chose au fond d'elle essayait de se défendre contre ce qu'elle subissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Wealsey revint avec la baguette de la jeune fille, la vue de sa baguette la rassurait, elle avait un drôle de lien avec cette dernière, comme si elle lui avait prêter serments. Le père de Ron, sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

\- Puis-je Théodora? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

La jeune fille lui donna son accord dans un geste d'approbation imperceptible. Il leva sa baguette magique et la mettait bout à bout contre celle de Théodora.

\- Prior Incanto! rugit Arthur Weasley.

La baguette émit une légère fumée et montra un épouvantard solitaire qui fut entourer par des amis. C'était sa plus grande peur, se retrouver seul au monde.

\- Non, elle n'y est pour rien, il faut la relâcher, Barty, dit Mr Weasley calmement.

\- Elle aurait très bien pu le faire avec une autre baguette! siffla-t-il.

\- Mais tu deviens complètement fou...

\- Allez-y vous pouvez tester la mienne, Melissandre et Benjamin ne se baladent pas avec leurs baguettes non plus, dit William. Je suis le seul à qui elle aurait pu la prendre.

Mr Weasley, prit la baguette de William et répéta les mêmes gestes que ce qu'il avait fait précédemment, le dernier sort de William était le sortilège de l'oubli. Cela innocentait complètement Théodora vu que les adultes avaient aider le ministère contre les mangemorts sur le campements. Barty Croupton lâcha Théodora qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Arthur Weasley, s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui rendit sa baguette.

\- C'est une curieuse baguette que tu possèdes, dit-il en lui souriant.

Théodora le regarda.

\- Bois de noisettier, trente centimètre, avec une plume de Phoenix, relativement souple, dit-elle calmement.

\- Oui, c'est une étrange baguette, le bois le plus fidèle à son propriétaire d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Nymphadora, Elliope, Alaric, Lena et les enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je vous ramènerais vos affaires demain.

\- Ce n'est pas la... commença Elliope.

Mais Arthur Weasley avait déjà transplaner. Les deux autres sorciers firent pareil, seul Mr Croupton était rester sur place fusillant du regard la jeune fille qui se blottissait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Nymphadora, si j'apprend quoi que ce soit sur ta fille, je la ferais enfermer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, dit-il froidement. Je ne comprend toujours pas qu'Albus Dumbledore protège la fille de son _ennemis_.

\- Car Théodora n'a rien a voir avec lui, maintenant sort de chez moi, siffla la jeune femme.

Et l'homme tranplana sans un mot d'excuse.

La jeune fille se détacha des bras de sa mère et se furent Benjamin, William et Melissandre qui la prirent à leur tour dans leurs bras, ils étaient soudés par leur lien familiale, combien de fois ne s'étaient-ils pas disputés et réconciliés quelques minutes plus tard. Sortant des bras réconfortant de ses cousins, Théodora se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Pourquoi Mr Croupton a dit qu'il me ferait enfermer? demanda Théodora.

\- Barty est fou Théodora, dit Nymphadora. Tu devrais...

\- NON!

Tous le monde sursauta. Les traits de Théodora devinrent plus froid, ses yeux si doux prirent une teinte brun sombre, Nymphadora savait ce que cela signifiait, c'était dans ce genre de moment ou elle ressemblait le plus à son père.

\- Je veux savoir la vérité! Il a dit que j'étais la fille de l'ennemis du professeur Dumbledore. Dans la forêt, il a insinué que j'étais la fille de Voldemort. A la maison, il a continué à dire que j'était dangereuse pour les sorciers... Je veux savoir la vérité... Est-ce que je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort?

Nymphadora fixait sa fille, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son père qu'à cet instant, elle arrivait presque à lui faire peur. Elle respira un grand coup, le moment qu'elle avait redouté était arriver plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévus.

\- Oui... murmura Nymphadora. Lord Voldemort, est ton père!

Quelque chose en elle commença à s'agiter, elle l'avait déjà ressentis quand Croupton l'avait menacé, mais cette fois, elle se disait que ce qui remuait au fond d'elle risquait de briser le lien qui l'entravait. Elle regarda sa mère, peu surprise par cette révélation. Mais une question demeurait...

\- Pourquoi m'avoir mentit sur mon père? Tu as inventé Tom Jedusor pour être sûr que personne ne sache qui j'étais et...

\- Non, tu te trompe la vérité est encore pire que ce que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Non, tu mens, vous m'avez tous mentis...

\- Ont cherchaient à te protéger. Théa, tu n'es pas lui...

\- Alors qui je suis, je suis la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et tu oses me dire que tu cherchais à me protéger... Pourquoi avoir inventé un homme qui n'existe pas?

\- Il existe, Théa, Tom Jedusor est bien ton père et...

\- ARRÊTE DE MENTIR! JE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE LA FILLE DE DEUX HOMMES DIFFÉRENTS!

\- Pas différent, ils sont la même personne...

Nymphadora, vit que sa fille semblait de plus en plus perdue, Alaric avait le visage fermer et Elliope ne pût empêcher ses larmes de couler, Melissandre les bras serrer contre son ventre pleurait, William regardait la scène avec gravité, Benjamin avait baisser les yeux fixant le sol, comme si la solution se trouvait à cet endroit. La jeune mère prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tom Jedusor est Lord Voldemort! dit-elle finalement.

Théodora reçut la nouvelle comme un choc, quelque chose en elle venait de se libérer, coulant librement dans son sang, heureux d'une liberté à nouveau retrouver. Elle ferma les yeux et ne pût empêcher une larme de couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'était ni de tristesse, ni de colère, mais de résiliation à cette nouvelle. Son père était Tom Jedusor qui avait prit le pseudonyme de Voldemort au moment où il a commencer à imposer son règne de terreur sur le monde des sorciers. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait rien trouvé sur son père après qu'il ai quitter Poudlard et le début des années 70, Tom Jedusor était déjà en train de devenir le mage noir que tous le monde allait craindre par la suite. La force qui courait dans des veines lui donnait mal à la tête, elle avait du mal à penser. Voldemort... Jedusor... Vold... Tom... _Papa_...

Elle regarda sa mère, la supplia de l'attraper du regard, son être entier criait grâce... Le sol tanguait, sa vision devenait plus obscure, la force libérée faisait trop de ravage au fond d'elle. Dans un réflexe, elle lâcha sa baguette, elle ne devait pas l'emmagasiner à sa place, se serait trop dangereux, il fallait que ce soit elle. Mais tout tournait trop vite à son goût. Elle vit la panique, s'installer dans le regard de sa mère et sa dernière penser avant de s'écrouler ne fût que pour elle.

\- Ma... man... murmura-t-elle avant de s'écrouler.


	6. Révélations et nouvelles questions

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, nous y voici enfin le chapitre 6 et le retour vers Poudlard approche, ce qui signifie que Théodora va retrouver ses amis et que l'histoire va surement accélérer légèrement. J'ai pris un peu d'avance pour la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à la suivre._

 _Merci de suivre cette histoire et encore désolé pour cette longue attente. Mais j'ai recommencer énormément ce chapitre et je suis bien contente de pouvoir enfin vous le mettre. Si j'ai mis aussi longtemps à l'écrire c'est parce que j'ai eu du mal avec la confrontation mère/fille et il leur fallait un arbitre de taille, je ne vous dit rien tout vous sera révélé dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, c'est le moment de la révélation._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Koa_

* * *

 _ **6**_

 _ **Révélations et nouvelles questions**_

La rentrée approchait, Théodora avait préférée rester dans sa chambre, sa tête poser contre la vitre à regarder la pluie qui tombait. Elle avait réussit à éviter sa mère, préférant remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour éviter une éventuelle confrontation. Elle le savait, c'était inévitable, mais tant qu'elle pouvait l'éviter sa l'arrangeait. Merope était hors de sa cage, la jeune sorcière l'avait ouverte pour éviter que la chouette ne se sente trop renfermer, celle-ci c'était posé sur l'appuie de fenêtre à quelques centimètres de sa maîtresse, et cette présence la rassurait. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre, la chouette ne s'indignait pas outre-mesure que sa jeune maîtresse soit dans ses pensées, tant qu'elle n'oubliait pas de la nourrir, l'animal était la présence réconfortante qui lui manquait cruellement. Théodora, se demandait encore, comment elle ne l'avait jamais réaliser. Son père, était le mage noir le plus célèbre et le plus dangereux dans le monde des sorciers, il avait même réussit à terroriser les moldus. Comment sa mère avait-elle réussit à l'épouser? Et encore plus important, comment avait-elle réussit à la mettre au monde en sachant ce que lui était? C'était assez curieux, aurait-il pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et de fil en aiguille à la concevoir elle? Non sa c'était impossible, il était connu pour ne rien ressentir, à par ce plaisir sadique quand il tuait quelqu'un. Le mystère restait pour elle entier...

Plonger dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, le professeur Dumbledore entrer et encore moi ses cousins qui s'installèrent dans le salon. Pourquoi, c'était si dur pour elle de comprendre sa propre vie? Peut-être parce que sa mère avait fait en sorte avec tout le reste de sa famille de la rendre la plus normale possible, sans avoir l'ombre d'un mage noir qui plane sur elle à tout moment. Une nouvelle question s'imposa à elle dans sa tête, le fait que sa mère soit aller à Sainte Mangouste et non à Azkaban, comment avait-elle réussit se tour de force alors qu'elle était sa femme et que tous les partisans les plus fidèles de son père, soit à Azkaban? Il y avait bien trop de zones d'ombres, et même sur elle-même.

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et vit sa porte s'ouvrir doucement pour laisser apparaître son cousin Benjamin.

\- Tu devrais descendre, je crois que l'on est tous curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Si je descends, elle va s'en mordre les doigts, dit Théodora froidement.

\- C'est une possibilité, dit-il amusé par sa réaction. Dumbledore est présent, lui aussi, je crois que se serait bien de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Théodora regarda son cousin, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était lui, qu'ils avaient envoyé plutôt que l'un des autres membres de sa famille. Elle quitta sa chambre à contre-cœur, suivit son cousin dans les escaliers et pénétra dans le salon. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis dans l'unique fauteuil de la maison, sa longue barbe couleurs argent reposait sur sa robe de sorcier de couleur pourpre, une tasse de thé à la main, se dernier semblait extrêmement calme.

\- Bonjour, Théodora, dit-il aimablement en la regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Professeur, répondit la jeune fille calmement.

Théodora s'assit à côté de Benjamin sur le canapé, elle regarda sa famille qui se trouvait du côté du living, chacun assit sur une chaise et attendait calmement la suite, les seules absents de cette petite réunion était les derniers nées de la famille. Une nouvelle question s'imposa dans le cerveau de Théodora, pourquoi mettre à l'écart Nathaniel, Auriana et Zelena de la vérité sur son père. Sa mère, était debout, évitant les regards inquisiteurs de sa fille.

\- Comme j'ai pu le comprendre, cela fait trois jours que tu restes enfermer dans ta chambre, commença le professeur Dumbledore. Aurais-tu des questions à me poser ou à poser à ta mère?

\- Pourquoi? c'est bien assez clair, siffla-t-elle en fusillant chaque membres de sa famille du regard.

Dumbledore commençait à comprendre la lettre de Nymphadora. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant.

\- Nous allons reprendre plus calmement, si tu le veux bien, dit-il encore plus calmement. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu sais.

Théodora baissa le regard. Le professeur Dumbledore, sourit un peu plus, la réaction de Théodora était celle qu'il s'attendait à voir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à expliquer ce qu'elle savait.

\- Je m'appelle Théodora Merope Jedusor ou Voldemort, je ne sais vraiment plus qu'elle est mon nom de famille. Je suis la fille d'un homme qui est en réalité Lord Voldemort qui est le mage noir le plus redoutable de son époque. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir tout de suite. Je suis en colère contre ma mère et le reste de ma famille sauf Melissandre et Benjamin, et j'ignore pourquoi il n'y a qu'à eux que je n'en veux pas. Mon père à fait torturer des milliers de personnes dont les parents de mon ami Neville et à tuer les parents d'Harry Potter et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à les regarder en face après cette révélation.

\- C'est déjà un très bon début, dit-il en souriant. Je veux que tu saches Théodora, que Harry, Ron, Hermione et que le reste de la famille Weasley sont au courant de ta parenté avec Voldemort. Je n'ai pas pu leur cachés, après ce qui est arrivé à Ginny Weasley lorsque tu étais en deuxième année. Arthur et Molly, se sont montrés très compatissant envers toi, c'est pour cela qu'Arthur à empêcher Barty Croupton de t'enfermer à Azkaban, il savait que tu n'y étais pour rien dans l'apparition de la marque.

Théodora voulait dire quelque chose, mais entendre qu'Arthur Weasley avait chercher à la protéger d'avantage de la vérité lui avait enlevé l'envie d'interrompre le professeur.

\- En ce qui concerne ton nom de famille, il reste Jedusor, rien ne change puisque ton père se nomme bien Tom Jedusor qui a prit pour pseudonyme Lord Voldemort afin de répendre la terreur, dit le professeur. Voldemort, n'est qu'un pseudonyme qui terrorise encore maintenant de nombreux sorciers. Puisque les deux hommes ne sont qu'une seule personne.

\- Je commence tout doucement à me faire à cette idée, il faut juste... elle s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits, mais la phrase qu'elle voulait prononcé c'était soudain volatilisé.

\- As-tu des questions? demanda le professeur Dumbledore

\- Quand est-ce que tu as rencontré mon père? demanda Théodora en regardant sa mère.

\- J'avais cinq ans, quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Il est revenu dans la vie de notre père le jours de l'enterrement de notre mère. Notre père était son "ami" et son mangemort le plus fidèle jusqu'à ta naissance. Théodora, ne me force pas à te raconter toute l'histoire, je...

\- Si tu veux que je comprenne ce qui c'est passé, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est produit, dit-elle de plus en plus énerver.

Nymphadora, voyait l'ombre de son époux dans les yeux de sa fille. Cette même haine dans son regard, alors que deux minutes plus tôt, elle semblait encore calme. Elle était bien la fille de Voldemort, ses sautes d'humeur changeantes, c'étaient les mêmes qui l'avaient terrifié et qu'elle avait apprit à manipulé.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-elle avec une assurance feinte. Il faut que tu saches, que ton oncle Ezekiel tout comme ton grand-père Ulrich, n'étaient pas des gens de bien, ils étaient autant aveuglés par le pouvoir que les autres mangemorts. Notre famille fût divisée, par ce conflit, Voldemort a essayé de recruter plus d'une fois, Alaric, sans grand succès. Même ton grand-père, pensait que cela mettait notre famille à l'abris, mais avec une fille qui avait épousé un moldu et rejoins les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix aux côtés d'Alaric. J'étais la seule qui n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Je voulais me battre avec mes aînés, mais j'avais trop peur que Voldemort se venge sur mon père et mon frère, donc je suis resté neutre jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Théodora, il faut que tu sache, commença Alaric. Que notre famille à légère explosé après le décès de notre mère. C'était elle, la force qui nous rassemblaient et nous rendaient unis. Malheureusement, c'est après ta naissance que l'ont a tous comprit trop tard ce qui ce passait. C'est Nymphadora, qui a endossé toute la responsabilité de nos désaccords. C'est ta mère qui nous a rassemblé, lorsque nous étions divisé. Et je comprends que tu nous en veuilles, qui n'en voudrait pas à sa famille de cacher ce genre de secret honteux.

Théodora regarda froidement son oncle Alaric, c'était de leurs fautes si sa mère avait épousé le mage noir... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle regarda de nouveau sa mère.

\- Tu l'aimais? siffla Théodora. Est-ce que tu aimais Voldemort?

\- Non... commença sa mère perdue.

\- NE ME MENS PAS, s'emporta Théodora. TU L'AIMAIS OUI OU NON?

\- OUI JE L'AIMAIS, hurla sa mère. Mais lui ne m'aimait pas... Je l'ai uniquement épousé et t'ai donné naissance car il m'avait promit de protéger notre famille en contre-partie. Tu aurais pu avoir un meilleurs père que lui, sa je le sais...

\- Comme Sirius Black, par exemple, dit Elliope sous le rire d'Alaric.

\- Vous deux ne commencez pas, c'est déjà assez pénible d'en parler sans que vous en rajoutiez, lança la jeune mère à son frère et sa soeur, dans un regard assassin.

\- Sirius Black, le tueur, c'est sûr que sa change un peu, marmonna Melissandre dans son coin.

Théodora, ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Et ce qui se passait devant elle semblait un brin surréaliste. Sa mère avait aimée son père, un tueur... Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne serait-ce qu'aimé cet homme. Elle ne l'avait épousé et donné naissance à Théodora que pour protéger sa famille de la mort. C'était de sa que parlait Alaric, c'est à cause de son mariage et de la naissance de Théodora qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau rassembler, ils ont cherchés à se protéger mutuellement par la suite.

\- Comment sa c'est produit? demanda-t-elle pour interrompre la dispute entre sa mère, son oncle et sa tante.

\- De quoi parles-tu? demanda sa mère

\- QUE TU SOIS TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE LUI? s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, Théodora, interrompit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas en t'emportant comme tu le fais que cela arrangera quoi que ce soit. Tu es en colère contre elle et cela peu ce comprendre, mais tu dois garder ton calme et ravaler la colère qui te ronge.

Théodora prit une profonde inspiration, le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme, peu importait la colère qui la rongeait en cet instant, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite, sinon sa mère se refermerait hermétiquement et jamais elle ne connaîtrait la vérités.

\- Désolé, dit-elle plus calmement en regardant sa mère. Sa n'a pas d'importance que tu sois tomber amoureuse de lui ou pas, cela ne me regarde pas.

Nymphadora regarda sa fille, surprise par son changement brusque d'humeur, de la colère, elle était devenue d'un calme calculé et mesuré. C'était le jour et la nuit, ses brusques sautes d'humeurs, elle y était habituée mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un calmer aussi vite sa fille quand elle était autant en colère.

Théodora respira doucement, fermant les yeux, elle sentit son cœur ralentir. La bête, qui cherchait à explosé s'était calmer, il ne restait plus qu'elle dans son corps et cela lui convenait. C'est alors qu'une brusque pensée la saisit, comme une gifle annonçant une triste réaliser que seul sa mère pouvait confirmer.

\- Il est incapable d'aimer, murmura la jeune fille provoquant un sursaut au sein de sa famille et toute l'attention du professeur Dumbledore. J'ai été conçue sans amour et pourtant, j'ai la capacité d'aimer une personne. Comment c'est possible?

\- L'amour que te donne chaque jour ta famille, Théodora, dit le professeur Dumbledore dans un regard doux et rassurant. Tu l'as apprit en observant chacun des membres de ta famille, tes cousins qui ne manque jamais d'une intention. Mais aussi l'amour de ta mère, qui malgré ses débuts désastreux, c'est bien rattraper.

Théodora sourit doucement en repensant à son enfance, elle se souvenait du rejet de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite à Ste Mangouste, la douleur qui en résultait et surtout le dégoût que sa mère lui avait inspirée jusque l'âge de cinq ans. Tout avait changé le jour, ou la jeune sorcière avait laissé sa magie éclater sur sa cousine Melissandre, qui gardera à jamais une trace visible sur son corps. C'est ce jour-là, que sa mère arrêta de la rejeter et prît son rôle de mère plus au sérieux. Après, elle se souvenait des moments de joie et de bonheur qui accompagnait ses visites et sa sortie, les liants un peu plus dans leurs liens mère et fille. En y repensant, peu importe de qui elle était la fille, du moment qu'elle avait sa mère, c'était la seule chose qui lui suffisait.

Elle avait pourtant encore une tonne de question, mais elle ne voulait pas ternir sa rentrée prochaine. Elle se tourna, vers le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi Harry, Ron, Hermione et le reste de la famille Weasley font comme si je n'étais pas dangereuse? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas et...

\- Mais je pourrais le devenir...

Le professeur Dumbledore l'interrompis d'un geste de la main.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire, lorsque ton père et ton grand-père étaient élèves à Poudlard. Il y avait souvent des accidents, dont un qui c'est presque révélé fatale pour l'école, l'ouverture de la chambre à fait un mort à cet époque, c'est ton grand-père qui à résonner ton père et l'a forcer à se faire plus discret. Je le sais car Ulrich, m'a confié ce secret avant de mourir. A la différence de toi qui se faisait le plus discrète possible, pendant que d'autres comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, cherchaient à savoir qui était derrière les agressions. Tu étais en retenue lors de l'agression de Justin, et celui d'Hermione tu te trouvais dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch avant que le match ne sois annulé. J'ai gardé un œil sur toi, durant ta deuxième année, après l'ouverture de la chambre. Mais j'ai dû admettre très vite que tu étais innocente. Quand à Harry, il a fait très vite le rapprochement entre Tom Jedusor et toi. Je lui ai juste fait promettre de ne pas t'en parler. Tu es très différente de ton père et un jour, tu comprendras à quel point tu l'es.

\- Donc Harry, Ron, Hermione et les Weasley sont au courant pour moi et mon lien de parenté avec Voldemort?

\- Oui!

\- Pourquoi, ils ne m'en ont pas parler? Et pourquoi, sont-ils toujours aussi aimables malgré qu'ils sachent la vérité?

\- Pour répondre à la première question, je leur ai demander de ne pas en parler, je ne pouvais agir sans le consentement de ta mère. Qui est arrivé, plus tard que je ne l'avais prévus, j'aurais préféré qu'elle t'en parle après l'ouverture de la chambre, mais elle n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. En ce qui concerne la deuxième questions, ils n'ont pas à te détester puisque tu n'as jamais manifesté le moindre don pour faire du mal aux autres. Commences-tu à comprendre la différence entre toi et ton père?

Elle affirma d'un mouvement de tête à peine imperceptible.

\- Ta naissance est préjudiciable sur bien des points, mais ce que tu as décidé de devenir est à l'opposer de lui. N'en veut pas à ta mère pour ses erreurs passé, ni à ta famille d'avoir été divisé à cause de la soif de pouvoir de certains de ses membres, ils ont racheté leurs fautes par leurs sacrifices, fait preuve de compassion, comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant. Tu es forte, que ce soit de caractère ou en tant que sorcière, très intelligente, douer d'une compassion à l'égards des sorciers plus faible incomparable. C'est des qualités que j'admire chez toi, c'est aussi la preuve que tu ne tourneras jamais comme lui, tu as trop d'amour en toi que pour te détourner de la lumière que tu chéris tant.

Les larmes aux yeux, Théodora, laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis une seconde et une autre encore. Elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser ses larmes et elle sentit les bras de sa mère l'entourée. La chaleur de son étreinte apaisa la jeune fille, les paroles du professeur Dumbledore avait touché la jeune sorcière. Il avait raison, elle était différente.

 **o0o0o0o**

Si Théodora avait mille questions, le professeur Dumbledore, avait mit un terme en lui explication que chaque chose viendrait en son temps et que cela ne servait à rien d'en apprendre d'avantage. Mais quand Théodora, demanda si elle pouvait parler de ce qu'elle avait apprit à ses amis, sa mère avait émis un refus catégorique, elle avait peur que les amis de sa fille n'en parle autour d'eux et finissent par laisser la jeune fille seule.

Après le départ du professeur Dumbledore, Théodora c'était retrouver avec sa famille. Mais elle ne voulait plus parler de son père, malgré les nombreuses questions rester en suspens. C'est après le repas du soir, qu'elle se décida à poser une dernière question.

\- Une dernière question, si j'en ai d'autres je t'écrirais pour en connaître d'avantage, dit-elle plus sérieuse et curieuse que jamais. Pourquoi je ne parles pas le Fourchelang?

\- C'est vrai, on ne l'a jamais entendu parler la langue des serpents, dit Benjamin en souriant. C'est possible, que vous vous soyez trompez? Ce n'est peut-être pas sa fille?

\- Oh si, c'est sa fille, dit froidement William. Croyez-moi, Théodora est bien la fille de Voldemort. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais c'est à cinq ans que tu as commencer à parler le Fourchelang, je me souviens de la peur que tu m'as inspiré quand tu as parler au serpent à travers la vitre au Zoo de Londres. C'était comme si, je revoyais oncle Tom à travers toi.

\- Je sais le parler! dit-elle amusé et terrifié par cette perspective . Alors pourquoi, je n'ai pas comprit le monstre de la Chambre, d'après la description d'Harry, le Basilic ressemblerait à un serpent énorme. En toute logique, si mon père est l'héritier de Seprentard, qu'il parle Fourchelang, j'aurais dû être en mesure de le comprendre. Mais je n'ai rien entendu, pourquoi?

\- C'est une bonne question, dit Alaric en souriant. Elliope, explique-lui pourquoi elle ne parle pas le parle pas, ni ne comprend le Fourchelang?

Théodora regarda sa tante Elliope, la suppliant du regard de lui dire la vérité.

\- C'est vrai, petite, tu savais le parler, c'était terrifiant de t'entendre avec se sifflement rauque, dit Elliope en frissonnant rien qu'à se simple souvenir. J'avais l'impression que Voldemort, parlait à travers ta bouche par moment. Si aujourd'hui tu n'en es plus capable, c'est à cause du sceller que Dumbledore t'as imposer au moment où tu as blessé Melissandre. Ensuite, nous avons décidé d'enlever le souvenir de cette capacité de ta mémoire. Mais il n'est pas improbable que le souvenir ce cache sous l'un des sceller.

\- Des sceller? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui, tu as pris peur de tes pouvoirs, tu voulais qu'on te les enlève, dit Elliope doucement. C'est ta mère qui en a eu l'idée, elle a ensuite demander au professeur Dumbledore d'en imposer plusieurs. Sept sceller qui se briseront à chacune de tes rentrées à Poudlard. Dumbledore à sembler cela plus sage, que tu apprennes à contrôlé la plupart de tes pouvoirs dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- C'est sa que je sentais à chaque fois que je passais les lourdes portes en chênes, quelque chose se libérait à chaque fois, un flux constant de pouvoir, assez léger mais plus puissant chaque année.

\- C'est exactement sa, dit Elliope.

\- Mais celui qui c'est brisé, il était beaucoup plus puissant que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant. C'était tellement puissant, que je n'ai pas pu l'assimilé tout de suite. Comment est-ce possible?

\- Le quatrième de ton année scolaire est sur le point de se briser, dès que tu auras franchit les portes de Poudlard. Tu auras un peu plus dur, d'assimiler cette nouvelle dose, vu que le sceller de la _vérité_ c'est briser.

\- Attendez... Quoi?

Elle avait du mal à comprendre, elle en avait sept et maintenant, elle lui dit qu'il y a un huitième.

\- Sa fait huit sceller, dit-elle perdue.

\- Les pouvoirs que ton père t'as transmis, sont enfermer dans cinq autres sceller, dit Nymphadora calmement. Les sept autres, sont tes propres pouvoirs, cela te permet de manipuler ta magie aux détriments des dons transmit par ton père. En tout, tu as douze sceller. Trois des sept se sont briser, le quatrième le fera prochainement. Quand je t'ai révélé, qui était en réalité ton père, celui qui contenait une partie des pouvoirs transmit par ton père c'est brisé. Si c'est celui que je pense, tu seras capable de comprendre le Fourchelang mais pas encore de le parler. Comme pour les sept premiers sceller, ceux-ci ont été mis en places pour que tes pouvoirs les assimiles plus facilement.

\- Ce n'est pas une réussite, vu que je suis tomber dans les pommes, dit-elle plus amusé qu'angoisser.

\- Je te l'accorde, dit Nymphadora, soulager que sa fille puisse comprendre aussi rapidement. Mais c'est pour sa que j'ai traîné à te dire la vérité. J'aurais voulu que ton année ce fasse le plus normalement possible et ensuite je te l'aurais annoncé. Mais j'ai été rattraper par les événements.

Et quelque chose, disait à Nymphadore que les derniers événements n'étaient qu'un commencement sur ce qu'il se préparait. Elle comptait bien savoir ce qui se passait et la première étape serait de voir si tout ce passait bien à l'ancienne demeure qu'elle avait occupé avec son époux. Elle n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle du gardiens et cela l'inquiétait. Observant sa fille, qui souriait doucement sous les différentes marques d'affections que sa famille lui donnait. L'opération câlins avait commencer chez les jeunes.

\- Pourquoi ne le dîtes-vous pas aussi aux plus jeunes? demanda Théodora. Ils sont absents, alors qu'eux aussi m'héritent de connaître la vérité à propos de leur oncle.

\- C'est vrai, dit Elliope. Mais pour des raisons de sécurités, pour toi, aucuns d'entres eux ne doivent être au courant. Il n'est pas dit, qu'Auriana et sa grande bouche arrive à ce contrôler ou que Nathaniel puisse conserver quelque chose d'aussi lourd en lui, sans en subir les conséquence, étant déjà fort renfermer sur lui-même, j'ai peur qu'il ne s'isole complètement. Quand à Zelena, Alaric compte lui en parler si un éventuelle retour de Tom devait se faire.

\- Un éventuel retour? s'interrogea Théodora.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'est pas réellement mort, commença Nymphadora. La nuit ou il a assassiné les Potter, seul Harry à survécu, comme tu le sais.

\- Oui, il est mort ce jour-là, dit Théodora persuader de cette vérité.

\- Non, il a disparu, dit Nymphadora. Ce jour-là, la protection que Lily a donné à Harry au moment de son sacrifice à fait ricocher le sortilège vers lui, détruisant en partie ses pouvoirs.

Tous les membres de sa famille la regardaient. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de la nuit de la chute devant eux.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme sa, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a expliqué, dit-elle terriblement gênée d'avoir pu montrer un peu d'admiration pour son époux qui se raccrochait à la vie comme une sangsue.

\- Et pour Ste Mangouste? demanda Théodora. Comment as-tu réussit à finir là-bas, plutôt qu'à Azkaban?

\- Contrairement aux autres Mangemort, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, dit Nymphadora avec fierté. Serte, j'ai appris quelques tours avec lui, mais il ne m'a jamais laisser l'occasion de les utilisés sur d'autres personnes. Il préférait que je reste sagement à l'attendre à la maison, comme une bonne petite épouse, sa me rendait malade. Alors je cuisinais, c'était la seule chose que je faisais et quand je suis tombée enceinte de toi, je bricolais comme une moldue car je trouvait sa amusant de ne pas me servir de ma magie. Il m'a réprimandé quelques fois parce que je refusais de la pratiquer pour faire la chambre.

\- C'est pas le jour, ou tu lui as envoyé un vase en plein visage, dit Alaric qui se mit à rire.

\- Si, c'est ce jour-là, dit Nymphadora en souriant à ce souvenir. Les hormones me rendait complètement folle et il m'avait mise hors de moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie pendant quelques minutes. Mais têtue comme je l'étais, il a abandonner, malgré qu'il était encore plus têtu que moi. Mais passons, si j'ai finis à Ste Mangouste c'est en partie parce que je n'ai ni torturer, ni tuer qui que ce soit et aussi qu'au moment du jugement, ils ont desceller le sortilège de l'Imperium. Je pense qu'il l'a utilisé au moment de te conception car je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit-là.

Théodora avait vu l'ombre du sentiments amoureux sur le visage de sa mère, lorsqu'elle avait raconté l'histoire. Sa avait l'air, de lui faire du bien de pouvoir enfin parler librement de son père en racontant ce type d'anecdote. Cela rassurait la jeune sorcière, d'apprendre que sa mère n'avait commit aucun crime, la seule chose répréhensible qu'elle avait faîtes avait été d'épouser son père.

Au fur et à mesure, qu'elle écoutait les anecdotes de sa famille sur son père. Théodora, pensait à la rentrée, à toutes les questions qui restaient en suspens car elle n'avait pas envie d'en demander de trop tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle assimile d'abord ce qu'elle avait appris. Sa famille était loin d'être parfaite mais c'était la sienne. La seule ombre sur ce tableau, était la possibilité que son père revienne. Une étrange impression la saisit, elle avait l'impression que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos et que quelque chose se préparait. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle comptait bien en parler avec ses amis, si elle ne pouvait pas parler de qui était en réalité son père, elle comptait bien parler de son présentement sur un éventuelle retour de Voldemort. Une manière, de pouvoir ce confier sans éveiller les soupçons sur qui était son père. Et elle repensa à Drago et à ses paroles prêt de la forêt. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait encore, c'était son seul indice et elle comptait bien lui faire cracher la vérité. Théodora, était déterminée à découvrir la vérité coûte que coûte, même si la vérité était affreuse et devait la détruire.


	7. Retour à Poudlard

_**Bonjour cher lecteur!**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici enfin le chapitre 7 de cette fanfiction qui commence à prendre de plus en plus de temps à l'écriture, que ce soit au brouillon comme au net. L'attente de trois semaine doit être longue pour vous et je m'en excuse. C'est un peu de ma faute, je suis un peu désorganiser depuis quelque temps et même un planning ne change pas grand chose, et les chapitres mettent beaucoup de temps à l'écriture. Voici enfin le retour à Poudlard, c'est souvent l'instant que l'on attend le plus. J'espère vous surprendre avec la suite de l'histoire sans vous décevoir. A partir de maintenant, il y aura énormément de passage de l'oeuvre d'origine en rajoutant quelques fait supplémentaire dans cette univers déjà si riche._

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnes, les lieux et certains passages de l'histoire sont tiré directement de l'oeuvre de JK Rowling, le passage de la chanson du chapeau magique à été ré-écrite tel quel était dans le livre, je l'ai mis en italique. Theodora, sa famille et une partie de ses amis sont de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec d'autre personnages fictif est purement improbable._

 _Merci de lire cette histoire et d'être de plus en plus nombreux à la suivre, j'aurai jamais cru que 8 personnes pourraient suivre cette fanfiction, merci beaucoup!_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, vous fait pleins de bisous, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire sa m'encourage à aller plus vite._

 _Bisous_

 _Emy/Koa_

* * *

 **7**

 **Retour à Poudlard**

Le taxi était arriver, dehors, la pluie tombait avec plus d'intensité que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Sa mère l'aida à mettre sa grosse malle dans le coffre, le chauffeur regarda la chouette de la jeune fille avec un regard sombre - ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de chose, mais il n'était pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir un animal dans son taxi. A bord, mère et fille, regardaient par la vitre, chacune de leurs côtés. Les voyages s'étaient toujours dérouler ainsi, depuis sa première année jusqu'à maintenant. La veille, l'excitation avait régner dans la maison, les derniers préparatifs avant le grand départ, la famille se rassemblait une dernière fois avant le départ des enfants pour Poudlard. Theodora avait d'ailleurs retourner sa chambre pour être sûre de ne rien oublié. Le matin, sa mère lui avait donné les dernières consignes, interdiction pour elle de parler de son père à ses amis, les seules à qui elle pouvaient en parler était Nathaniel et Melissandre. Mais ça ne la réconfortait pas plus que ça, mais elle avait un plan à mettre en œuvre sans que ses amis ne sache de qui elle était réellement la fille, elle avait une petite idée et comptait bien en découvrir plus par elle-même.

Le taxi s'arrêta en face de la gare, mais de l'autre côté de la rue. Elles sortirent, prirent la valise dans le coffre et pendant que sa mère payait le chauffeur de taxi, Theodora traversa la rue, elle fût très vite aider par une femme moldue, qui l'avait vu traîner sa malle et arrivé à la gare, l'aida à la mettre sur le chariot. Elle remercia la femme, poliment comme sa tante Elliope lui avait apprit à le faire quand elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite fille, celle-ci s'éloigna et sa mère vint se mettre à ses côtés et déposa la cage de Merope qui poussait des cris indignée d'être sous une pluie battante.

\- Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de jouer les offusquer, dit Nymphadora en souriant.

\- C'est les chouettes, Hedwige, fait pareil, répondit calmement Théodora. Quand Harry ne va pas assez vite pour s'occuper d'elle, elle le mord. On a encore de la chance que Merope ne nous morde pas à tout bout de champ.

Elles entrèrent dans la gare, ravie de ne plus sentir la pluie sur elles. Si Théodora avait l'habitude d'aller vers le quai de la voie 9 3/4, elle se demandait comment cela se passait pour Nathaniel et Auriana, eux qui n'étaient jamais venus lors de leur départ pour Poudlard, elle aurait bien voulu les voir passer la barrière solide entre les voie neuf et dix. La seule difficulté, c'était de le faire discrètement sans attiré l'attention des moldus, un véritable challenge pour Auriana qui ne connaissait pas le mot "discrétion". Mère et fille discutaient, de tout et de rien et glissèrent imperceptiblement au travers de la barrière, pour se retrouver aussitôt sur le quai 9 3/4.

Le Poudlard Express, avec sa locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge étincelant, était déjà là, projetant des panaches de fumée qui transformait les élèves et leurs parents présents sur le quai en silhouette fantomatique. Merope entendit les autres hiboux et chouettes hululer et elle gonfla son plumage dans un léger pépiement. Théodora cherchait ses amis et ses cousins du regard, avançant sur le quai, la main de sa mère sur son épaule comme si rien n'avait changer et en y repensant, rien n'avait vraiment changer, son père ne reviendrait pas et Théodora le savait très bien. Son règne avait pris fin lorsqu'il était tombé, mais quelque chose la travaillait encore, durant les deux premières années, Harry c'était retrouver face à face par deux fois avec lui. Alors pourquoi, même à Poudlard, tout le monde s'échiner à penser que Voldemort était mort alors qu'il continue de se raccrocher à la vie par tous les moyens possibles.

\- Théa! appela une voix au loin.

Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées, se retourna et vit une silhouette qui s'avançait rapidement vers elle. Deux autres personnes la suivait doucement. La silhouette prit forme devant elle, ses cheveux brun foncé lisse, cette silhouette fine à la peau de porcelaine, c'était son amie Allegra, Théodora lâcha son chariot et se précipita dans les bras de son amie.

\- Allegra !

Les parents d'Allegra, saluèrent Nymphadora avec une joie non-dissimuler. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées sur ce quai et ne s'étaient plus jamais quitter. Avoir dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, lui faisait oublié tous les doutes, la peur et le souvenir même de la révélation quelques semaine plus tôt. Elle ne devait rien lui dire, rien n'avouer, comment cacher un secret aussi énorme à la seule personne qui connait la moindre de vos émotions... Au diable, qui était Tom Jedusor, la vérité sur son père attendrait bien encore un peu, elle comptait bien profiter de cette nouvelle année scolaire sans se soucier de rien à part de ses cours.

\- Alors cette fin de vacance? demanda Théodora

\- Stressante, j'ai cru que ma mère ne me laisserai pas retourner à Poudlard, dit Allegra en rigolant. Et toi?

\- Mouvementé, déclara Théodora.

\- Alors là, je veux savoir.

\- Je t'expliquerai, dit Théodora en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant que leurs parents discutaient, les deux jeunes filles cherchèrent une place. A bord, de nombreux élèves faisaient la même choses en cherchant leurs camarades et condisciples de maison. Elle trouvèrent facilement et déposèrent sac, chouette et chat enfermer dans leur cage respective et descendirent pour un dernier au revoir, auprès de leurs familles respectives.

\- Ne fait rien de dangereux ou de stupide, dit Nymphadora à son oreille en la serrant contre elle.

\- Je te le promet, dit Théodora en profitant de chaque seconde de cette étreinte.

Le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le départ imminent du train, retentit sur le quai. Théodora, remonta dans le train aux côtés d'Allegra et se penchèrent par une fenêtre. Les pistons émirent un sifflement sonore et le train s'ébranla. Tandis que le train s'éloignait du quai, Nymphadora, voyait sa fille sourire à l'idée de la nouvelle année scolaire qu'elle allait passer. Elle agitait sa main, dans un dernier "au revoir" et lorsque le train eût franchis le premier virage, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui s'était produit les dernières semaines, le manque de nouvelles du gardien moldu, les mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde et la Marque annonçait le retour de son époux et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier. Retourner là où était née sa fille, l'endroit qu'elle avait dû considérer comme son chez elle, là où elle avait essayer de le retenir par tous les moyens... Elle allait devoir retourner à Little Hangletton...

Les deux amies retournèrent dans leur compartiment après avoir passer le premier virage, dehors des élèves cherchaient des compartiments vides.

\- Tu as une chouette, maintenant? demanda Allegra en regardant Merope.

\- Oui, c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire, répondit-elle amusée.

Merope dormait calmement dans sa cage, sa chouette était d'un calme Olympiens. Allegra regardait par la fenêtre, mais le temps et la visibilité ne le permettait pas.

\- Quel temps catastrophique, je plains les premières années, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Surtout ce retrouver sur le lac, par se temps, dit-elle. L'année dernière, il a fait ce temps-là aussi, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Deux de tes cousins entre à Poudlard cette année?

\- Oui, Nathaniel et Auriana.

Sa famille ne se donnait jamais rendez-vous sur le quai lors des départs pour l'école. Les cousins passaient énormément de temps ensembles durant les vacances et pour éviter de gérer tout ce petit monde exciter, ils se voyaient dans le train en cherchant un compartiment. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, regardant le nouvel arrivant, Theodora ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, derrière lui se tenaient deux autres personnes que la jeune sorcière connaissait bien.

\- Salut Neville, Dean, Seamus, dit Theodora en souriant.

Seamus salua Theodora en restant dans le couloir, Neville entra dans le compartiment et prit les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras et Dean s'assit à côté d'Allegra en lui serrant la main. Neville Longdubas était l'un de ses camarades de maison, il était celui qu'elle préférait. Dès le premier jour, elle avait sympathisé avec le garçon au visage rond, à la magie parfois capricieuse et très maladroit. Certains condisciples de maison avait peur de l'approcher de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, beaucoup d'élèves dans l'école pensaient que son camarade était un Cracmol, Théa pensait juste que sa magie était parfois capricieuse car elle l'avait déjà vus réussir certains sorts, ou qu'il manquait d'assurance. Si Théa, avait de bonne note en Botanique, c'était grâce à lui et lui avait réussit à atteindre la quatrième année en partie grâce à elle. La jeune sorcière, adorait son ami, c'était celui sur lequel elle pouvait compter parmi tous les autres Gryffondor.

\- Comment vous pouvez serrer une Serpentard, siffla Seamus.

\- Allegra est cool, répondit Dean.

\- Oui et puis elle ne ressemble en rien à Malefoy et aux autres Serpentard, renchérit Neville en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

\- Merci tous les deux, dit-elle en souriant d'avantage. Je suis heureuse que vous ne mettez pas tous les Serpentards dans le même sac. Surtout que certains d'entres nous s'entendent très bien avec ceux des autres maisons.

Neville et Dean rigolèrent, Seamus entra et s'assit a côté de Dean qui parlait avec Allegra du match de Quidditch. Neville à côté de Théa, regardait Merope dans sa cage.

\- Tu as eu une chouette pour ton anniversaire? dans une question qui sonnait comme une affirmation.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as vue et que tu n'as pas penser à m'envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir, dit-elle en boudant.

\- Si, ta mère ma fait jurer de ne rien te dire, dit-il amusé.

\- Tu aurais dû, dit-elle en le poussant.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble durant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Dean, Seamus et Neville partirent. Quelques instant plus tard, Zacharia Spencer, un garçon au visage carré et aux traits dur, les rejoignirent. Lui et Allegra étaient à Serpentard et ne traînait avec eux parce qu'Allegra restait avec Théodora. Le seul avec lequel il s'entendait, était le cousin de Théodora, Benjamin. Anna Williams suivit, ses long cheveux blond lisse pendait joyeusement dans son dos, elle possédait un visage rond et joviale, c'était quelqu'un de très travailleur et n'hésitait pas à aider ces amis, une véritable Pouffsoufle, accompagnée par Emilia Skangard, une autre de leurs amies qui était à Serdaigle. Emilia possédait des cheveux roux ondulé, un teint de poupée avec des tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux était d'un bleu lumineux. Les cinq amis, parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances respectives qui furent soit trop courte ou trop longues pour certains, mais le principal sujet était la chouette de Theodora qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention par des petits cris indignés à chaque fois que les amis rigolaient, car les rires la réveillait. Mais le principale sujet qui les concernait tous était "qui" ils auraient comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- A votre avis, qui va succéder au professeur Lupin, dit Emilia.

\- C'est bien une question de Serdaigle, celle-là, dit Zacharia en souriant.

\- Tout de suite les préjugés, s'exclama Emilia. Qu'as-tu contre ma maison, mon petit serpent préféré?

\- Vous parlez tout de suite de cours, alors que l'année n'a même pas encore commencer, dit-il amusé par la tournure de la situation.

\- Aurais-tu changer durant tes vacances, je ne reconnais plus le Serpentard que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer, dit Théodora choquée de l'entendre leur parler.

\- Les vacances servent souvent à se remettre en question, ma petite Bouffondor, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami Zacharia? demanda Allegra aussi choqué que les autres de l'entendre leur parler.

Les cinq amis rigolèrent.

\- Non, soyons sérieux quelques minutes, ces vacances-ci, t'on fait le plus grand bien, dit Emilia. On ne te reconnait plus.

\- Ce sont toutes vos lettres qui m'on fait changer d'avis, dit-il timidement. Je me suis dit que même si je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec vous, vous m'écrivez de chouettes lettre et je me suis dit que je devrais arrêter d'être aussi renfermer sur moi-même. Ma mère est tellement heureuse de savoir que je me suis fait des amis...

\- Tu veux dire des amies, dit Allegra en le poussant gentillement.

Zacharia sourit amusée.

\- Le serpentard et toutes ses petites femmes, dit Anna en rigolant.

\- Des filles provenant chacune des quatre maisons, renchérit Emilia.

Les cinq camarades rigolèrent d'avantage, ils en avaient oublier le professeur qui devait remplacer le professeur Lupin et ne se concentrèrent que sur l'instant présent. C'était sa que Théodora aimait chez eux, c'est que même différents et par moment très opposer, ils s'étaient rassembler.

 **o0o0o0o**

Le Poudlard Express poursuivait sa route vers le nord, la pluie tombait de plus en plus dru. Le ciel était si noir, la buée si épaisse sur les vitres, qu'on avait dû allumer les lanternes. Le chariot à friandise passa en tintinnabulant dans le couloir et Théodora et ses amis achetèrent des Patacitrouille, des Fondants du chaudron, des Chocogrenouilles ou encore des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu's. Au cours de l'après-midi, Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil, deux condisciples de Théodora, vinrent les saluer chaleureusement et continuèrent leur chemin. D'autres camarades de maisons d'Emilia - comme Cho Chang - et d'Anna -Cédric Diggory, Zacharia Smith et Anna Habbot - passèrent les saluer et continuèrent à leurs tours leurs chemins. Théodora était bien contente de ne pas voir la tête de certains Serpentard, sa lui évitait une confrontation avec Drago Malefoy, elle qui n'était pas d'humeur à lui tenir tête. Ses cousins, Mélissandre et Benjamin, les rejoignirent peu de temps après la visite des deux Poufsouffles. Pour Melissandre, elle salua le groupe et fila dans le couloir retrouvé ses amis situer trois compartiments plus loin. Depuis que son cousin était arrivé, les discutions se faisaient énormément sur le changement d'attitude de Zacharia envers les filles. Benjamin, lui donna une tape amicale en signe d'approbation. Mais très vite, la conversation se concentra uniquement sur les événements de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch et l'apparition de la Marques des Ténèbres.

\- Je me demande qui a fait le coup? demanda Anna pensive.

\- Sûrement l'un de ses disciples, qui voulait se remémorer le bon vieux temps, dit Emilia. J'ai oublié le mot avec lequel ses fanatiques se désignaient.

\- Des Mangemorts, dit Théodora en essayant de voir à travers la vitre embuer.

\- Plutôt des crétins saoûl, renchérit Emilia écœuré. Grâce à eux, ma mère à commencer à devenir complètement parano, elle s'attendait à voir Vous-Savez-Qui débarquer au coin de la rue.

\- Il reste encore beaucoup de sorciers traumatiser par son règne, dit Allegra terrifier.

\- Mais de là à la faire apparaître, c'est que cela devait bien signifier quelque chose? Renchérit Anna.

\- Oh la, on est pas en train de parler d'un éventuel retour de Vous-Savez-Qui? Il ne peut pas revenir, il est mort, dit Allegra avec sérieux.

\- Aurais-tu oublier Potter, et le fait qu'il se soit retrouver par deux fois en face de lui, commença Zacharia.

\- Quoi en première et deuxième année, dit Allegra en s'emportant. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas raconter sa pour ce rendre intéressant.

\- Point à Allegra, cria Emilia.

\- Dumbledore semblent le croire, renchérit Benjamin. Et puis, lui-même nous l'a dit qu'il n'était pas mort. N'est-ce pas Theodora?

Theodora sortit brusquement de sa contemplation de la vitre, ne venait-il pas de dire que Dumbledore était venus chez elle? Allegra la regarda avec une curiosité non dissimuler, elle voyait déjà la liste de questions se préparer dans le cerveau de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une astuce pour éviter de divulguer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la vérité sur son père, sinon elle pourrait dire adieu à son année de tranquillité et aussi à son amitié avec eux. Car qui resterait amis, avec l'enfant de Lord Voldemort?

\- Euh... Tu dois parler de ce qu'il m'a dit en deuxième année? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non de cet été... renchérit-il.

Le crétin... Theodora pensait qu'il s'enfonçait où il tenait tant que sa de la voir à se retrouve toute seule. Non, il avait autre-chose en tête. Elle le savait... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter les expressions de son visage.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle confuse.

\- Mais si, avant la rentrée, quand mon père à convoquer le reste de la famille, il a invité le professeur Dumbledore à venir boire le thé avec nous, dit-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots. Tu dois t'en souvenir?

\- Non je ne m'en souviens pas, tu te souviens, je suis tomber malade ce jour-là, lui dit-elle.

Théodora avait réussit à capter le regard de son cousin, et à travers ses yeux, elle lui faisait passer un message, celui d'arrêté de l'enfoncer dans la fosse aux serpents au risque de révéler le secret de son géniteur.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Allegra la regardait, elle avait toujours l'art de déceler la moindre émotion contradictoire chez elle même quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Théodora lui sourit pour essayer de dissiper son regard interrogateur, son amie plissa le front et lui rendit son sourire après s'être légèrement détendue. Elle avait réussit à éviter le flot de question pour cette journée, mais elle ne manquerait pas de lui en poser dès que l'occasion se présentera. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle savait à propos de sa meilleure amie, c'est qu'elle ne renonçait jamais à une idée dès qu'elle l'avait en tête.

\- Pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation, Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, dit Emilia.

\- Il n'est pas mort, dit Théodora d'un ton faible. Il a simplement disparût. La Marque des Ténèbres qui refait surface après treize ans, sa signifie qu'il est sur le point de refaire surface, il reprend des forces et la première chose qu'il fera se sera de tuer Harry.

Tous ses amis la regardaient, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait ses mots à voix hautes. La réalité était encore bien loin de ce qu'elle disait, car après avoir tuer Potter, il récupérerait ce qui est à lui de droit, sa femme et sa fille. Cette perspective la terrifiait d'avantage que les cours de potion du professeur Rogue.

 **o0o0o0o**

Le reste du trajet ce fit, sur un ton plus joyeux. Benjamin était partit prévenir Auriana et Nathaniel qu'il fallait commencer à se préparer pour leur arrivé à Poudlard. Les filles avaient pousser Zacharia hors du compartiment pour qu'elles puissent revêtir leur robe de sorcière. Le Poudlard Express ralentis enfin et s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard plongé dans les ténèbres.

Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus d'eux. Theodora essaya de protégé Merope de la pluie en entourant sa cage avec sa cape et Allegra emmitoufla son chat dans une veste. Sur le quai, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, ils durent affronter une pluie battante. En passant prêt de Hagrid et du groupe de première année, Theodora fit un petit signe rapide à ses deux cousins se trouvant dans le groupe. Avançant lentement sur le quai obscur, une centaine de diligences sans chevaux les attendaient devant la gare. Soulagés de pouvoir monter dans l'une d'entre elle, Theodora, Allegra, Benjamin et Emilia essayèrent de se sécher un peu mais sans grand succès. La longue procession des diligences s'ébranla brusquement, dans un grincement de roues et de gerbe d'eau, le long du chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard.

Les diligences franchirent le grand portail, flanqué de statues représentants des sangliers ailés, et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisait osciller dangereusement. Theodora, regardait s'approcher Poudlard dont les fenêtre scintillaient. Les éclairs traversaient le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les portes en chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Theodora, Benjamin, Allegra et Emilia sautèrent de leurs diligence et se précipitèrent en haut de l'escalier, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus dans l'immense hall d'entrée, éclairé par des torches enflammées, avec son magnifique escalier de marbre.

\- Nom d'une chouette! s'exclama Allegra essorant ses cheveux trempée. C'est pas possible cette pluie au début du mois de Septembre.

\- L'année dernière, les premières ont eu le même temps, dit Theodora amusé. Je suis trempée! Et...

Un gros ballon rouge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et explosé sur la tête de Ron Weasley. Allegra et Theodora, pouffèrent de rire en le voyant tituber et heurter Harry. Certains élèves s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens et Theodora chercha la source des ballons et évita de justesse l'un d'entre eux. Glissant sur l'eau rependue au sol, elle fût rattraper par un élève se trouvant derrière elle.

\- Doucement, tu vas te faire mal, Jedusor, chuchota le garçon qui l'avait rattraper.

\- Merci, Beauguard, t'a remarque est très amusante, dit Theodora plus amusée, qu'irritée.

Elle se redressa en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur le sol trempé.

\- Jedusor tombe sur Beauguard, il ne faudrait pas que sa devienne une habitude, caqueta Peeves en lançant une nouvelle bombe dans leur direction.

Theodora évita la bombe de justesse, mais lorsque celle-ci explosa, les bas collant de la jeune sorcière furent trempé au grand désarroi de cette dernière.

\- Peeves! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Peeves! Sa suffit! ordonna une voix furieuse et stricte.

Theodora reconnut la voix du professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et chef de la maison Gryffondor, qui venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle. Elle glissa sur le sol et saisit Hermione par le coup pour se rattraper. Theodora se tourna vers Beauguard pour évité de rire de sa chef de maison. Le professeur Mc Gonagall redressa son chapeau pointu et lança à l'esprit frappeur un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Peeves, descends TOUT DE SUITE! aboya le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, caqueta Peeves

Il jeta une nouvelle bombe sur un groupe de filles qui se ruèrent en hurlant dans la Grande Salle. Puis sur un autre groupe d'élèves de deuxième qui venaient d'arriver.

\- Ils sont déjà mouillé, non? Bande de petits morveux! Ha! Ha!

Theodora en avait assez vu, elle entraîna Allegra, Emilia et Benjamin, vers la Grande Salle. Elle entendit le professeur Mc Gonagall ordonner aux élèves rester dans l'entrée , d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

\- Je parie que c'est parce qu'il râle de ne pas assisté au festin, dit Allegra. Chaque année, il fait un nouveau coup.

\- Sûrement, c'est pas moi qui va le plaindre, dit Theodora en grimaçant de froid.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiette et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dresser pour les professeurs, face à leurs élèves. Allegra et Benjamin, rejoignirent la table des Serpentards, puis Emilia rejoignit les Serdaigles, Thedora passa seul devant la table des Poufsouffle, puis alla s'asseoir prêt de Neville, Dean et Seamus à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- A te voilà Théa, s'exclama Seamus. C'est pas trop tôt, Neville commençait à paniquer en ne te voyant pas arrivé.

\- Sa, cela m'étonnerai, dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement à ses condisciples.

Neville prit une teinte rouge vif, devant le clin d'œil de Théodora. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des résultats du match, le fait que Neville n'ai pas pu assister à la finale, et la conversation tourna autour du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, la chaise à côté du professeur Rogue était vide.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont trouvés quelqu'un cette année? demanda Dean.

\- Il est peut-être en retard, dit-elle en regardant les autres tables. Et apparemment, on est pas les seuls à s'en inquiéter. Regardez les autres tables.

Ils parcoururent les autres tables du regard, tous le monde regardaient la table des professeurs avec inquiétude. Allegra et Théodora se lançaient des regards pleins de sens, son amie semblait s'inquiété d'une possible nomination de son chef de maison sur le poste de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, tous le monde savait qu'il voulait se poste par-dessus tout. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, le silence ce fit et interrompant la discussion non-verbale des deux jeunes sorcières. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Théodora se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait pour la première fois pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et de l'émerveillement qui s'en était suivit. Elle repéra ses cousins, serrer l'un contre l'autre, complètement trempés, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient traverser le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque. Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorciers, sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux, comme les anciens, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers,_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familliers:_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans les plaines,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intélligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatres sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre coeur._

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._


	8. Répartition et annonce

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici la version corrigé du chapitre 8. Je corrige mes chapitres dans le désordre mais, dès que j'aurai fini, je les trouverais plus cohérent qu'avant. Ce chapitre parle de la répartition des cousins de Theodora. Avant il y avait aussi un cours, mais le chapitre étant déjà fort long, j'ai préféré bouger ce passage pour le mettre au suivant. Je pense que ce chapitre à la base, possédait plus de 6000 mots. Je corrigerais assez vite le chapitre 9, pour que vous ne manquiez pas les premiers cours de Theodora._

 _N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **8**_

 _ **Répartition et annonce**_

 _ **.**_

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande salle éclata en applaudissement. Theodora et Neville s'étaient levés, applaudissant à tout rompre, sous les cris et applaudissements des autres élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- _Serdaigle_ !

Sous les cris et les applaudissements des Serdaigle, le garçon alla s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Baddock, Malcolm !

\- _Serpentard_ !

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent à l'autre bout de la salle. Theodora, vit Benjamin et Allegra, debout, applaudissant à tout rompre l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève.

\- Branstone, Éleanor !

\- _Poufsouffle_ !

\- Cauldwell, Owen !

\- _Poufsouffle_ !

\- Crivey, Dennis !

\- _Gryffondor_ !

Theodora applaudit avec tellement d'entrain, que ses mains lui firent mal. Le première année s'avança vers son frère qui le salua avec une certaine frénésie. La jeune sorcière se détourna des deux garçons préférant suivre la répartition, elle reporta son attention vers le tabouret, les premières se suivaient les uns après les autres. Quand le professeur McGonagall arriva aux noms commençant par la lettre H, Theodora se redressa légèrement pour mieux voir.

\- Hollowitz, Auriana !

Auriana s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le Choixpeau, le coiffa et s'assit sur le tabouret. La déchirure en forme de bouche, bougeait d'un coin à l'autre. Il était de notoriété publique que les enfants de la famille Hollowitz - Willnorf - Jedusor, était difficile à répartir dans l'une des quatre maisons, ce phénomène n'était pas rare, mais chez eux le mot " Choixpeau flou " prenait tout son sens.

\- _Gryffondor_ !

Sous les cris et les applaudissements des Gryffondor, Auriana rejoignit Denis en sautillant jusqu'à leur table. Elle se pencha en avant et fit un petit signe de la main vers sa cousine, ravie de se retrouver dans la maison qu'elle voulait. Theodora, lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main.

\- Ta cousine a l'air ravie d'être ici, dit Neville amusé.

\- Tu l'aurais entendu durant les vacances, à croire qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle ira à Gryffondor, dit Theodora en souriant.

Elle jeta un regard vers son cousin Benjamin, il regardait vers elle, amusé par ce qu'il pouvait observer. Il avait l'air de lui souhaiter "bonne chance", car elle savait que sa cousine était un rien envahissant, elle espérait juste qu'elle se calme avec le temps.

Le professeur McGonagall, était arrivé à la lettre M. Théodora regardait apercevant la file des premières années, diminuédoucement.

\- Mcdonald, Natalie !

\- _Gryffondor_ !

De nouveau, leur table explosa à la venue de la nouvelle, qui s'avançait timidement vers eux. Auriana, fit une place à la petite Natalie et commença les présentations. Finalement, sa cousine ne serait peut-être pas autant coller à elle, qu'elle le pensait.

\- Pritchard, Graham !

\- _Serpentard_ !

\- Quirke, Orla !

\- _Serdaigle_ !

\- Willnorf, Nathaniel !

Melissandre, Benjamin et Theodora se redressèrent. Nathaniel, semblait stresser et un rien tendu, le Choixpeau lui tombait sur le milieu du visage. La jeune sorcière trouvait que le temps que mettait le chapeau à choisir la maison de leur cousin semblait s'étirer.

\- _Serpentard_ !

Benjamin applaudit, mais semblait aussi surpris que le reste de la famille. Nathaniel était terrifié, il allait dans la maison qu'il avait tant redoutée. Sa sœur, semblait choquée, tout le monde pensait qu'il irait à Poufsouffle, mais le Choixpeau avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement pour lui. Il serra la main de Graham et s'assit à côté de lui, cherchant sa sœur du regard, cette dernière c'était à présent cacher le visages dans ses mains, ses amies essayant de la réconforter sur ce rebondissement inattendu. Il accrocha le regard de Theodora, elle qui regardait vers la table des Serpentard, elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et Nathaniel s'assit.

\- C'est déjà le deuxième membre de ta famille à aller à Serpentard, dit Seamus sombre. C'est quoi le problème dans votre famille?

\- Seamus ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème dans ma famille, siffla Theodora à voix basse.

Elle sentait la colère monter. Ses derniers temps, elle semblait plus sujette aux sautes d'humeur. Neville posa une main sur son épaule, sentant la colère de son amie montée.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème dans la famille de Theodora, dit-il calmement. C'est juste qu'ils sont plus difficiles à répartir que d'autres élèves. Vous n'avez pas remarqué, le Choixpeau magique à hésiter pendant un certain temps avant d'envoyer son cousin à Serpentard.

Elle regarda son ami, étonner de le voir prendre partit, lui qui essayait sans arrêt de rester en retrait de tous les conflits, le voilà qu'il prenait sa défense. Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose chez son ami, qui prenait sa défense contre Seamus, il était vrai que lui et elle se disputait souvent, mais sans jamais s'en vouloir complètement. Juste une haine amicale. Elle se regarda de nouveau vers la table des professeurs, la répartition était finie et le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Elle donna un coup de coude à Neville. Son ami, regarda vers la table des professeurs, le débat pourrait continuer plus tard. Le professeur Dumbledore, adressa un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés devant lui, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

\- Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle. Bon appétit!

\- Bravo! Bien dit! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, tandis que les plats vides se remplissaient par magie sous leurs yeux.

Theodora sentit son estomac vide réclamer un peu de nourriture, malgré les dernières émotions, elle se servit de pillons de poulet, de purée et de bien d'autres choses. Neville se pencha vers elle.

\- Tout va bien? demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu surprise par le choix du Choixpeau magique pour Nathaniel, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

\- Regarde ton cousin, dit Seamus la bouche pleine, en montrant la table des Serpentard d'un signe de tête.

Son cousin discutait avec Graham, tout en mangeant, son condisciple de maison vit la jeune sorcière les regarder et cogna Nathaniel en montrant la jeune Gryffondor. Il lui sourit et regarda de nouveau son ami. Elle regarda de nouveau ses condisciples de maison, Neville vit le regard de son amie se détendre.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu? demanda Seamus.

\- Je me dis que le Choixpeau a fait le bon choix, dit-elle en regardant Seamus droit dans les yeux. Même s'il ne voulait pas y aller au départ, je pense que sa place est dans cette maison et que Malefoy va avoir des difficultés à le rabaisser.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu sa? demanda Dean. Il le fusille du regard depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué tous les trois? dit-elle surprise.

Ils lui firent un signe négatif de la tête. Theodora jubilait intérieurement.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que depuis quelques années, il y a de plus en plus des sang-mêlé à Serpentard, pour un nombre de sang soi-disant "pur" qui décline dans cette maison. Et puis souvenez-vous de la phrase du Choixpeau avant la répartition : "Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action, recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition."

\- Oh! s'exclamèrent Neville et Dean.

\- Tu veux dire, que... commença Seamus.

Theodora fit un signe de tête, la maison Serpentard privilégiait le soi-disant sang Pur, mais quiconque avait le feu de l'ambition, pouvait finir dans cette maison. C'est ce que Theodora pensait, Benjamin voulait entrer au ministère de la magie et Nathaniel, malgré sa nature timide était assez ambitieux, finalement le choix était plutôt logique.

\- Mais ton cousin est un sang-mêlé! dit Seamus en réfléchissant. Tu ne penses pas que certains Serpentard, comme Malefoy, considèrent cette partie de ta famille comme des traîtres à leur sang?

\- Nathaniel est tombé dans la fosse aux serpents, dit Neville. Il ne va pas se priver de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Neville et Seamus marquaient un point, leurs raisonnements étaient logiques. Sa tante Elliope, avait épousé un mordu et pour beaucoup de familles de sang pur, elle était considérée comme un traître à son sang. La famille Malefoy, faisait partie de ses familles qui la considéraient ainsi. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas vu William et Mélissandre s'emporter à cause des propos de Malefoy. Par moments sa lui retombait aussi dessus, et sur Benjamin, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, dit-elle en souriant. S'il y a un souci, Benjamin, Allegra et Zacharia seront présents. Et puis, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre les petits nouveaux entre eux.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers son cousin, qui mangeait et riait avec ses camarades de maison. Même Auriana, parlait de façon animer avec les nouveaux Gryffondor. Elle se détendit, regarda Neville et commença une discussion enflammée avec Seamus et Dean sur la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Après le repas et les desserts engloutis, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que les gémissements du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

\- Et voilà! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdit dans l'enceinte du château comporté également cette année les Yo-Yo hurleurs, les Frisbee à dents de serpents et les boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. Je voudrais également vous rappeler que comme toujours la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-lard à celle et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

\- Quoi?! murmura Theodora.

Elle se tourna vers Neville, qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche, tel un poisson rouge. Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry qui paraissait aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

\- Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part de vos professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Mais au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton, dans une cape de voyage noir. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs, dans un claquement sourd et régulier qui résonnait dans la Grande salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'un autre éclair vrilla le plafond magique, Theodora eût un mouvement de recul, chaque centimètre de peau de cet homme était couvert de cicatrices, sa bouche en diagonale et il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait un bout de nez. Ses yeux le rendaient particulièrement effrayant, l'un était normal mais l'autre était grand, rond et roulait librement dans son orbite.

L'étranger arriva devant Dumbledore, lui tendit la main, le directeur murmura quelque chose à son oreille et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière et tira vers lui une assiette de saucisse et commença à manger. Theodora vit que son œil normal était posé sur son assiette, mais l'autre ne cessait de s'agiter et il lui semblait que par moments, il s'arrêtait sur elle. Cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

Seul Dumbledore et Hagrid applaudirent, depuis son arrivée même les quelques battements semblaient lugubres. Theodora se demandait, où elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Maugrey.

-Cette année, Poudlard accueillera le tournoi des Trois sorciers, reprit Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous PLAISANTEZ! s'exclama Fred Weasley.

La tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère se dissipa et presque tout le monde éclata de rire, même le professeur Dumbledore pouffa d'un air amusé. Il essaya de raconter une blague entendue durant les vacances d'été et fût très vite repris par le professeur McGonagall. La scène provoqua l'hilarité chez certains élèves. Dumbledore s'excusa et reprit là où il en était arrivé. Theodora comprenait mieux le fait qu'ils avaient dû annuler les événements qui marquaient, en général, la vie de l'école. Elle avait lu tellement de choses sur le tournoi des Trois sorciers, lors de ses longues séances à la bibliothèque, et surtout des deux autres écoles participantes -Beauxbâtons et Durmstrand -, des champions qui représentaient chacun leur école et c'était surtout un bon moyen d'échange entre sorciers venant de différents pays. Et pour celui qui remportait le trophée, une récompense était donné, ainsi que la gloire de son école.

Autour d'elle, des murmures d'excitations se faisaient entendre. Mais dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

\- Mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs - c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus - seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à se plaindre, des exclamations scandalisées résonnaient dans la salle, la nouvelle n'était pas très bien accueillie par les élèves concerner, Dumbledore éleva la voix, mais ça n'empêchait pas certains de ses camarades de discuter, furieux de cette règle.

\- Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifestiez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il où elle- aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit! Et vite!

Theodora regarda la table des Serpentard une dernière fois, Nathaniel attendait avec les autres élèves de première, il semblait un peu stresser par ce qu'il l'attendait mais allait bien. Elle suivit Neville vers la sortie et rattrapa Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George qui parlaient du fameux tournoi.

\- Moi, c'est sûr que je n'en serais pas capable, dit la voix triste de Neville, derrière Fred et George. Ma grand-mère voudrait sûrement que j'essaye, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais faire honneur à la famille. Il faudrait simplement que je... Oups...

Le pied de Neville venait de passer à travers un trou, à mi-hauteur de l'escalier. Il n'était pas rare que les escaliers du château réservent des surprises de ce genre et les plus anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient pris l'habitude d'enjamber cette marche particulière sans même y penser. Theodora se tourna et regarda son ami à la mémoire défaillante, Ron et Harry le saisirent chacun par un bras et le hissèrent hors du trou tandis qu'une armure, en haut de l'escalier, se mettait à grincer en éclatant d'un rire guttural.

\- Tais-toi, toi, dit Ron en rabattant au passage la visière de l'armure.

\- Tu as encore oublié d'enjamber la marche, Neville, dit Theodora en le poussant doucement.

Neville parut soudain très gêner.

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de faire ce que ta grand-mère voudrait que tu fasses et penser un peu à toi, dit Theodora.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Hermione.

\- Je veux juste qu'elle soit fière de moi, dit-il tristement.

Theodora mit sa main sur l'épaule de Neville dans un signe réconfortant. Elle savait que Neville se mettait une pression folle à cause de ce que voulait sa grand-mère. Ils continuèrent de monter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor dont l'entrée était cachée par un grand tableau représentant une grosse dame dans une robe de soie rose.

\- Le mot de passe? Demanda-t-elle en les voyant approcher.

\- Fariboles, répondit George. C'est un préfet qui me l'a donné.

Le tableau bascula, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, pénétrant dans la salle commune où les attendaient des fauteuils confortables et un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Theodora respira un grand coup et regarda Neville en lui souriant.

\- Enfin à la maison! s'exclama-t-elle plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers jours.

Puis elle leur dit bonsoir et disparût par la porte qui donnait accès au dortoir des filles, en compagnie d'Hermione. Arrivés à leur dortoir, leurs bagages étaient déjà au pied de leurs lits à baldaquin, aux rideaux cramoisis. Trop fatiguée pour défaire ses bagages, elle prit son pyjama et l'enfila sous les murmures d'Hermione. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes, elle ferma les yeux, se retourna dans son lit, et bercer par les murmures d'Hermione, s'assoupi à la seule et unique pensée qu'elle était enfin de retour chez elle. Elle sentit le sommeil arriver, des images défilaient dans sa tête... Elle se voyait aux côtés de sa mère, elle qui la serrait dans ses bras... Puis se revit enfant, jouant avec ses cousins dans le jardin de sa tante Ellie... Elle se revoyait faire ses premiers pas , tirant son père... Son père, avec ses traits effacés et ses yeux sombres injectés de sang... Lui, la prenant dans ses bras et elle ne ressentait aucune peur, ni crainte envers son géniteur... Puis les images s'effacèrent, firent remplacer par un vieux manoir poussiéreux, devant elle se dressait un escalier. Doucement, elle mit un pied sur une marche, puis sur une la suivante... Elle entendit des voix venant de l'une des pièces et plus elle montait, mieux elles les entendaient... La porte se dressait devant elle, la poussant doucement pour mieux entendre ce que les voix se racontaient... Les images s'effacèrent, et elle s'enfonça dans les limbes du sommeil.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, l'orage s'était éloigné, mais le plafond de la Grande salle restait sombre. Theodora avait son horaire déposé devant elle, son assiette d'œufs et de lard à peine entamée, à côté d'elle, Neville parlait avec Anna qui se situait juste derrière lui à la table des Poufsouffle.

\- C'est génial, on commence par botanique avec vous, dit-il à Anna sur un ton enjoué.

\- Oui, on pourrait se mettre tous les trois ensembles, renchérit-elle amusé. Ça ne va pas, Théa?

\- On est dehors toute la matinée, dit-elle d'un air grognon, en tendant son horaire à Anna.

Son amie prit son horaire et y jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Ça va tu as deux heures de fourche l'après-midi, puisque tu as laissé tomber la divination et que tu n'as pas choisi autre-chose, dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est juste le fait qu'elle soit dehors toute la matinée, qui l'ennuie, dit Benjamin derrière elle.

Allegra sauta sur son amie, lui mettant son horaire sous le nez.

\- Ce n'est pas génial, on a encore cours de soins aux créatures magiques ensemble, dit-elle amusée.

\- Youpie, j'en saute de joie, ironisa Theodora. Ça signifie que j'aurais encore le privilège d'avoir Malefoy et ses deux gorilles sur le dos.

Ses amis rigolèrent, Harry et Ron regardèrent vers eux avec un regard interrogateur. Benjamin était parti voir comment se portait Nathaniel, qui venait de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard.

\- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, dit Anna, c'est le temps qui fait sa où y aurait-il autre chose?

Théodora repensa aux images qui avaient défilé la nuit dans sa tête, surtout celle de son père, elle qui n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, c'était plutôt étrange qu'elle en rêve et puis il y avait cette demeure, elle la connaissait mais d'où? Elle ne devait rien dire, elle l'avait promis, mais cela lui en coûtait de devoir leur mentir. Pour leur bien-être, elle préférait ne pas les alarmer.

\- C'est le temps et cet emploi du temps, dit-elle en soupirant et soulevant le papier bien haut.

Il y eut un soudain bruissement d'ailes au-dessus d'eux et une centaine de hiboux chargés de lettres et de paquets s'engouffrèrent dans la salle en passant par la fenêtre ouverte. Instinctivement, Theodora leva les yeux, ça lui donnait un prétexte pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs d'Allegra, elle vit Mérope se poser devant elle et lui tendre son paquet, la chouette semblait fière de lui amener son premier colis.

\- Merci ma belle, lui dit-elle en prenant le colis.

Elle sortit du miam-hibou de sa poche, lui donna quelques bonbons, sous les hululements satisfaits de cette dernière.

\- Depuis quand as-tu une chouette? demanda Hermione surprise.

Elle regarda vers le trio. Harry fixait Mérope avec des yeux ronds. Il avait sûrement dû la confondre avec Hedwige.

\- Depuis mon anniversaire, dit-elle en caressant Mérope, qui soupirait de contentement.

\- Elle ressemble à Hedwige, dit Harry surprit, mais en plus tacheter.

Theodora lisait la déception dans le regard d'Harry, d'avoir cru que c'était sa chouette. Il devait sûrement attendre une lettre de quelqu'un d'important pour qu'il soit aussi déçu.

\- Théa, appela la voix d'Auriana.

Theodora regarda sa cousine s'avancer vers elle, son uniforme aux couleurs des Gryffondor lui allait à merveille, Nathaniel et deux autres Serpentard sur ses talons. Son cousin Nathaniel, tenait une lettre dans sa main. La première chose, que la jeune sorcière remarqua, c'est que Nathaniel portait vraiment bien les couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Melissandre, quelques amies à elle, ainsi qu'Émilia, Zacharia et Benjamin, les rejoignirent à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Mélissandre. À force de crier ainsi Auriana, les autres élèves de cette école, va penser que notre famille est complètement cinglée.

\- C'est déjà le cas, dit Allegra amusé par la scène.

Nathaniel, tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçue à la jeune sorcière, qui la prit doucement, la déplia et commença à la lire à voix haute :

 _Mon grand garçon,_

 _J'ai appris par une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, ta récente admission dans la maison Serpentard._

 _Sache que j'ai d'abord cru à un canular, mais par la suite, j'ai dû me faire à l'idée de ta récente admission dans cette maison. Mais d'après le professeur Dumbledore, le Choixpeau a longtemps hésité avant de te mettre dans une maison. Donc il faut que tu saches ceci._

 _Même les sangs-mêlés peuvent aller à Serpentard, Tom Jedusor était un sang-mêlé, et le tout premier membre de cette famille à y aller en était un aussi. Je suis fier, que tu sois dans cette maison, car je pense sincèrement que tu y as ta place. Ne laisse jamais un sang pur, te dire le contraire, prouve à ses imbéciles que tu es meilleur qu'eux. Ton grand-père serait fier, de savoir que deux de ses petits-enfants sont dans cette maison, dans laquelle il faisait lui aussi partie._

 _Je suis fier de toi et je ne t'en aimerais pas moins pour la cause. Soit fier de ce que tu es, ton père et moi, somme fier de toi._

 _Avec tout notre amour;_

 _Maman et papa_

Theodora prit la boîte pas encore déballer qu'avait apporté Mérope, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit des cupcakes aux goûts et aux couleurs différentes. Elle se tourna vers Nathaniel qui la regardait tout sourire.

\- Oncle Tom, était un Serpentard, dit-il amusé.

Melissandre frissonna légèrement.

\- Si, tout comme grand-père Ulrich, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté la conversation lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch? demanda Auriana surprise.

\- Non, j'ai arrêté d'écouter lorsque j'ai entendu le mot Serpentard, dit-il amusé.

Le groupe rigola amusé. Il était vrai que même Benjamin et Allegra ne voulaient pas aller dans cette maison et avait même demandé à Dumbledore s'il ne pouvait pas changer de maison en première année. Mais finalement, ils s'étaient fait une place au sein de la maison vert et argent, même s'ils avaient - aujourd'hui encore - du mal à supporter certains élèves.

\- J'ai été un idiot, dit-il en regardant ses deux amis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est passé par là aussi, dit Allegra en souriant.

\- Prenez-en un, dit Theodora en tendant le paquet. J'en ai de trop, ma mère a tendance à exagérer, comme si j'allais mourir de faim à Poudlard.

Nathaniel en prit un, ainsi que ses deux amis, Auriana en tendit un à Natalie qui la remercia timidement. Tout le monde en prit, elle en proposa même au trio, qui prirent chacun un cupcake. Elle prit alors le dernier cupcake de la boîte. Tant pis, elle recevrait une nouvelle boîte dans deux jours. En voyant les autres se régaler, elle pensait que finalement cette journée ne serait pas si terrible qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.


	9. Les sortilèges impardonnables

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs !**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette journée de retard. Mais ma cousine est arrivée plus tôt que prévus et voilà seulement que je termine les dernières corrections, donc si il reste des fautes je vous prie de m'excuser. Mais voici, le chapitre 9, et ce chapitre tourne non seulement autour des sortilèges impardonnables, mais aussi sur les nouvelles capacités de Théa, sachez que pour elle, c'est le moment des complications, mais elle peut compter sur le soutiens de Neville. Je ne vous en dirait pas plus. Sinon le tournois des Trois Sorciers approche et le reste de son année ne s'annonce pas de tout repos! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je vous invite à lire un recueil d'OS que j'ai créé, sur cette histoire, j'ai laissé beaucoup de zones d'ombres exprès et pour que vous puissiez comprendre mieux l'histoire de Theodora et de sa drôle de famille, ce recueil est là pour vous éclairez sur certaine scène du passer de Theodora, de sa mère, de ses amis, de ses cousins, voir même de son père. Bref, c'est des petites histoires que je mets à des moments qui vous permettes de comprendre un peu mieux l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil auteur, le titre du recueil est " **Petits secrets de famille** ", donc n'hésitez pas à y aller et laisser une petite review. Je vous remercie de suivre cette fan fic, et merci à la seule personne qui me laisse un commentaire à chaque nouveau chapitre. Je vais y répondre tout de suite. _

**Koa répond à vos Review :**

 **AquariusBlue L. :** _Merci pour ta petite Review qui me fait chaud au cœur! Tu es la seule qui commente, mais ta review est toujours un vrai plaisir et elle me donne envie de continuer d'écrire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre._

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers et les personnages sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling, Theodora et certains de ses amis, ainsi que sa famille sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec d'autres personnages de fiction est purement impossible._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas méchante et je ne mord pas! Sinon je vous retrouve, dimanche pour le quatrième OS sur l'univers de Theodora, qui sera mis en ligne vers 11h30. Encore merci de lire cette fan fic, je sais que je me répète souvent!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Bisous, Emy/koa._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _ **Les sortilèges impardonnables.**_

Dans la Grande salle, Theodora et Neville étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor. Remplissant leurs assiettes de côtelettes d'agneau, accompagnées de pommes de terre et de choux de Bruxelles.

\- Comment peux-tu aimer les choux de Bruxelles? demanda Neville dégoûter.

\- Tu devrais goûter, avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas, dit-elle amusé par sa grimace.

D'un geste rapide, Neville, lui piqua un chou dans son assiette mais au lieu de se plaindre comme elle le faisait constamment, elle préféra lever les yeux en l'air. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait appris à ne plus faire attention avec le temps. Combien de fois, n'avait-elle pas frappé Dean, Seamus, Neville ou Allegra, lorsqu'ils venaient lui prendre des aliments dans son assiette. Sûrement plus souvent que n'importe qui, mais là, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre de l'énergie pour si peu.

\- Tiens, tu ne réagis pas? demanda Neville dans un sourire amusé.

\- Non, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, cela s'appelle prendre de la maturité.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie Theodora Jedusor? dit Neville en rigolant.

Theodora ria de bon cœur, cela lui faisait du bien, la matinée n'avait pas été la meilleure rentrée de sa vie, mais elle se sentait enfin un peu plus légère.

Lorsque son assiette fut vide, Theodora se retourna vers la table de la maison Poufsouffle et tapota doucement l'épaule d'Anna. Son amie au visage jovial se retourna, un donut à la main et la bouche à moitié pleine. Le stéréotype parfait de ce que les autres imaginaient être un Poufsouffle, Theodora pouffa de rire devant cette constatation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Toi, on dirait le parfait stéréotype d'un élève de Poufsouffle, dit-elle amusée.

\- Parce que j'en suis une, dit-elle amusée. Alors que me vaut le plaisir de cette tape amicale?

\- Le professeur Chourave nous a-t-elle donner des devoirs? Je n'ai pas trop fait attention à la fin du cours.

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu me le demander, dit Neville vexer.

\- Oui, mais il a autre chose que je voulais savoir en même temps, dit-elle amusé par la moue boudeuse de Neville.

Cette moue boudeuse, la faisait toujours craquée.

\- Theodora Jedusor, qui n'écoute pas à un cours... c'est un sacré scoop, dit Zacharia Smith, un autre élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, je sais, mais ça arrive parfois, dit-elle en souriant. J'avais trop peur, de ce que Hagrid nous réservait.

\- Non, elle ne nous a rien donné, dit Anna.

\- Mais elle a bien parlé de quelques choses? demanda-t-elle.

Hannah Abbot se retourna.

\- On a parlé d'une élève de notre maison et de son problème d'acné, dit-elle sur ton amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec la cour? demanda Theodora surprise.

\- Le pus de Bubobulb, que l'on a extrait aujourd'hui, une fois correctement dilué, est un excellent remède contre les formes les plus persistant d'acné, dit Neville heureux d'apporter une réponse.

Ceux qui participaient à la conversation semblaient surpris d'entendre Neville dire une bonne réponse, Theodora connaissait assez bien Neville pour savoir que ce dernier était passionné par la botanique.

\- Bon sa m'apporte un élément de réponse, dit Theodora en faisant un clin d'œil à Neville. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas eu que sa?

\- Oh que non, dit Hannah, tu connais Éloïse Midgen?

Theodora affirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Hannah, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de parler d'Éloïse comme tu le fais, Théa, n'aime pas... commença Anna avec inquiétude.

\- Mais il faut qu'elle sache, dit-elle sous le coup de l'excitation.

Theodora sentait, qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre, pour qu'Anna s'en inquiète.

\- Éloïse a essayé d'enlever les siens en leur jetant un sort et son nez à changé de place, dit Hannah comme s'il s'agissait du potin du siècle. C'était hilarant...

Neville et Anna observaient Theodora. La jeune sorcière n'écoutait plus ce que racontait Hannah Abbot, il était vrai qu'Éloïse Midgen, n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais elle ne supportait pas d'entendre les autres se moquer des plus faibles, ça la mettait souvent hors d'elle. Elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, et sa magie lui piquer les doigts, c'était la première fois que cela se produisait, elle essayait de rester calme, mais Hannah Abbot continuait de se moquer ouvertement de la pauvre Éloïse, qui était actuellement à l'infirmerie.

" _Et si on lui faisait subir, le même sort qu'en dis-tu?_ "

La petite voix froide et calculatrice, avait raison, mais de là à lui faire du mal, elle s'y refusait.

" _Tu comptes réellement la laisser s'en sortir comme ça?_ continua la voix froide, sifflante et calculatrice. _Après tout ce ne serait qu'un petit sort de rien du tout. Que risques-tu?_ "

Peut-être plusieurs heures de retenue et une beuglante de sa mère, pour les risques inconsidéré qu'elle prenait.

" _Et si la prochaine dont elle se moquait c'était toi? Un jour, tu seras sans doute son sujet de plaisanterie préférée... Ce n'est qu'un sort, fais-lui voir, fais-le! Fais-le! FAIT-LE!_ "

\- Theodora ! dit une voix au loin

Neville était debout, il lui tenait le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche, et surtout quand est-ce qu'elle s'était levée? C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre d'absence. Elle regarda Neville, il avait l'air inquiet et en même temps furieux, surement contre elle. Puis elle regarda Anna, elle aussi s'était levée, surement pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait failli faire?

\- Tu es complètement folle, Jedusor, dit Hannah Abbot en se levant, terrifiée par Theodora.

Hannah Abbot quitta la Grande salle, suivie de près par Zacharia Smith. En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune sorcière remarqua que plusieurs élèves la regardaient.

\- Je... je... bafouilla-t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.

\- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? questionna Neville.

Theodora regarda Neville dans les yeux, les voir emplis de colère envers elle, la déstabilisait. Elle se retourna et commença à sortir d'un pas rapide de la Grande salle.

\- Théa ! appela Anna au loin.

Mais elle quittait la salle, Neville sur ses talons.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris? demanda-t-il furieux

\- Je n'en sais rien, laisse-moi tranquille! dit-elle en accélérant le rythme de ces pas.

Mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

\- Si je ne m'étais pas mis devant toi, elle serait à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il quand il l'eut rattrapé. Mais bon sang, Theodora, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas?

\- Je vais bien, Neville, siffla-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est faux ! dit-il en se mettant devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Tu sais bien que j'ai peur pour un oui ou un non, tu sais que je n'ai pas confiance en moi, mais je veux sincèrement t'aider.

\- Tu veux m'aider? demanda-t-elle entre la rage et la panique.

Elle se sentait instable, sa tante Elliope avait raison, elle avait plus de mal à assimiler cette nouvelle dose de pouvoir. Le sceller de la quatrième année, c'était bien briser, mais elle n'avait pas encore tout assimilé. Et le pauvre Neville, se trouvait justement sur son chemin, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

\- Alors laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle en reprenant contenance.

Elle contourna Neville, elle était proche du portrait de la grosse dame. Encore quelques pas, et elle s'enfermerait dans le dortoir des filles, là où Neville ne pourrait pas la suivre.

\- _Fariboles_ , dit-elle à quelques pas de la grosse dame.

Le portrait bascula, laissant voir le trou menant à la salle commune. Theodora pénétra dans la salle commune, Neville toujours sur ses talons. Il fallait qu'elle le sème dans le dortoir des filles, elle se précipita vers l'escalier et après quelques marches Neville lui attrapa le bras.

\- Théa, je suis ton ami, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne saurai pas t'aider, dit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Elle fit volte-face, elle était en colère maintenant, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il devait la laisser tranquille.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille! hurla-t-elle de rage.

Et c'est là que ça s'est produit, Theodora laissa sa magie s'échapper, les vitres de l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon explosèrent, Neville se protégea le visage et durant un moment, elle eut peur de tenir sa baguette, mais elle l'avait rangée dans sa robe de sorcière. Les morceaux de verre retombèrent sur le sol et Theodora rouvrit les yeux, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la terrifiait. Neville regarda son amie d'un air terrifié, puis le sol joncher de morceaux de verre, puis l'endroit ou quelque temps auparavant se trouvaient les fenêtres où le vent passait à présent librement.

Theodora fixait Neville, son air terrifié laissa place à la résiliation. Une légère entaille, barrait la joue de ce dernier, elle l'avait blessé sans le vouloir.

\- J'ai compris Théa, je m'en vais, dit-il soudain tristement.

Il tourna le dos à Theodora et soudain, elle fit un geste qu'elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire, elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Attrapant un pan de sa robe de sorcier, il s'arrêta net, elle fixait son dos d'un regard vide.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse seule, dit-il dans un sourire.

Theodora laissa ses larmes s'échapper.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Neville lui fit face, monta les quelques marches la séparant d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Theodora se cramponnait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il la laissa pleurer pendant un moment, puis lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner cette coupure, dit-elle doucement.

\- J'aurais qu'à dire que c'est Theodora Jedusor, qui m'a mis un poing dans la figure parce que je ne voulais pas la laisser tranquille, dit-il en rigolant. Tout le monde, pensera que c'est vrai.

Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Par contre tu devrais réparer la fenêtre avant que quelqu'un ne rentre dans la salle commune et ne découvre le massacre, dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dans un léger mouvement de poignet, elle agita sa baguette.

\- _Oculus Reparo_!

Les morceaux de verre sur le sol volèrent autour d'eux, se remettant chacun à leur place d'origine, reformant la vitre briser quelques minutes plus tôt. Theodora et Neville regardèrent les vitres, il ne manquait rien, c'était comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

\- Et notre souci s'envole, comme par magie! dit Neville admiratif. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai cours de divination.

Theodora regarda Neville s'éloigner. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre. La pensée de Neville la fit sourire " _notre soucis s'envole comme, par magie!_ ".

\- Comme par _magie_ ! dit-elle dans un soupir de bien-être.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Jeudi, Theodora avait réussi à éviter la conversation avec Neville, plus d'une fois sur les événements du premier jour de cour. Elle avait quand même blessé Neville et se dernier en portait toujours la marque sur sa joue gauche. Même après avoir appris par son ami, la transformation de Malefoy en fouine par le professeur Maugrey et l'accident de Neville au cours de potion, son humeur ne changea pas. Son moral n'avait pas remonté, elle s'en voulait toujours pour ce qui s'était passé.

Dans la classe du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Theodora s'assit sur le banc, en face d'Hermione, sortit son exemplaire de _Forces Obscures : comment s'en protéger,_ et attendit en silence. Neville s'était assis à côté d'elle, laissant son amie tranquille, tant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler il ne la forcerait pas. Ils entendirent le son caractéristique du pas de Maugrey, le claquement de sa jambe de bois sur le sol résonna en écho dans le couloir, il entra dans la classe.

\- Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, grogna-t-il, en allant s'installer à son bureau. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Ils remirent aussitôt leurs manuels dans leurs sacs. Maugrey sortit un registre, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris pour dégager son visage tordu et couturé, puis commença à faire l'appel, son œil normal suivait la liste des noms tandis que l'œil magique tournait dans son orbite, se fixant sur chaque élève qui répondait " _présent_ ".

\- Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne la protection contre les créatures maléfiques. Vous avez vu notamment les Epouvantards, les Pitiponks, les Strangulots, les loup-garous et quelques autres, c'est bien cela?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

\- Mais vous êtes en retard - très en retard - en matière de défense contre les mauvais sorts, poursuivit Maugrey. Donc je suis là pour vous remettre à niveau en vous enseignant les sortilèges dont se servent les sorciers entre eux. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. En attendant, on vous estime trop jeune pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et pense que vous êtes capable d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça voudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit, il ne va pas vous avertir de ses intentions. Il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à réagir. Vous devez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle.

Lavande sursauta et rougit. Elle était en train de montrer à Pavarti, sous son pupitre, l'horoscope qu'elle avait achevé. Apparemment l'œil magique de Maugrey arrivait à voir à travers le bois aussi bien que derrière sa tête.

\- Alors... Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie réprimande avec le plus de sévérité?

Plusieurs mains ses levèrent timidement, y compris celle de Ron et d'Hermione. Theodora ne ressentait pas le besoin de lever la main, mais fit étonner de voir Ron lever la sienne. Maugrey montra Ron du doigt, son œil magique toujours fixé sur lavande.

\- Heu..., dit Ron, d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice. Ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ah, oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît, celui-là. À une certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'imperium.

Maugrey se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre. À l'intérieur, trois grosses araignées s'agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de sortir.

Maugrey plongea une main dans le bocal, attrapa une des araignées et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

\- _Impero_!

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Tout le monde, sauf Maugrey et Theodora.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein? grogna-t-il. Ça vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose?

Les rires s'évanouirent presque instantanément. Theodora, regardait toujours l'araignée d'un regard vide.

\- Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer, ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous. Il y a des années, nombre de sorcières et de sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium. Les gens du ministère ont eu bien du travail pour déterminer qui avait été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait agi de sa propre volonté. L'imperium peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais il faut une vraie force de caractère pour s'y opposer et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en être victime si c'est possible. Vigilance constante!

Maugrey remit l'araignée sauteuse dans son bocal.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre sortilège interdit?

La main d'Hermione se tendit à nouveau, mais également, à la surprise de Theodora, celle de Neville. Il était inhabituel de le voir lever la main à un autre cours que celui de botanique. Lui-même fut surpris de sa propre audace.

\- Oui? dit Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers lui.

\- Il y en a un... Le sortilège Doloris, dit Neville d'une petite voix.

Maugrey regarda fixement Neville, avec ses deux yeux, cette fois.

\- Tu t'appelles Londubat? dit-il, son œil magique se posant à nouveau sur son carnet.

Neville, mal à l'aise, approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée.

\- _Amplificatum_! marmonna-t-il.

L'araignée enfla aussitôt. Elle était à présent plus grosse qu'une tarentule. Maugrey, leva à nouveau sa baguette, la pointa sur l'araignée et murmura :

\- _Endoloris_!

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés. Theodora, baissa le regard, elle ne pouvait pas regarder l'animal souffrir davantage. Son regard fut attiré par les mains de Neville, elles étaient crispées sur le bord de la table, ses jointures livides, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, mais il était bien trop obnubilé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui, pour prêter attention à elle.

\- Arrêtez! s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent, mais elle continua de convulser. Il l'a remis dans le bocal, et se retourna vers eux.

\- Le sortilège de la douleur, dit Maugrey. De nombreux sorciers, sont devenus fous par l'action répéter de ce sortilège. Ce sortilège était très souvent utilisé à cette même époque. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits? Peut-être vous, miss Granger?

Theodora regardait Hermione, sa condisciple de maison agitait sa tête de droite à gauche, c'était la première fois que Theodora la voyait refuser de répondre à un professeur.

\- Non, dit Maugrey un rien déçu.

Maugrey Balaya la classe du regard, aucune main ne s'étaient levées, les élèves regardaient leurs pupitres pour éviter le regard magique de Maugrey, mais celui-ci se posa instantanément sur Theodora. Il fit une grimace, qui aurait dû ressembler à un sourire.

\- Peut-être que miss Jedusor, pourrait nous dire quel est le dernier sortilège interdit?

Elle n'osait pas regarder Maugrey, tout son corps tremblait et la petite voix froide et calculatrice se fit à nouveau entendre dans sa tête.

" _Il sait qui tu es! Il sait! Il a affronté plusieurs d'entre eux! Il sait de qui, tu es l'enfant ! Il fait que tu es la fille de Lord Voldemort!_ "

Elle ignora cette voix qui avait déjà causé assez de problème comme ça, mais la peur la tenait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une échappatoire.

\- Le sortilège de la mort, dit-elle avec des tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Qui est? dit Maugrey, en fixant la jeune fille avec une grimace plus large.

Theodora savait ce qui attendait la dernière araignée, elle savait aussi que c'était le pire, elle le regarda d'un air suppliant, elle ne voulait pas le dire... mais elle se résigna à le faire.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , murmura Theodora.

\- Nous y voilà, dit Maugrey, en esquissant un sourire qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique. Le dernier et le pire.

Il glissa sa main dans le bocal et, comme si elle devinait le sort qui l'attendait, la troisième araignée se mit à courir frénétiquement au fond du récipient pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais Maugrey l'attrapa et la posa à son tour sur le bureau où elle commença à courir, en proie à une véritable panique.

Maugrey leva sa baguette.

\- _Avada Kedavra_! rugit Maugrey.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme avait brusquement pris son vol. Aussitôt, l'araignée roula sur le dos. Elle était apparemment intacte mais il n'y avait aucun doute : elle était morte sur le coup. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles étouffèrent un cri, Theodora avait préféré détourner la tête de la scène, les yeux clos pour empêcher sa peur de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son père, mais la pensée fût trop forte, c'était ainsi qu'il s'y était pris avec chacune de ses victimes, tous ceux qui lui résistaient, c'était ainsi que les Potter et bon nombre de familles de sorciers étaient morts. La petite voix froide, résonnait en échos au fond d'elle.

D'un geste de la main, Maugrey balaya le bureau, jetant par terre le cadavre de l'araignée.

\- Pas très agréable, dit-il d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'ne seule personne qui n'ait jamais réussi à survivre et cette personne est assise devant moi.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur Harry, même Theodora avait posé son regard un bref instant sur lui, avant de fixer à nouveau son banc. Voilà que cela la reprenait, la peur de le regarder en face.

Le reste du cours, ils le passèrent à prendre des notes sur chacun des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables et personne ne songea à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse. Neville et Theodora rangèrent leurs affaires, mais à la surprise de la jeune fille, Neville quitta précipitamment la classe, laissant derrière lui un livre. Elle prit le livre et suivit son ami de quelques pas en arrière, elle comptait bien lui rendre ce livre. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir latéral, fixant le mur en face de lui, avec ce regard terrifié.

\- Ah, te voilà! dit-elle, en essayant de remettre un peu d'entrain dans sa voix. Tu as oublié un livre derrière toi...

Il la regarda, mais c'était comme si son regard passait au travers d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait invisible aux yeux de son ami.

\- Neville, tu es sûr que tu... commença-t-elle inquiète avant d'être interrompue par la voix d'Hermione.

\- Neville, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Theodora, se sentait de plus en plus invisible aux yeux de Neville, il s'était tourné vers eux, plus vite que vers elle. La jeune fille baissa la tête résignée par ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

\- Ah c'est vous, dit-il, la voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Intéressant comme cours, non? Je me demande ce qu'il y a au dîner ce soir, je... je meurs de faim, par vous?

\- Neville, ça va? s'inquiéta Hermione.

À nouveau, il répondit de cette voix étrangement aiguë, il s'emmêlait dans ses mots, il cachait quelque chose, tout comme elle.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas...? s'inquiéta Theodora en s'interrompant en entendant un bruit familier.

Un claquement sec et régulier retentit dans leur dos et ils virent arriver Maugrey, qui s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche claudicante. Tous les cinq se turent en l'observant avec inquiétude, mais lorsqu'il leur parla ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, dit-il à Neville. Si tu veux, tu peux passer dans mon bureau, d'accord? Allez, viens, on prendra une tasse de thé...

Neville parut encore plus apeuré à la perspective de boire une tasse de thé avec Maugrey. Il n'osa ni bouger, ni parler.

Maugrey tourna vers Harry puis Theodora, son oeil magique.

\- Ça va, Potter?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry, presque avec défi.

\- Et toi, Jedusor?

\- Ça peut aller, il y a toujours mieux, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

Maugrey lui sourit, ravi par la réponse que la jeune fille lui avait donnée. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Il faut que tu saches, dit alors Maugrey. C'est peut-être un peu brutal mais tu dois savoir. Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant... Allez, viens, Londubat. J'ai quelques livres qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Neville lança à ses amis un regard implorant.

\- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi, Neville? s'inquiéta Theodora, devant le regard implorant de Neville.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'une nourrice, Jedusor! grogna Maugrey.

Theodora baissa le regard.

\- Désolé, professeur, dit-elle tristement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Neville de sa voix aiguë, on se voit dans la salle commune, je devrais te parler.

\- D'accord, dit Theodora, dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise. Je mettrais ton livre sur ton lit.

Neville hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se résolvait à suivre Maugrey qui l'entraînait déjà, une main noueuse posée sur son épaule. Theodora, passa devant le trio et prit la direction de la salle commune. Elle voulait éviter les questions d'Hermione et les commentaires de Ron et par-dessus tout, le regard d'Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter maintenant.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

La salle commune était vide à cette heure tardive. Elle avait décidé de descendre, lorsque Hermione était arrivé dans le dortoir, elle voyait bien qu'elle désirait lui parler, mais la jeune fille ne se sentait pas encore prête et puis, Pavarti et Lanvande, étaient elle aussi dans le dortoir, mettant fin au regard insistant d'Hermione. Elle connaissait suffisamment Theodora pour ne pas la brusquer. Devant le feu de la cheminée qui dansait joyeusement, la jeune sorcière songea à tout ce que qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à présent. La vérité sur son père, le cours du professeur Maugrey, tous les éléments qu'elle avait rassemblé bout à bout jusqu'à maintenant... Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire, et elle ne connaissait qu'une infime partie. Sa mère avait raison... elle n'était pas prête à tout connaître, et la simple vérité toute nue, l'effrayait encore davantage. Comment sa mère, avait pu épouser cet homme, faire un enfant avec lui et en était tombé amoureuse? Elle avait toujours su que sa famille était bizarre, mais jamais au point de la trouver psychotique.

\- Tu es encore debout, Théa? demanda la voix de Neville derrière elle.

Theodora sortit de ses pensées et regarda son camarade. Il lui souriait, un livre à la main.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle calmement.

\- Moi non plus, dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le livre que m'a passé le professeur Maugrey est incroyable, il parle des plantes se trouvant dans les lacs d'Écosse.

Theodora sourit doucement, la passion de Neville pour la botanique refaisait surface.

\- C'est ton domaine de prédilection, dit-elle avec douceur. C'est normal, que ce livre te passionne.

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais, et toi, tu es sûr que tout va bien? Je veux dire, entre le jour où tu as explosé les vitres et toutes tes absences lorsque l'on est ensemble, je me demandais si tu allais bien?

Il n'avait rien oublié. Theodora regarda sa joue gauche, sa blessure était plus fine, mais toujours bien visible. Neville prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est difficile de te dire sa, commença-t-il, mais je dois savoir. Theodora, je sais que tu es la fille de...

\- Tu-sais-qui! dit-elle en l'interrompant, le regard fixer sur ses mains. Comment l'as-tu...?

\- Je pense que je l'ai toujours su, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Ma grand-mère, me l'a révélé avant notre entrés en troisième année.

Sa grand-mère était au courant. Cette révélation, ne surprit pas la jeune fille, combien de sorciers et sorcières, étaient au courant de son lien de parenter avec le mage noir?

\- Elle le savait, ce sont mes parents qui lui on dit que, Tu-sais-Qui, venait d'avoir un enfant, peu de temps avant que...

Neville s'interrompit. Theodora, vit son visage viré au rouge vif.

\- Avant que, quoi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Avant que plusieurs mangemorts, ne rendent mes parents fous avec le sortilège Doloris! Je déteste parler de cette nuit, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais ma grand-mère, n'arrête pas de me répéter que je devrais faire honneur au nom que je porte, parce que cette nuit, ils se sont comporté en héros. Et eux, ils ne le sauront jamais!

Il lui parlait de la nuit de la chute de son père, la nuit où Harry Potter était devenus célèbre pour quelques choses qu'il n'était même pas en mesure de comprendre. Cette même nuit, les mangemorts avaient commis leurs derniers méfaits. Theodora déposa une main chaleureuse sur Neville, il avait l'air très abattu. Elle n'avait jamais su, ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et maintenant, il lui révélait la vérité.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle tristement.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en mettant une main sur la sienne. Je suis fier d'être leur fils et j'aimerai qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Depuis combien de temps, es-tu au courant pour ton lien de parenté avec lui?

\- Depuis la fin de cet été... Juste après l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres, à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ma mère, me l'a annoncé après que Barty Croupton, m'a menacé avec sa baguette.

\- Et ça va? Je veux dire, ça n'est pas trop dur de...?

\- Si, c'est plutôt lourd à porter, surtout quand tu en apprends un peu plus sur ses méthodes chaque jour qui passe.

Neville regardait son amie, Theodora restait Theodora, rien n'avait changé. Mais en ce moment, son amie avait l'air plus abattue que jamais. La révélation qu'avait livrée Neville avait eu l'effet d'une bombe supplémentaire, et poids qu'elle portait sur ces épaules semblait s'alourdir davantage. Theodora était fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante de Neville.

\- Tu restes avec moi? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Toujours! dit-il en passant un bras autour d'elle. Je resterais avec toi, jusqu'à la fin.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Ils étaient amis, complices, condisciples de maison... Et d'un coup, Theodora perçut une légère penser venant de Neville.

" _Peu importe de qui tu es la fille, tu seras toujours mon amie la plus chère!_ "

Elle se redressa et regarda Neville avec un sourire.

\- Tu le penses vraiment? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es legilimens?

Elle haussa les épaules, dans un sourire.

\- Pitié, Théa, ne lit pas dans ma tête, dit-il soudain gêné.

\- Tu l'as pensé trop fort, dit-elle amusée par la réaction de son ami.

\- Mais depuis quand?

\- Depuis ce soir, c'est la première fois que sa m'arrive.

\- Tu exagères, dit-il plus amusé que terrifier.

\- Je suis la fille de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tu te souviens! dit-elle en souriant.

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, des nouvelles capacités de Theodora, elle lui expliqua que petite, elle savait parler Fourchelangs, puis avait perdu cette capacité. Neville, lui raconta ce qu'il avait découvert sur les plantes dans les livres que lui avait donnés Maugrey, mais ils n'abordèrent jamais le sujet Hannah Abbot, c'était encore trop dur d'en parler pour elle. Elle n'était surtout pas prête d'en parler...


	10. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

_**Bonjour cher lecteur!**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Le voici enfin ce chapitre 10! Et SURPRISE! Ce chapitre parait plus tôt que prévus, je suis presser de le mettre en ligne . Le passage à vide est fini, mais j'ai eu dur pour l'écrire ce chapitre. Je n'étais absolument pas inspirer, mais le voilà et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Après 5 mois sans suite, le voici enfin comme promis :D, je pense qu'il est plus petit que les autres chapitre manque d'inspiration pour celui-là. Le chapitre 11 est déjà en écriture, il devrait paraître dans une bonne semaine et demi, je confirmerai la date sur mon profil._

 _En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, l'arrivée des deux écoles à Poudlard et une autre facette de Theodora se dévoile. Je ne vous en diras pas d'avantage. N'hésitez pas à commenter, à suivre cette histoire pour être informer de la suite, de partager cette histoire, en parler autour de vous et de suivre mon profil pour être au courant des nouveautés._

 **Koa répond à vos Reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, grâce à cela j'ai repris goût à écrire cette fan fic. J'espère que ce dixième chapitre, ne te décevras pas. Encore merci à toi. Non seulement, il m'a fait plaisir mais m'a donner pleins de nouvelles idées pour cette histoire et ses suites. En ce qui concerne Theodora, c'est vrai qu'elle est complexe et plus j'avance, et d'avantage elle le deviendra. Mais je n'en révélerai pas d'avantage._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable. Ce chapitre contient énormément de passage du roman d'origine._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _ **Beauxbâton et Durmstrang**_

Les responsables des différentes maisons firent mettre les élèves en rangs. Devant l'entrée du château, les élèves attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâton et Durmstrang. Theodora pouvait voir sa cousine Auriana trépigner d'impatience aux côtés du jeune Dennis Crivey. Elle écoutait les suggestions d'Harry et Ron, sur le possible arrivés fracassant des deux écoles, mais Hermione s'amusait à les contredire, comme à chaque fois. Par moments, la jeune sorcière se demandait si ses deux-là n'étaient pas stupides. À se demander comment Harry avait réussi à survivre à son père jusqu'à maintenant. Surement grâce à la chance. Et puis, sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus. Plus d'une fois, elle avait capté les penser de plusieurs personnes en même temps. Ça lui provoquait quelques migraines, dans la dernière lettre de sa mère, elle devait apprendre à se relaxer pour empêcher les flots de penser de la submerger. Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire. Par moments, elle avait l'impression d'être une antenne captant les émissions de penser, comme le fameux poste radio d'oncle Robert.

La nuit fraîche commençait à la faire frémir. Elle aurait préféré être bien au chaud à l'intérieur.

Au loin, une forme gigantesque se dirigeait vers le château à une vitesse incroyable. Des élèves paniquèrent, d'autres parlaient avec animation pour essayer de deviner ce qu'était la forme qui se rapprochait rapidement. La forme noire qui avançait au-dessus de la cime des arbres fut peu à peu éclairée par les lumières du château et ils distinguèrent alors un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une maison et volait vers eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant.

Les élèves des trois premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin dans un fracas si impressionnant que Neville fit un bon en arrière et retomba sur les pieds d'un Serpentard de cinquième année, qui ne manqua pas de le brusquer davantage, sous les rires de Theodora qui voyait son ami encore plus gêner.

\- Théa, ce n'est pas drôle!

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, se tourna vers eux et les fusilla du regard.

\- Miss Jedusor! Monsieur Londubat!

\- Pardon, professeur! répondirent-ils en reprenant leur sérieux.

Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière. Une femme immense sortie du carrosse. À cette vision, quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. Nombre d'entre eux s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

\- Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave.

L'accent de Madame Maxime, provoqua un sursaut d'hilarité chez quelques élèves. Le Professeur McGonagall fusilla les quelques élèves à l'humour léger, du regard ce qui fit taire et redresser même les élèves de Serpentard.

La délégation de Beauxbatons gravissait les marches menant au château. Grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, ils attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. La plupart des élèves regardaient le ciel, pleins d'espoir. Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des chevaux de Madame Maxime.

Un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvenait dans l'obscurité. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière... De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, ils voyaient nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosse bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond du l'eau... La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon... Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune.

Les passagers débarquèrent, défilant à la lueur des hublots.

\- Dumbledore! s'écria l'homme à la tête des élèves. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous?

\- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Lorsque Karkaroff fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes. Theodora, observa longuement l'homme qui parlait avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers l'un de ses élèves, son regard croisa celui de Theodora, durant un léger instant, elle crut qu'il l'avait reconnu. Le regard de l'homme s'était alors assombri d'un coup et elle avait pu lire une peur sourde dans l'expression de son visage. C'était surement son imagination qui lui jouait un tour.

En se dirigeant vers le château, Allegra situées derrière Theodora commença a imité la directrice de Beauxbatons. Les Serpentards, ainsi que certains Gryffondors ne purent empêcher un rire de sortir, tellement son imitation était réussie.

\- Je me demande si les élèves de cette école ont le même accent, dit Theodore Nott.

\- Surement, dit Allegra, non mais vous avez vu la taille de cette femme, c'est une version féminine d'Hagrid. En plus, vous l'avez entendue? Ces chevaux boivent du Whisky pur, si ça ce n'est pas se moquer du monde.

Theodora se tourna vers eux.

\- Mon Cheur Dambleudore, meus euleuves ont beusoin de ses reuchauffeu, dit-elle amuser.

Les rangs des élèves de Poudlard firent secouer par des nouveaux rires venant des élèves des deux maisons rivales.

\- Une chance que Mc Gonagall ne nous entend pas, dit Neville entre deux rires.

\- Si sa avait été le cas et qu'il y avait eu la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, elle nous en aurait retiré à coup sûr, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Je ne critiquerais pas ma directrice de maison, quand on voit le favoritisme de Rogue, pour votre maison, sa donne la nausée, dit Theodora.

\- Que veux-tu, il est comme ça! dit Allegra amusée par la situation.

Chacun se dirigea vers leurs tables respectives. Theodora et Neville, s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, il régnait une certaine agitation chez les élèves de Poudlard. Ron, poussa Hermione qui vint s'asseoir près de la jeune sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'à Ron? demanda doucement Théodora.

\- Il cherche à attirer l'attention de Viktor Krum.

\- Quoi le joueur de Quidditch est ici?

Ron s'assit et vociféra entre ses dents. Theodora se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et vit les mines des élèves fiers d'accueillir les élèves de Durmstrang à leur table et surtout le fameux Viktor Krum.

\- J'avais même ne pas remarqué qu'il était là, dit-elle en se retournant vers Hermione, qui bouillonnait de rage contre les élèves de Beauxbatons.

\- Non, mais regardez-moi sa, il ne fait pas si froid ici, dit-elle sèchement.

En regardant à la table des Serdaigles, Theodora comprit la mauvaise humeur de sa condisciple de maison. L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, avait toujours son cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête.

Lorsque les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime fermaient la marche. Lorsque leur directrice apparut, les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bon, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard. Ils n'en ressentirent apparemment aucune gêne et ne se rassirent que lorsque Madame Maxime eut pris place à la gauche de Dumbledore. Celui-ci resta debout, et le silence se fit dans la Grande salle.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre!

Theodora se pencha vers Hermione.

\- Je t'ai entendue!

\- Tu l'as entendu se moquer de notre directeur, murmura Hermione exaspérer.

\- Oui, dit Theodora en soupirant.

Les plats disposés devant eux se remplirent de mets divers. Les elfes de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés. Theodora fut surprise de voir la variété de plats, certains appartenaient de toute évidence à des cuisines d'autres pays. Le bruit des conversations, donnait l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude dans la Grande salle.

\- C'est moi, ou j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de monde, dit Neville entre deux bouchers.

\- À part une vingtaine de personnes en plus, dit Theodora qui sentait un mal de tête arriver du côté droit. Si certains pouvaient arrêter de penser si fort, cela m'arrangerait.

\- Ton don fait des siennes, dit-elle avec un sourire inquiet.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, dit-elle exaspérer. La fille à côté de l'élève de Beauxbâtons, pense que cette dernière devrait utiliser quelques choses pour sa peau. Cedric Diggory se demande comment inviter une fille au bal de Noël. Ron, pense tellement fort, qu'il se demande si la fille qui est venu prendre la bouillabaisse est une Vélane. Et Draco Malefoy, est fier comme un paon de se trouver et de parler à Viktor Krum.

Hermione, Ron et Harry, regardèrent Theodora d'un air surpris et quelque peu intriguer.

\- Tu es Legilimens?! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui, mais c'est apparu il n'y a pas longtemps, dit Theodora en se massant les tempes.

\- Il faut que tu ailles prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

\- Oui, avec tous les préparatifs pour les tournois des Trois sorciers, il n'en est pas question.

\- Théa, tu devrais écouter Hermione, dit Neville inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, Neville, dit-elle catégorique. C'est en train de passer, même la migraine s'en va.

Souriant à ses condisciples de maison, elle finit son assiette sans plus émettre le moindre commentaire. En réalité, elle avait réussi à bloquer une partie des conversations mentales mais pas assez pour contenir le nouveau flux de penser qui arrivait. Elle espérait qu'il finirait par passer. Mais depuis que le saut de la quatrième année était brisé, elle avait du mal à emmagasiner cette nouvelle dose de magie. Dumbledora l'avait prévenue que cela risquait de prendre plus de temps. D'habitude, elle ne sentait rien et cette fois, elle avait senti sa magie se libérer par deux fois.

Dès que les assiettes d'or eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait à présent une atmosphère d'attente dans la Grande salle.

\- Le moment est venue, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Les Tournois des Trois sorciers vont commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale - il y eut quelques applaudissements polis - et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sport magique.

Cette fois, les applaudissements furent beaucoup plus nourris, sans doute en raison de la réputation de Verpey comme batteur, ou simplement parce qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique. Il répondit avec un geste chaleureux de la main alors que Bartemius Croupton n'avait ni souri ni adressé le moindre signe au public à l'annonce de son nom. Theodora avait encore en tête la manière dont ce dernier l'avait malmené après l'apparition de la marque. Par moments, elle aurait voulu que cet homme ne soit jamais arrivé pour la malmener, sa mère ne lui aurait jamais dit qui était réellement son père, elle ne serait pas en train de le cacher à ses amis et surtout elle aurait pu profiter de cette nouvelle année comme tous les autres élèves sans craindre que quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

\- Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le tournoi des Trois sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

Argus Rusard, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves. Auriana et Dennis Crivey, étaient montés sur leurs chaises pour mieux le voir mais ils étaient si minuscules qu'ils ne dépassaient guère la tête de leurs camarades restés assis.

\- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... Leurs capacités magiques - leur audace - leur pouvoir de déduction - et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer.

\- Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grand coupe de bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait pas jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et, avec des gestes précautionneux, posa la Coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler tout à loisir.

\- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour d'Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugé les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront représenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe de feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il - ou elle - a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. À présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.


	11. Don où Malédiction?

_**Bonjours à tous!**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Et voici avec un peu de retard le chapitre 11 ! Désoler pour ce retard, au départ je voulais mettre ce chapitre en ligne mercredi, mais apparemment je suis presser de découvrir vos avis sur ce chapitre. J'ai la vague impression que mes chapitres sont un peu plus court qu'au début de l'histoire. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une impression :D._

 **Koa répond à vos Reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Merci pour ton message, il m'a réellement fait plaisir, ton enthousiaste fait réellement plaisir à lire. Je suis toujours très gênée lorsque je lis ce genre de commentaire, mais c'est vrai que le fait qu'elle soit légilimens complique un peu l'histoire. J'espère juste que se chapitre te plaira comme tous les autres._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable. Ce chapitre contient énormément de passage du roman d'origine._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **11**_

 _ **Un don ou une malédiction?**_

Le lendemain étant un samedi, la plupart des élèves auraient dû descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner plus tard que d'habitude. Mais Theodora n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le flux de pensées s'étaient intensifié, avec les quelques élèves en plus dans l'école et l'excitation environnante concernant les tournois, sa migraine était passer du stade gérable à envahissante. Neville l'attendait déjà en bas, son flux de pensées arriva tout de suite vers elle, son état d'excitation était tel qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à bloquer ses propres pensées. Elle fit une grimace de douleur et mit une main sur son front.

\- Tu as encore une migraine? demanda Neville inquiet.

\- En fait c'est la même qu'hier, dit-elle en se massant le front. Il y a trop d'excitation dans l'air, je n'arrive même pas à bloquer le flux de penser, ce don commence à ressembler à une malédiction.

Sortant de la salle commune, ils descendirent les escaliers.

\- Tu en as parler à ta mère?

\- Je lui en ai parler la semaine dernière et elle m'a dit de garder mon calme et de respirer profondément quand ça s'enclenchait.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'elle t'a dit?

\- Oui, s'impatienta-t-elle. Mais sa n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

\- Tu devrais aller voir McGonagall ou même le professeur Dumbledore. Ils pourront peut-être t'aider.

\- Ils ont assez de préoccupation comme sa avec les tournois, pas la peine de me rajouter dans l'équation.

\- Théa, dit Neville en se mettant devant elle. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu oublies de qui je suis la fille.

\- Justement, je m'inquiète d'autant plus.

\- Arrête de me considérer comme une bombe à retardement, s'emporta-t-elle en le dépassant dans les escaliers. Je vais bien!

Pourquoi fallait-il que Neville, la considère comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il y avait bien eu l'épisode de la vitre qui a littéralement explosé, lors d'une de ses crises de colère, dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait eu que ça... maintenant c'était cette migraine qui refusait de partir et le bourdonnement incessant des voix des autres élèves dans sa tête. Pour elle, cette année était la pire dans son commencement.

Descendant les marches d'un pas rapide, Neville lui demandait de ralentir, sa voix en échos dans les couloirs qu'elle passait rapidement avant d'entamer la descente des marches vers le hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta net au milieu de l'escalier, submerger par un nouveau flot de pensées. Elle vit une vingtaine de personnes, certaines avec un toast à la main, rassemblées autour de la Coupe de feu pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle avait été installée au milieu du Hall, sur le tabouret qui servait habituellement de socle pour le Choixpeau magique. Une mince ligne dorée avait été tracé sur le sol, formant un cercle d'environ trois mètre de rayon tout autour de la Coupe.

\- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, dit Neville essoufflé en arrivant à sa hauteur. Théa, ça va?

Elle regarda Neville de manière impassible.

Theodora aurait voulu lui dire à quel point tout n'allait pas bien, les voix incessantes dans sa tête, le bourdonnement qui en résultait et la migraine qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du brouhaha environnent.

\- Oui, vient, on va dans la Grande salle, dit-elle calmement.

Descendant les dernières marches, elle prit une profonde inspiration et pendant un moment les voix se turent dans son esprit. Le silence se fit dans son cerveau, elle continua de respirer jusque dans la Grande salle. S'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors, Theodora, ne fit même pas attention à la décoration de la Grande salle. Elle commença à préparer sa tartine de marmelade habituelle sous les regards inquiets de Neville.

\- As-tu remarquer les décorations de la salle? Elles ont changé, dit-elle pour la faire parler un peu.

En l'honneur d'Halloween, un nuage, de chauves-souris volaient sous le plafond magique tandis qu'aux quatre coins de la salle, des centaines de citrouilles évidées lançaient des regards démoniaques. Theodora regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux pétillants de joie, c'est vrai aujourd'hui se tenait l'une des fêtes qu'elle préférait, Halloween. Mais son cœur, n'était ni à la fête, ni à l'amusement qu'elle ressentait habituel pour cette fête si attractive.

Des rires éclatèrent depuis le hall d'entrée, Allegra se précipitait vers elle, son regard amusée, Benjamin la suivait à bonne distance avec Émilia et Anna.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer dans le hall, dit Allegra le regard pétillant.

\- Quand on est polis, on commence par dire bonjour, dit Theodora dans une mine sombre.

\- Bonjour, répondit Allegra. Te serais-tu lever du mauvais pied ce matin?

\- Theodora a une... Aïe, Théa, dit Neville en se frottant la jambe.

Theodora, n'avait vraiment pas envié qu'il parle de son don/malédiction pour le moment. Elle le regardant avec intensité et menace dans le même regard. Allegra ne perdit pas une miette de l'échange de regards entre Theodora et Neville, elle connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie, et elle sentait que Theodora lui cachait quelque chose depuis le début de l'année. Elle avait questionné Benjamin, qui s'inquiétait pour sa cousine.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir de toute façon, dit Theodora qui se massait à nouveau le front.

Ce n'était pas la peine, l'agitation qui régnait venait de forcer le peu de barrière mentale qu'elle avait réussi à dresser. Elle entendit les pensées amusées de tous ceux se trouvant dans le hall. Si elle avait bien compris, Fred et George Weasley, avait utilisé une potion de vieillissement pour essayer de tromper la limite d'âge, mais avait échoué lorsqu'une barbe blanche à pousser à leur menton.

\- Si c'est pour Fred et Georges Weasley, je suis déjà informé, dit-elle ennuyé.

\- Attends comment peux-tu le savoir? Tu es ici et cela vient juste de se passer? demanda Émilia surprise.

\- Théa serais-tu legilimens? demanda Allegra en croisant les bras.

Theodora n'avait plus choix, elle devait dire la vérité.

\- Oui, je suis legilimens mais pour le moment ce don ressemble plutôt à une malédiction, dit-elle en sentant de nouveau sa migraine.

\- Et tes migraines, tu les as depuis? questionna Benjamin inquiet.

\- Seulement depuis une semaine, dit Theodora en se frottant le front. Mais avant la migraine ne restait pas, c'est depuis hier qu'elle s'st intensifié.

\- Allegra, tu saurais aller chercher...

\- Tu vas bien Theodora?

Theodora releva la tête péniblement. Hermione Granger se tenait près de Benjamin, Harry et Ron qui se tenait près de Dean et Seamus, la dévisageaient de l'autre côté de la table. Hermione s'approcha doucement d'elle, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille. Pourquoi, tous ses camarades la considéraient comme une bombe à retardement. Allegra regardait Theodora inquiète depuis la table des Serdaigles, elle était en conversation avec la cousine de Théodora, Mélissandre.

\- Ça va aller, dit Theodora en essayant de sourire. Alors vous savez déjà qui sont les élèves de Poudlard à se présenter aux tournois?

\- D'après ce qu'on dit, Warrington s'est levé de bonne heure pour aller mettre son nom dans la Coupe de feu, révéla Dean.

\- Quoi, le grand type de Serpentard, dit Émilia. J'espère que ce ne sera pas lui notre champion.

\- Et tous les Poufsouffle parlent de Diggory, ajouta Seamus avec mépris. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était prêt à risquer sa belle petite tête dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

Des acclamations retentissaient dans le hall d'entrée. Ils se retournèrent et virent Angélina Johnson entrer dans la Grande salle avec un sourire un peu gêné. C'était une grande fille noire qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Angelina vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

\- Voilà, c'est fait! annonça-t-elle. Je viens de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe!

Harry, Ron et Hermione, parlaient avec Angelina. Theodora sentit la migraine qui s'intensifiait de minute en même temps que les flots de pensées exciter autour d'elle. Theodora se leva d'un bon, la main sur la tempe.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de penser, ne serait-ce que deux minutes, cria-t-elle au groupe.

-Theodora... appela doucement Hermione, paniquer.

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, dit Theodora qui sentait le monde tangué autour d'elle.

Benjamin, s'avança doucement et lui tandis la main. Les traits son cousin devenait flou.

\- Théa, donne ta baguette! dit Benjamin dont la voix semblait si lointaine.

Theodora sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcière et la tendit. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Benjamin attrapa la baguette de sa cousine sous les regards étonner des élèves de Gryffondors.

-Je vais chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall, dit Émilia.

Theodora regardait son amie quitter la Grande salle, le flot de voix des autres élèves résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un lointain écho entre deux falaises, mais celle des élèves présents grondait sous son crâne. Elle voulait les faire taire, leur dire qu'elle n'était pas folle, qu'elle n'allait pas exploser devant eux pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, son cerveau voulait que tout s'arrête, son corps n'en pouvait plus, elle avait chaud, puis froid. Tout son être criait grâce et personne ne l'entendait. Puis soudain, sa vision se brouilla, les gens n'étaient plus que des silhouettes floues, difformes sans plus aucune importance. Elle entendait tout, des élèves des quatre maisons, se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, d'autres la prenaient pour une folle. Sa migraine s'intensifia encore plus et soudain, son cerveau et son corps criant grâce, sa vue devint soudainement noire et son corps s'écroula, sous les cris paniqués de ses amis et de certains condisciples de sa maison.

Theodora était allongée sur un lit, surement par le sien, les yeux clos, les voix étaient chaotiques dans sa tête. Elles n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans le château, il y avait tant d'agitations dans les pensées des autres élèves. Elles accusaient quelqu'un d'avoir triché...mais qui? Que se passait-il dans le château? Curieusement, sa migraine n'était plus présente, Madame Pomfresh lui avait-elle donner quelque chose pour que se migraine disparaisse?

Une voix plus claire que les autres, s'adressa doucement à elle.

" Calme ton esprit, fais le vide entre tes pensées et celles des autres, et tu n'entendras plus les voix qui prennent trop de place dans ton esprit."

Theodora commença par calmer son esprit, doucement les voix diminuèrent d'intensité. Ensuite elle, commença par faire le vide entre ses pensées et celles des autres élèves, ces pensées devinrent plus claires tandis que celle des autres devenait un bourdonnement sourd.

" Très bien, maintenant érige une barrière mentale pour te protéger des pensées des autres."

Theodora obéit, tout d'un coup, il lui semblait plus facile de dresser cette barrière dans son esprit. Les pensées des autres disparurent et elle se retrouva enfin seule dans sa tête.

\- Très bien, Theodora, dit une voix âgée à côté d'elle. Je pense que tu peux ouvrir les yeux, maintenant.

Theodora ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle avait trop peur que le flot reprenne le contrôle mais rien ne se produit, elle était toujours seule dans sa tête. À côté d'elle, le professeur Dumbledore la regardait avec un sourire avenant. En regardant autour d'elle, Theodora reconnut l'infirmerie. Comment avait-elle fini ici? Tout lui revint en mémoire, les voix qui ne voulaient pas se taire sa migraine, son corps au bord de l'implosion et sa baguette qu'on lui retirait des mains.

\- Où est ma baguette, professeur? demanda-t-elle entre la panique et la crainte de l'avoir perdue.

\- Tout va bien, Theodora, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec calme en levant une main vers sa table de chevet. Elle se trouve ici, c'est ton cousin Benjamin qui a eu le réflexe de te l'enlever des mains. Je pense qu'il a eu peur, que la baguette ne cherche à te protéger en prenant une partie de cette force magique pour l'emmagasiner à ta place. Mais c'est un don, la légilimencie, pas une force magique, juste un don héréditaire dans ta famille.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Ta mère, ne t'as-t-elle pas montrer des signes qu'elle était, elle aussi légilimens?

\- Si, mais je n'avais jamais prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle me révèle qui était mon père. Je savais que lui, l'était, mais pas ma mère jusqu'à il y a quelques mois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Tom Jedusor était légitimé, un des plus puissants, je le crains. Mais dans ta famille d'habitude sa saute une ou deux générations. Mais au vu de ton héritage paternel et maternelle, il est possible que ce don n'aille put sauter une génération.

\- Mais je suis la seule à l'avoir ce don?

\- Pas tout à fait, dit-il amuser. Tes cousins William et Benjamin possède ce don eux aussi et je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre que la petite Zelena le possède aussi. Très souvent les legilimens se trouvant au sein d'une même famille se comprennent plus vite et s'apprécient d'autant plus.

\- C'est possible qu'il y en ait autant au sein d'une même famille?

\- Oui! dit Dumbledore avec calme.

Theodora réfléchit calmement, tant de questions à poser se bousculait dans son esprit.

\- Et pour la...

\- Pour ta migraine, finit Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh, a réussi à te la faire partir en te donnant l'un de ses cocktails spéciaux. Mais d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, elle a dû aussi te donner une potion pour te calmer.

La calmer... Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'elle en arrive à cela.

\- Je me demande si je ne te donnerais pas des cours pour justement apprendre à contrôler ce don, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Ta mère, ne pouvant venir à Poudlard, c'est une solution pour éviter à nouveau ce genre de crise, tu ne penses pas?

\- Mais, vous avez les tournois des Trois sorciers à préparer tout le long de l'année et...

D'un geste simple de la main, le professeur Dumbledore intima à Theodora de se taire pour lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Le tournoi se déroulera bien, ne t'en inquiète pas. Je pense que c'est plus prudent de t'apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Ne penses-tu pas?

\- Si, dit Theodore en regardant ses couvertures.

\- Bien! dit Dumbledore. En attendant ton premier cours, je vais te demander de faire ce simple exercice à chaque fois que tu sentiras les pensées des autres te chatouiller un peu, respire profondément, trie tes pensées et celles des autres, respire encore, et enfin tu dresses une barrière. A répété autant de fois que tu le jugeras nécessaire.

\- Bien, monsieur!

\- Reposes-toi maintenant, demain tu retourneras auprès de tes camarades. Une bonne nuit réparatrice te fera le plus grand bien.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'éloignait. Theodora avait encore tellement de questions en tête, mais voir le directeur s'éloigner la convainc de ne pas les poser pour le moment. Dans l'encadrure de la porte, le professeur Dumbledore la regarda.

\- Bonne nuit, miss Jedusor! dit Dumbledore en quittant la pièce.

Theodore sentait le sommeil arrivé et se laissa bercer par la quiétude de ses propres pensées.

Dimanche matin, Theodora quitta l'infirmerie avec anxiété. Au réveil, un flot de voix s'était fait entendre dans les tréfonds de son cerveau, tout de suite, elle appliqua les consignes du professeur Dumbledore et se retrouva à nouveau seule avec ses propres pensées. Dans le hall d'entrée, Neville l'attendait, une mine inquiète sur son visage rond.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Neville.

\- Mieux qu'hier, dit Theodora.

\- Tant mieux! On va manger?

\- Oui, allons-y!

Neville et Theodora, pénétrèrent dans la Grande salle, un flot de conversation animée avait lieu à chaque table. Theodora s'arrêta, une nouvelle vague de pensée arriva à son cerveau, prise de vertige, elle s'agrippa à Neville.

\- Théa, est-ce que tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Neville.

Theodora ferma les yeux, et reprit depuis le début les consignes du professeur Dumbledore.

Respirer, trier, vider, créer une barrière... Respirer, trier, vider, créer une barrière... Respirer, trier, vider, créer une barrière...

Son esprit s'éclaircit, ses pensées reprenaient leurs places dans sa tête. La barrière avait l'air de tenir cette fois, l'entrainement commençait enfin à porter ses fruits.

\- Oui ça va, dit Theodora en respirant encore une fois. Allons-y, j'ai une faim d'ogre.

Neville rit. S'avançant vers la table des Gryffondors, Theodora se demandait encore ce qui avait pu se passer lors du choix des champions la veille au soir. Certains élèves se retournaient pour la dévisager, il était vrai qu'hier, elle avait dû surement passer pour une folle. Ils prirent place à la table, en prenant une tartine, elle remarqua l'absence d'Harry et Hermione près de Ron, qui était assis près de Dean et Seamus situer juste en face d'eux.

\- Dis-nous que tu vas mieux? questionna Allegra qui s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Theodora afin de rassurer son amie.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai voulu te voir à l'infirmerie, hier soir, mais...

\- Mais quoi?

Ron, Dean et Seamus se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande salle. Theodora avait remarqué la mine sombre de Ron.

\- Harry Potter est l'un des champions du tournoi des trois sorciers, dit Neville à voix basse.


	12. Doux changements

**_Bonjours cher lecteurs !_**

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Et voici avec enfin le chapitre 12 ! Avec un mois de retard sur ce que j'avais prévus au départ, vu que mes vacances de Toussaint on été pleine d'animation et que la reprise du travail à été plus difficile que prévus. L'automne va bientôt laisser place à l'hiver et aux fêtes de fin d'année. Et la moitié de l'histoire arrive enfin. Le prochain chapitre, sera une sorte encore de chapitre intermédiaire avant le tournois des trois sorciers. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 13, avec un peu de chance, il sera mis en ligne mercredi prochain. Une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir, j'y répond avec plaisir et je ne mords pas._

 **Koa répond à vos Reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, tu es le plus fidèle de l'histoire et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable. Ce chapitre contient énormément de passage du roman d'origine._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **12**_

 _ **Doux changement**_

Elle avait du mal à entendre, c'était impossible...

\- Vous me faites marcher, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Potter, ne peut pas être l'un des champions du tournoi, parce qu'il n'a pas l'âge requis.

Neville et Allegra, la regardaient, le regard fuyant de Neville inquièta Theodora. La jeune fille, décida de vérifier par elle-même les propos de ses amis. Elle baissa la barrière, un tsunami de penser la submergea d'un coup. Toutes les pensées se dirigeaient vers une personne "Harry Potter". Tous les élèves de Poudlard, se posaient la question de savoir comment il avait fait pour mettre son nom dans la coupe alors qu'il n'avait pas dix-sept ans? D'autres, le considéraient déjà comme un tricheur. Dans une inspiration profonde, elle reforma sa barrière mentale et le flot de voix se stoppa dans son cerveau, la laissant légèrement tremblante et inquiète.

Theodora ne finit pas son petit déjeuner, se levant de son siège, elle entraîna Allegra et Neville hors de la Grande salle. Dans le hall d'entrée, des élèves se dirigeaient dans la Grande salle tout en parlant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Theodora se tourna vers Neville et Allegra qui la regardait avec inquiétude et curiosité.

\- Il faut que je vous parle, dit-elle calmement.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-nous, encouragea Allegra.

\- Pas ici, et j'ai besoin que vous préveniez les autres.

-Ça doit être urgent, si tu veux tous nous voir, dit Neville inquiet.

\- Faites juste ce que je vous ai demandé, s'impatienta Theodora.

\- Bien, et on se retrouve où? demanda Allegra plus amusée que vexée.

\- Tour d'Astronomie, ce soir, après le dîner.

\- Bien chef, ça c'est la Theodora que je connais, dit Allegra en souriant.

Allegra s'éloigna au pas de course, tandis que Neville retournait dans la Grande salle. Theodora remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors, heureuse d'avoir quelques minutes pour elle. Trop d'événements, concordaient avec ce qu'elle pensait. Et si son père était sur le point de revenir, ça signifierait que sa famille serait complète... Oui mais quelle famille... Sa famille serait à nouveau divisée entre sa mère et son oncle et sa tante... L'histoire se répéterait encore... Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle prit une feuille de parchemin, sa plume et de l'encre, elle devait parler des derniers événements à sa mère.

" _Ma chère maman;_

 _La rentrée est plus compliquée que je ne l'avais imaginé. Devoir taire, le secret de ma paternité devient trop lourd à porter et j'ai besoin d'en parler. Tu apprendras bien assez vite qu'Harry Potter est l'un des champions du tournoi des trois sorciers... Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je me demande si quelqu'un n'essaye pas de tuer Potter. Tous les événements de ses derniers temps me font penser à un possible retour de mon père. J'espère simplement que je me trompe... Une bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser les voix dans ma tête grâce au professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours pour maîtriser la légilimencie. J'ai hâte de commencer mes cours. Essaye de me répondre avant la fin du dîner, Mérope saura où me trouver._

 _Avec tout mon amour_

 _Theodora._

 _Ps : Tu vas me dire que je perds pas le nord mais, est-ce que tu saurais m'envoyer une bonne boite de cupcake, mon groupe d'amis à manger la dernière boite sans que j'aie pu en profiter._ "

Elle relut sa lettre, elle lui semblait acceptable, sa mère comprendrait très vite ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Elle plia soigneusement sa feuille de parchemin et sortit de la tour.

La matinée était fraîche, sur le chemin, elle croisa des élèves de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang qui la dévisagèrent, les filles de l'école française chuchotaient sur son passage et Theodora du se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir une fenêtre sur leurs pensées. En revanche, l'un des garçons de l'école Bulgare se plaça juste devant elle, lui coupant le chemin.

\- Bonjour, dit-il soudain très gêné.

Theodora l'observa, il était à l'image des élèves de cette école grande et plutôt costaude, des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux noirs, un visage à la mâchoire carré.

\- Bonjour, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis assez pressé, répondit Theodora en le contournant.

Theodora n'osa pas se retourner, elle accéléra le pas vers la volière. Sur les marches, elle entendit une voix masculine s'emporter et plusieurs hiboux s'envolèrent pris de panique. Elle monta les dernières marches et trouva Harry et Hermione en pleine conversation. Harry la regardait et insista Hermione à se taire.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, dit Theodora soudainement très gênée.

Elle resta sur le seuil et regarda le sol, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu et ça la gênait d'avoir entendu leur conversation. Ils avaient parler de Sirius, si elle avait compris ce que sa mère lui avait raconté sur lui, il était innocent dans l'histoire du meurtre de plusieurs moldus en pleine rue. Harry ne bougeait pas, il attendait, l'observait et cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Comment te sens-tu Theodora? demanda gentiment Hermione.

Theodora eut le sursaut qu'elle attendait. À croire qu'Hermione, comprenait le moindre langage de son propre corps.

\- Bien mieux, dit-elle.

\- Et les voix dans ta tête? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

Hermione donna une tape sur le bras d'Harry pour son manque de tact.

\- Aïe!

\- Ce n'était pas des voix mais les pensées des autres élèves. Maintenant elles se sont tue.

\- Tant mieux, dit Hermione avec un soupir de soulagement. Tu viens poster une lettre?

\- Oui, dit Theodora en levant les yeux pour chercher Mérope, il faut juste que je trouve ma chouette. Autant l'appeler, ce sera plus simple. Merope!

Sa chouette blanche aux multiple tâches émit un petit cri et vint se poser juste à côté d'elle et lui tendait sa patte fièrement. Elle attacha sa lettre à sa patte et Mérope prit son envol avec douceur et élégance. Theodora regarda sa chouette s'éloigner.

\- J'espère qu'elle me répondra assez vite, dit Theodora.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Harry.

\- Je sais que vous connaissez ma parenter avec Voldemort et que vous garderez le secret jusqu'à la fin, parce que c'est Dumbledore qui vous l'a demandé. Et moi, je sais que Sirius Black est innocent et que c'est ton parrain, Harry.

\- Attends-tu es au courant pour ton père? demanda Hermione.

\- Ma mère me l'a annoncé après la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, que mon gentil papa, n'était pas si gentil que sa. Et Neville était au courant aussi.

\- Il te l'a dit, dit Hermione.

\- Oui, sa grand-mère lui a dit avant notre troisième année d'études. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir gardé ce secret pour vous, j'aurais réussi à passer trois années plus ou moins normale sans savoir qui était vraiment mon père. J'espère juste que vous ne me considérerez jamais comme votre ennemie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, dit Hermione. Tu es une Gryffondor et entre nous on se sert les coudes et je suis sûre que les autres penseront comme nous le moment venue.

\- Moi je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit Harry.

\- Moi aussi, dit Theodora en souriant. Enfin, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Theodora se dirigea vers la sortie, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans le prisa de la porte, se tourna vers ses deux condisciples de maison et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne dirais rien à propos de Sirius, dit Theodora en souriant, Hermione à raison, tu devrais écrire à Sirius. Il t'arrive toujours trop de choses bizarres et tu devrais lui en parler. Et bonne chance pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de lui répondre, qu'elle descendait les marches sous la fraîcheur de ce début du mois de novembre.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Après le dîner, Neville et Theodora attendaient dans la tour d'Astronomie. Neville ne disait rien et Theodora guettait l'horizon à la recherche de sa chouette. Theodora espérait que sa mère lui réponde, le plus vite possible. Elle comptait bien parler de son père à ses amis, au risque d'en perdre quelques-uns, c'était sa plus grande crainte, que ses amis la rejettent à cause de sa paternité.

Emilia et Mélissandre arrivèrent les premières, suivirent quelques minutes plus tard par Anna. Allegra, Zacharia et Benjamin arrivèrent les derniers. Theodora observait le ciel, sans aucune trace de Mérope à l'horizon.

\- Alors, tu nous as convoqués, dit Allegra. Qu'as-tu à nous dirent?

Elle regardait ses amis, et si ce n'était pas la bonne décision? Et si elles les perdaient tous... Elle regarda à nouveau le ciel, mais Mérope n'arrivait toujours pas. Son corps entier tremblait. Elle allait aller contre la décision de sa mère.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? demanda Émilia soudain inquiète.

Tant pis, il le fallait. Elle devait dire la vérité, cela devenait trop lourd pour elle. Tout ce qu'espérait Theodora, c'était que ses amis comprendraient.

\- Ce qui m'est arrivé, hier, commença-t-elle. Les pensées des gens dans ma tête... je suis légilimens!

\- Certains d'entre-nous, l'avaient déjà compris, dit Zacharia. Benjamin nous a fait le même cirque dans notre salle commune l'année dernière.

\- Hey! s'exclama Benjamin en poussant un rien son camarade. J'aimerais t'y voir, avec les pensées des autres dans ta tête. Sauf que moi ça c'est déclencher fin de l'année passée et j'ai su maîtriser mon don avant la rentrée.

Cela confirmait ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit. Benjamin était bien legilimens et William devait l'être aussi.

\- C'est ça que tu devais nous annoncer? demanda Allegra soudain déçue.

\- Non, il y a autre chose, dit Theodora encore plus tremblante.

Benjamin, Mélissandre et Neville la regardaient lorsqu'ils comprirent où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu en es sûr, Théa? demanda Neville.

\- Attends, tu es au courant Neville, dit Mélissandre surprise.

\- Oui!

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Benjamin soudain très sombre en regardant Theodora.

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, il était déjà informé, se disculpa Theodora.

\- Savoir quoi? Crièrent en cœur Émilia, Anna, Zacharia et Allegra.

Elle y était, elle respira une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je suis...

Un hululement perçant déchira l'obscurité, Theodora regarda l'horizon avec espoir. Merope, revenait vers elle. Elle tenait un gros paquet entre les pattes, surement la gourmandise qu'elle avait demandée. Merope entra dans la tour d'Astronomie et laissa tomber le paquet que Theodora récupéra au vol, la chouette se posa ensuite sur la rambarde contente de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Theodora regarda le paquet et trouva la réponse de sa mère. Benjamin, se rapprocha avec Mélissandre et prit la lettre et l'ouvrit tandis que Theodora tendait le paquet de cupcakes aux autres. Les friandises de sa mère, avaient toujours l'art de détendre les esprits, même le plus récalcitrant.

\- Ma chère Theodora, commença à lire Benjamin. J'ai reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore concernant ton don, je suis désolé que les sceller commence à te causer des ennuis. Je comprends maintenant, que le secret de ta paternité soit dur à porter, si tu veux en parler à tes amis, fais-le, j'espère juste qu'ils te resteront fidèles, même après. Ce que tu m'as annoncé à propos de Harry Potter ne m'étonne pas, je dois d'ailleurs partir dans quelques jours pour Little Angleton. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu le sauras sans doute bien assez tôt. Je t'ai mis des cupcakes dans la boîte ne mangez pas tout cette fois. Avec tout mon amour, maman.

La réponse de sa mère était celle qu'elle attendait.

\- Nous dirent quoi? dit Allegra fébrilement.

Theodora prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur battait à toute allure.

\- Mon père, Tom Jedusor est Lord Voldemort!

Durant un moment, un court moment, Theodora cru qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses cousins. Non, c'était pire, ils étaient silencieux, remettant de l'ordre dans leurs idées. Allegra fut la première à sortir de son mutisme.

\- Je le savais! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Zacharia et Émilia. Vous me devez chacun, trois Gallions.

\- Attends... réfléchit Theodora qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Vous avez parié sur ma possible paternité avec Voldemort.

\- Oui!

\- Quand?

\- Depuis le premier jour où l'on t'a rencontré dans le train, après la répartition dans les quatre maisons, dit Émilia calmement.

\- Vous le saviez? dit Anna perdue.

\- Tu es née moldue, Anna, dit Émilia. C'est normal, que l'as-tu-en es pas parler directement. Mais oui, mon père savait que Nymphadora avait épousez-Vous savez Qui, et il m'en a parlé avant la rentrée que l'enfant d'un monstre serait présent à Poudlard.

\- Le monde des sorciers est au courant pour Theodora, dit Allegra, seul le monde moldu ignorait qu'il avait engendré un héritier ou plutôt une héritière dans le cas présent.

\- Et maintenant, que tu nous as confirmé ta parrenter avec lui, dit Zacharia. Mon père va être fou de joie.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Benjamin, Mélissandre et Theodora au même moment.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas combien de sorciers de sang pur, pensent que le retour de ton père est imminent, expliqua Zacharia. Mon père, fait partie des sangs purs, qui n'ont pas osé pris parti durant la première guerre, mais il soutient les idées de ton père, il pense aussi que le monde des sorciers a besoin d'être purifié et que les moldus rampent à nos pieds. Sans vouloir t'offenser Anna.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde, ça fait juste bizarre de savoir que les parents de certains de mes amis ne supportent pas les enfants nées moldus. Et puis les sorciers, sont plus puissants que les moldus donc pour vous se seraient faciles de prendre le contrôle du monde.

\- Tu te trompes, Anna, dit Mélissandre. Il y a déjà une guerre entre les sorciers et les moldus, il y a longtemps et ce sont les moldus qui l'ont gagné. Pourquoi crois-tu que le monde magique se cache des moldus. Vos chasses aux sorcières, en sont principalement la cause, combien des nôtres sont morts par la faute des moldus.

Un silence de plomb s'installer entre le groupe d'amis. Le passé était ce qu'il était, mais le futur ne semblait plus aussi radieux qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois vous demander, dit-elle calmement. Vous devez me promettre, que vous garderez le secret jusqu'à la fin. De toute manière, si ce que je pense est exact, le monde entier saura de qui je suis la fille et je dois m'attendre au pire.

\- Tant qu'on sera là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit Allegra.

Zacharia, Émilia et Anna, approuvèrent les paroles d'Allegra d'un signe de tête. Dans le calme de la tour d'Astronomie, Theodora se sentait plus légère et commença à leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, Barty Croupton, qui avait poussé sa mère à lui révéler qui était son père et ce qui s'tait produit à ce moment-là. Elle leur raconta tout, petit à petit, son monde fut plus doux et elle se prit à espérer que ce qu'elle pensait ne se réaliserait jamais.

Au lendemain, Theodora fut ravie de la reprise des cours. Cela lui permettrait de changer ses idées. Mais l'ambiance au sein de Poudlard était hostile envers une seule personne, Harry Potter. Tous les élèves, sauf ceux de Gryffondors arboraient un badge où il était écrit " Cédric est notre vrai champion". Les Poufsouffles, étaient particulièrement désagréables avec les Gryffondors et même Anna, avait été mise dans ce que certains appelaient "une alliance contre ce fourbe de Potter". Si le cours de Botanique fut particulièrement pénible pour elle, à cause des tensions qui existaient entre les deux maisons. Elle commençait à redouter le cours suivant.

En arrivant au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, Theodora rejoignit son cousin qui arborait lui aussi un badge aux côtés d llegra et Zacharia.

\- Joli badge, dit Theodora en rigolant.

\- Tu parles, si je pouvais ne plus le porter, cela m'arrangerait, dit Benjamin en grognant. J'en ai assez des gamineries de Malefoy.

Allegra se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu penses que Malefoy est au courant pour ton chez papa? demande-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Oh oui, qu'il l'est, dit-elle. Il en a clairement fait allusion pendant l'attaque des mangemorts.

\- Regardez, c'est le champion, dit Malefoy à Crabbe et Goyle dès que Harry fut suffisamment prêt pour qu'il l'entende. Vous avez vos carnets d'autographes? Il vaut mieux lui demander sa signature maintenant, parce que sa m'étonnerai qu'il soit encore là très longtemps... La moitié des champions du tournoi des Trois sorciers sont morts pendant les épreuves... Combien de temps croyez-vous que Potter va tenir? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne dépassera pas les dix premières minutes de la première tâche.

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent d'un rire Serville. Theodora plaignait Harry intérieurement, sans réellement le plaindre. Il n'avait jamais été fort proche d'elle, n'avait jamais cherché à la plaindre, il se tenait à l'écart d'elle comme si elle allait exploser à tout moment. Hagrid arriva avec des boîtes qui abritaient en chacune, un grand Scroutt à pétard. Theodora soupira lorsqu'il expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le premier jour de cours était sans aucun doute celui qu'elle détestait le plus, et cela ne changerait pas.


	13. Fantôme du passer

_**Bonjours cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : ** Et voici le chapitre 13, vous aller découvrir un brin du passer de Theodora quand cette dernière vivait encore chez sa tante Elliope. Pour ceux qui aurait lu le recueil, il y figurait au départ donc ce ne sera peut-être pas une surprise pour certain d'entre vous. L'histoire avance doucement et surement, le nombre de chapitre augmente au fur et à mesure que j'ai de nouvelles idées. Mais pour le moment le premier tome comptera 23 chapitre en tout donc l'histoire arrive presque à son terme et va s'accélérer encore un peu. _

_Comme d'habitue, n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, à mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris à me suivre aussi car je mets souvent des mises à jours à propos de l'histoire. Tout qui pourrait m'encourager à continuer cette histoire jusqu'à la fin sans m'arrêter, comme c'est souvent le cas pour moi._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable. Ce chapitre contient énormément de passage du roman d'origine._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

 _ **Fantôme du passer**_

Les jours défilèrent et rien ne changeait au sein de l'école, l'hostilité envers Harry Potter était tel dans les trois autres maisons, que cela en devenait parfois désagréable. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de réconcilier Ron et Harry mais sans y parvenir. L'ambiance même au sein de sa propre maison était bizarre.

Les cours de potions, qui regroupaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentard, avaient toujours constitué une horrible corvée mais, ces jours-ci, c'était devenu une véritable épreuve. Être enfermé avec Rogue était déjà pénible, et les derniers événements avaient rajouté encore un peu d'huile sur le feu entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Theodora, s'était disputé avec Zacharia la veille sur une possible tricherie d'Harry. Même son cousin y mettait son grain de sel. À croire que la nomination de Potter, comme champion au même titre que Cédric avait mis toutes les maisons sur le dos des Gryffondors, certains de ces condisciples auraient préféré ne pas être mêlés à cette histoire. Mais force était de croire, que tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

Allegra était la seule qui n'avait pas pris parti dans cette histoire. Elles se dirigeaient, vers le cachot le plus lentement possible, aucune des deux amies n'avaient envie d'assister à une énième dispute entre leurs maisons respectives.

\- Ça devient lassant cette histoire de champions, dit Allegra.

\- Tout le monde est à cran en ce moment, dit Theodora. L'excitation environnante à l'idée que la première tâche arrive à grands pas rend tout le monde nerveux.

\- Oui, mais c'est la première fois que tu te disputes avec ton cousin devant tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle d'un air sombre. On verra qui a raison.

\- Tu devrais le comprendre, beaucoup de monde pensent que Potter cherche à s'attirer encore plus de gloire.

\- Mais je le comprends! Mais ce n'est pas sa maison qui est montré du doigt à cause du "survivant ", dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Sérieusement, tous les jours j'ai droit à une nouvelle remarque et le fait que Neville la laisse venait avec nous quand Hermione est à la bibliothèque, m'énerve au plus au point.

\- Attends, quoi?

Un boucan d'enfer, résonna entre les murs menant à la salle de potion. Se regardant l'une et l'autre, elles décidèrent d'accélérer le pas. Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, courait à toute jambes dans le couloir. Theodora n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui était arrivé à sa condisciple de classe, mais les cris de Ron et Harry résonnaient dans le couloir, ils avaient l'air furieux contre le professeur Rogue.

\- Voyons, dit-il de sa voix la plus veloutée. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter et Weasley. Et maintenant, rentrez en classe où je vous donne une semaine entière de retenue. Miss Jedusor et miss Aberti, vous êtes pile à l'heure aujourd'hui, dépêchez-vous de rentrer en classe avant que je ne vous mette une retenue à toutes les deux.

Theodora et Allegra ne se firent pas prier et rentrèrent dans la classe, aucune des deux amies n'avaient envies de nettoyer les bocaux dégoutant dans le local de potion, empêchant un fou rire de sortir lorsqu'elles virent le visage de Goyle. Elles s'assirent à une table derrière celle qu'occupait le trio habituellement, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la table mais au dernier moment, Ron se dirigea vers Dean et Seamus, laissant Harry seul à sa table. Theodora regardait son cousin qui était assis à côté de Theodore Nott. Elle était déçue qu'il ne fasse pas un effort, est-ce que c'était de sa faute si elle devait supporter l'incapacité d'Harry Potter à rester inactif au moins, une année entière. Non, mais lui ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle souffla légèrement en elle-même.

\- Harry s'est disputé avec Ron, toi avec ton cousin... Ambiance, ambiance, dit Allegra d'un air maussade.

Theodora n'eut pas le temps de répondre...

\- Les antidotes! dit Rogue en regardant tout le monde de ses yeux noirs et froids, animés d'une lueur inquiétante. Vous devriez tous avoir établi vos recettes, à présent. Je veux que vous les prépariez avec le plus grand soin. Ensuite, nous choisirons quelqu'un pour en essayer une...

\- Tout d'un coup, je le sens encore plus mal que d'habitude, murmura Allegra à l'oreille de Theodora.

Le regard de Rogue s'était posé sur Harry, Theodora compris, qu'il avait déjà trouvé une victime. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son cousin et Zacharia, il affichait un sourire narquois très jouissif, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tous les autres élèves de Serpentard avaient la même expression. Mais des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le cours. C'était Colin Crivey. Il se glissa dans la classe, en adressant un grand sourire à Harry, et s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

\- Oui? dit sèchement celui-ci.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Harry Potter en haut.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers Colin dont le sourire disparut aussitôt.

\- Potter à un cours de potions à suivre, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. Il ira là-haut à la fin de la classe.

Le teint de Colin devint rose vif.

\- Monsieur... heu... c'est Mr Verpey qui veut le voir, dit-il mal à l'aise. Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos...

\- Très bien, coupa Rogue. Potter, laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester votre antidote.

\- Heu... Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, il faut qu'il prenne ses affaires, couina Colin. Tous les champions...

\- Très bien, coupa Rogue. Potter, prenez votre sac et disparaissez de ma vue!

Harry mit son sac sur son épaule, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, tous les élèves présents commencèrent à chuchoter.

\- Ça suffit! siffla Rogue. Sortez vos recettes et commencez la préparation!

Les élèves se turent et firent ce que Rogue avait demandé, dans le silence le plus total.

Neville et Theodora faisaient leur devoir dans la salle commune. Elle avait assez d'ennuis comme ça, et les faire à la bibliothèque, dans l'ambiance qu'elle connaissait actuellement, c'était à déconseiller. Elle en voulait à Harry d'être l'un des champions du tournoi, et en plus, il faisait ses devoirs à leurs côtés, Hermione étant à l'infirmerie à cause du sort de Malefoy. Theodora avait fini son devoir d'astronomie, de sortilèges et de métamorphose, il ne lui restait plus que botanique et potion. Neville avait des difficultés à terminer son devoir de sortilège, et Theodora vit qu'il avait fini botanique.

\- Tu veux puiser dans mes notes pour le cours de sortilège? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Neville prit le parchemin de Theodora et lui tendit le sien.

\- C'est celui de botanique, puisse dans mes notes, ça t'aidera surement.

\- Merci!

\- Ça ne l'aide pas, Theodora, dit Harry en les regardant.

\- Il ne recopie pas toutes mes notes et je ne recopie pas toutes les siennes, dit Theodora qui sentait la colère montée.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que les professeurs ne remarquent rien?

\- Et toi quand tu prends toutes les notes d'Hermione, est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait un commentaire là-dessus? dit Theodora sèchement.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit Harry dont le teint était devenu rouge vif.

\- Si, c'est exactement pareil, Potter, dit Theodora dans un dernier regard noir. Et je vais te dire une bonne chose, si Ron et toi vous vous êtes disputé, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça faisait de vivre dans ton ombre... le grand Harry Potter, le survivant de Celui-dont-on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être certains de tes camarades n'étaient pas jaloux de toi!

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec... hurla Harry au milieu de la salle commune.

\- Sa à tout avoir dans cette discussion, hurla Theodora. Tu n'as pas à dicter ce que l'on peut faire ou pas, avec Neville, on s'est toujours mis d'accord ainsi. C'est grâce à Hermione et moi, s'il a réussi toutes ses années jusqu'à maintenant, parce que nous l'avons aidé. Toi et Ron, vous recopiez les notes d'Hermione sans aucun scrupule. Et tu me dis à moi, que ça ne l'aide pas... Occupes-toi de tes affaires! C'est comprit!

Des élèves de leur maison se retournèrent pour observer la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Tous écoutaient, le silence était de plomb, jamais personnes n'avaient vu Theodora Jedusor se mettre en colère pour si peu. Theodora en avait le souffle couper, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, et elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était levée. Elle ramassa ses parchemins, ses livres et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

Elle balança ses affaires près de son lit, se changea et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Son esprit bouillonnait de rage, une rage qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis l'histoire du bonhomme de neige. Elle se souvenait juste du sang de sa cousine, et que c'était de sa faute, mais du comment elle avait blessé sa cousine, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Petit à petit, la fatigue l'envahi et elle se laissa engluer dans les méandres du sommeil.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Theodora du haut de ses cinq ans, aimait jouer dans le jardin de sa tante Elliope. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais elle aimait particulièrement le jardin, lorsque la neige recouverte le sol d'un beau tapis blanc épais. On ne voyait plus l'herbe, ni le chemin menant au fond du jardin. L'hiver, s'était bien installé.

Sa tante Elliope, lui mit son manteau rouge, son beau manteau rouge. Avec, elle avait l'impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge, une enfant qui n'avait pas peur du grand méchant loup. Du haut de ses cinq ans, elle se sentait souvent invincible. Oncle Robert, aime beaucoup les contes de fées Moldu, il dit qu'il y a de belles métaphores et de très belles leçons de vie dans ce genre d'histoire. Theodora, ne savait pas ce qu'était une métaphore, et elle n'était pas pressée de le savoir. Tante Elliope, elle préfère les contes de Beedle Le Barde, lui il raconte des fables pour les sorciers, comme sa tante et comme sa maman.

Une sorcière, du haut de ses cinq ans, Theodora espérait de tout son petit cœur en être une, pour elle se serait formidable, d'être comme sa maman et son papa. Elle serait alors si fière d'elle, qu'elle sortirait de son mutisme. C'est parce que sa maman ne lui parlait pas que la petite Theodora n'était plus allé la voir à Ste Mangouste. Elle détestait cet endroit, il l'effrayait.

Theodora, regarda sa cousine Mélissandre, elle aussi portait un beau manteau tout blanc, William lui il était déjà dans le jardin à essayer de faire un mur pour empêcher les filles de lui lancer des boules de neige. Mais la petite fille préférait attendre sa cousine, même si le petit frère de Mélissandre, voulait lui aussi jouer dehors. Mais il était encore trop petit et eux était des grands, c'était ce que disait sa tante Elliope, il faut faire attention aux plus petits, lui répétait-elle sans cesse. Et Theodora, l'avait bien compris.

Chaudement vêtues, les deux petites-cousines coururent dans la neige. Lancèrent des boules de neige sur le pauvre William, qui dû s'avouer vaincus après le deuxième assaut. Victorieuses, les filles brisèrent le mur de neige que le jeune garçon avait construit, firent une première boule et commencèrent à la rouler dans la neige. Puis firent de même avec une deuxième, puis une troisième. Puis les empilèrent les unes sur les autres, et le corps du bonhomme de neige était prêt. Il ne lui manquait que quelques petits accessoires que leur tante Elliope leur apporta.

\- Trois boutons, pour faire son corps, dit Theodora de sa petite voix flûtée, en mettant les boutons sur le bonhomme.

\- Une carotte pour faire son nez, dit William en mettant la carotte sur la boule du dessus.

\- Une écharpe pour le tenir au chaud, dit Mélissandre en mettant l'écharpe autour du bonhomme.

William et Theodora rigolèrent, par moments Mélissandre ne réfléchissaient pas beaucoup à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Les bonshommes de neige, n'ont pas froid, dit Theodora riant de plus belle.

\- Oh... Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais, dit Mélissandre amusée.

Ils continuèrent à habiller le bonhomme de neige, chaque élément à sa place. Lorsqu'il fut fini, ils sont admirés leurs œuvres, il était parfait, rien ne clochait. William rentra se réchauffer un peu à l'intérieur, tante Elliope, avait préparé des chocolats chauds. Mais Theodora et Mélissandre avaient repris une partie de bataille de boule de neige.

La boule de Mélissandre atteignit Theodora.

\- Tu m'as eu, dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans la neige.

Melissandre rigola.

Theodora commença a agité ses bras et ses jambes, elle aimait bien faire des anges dans la neige. Après, elle devra rentrer se changer pour éviter d'avoir un rhume. Un rhume quelle drôle de chose. Elle se releva et regarda son ange. Elle commençait à aller vers la maison, elle commençait à avoir froid.

\- Reste joué, dit Mélissandre ennuyer qu'elle se dirigeât vers la maison.

\- Je commence à avoir froid et il ne va pas tarder à neiger, répondit Theodora en souriant.

\- Reste joué, déclara Mélissandre, sinon je marche sur l'ange.

Theodora regarda sa cousine, du haut de ses quatre ans, Mélissandre était parfois peste quand elle voulait quelque chose.

\- Non, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Theodora aimait bien imiter tante Elliope dans ses gestes. Cela l'amusait, mais ce que fit Mélissandre l'amusa beaucoup moins. Sa cousine avait marché sur son ange, tapant de ses petits pieds dans la neige et très vite il ne restait rien de son si bel ange.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait sa? demanda Theodora les larmes aux yeux en revenant vers elle.

\- Joue avec moi, maintenant, ordonna sa cousine.

Mais Theodora ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était agenouillé dans la neige, il ne restait rien de son ange, sa maman ne pourra jamais voir la photo d'elle faisant son ange. Melissandre avait tout détruit. Theodora n'entendait plus ce que disait sa cousine, elle pleurait la perte de son ange, elle en voulait à Mélissandre. Elle eut envie de lui faire mal, très mal, quelque chose en elle, voulait lui faire payer... Non elle allait lui faire payer...

\- Joue avec moi, dit sa cousine.

Theodora regardait maintenant sa cousine, elle lui lançait son regard le plus noir.

\- Non, dit-elle froidement.

\- Joue avec moi, répéta Mélissandre.

\- Je t'ai dit... NON!

Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot, dans son hurlement elle laissa échapper quelque chose, elle laissa échapper toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle vit le corps de sa cousine faire un vol planer et atterrir quelques petits pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas normal, la petite fille s'en est vite rendu compte, elle se releva et fit quelques pas vers le corps de sa cousine.

Le spectacle devant elle, lui fit lâcher un hurlement. Le joli manteau blanc de Mélissandre était tout déchiré et couvert de rouge.

\- Theodora, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda sa tante Elliope en voyant le corps de sa fille tout rouge sur le sol.

\- Je voulais pas... je vou...lais...pas, bredouillait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Son oncle Robert, sortit à son tour.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il terroriser par le corps de sa petite fille qui saignait abondamment dans la neige.

\- Tu as téléphoné à Alaric? demande tante Elliope.

\- Oui, il arrive.

Theodora regarda sa tante Elliope, prendre le petit corps mou de sa cousine et disparut. Mais la petite fille fixait la tache rouge rester-là. Ce rouge qui sortait du corps de sa cousine.

Theodora attendait dans le couloir, son oncle Alaric lui disait des paroles rassurantes, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi le corps de sa cousine c'était retrouver sur le sol plein de neige et puis tout ce rouge... Theodora se remit à pleurer... Elle avait fait du mal à Mélissandre, elle lui avait fait du mal... Elle avait voulu lui faire du mal et c'était arriver. Theodora se sentait comme un monstre, c'était de sa faute.

Tante Elliope revint dans le couloir, Theodora la regarda de ses petits yeux verts larmoyants.

\- Vient Theodora, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Theodora se leva, elle mit sa petite main dans la sienne. Le contact de la paume de tante Elliope était chaude, rassurante. Sa cousine Mélissandre était couchée, elle semblait dormir, enfin c'est ce que pensait Theodora. Sa tante Elliope lui parlait, lui disait que Mélissandre allait bien, qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, mais les mots qu'elle disait Theodora ne les comprenaient plus. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était un monstre. Oncle Alaric, l'avait suivi, il y avait un autre homme avec lui - un très vieux monsieur, avec une longue barbe blanche et des cheveux argentés et des lunettes sur le bout de son nez - et derrière se tenait une femme.

\- Ma...man, murmura-t-elle.

Sa maman, s'avança doucement vers elle, se pencha. Theodora vit ses yeux bleus, pleins de vie. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi, elle ne regardait plus à travers Theodora comme si elle était un fantôme, non, elle la regardait bien, elle la voyait enfin. Soudain, ses petits yeux se remirent à couler pour laisser échapper des flots de larmes.

\- Je ne voulais... pas... je ne...pensais pas...que... je pourrais lui faire du mal, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

La petite fille, sentit la chaleur dans cette étreinte, sa maman la serrait dans ses bras, sa maman était avec elle.

\- Tout ira bien, ma puce, dit-elle doucement.

\- Dites-moi, dit le monsieur à la longue barbe.

\- Ce sont ses pouvoirs magiques, ils sont plus puissants que je ne le pensait, dit sa tante Elliope.

\- Les pouvoirs hérités par son père en sont la cause, dit son oncle Alaric.

\- Je ne vois que sa, dit sa tante Elliope. Jusqu'à présent Theodora, n'a jamais manifesté la moindre agressivité. C'est la première fois que cela arrive.

\- Et se doit être la dernière fois, dit sa maman d'un ton ferme. N'oubliez pas de qui elle est la fille, si elle est un danger pour les autres et pour elle-même, il faut prendre des mesures. Il faut bloqué son appartenance à son père avant qu'il n'a le dessus.

\- Comme sceller une partie de ses pouvoirs, dit le monsieur barbu.

\- Seulement ceux hérités par son père, dit oncle Alaric.

\- Non, dit sa tante Elliope, elle est puissante, il faut ne bloquer davantage que les dons hérités de son père. Elle arrive à lire dans les esprits, sait parler Fourchelang, et ses pouvoirs ne font que s'accroître de jour en jour. Il faut les bloquer, et qu'à un âge requis, elle puisse utiliser assez à pouvoir pour son apprentissage. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs par tranche, sinon elle sera un danger pour elle et pour les autres.

\- Êtes-vous sur, de vouloir bloquer les trois quarts de ses pouvoirs? dit l'homme barbu. Si vous le faîte Theodora ne sera peut-être plus la même petite fille. Elle ne manifestera plus la même joie de vivre, sera souvent fatiguée durant les premiers mois. Et surtout, je peux faire en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne ni de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir, ni de comment cela c'est produit, la seule chose qu'elle gardera en mémoire est le fait qu'elle a blessé sa cousine en jouant.

\- Faites ce qui est nécessaire, dit sa maman, mais avant je veux lui parler.

\- Je t'en prie Nymphadora, dit le vieux monsieur.

Doucement sa maman lui caressa la joue, sa main était chaude et douce. Theodora se sentait bien à son contact.

\- Tu restes avec moi? demanda Theodora doucement.

Sa maman lui sourit tendrement.

\- Pour le moment, je resterais avec toi, dit-elle doucement. Mais ensuite, nous serons de nouveau séparés pendant un petit moment. Je veux que tu me promettes, que tu continueras à être sage, je reviendrais très vite près de toi. Maintenant, il n'est plus question pour moi de me laisser de nouveau aller dans les brumes de mon esprit. Je te promets, que nous serons bientôt toutes les deux réunies.

\- Je te promets d'être sage, maman, dit Theodora en souriant.

Sa maman fit un signe de tête au monsieur barbu, et Theodora le vit s'avancer vers elle. En elle, quelque chose voulait faire du mal à ce monsieur, pourtant Theodora trouvait qu'il avait un visage sympathique. Son corps se mit à trembler, encore une réaction qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

\- Tout se passera bien, Theodora, dit-il doucement.

Il posa sa main sur sa tête.

Le petit corps de Theodora devint soudain très lourd, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle laissa le sommeil la prendre tout entière.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le visage en sueur, Theodora se réveilla avec une sensation de déjà vu. Le rêve de la nuit était horrible et résonnait comme un souvenir qui s'était perdu dans les méandres de ses propres mémoires. Tout lui avait semblé si réel... Elle voulait savoir si c'était un souvenir ou juste un rêve. Elle chercha une feuille de parchemin mais n'en trouva absolument pas, elle qui voulait écrire à sa mère pour savoir si son rêve n'était qu'un rêve ou un vieux souvenir enfuit, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Theodora s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle. Neville y était déjà et parlait avec Émilia. Elle s'assit doucement sur la chaise à côté de Neville et commença à tartiner sa tartine de marmelade. Emilia la regardait avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec Harry Potter, hier soir? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire curieux.

\- Ceci n'est pas qu'une rumeur, je me suis disputé avec Potter, dit Theodora la bouche pleine.

\- Et?

\- Il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec Potter, hier soir? demanda son cousin Benjamin avec un sourire curieux.

\- Tiens, tu as décidé de me parler, dit Theodora en se retournant.

\- Tu sais bien, que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir très longtemps... mais franchement, tu as réussi à avoir les soutiens de tous les Serpentard pour cette dispute.

Allegra et Zacharia s'étaient assis à côté d'Émilia. Theodora vit Nathaniel et ses amis arrivés vers elle.

\- Félicitation pour votre dispute avec l'insupportable Potter, dit Graham l'ami de Nathaniel, qui donna une tape dans le dos à Theodora.

\- Ne fais pas attention, tous les Serpentard en parlent, disent Nathaniel. C'est logique, tu es la première personne qui le remet à sa place.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que sa l'ait remis à sa place, dit Allegra en montrant Harry d'un geste de la tête.

Harry ne s'assit avec Hermione quelques mètres plus loin qu'eux et dévisageait Theodora d'un regard noir. Hermione comprit, qu'Harry s'était mis Theodora à dos, elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'empressa de changer l'humeur de son ami.

Allegra voulut ajouter quelques choses lorsque Harry s'était retourné mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Les paquets tombaient tout autour d'eux au fur et à mesure que les hiboux trouvaient leurs propriétaires. Merope laissa tomber son paquet et se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Theodora qui lui donna quelques miam-hiboux sous les hululements satisfaits de cette dernière. Elle prit la lettre hors du paquet.

 _"Ma chère enfant,_

 _Tu vas en avoir besoin, fais-en bon usage! Il gardera tes plus sombres secrets, tes peurs et tes joies les plus profondes. Confie-lui tous tes plus grands secrets et ce dernier te restera à jamais fidèle! "_

Theodora regarda la lettre à deux fois, elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette écriture. Ce qui était encore plus étrange c'était que la lettre n'était absolument pas signée. Benjamin, prit la lettre des mains de Theodora.

\- Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour les devoir, dit Benjamin.

Les amis navaient par le temps de répondre que Benjamin avait déjà quitté la Grande salle d'un pas presser. Theodora, regarda le paquet et n'osa pas le déballer. La réaction de son cousin Benjamin était un peu exagéré mais surement compréhensible.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dans le dortoir des filles, Theodora ouvrit délicatement le paquet, sa prudence démontrait un certain stress par apport à ce qu'il pouvait contenir et si ce dernier était ensorcelé...

Elle découvrir un journal noir, possédant des décors en or tout autour de la couverture et de la reliure de cuir, formant une sorte d'encadrement raffiner. un ruban de soie d'or faisait office de marque page. Une serrure reliait le tout, il n'y avait ni clé pour l'ouvrir ni serrure. Mais le journal était bel et bien fermé et refusait de s'ouvrir si elle essayait d'enlever par la manière forte. Elle tourna le journal afin de l'examiner davantage dans le calme du dortoir ou ses camarades étaient toujours dans la salle commune à parler et rire. Sur le dos était écrite une phrase :

 _"Je m'ouvre à ce que la famille à de plus précieux et partage sans jamais se perdre..."_

Theodora réfléchis un instant, puis trouvant la solution elle prit une aiguille dans sa valise, elle se piqua le doigt et laissa tomber une goutte de son sang sur la serrure du journal. Son sang s'évapora dans une légère fumée et la serrure se débloqua d'un coup. À l'intérieur les pages étaient vierges, elle attrapa une plume et écrivit doucement. Les mots restaient, ne disparaissaient pas, elle continua d'écrire, c'était comme un besoin vital. Elle couchait les mots sur papier, ses derniers exploits, ses plus grandes peurs, ses questionnements, tout se mettait en place de lui-même. Elle écrivit en détail le rêve de la nuit dernière, elle commençait à se sentir plus légère. Coucher tout sur papier, lui faisait du bien et lorsqu'elle eut fini, c'était comme si le journal l'avait deviné et se ferma par lui-même. Theodora ouvrit de grands yeux, une inscription se dessina sur la première de couverture ainsi que sur le dos.

 _" Journal de Theodora Merope Jedusor "_

Theodora passa sa main sur l'inscription et sourit doucement. Elle retourna à nouveau le journal et y découvrit une nouvelle inscription.

 _" Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra me lire, un simple toucher de toi et je m'ouvrirais à partir de maintenant. "_


	14. La première tâche

_**Bonjours cher lecteur!**_

 **Note de l'auteur : **_Et voici avec enfin le chapitre 14 ! Merci à mon plus fidèle lecteur, qui à laisser une review sur le précédent chapitre. C'est agréable d'avoir un lecteur qui suit l'histoire et qui laisse une petite review. Merci à toi! Ce chapitre à un petit jours de retard à cause d'un remplacement de dernière minute à mon travail, qui m'a coupé toute la journée que j'avais prévue mais bon je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, vous n'êtes pas la pour cela. La première tâche est enfin là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire. Une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir, j'y répond avec plaisir et je ne mords pas._

 **Koa répond à vos Reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que tu t'attaches à Theodora, je la trouve très attachante aussi. Tu es le plus fidèle de l'histoire et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Je te remercie de ta fidélité qui me fait chaud au cœur._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable. Ce chapitre contient quelques passages du roman d'origine._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **14**_

 _ **La première tâche**_

 _ **.**_

Au matin de la première tâche, Theodora assise dans la Grande Salle, avait du mal à bloquer les pensées excitées des élèves des différentes écoles présente en masse. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle répétait l'exercice, sa barrière devenait plus épaisse que des écailles de dragons.

Harry n'arrivait pas à manger, Theodora s'en moquait bien, depuis que ce dernier l'avait énervé, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, malgré les tentatives vaines de Neville et Hermione pour les réconcilier. Jamais il ne s'était disputé à ce point, mais depuis le début de l'année, Harry s'était montré froid et distant, comme s'il savait quelque chose, qu'elle ignorait.

Autour d'elle, des élèves prenaient les paris, si elle avait bien compris les Gryffondors pensaient qu'Harry réussirait la première épreuve, d'autres comme Serdaigles et Pouffsoufle, qu'il lui manquerait un bras ou une jambe et les Serpentard sur sa propre mort.

\- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ou l'on découvre la première tâche, dit Émilia d'une voix aiguë à cause de l'excitation.

\- Je me réjouis de découvrir les tournois, dit Neville dans un sourire.

Ses deux amis, commencèrent à imaginer quelle tâche attendait les champions. Theodora n'écoutait que d'une oreille leurs conversations, elle pensait à la journée de cours qui l'attendait avant de découvrir les épreuves. Les cours finissaient à midi, d'un côté c'était rassurant mais de l'autre elle devrait quand même suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, le cours le plus soporifique qui existe dans le monde de la magie.

Un coup de coude interrompit ses pensées.

\- Theodora, le professeur Mc Gonagall, viens vers nous, dit Émilia doucement.

Un regard vers la table des professeurs, et Theodora remarqua que le professeur McGonagall se précipitait vers elle. La journée des professeurs allait être autant stressante que la leur.

\- Jedusor, dit-elle de son ton autoritaire, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous informer que votre premier cours de Legilimencie se tiendra dans son bureau après la première tâche.

\- Euh... bien... d'accord, répondit Theodora perdue.

\- Il vous enverra un courrier pour vous informer de la date et de l'heure.

\- D'accord, professeur.

Le professeur observait Theodora derrière ses lunettes, on y lisait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle lui portait. Cette dernière lui sourit et s'éloigna de la table.

\- Un cours de Legilimencie donner par Dumbledore, dit Émilia, ça doit être extraordinaire!

\- Si tu le dis!

Ils se levèrent et doucement se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Theodora, Neville, Émilia et Allegra, se dirigeaient vers le parc, là où devait avoir lieu la première tâche du tournoi. Sur le chemin, les conversations et autres pronostiques faisaient rage dans la bouche des élèves des différentes écoles. Même Theodora s'était laissé aller aux paris, elle avait parié trois Gallions avec son cousin Benjamin à la fin du déjeuner.

Une immense arène prenait place au milieu du parc, ils grimpèrent dans les tribunes et prirent place dans le froid du mois de novembre, certains de ses camarades de Gryffondor avaient confectionné des banderoles pour soutenir Harry et s'étaient mis aux couleurs de leur maison, comme si ses derniers allaient insister à un match de Quidditch. En contrebas, Theodora observa plus attentivement le terrain, des roches accidenter voire brûler à certains endroits, un nid avec des œufs reposait doucement dans un coin de l'arène et au milieu un œuf en or.

\- Ron, appela Theodora qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, ce ne serait pas des...

\- Mesdames et messieurs, mais aussi chers élèves des différentes écoles! Bienvenue à la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers! s'exclama Dumpledore depuis la tribune où se trouvaient des membres du corps professoral de Poudlard, les directeurs de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang, ainsi que quelques membres du ministère de la magie.

Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment l'annonce du directeur.

\- Pour cette première épreuve, chaque champion devra récupérer l'œuf d'or qui se trouve dans le nid que protégera un dragon, dit le professeur Dumbledore sous les murmures surexcités des autres élèves. L'œuf en or, contient un indice sur la prochaine tâche du tournoi. Et maintenant, que le tournoi des Trois sorciers commence!

Un coup de sifflet retentit, sous les exclamations des élèves qui applaudissaient au discours du directeur de Poudlard et le commencement du tournois tant attendu. Les élèves, attendaient l'arrivée du premier champion lorsqu'ils firent entrer le premier dragon dans l'arène.

\- C'est un Suédois à museau court, dit Ron.

\- Un dragon... ils vont affronter des dragons, dit Allegra la voix tremblante.

Harry n'avait pas pu mettre son nom dans la coupe, la limite d'âge imposée par le professeur Dumbledore avait fonctionné sur plusieurs élèves plus jeunes qui avait tenté de mettre leur nom dans la coupe, mais Harry n'avait rien eu. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début, quelqu'un à Poudlard avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de feu, pour que Harry participe aux tournois et se fasse tuer. Ainsi son père pourrait revenir sans personne pour lui barrer le chemin. À y repenser, il fallait être complètement inconscient pour mettre son nom dans la coupe.

Theodora sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la fouler crier... hurler... pousser des exclamations. Elle n'avait pas vu Cedric Diggory entrer dans l'arène, et tenter d'arracher l'œuf en or de la dragonne. Il manqua de peu de se faire griller, les élèves retenaient leurs souffles sous les efforts de Cédric pour récupérer l'œuf. C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure que Cédric réussit à récupérer l'œuf en or. Dans un concert de cris et d'exclamations en tous genres, les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre le premier champion. Cédric sortit de l'arène, blesser par ses tentatives infructueuses sur le dragon. Les gardiens se précipitèrent sur le dragon pour le neutraliser.

Ce fut au tour de Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons entra dans l'arène sous les hurlements, encouragements et acclamations des élèves de Beaubâtons. Theodora observa Ron qui regardait le deuxième dragon qui avait pénétré dans l'arène quelques minutes avant le champion.

\- Celui-ci c'est un Vert gallois, dit Ron émerveiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, la championne de Beauxbâtons réussit à récupérer son œuf d'or, sous les cris enthousiastes de son école. Theodora était inquiète pour Harry, il était toujours dans la tente des champions et bientôt il serait seul avec lui-même.

\- Il faut être fou pour participer à ce tournoi, dit-elle en observant les gardiens de dragon neutraliser le Vert gallois, et placer le troisième dragon dans l'arène.

\- Je confirme, dit Hermione.

\- J'espère qu'Harry est prêt...

\- S'il reste concentré sur son sortilège, il y arrivera, dit Hermione encore plus inquiète que Theodora.

\- Ce dragon, dit Ron, c'est un boutefeu chinois aux couleurs écarlates. J'espère que ce sera celui-là pour Harry?

\- Pourquoi espères-tu cela? demanda Neville inquiet.

\- Parce qu'il ne reste que le Magyar à pointes et que ce dragon-là est une vraie saleté, dit Ron avec gravité.

Tous les Gryffondors retenaient leurs souffles, ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'Harry serait le prochain champions. Mais Viktor Krum entrait dans l'arène sous les acclamations des Serpentard et des élèves de Durmstrang. Le shampoing de Durmstrang, offrit un ballet aérien digne d'un match de Quidditch, le boutefeu chinois émit un horrible hurlement tandis que la foule entière retenait son souffle. Il réussit à s'emparer de l'œuf et les acclamations et applaudissement retentirent dans toute l'arène. L'inquiétude étreignait Théodora ainsi que tous les autres Gryffondors, maintenant que le Magyar à pointes était dans l'arène, couvant ses œufs. Tout le monde chuchotait, un silence de mort régnait en attendant le dernier champion, Harry Potter.

À son arrivée, la foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte. Certains cris lui étaient favorables, mais d'autres lui étaient défavorables. Il leva sa baguette magique...

\- Accio Éclair de feu! cria-t-il.

Theodora pensait que c'était une bonne idée, mais il fallait absolument que le sort fonctionne. Elle attrapa le bras de Neville, priant et espérant que le sortilège aille fonctionner.

Enfin, elle entendit l'Éclair de feu d'Harry, fendant les airs dans leur direction, pénétrant dans l'enclos et s'arrêter à mi-hauteur, juste à côté de lui, attendant qu'il l'enfourche. Le tumulte de la foule s'amplifia.

Harry enfourcha son balai et s'envola aussitôt.

Immobile au-dessus de leur tête, il plongea en piqué. La tête de la dragonne suivit sa trajectoire. Il anti-ssipa ce qu'elle allait faire et remonta en chandelle juste à temps : un jet de flamme jaillit à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt... Dans la foule des Gryffondor, Theodora serra un peu plus fort le bras de Neville et se détendit lorsqu'elle vit Harry hors d'atteinte. Ce dernier volait en cercle, la dragonne le suivait des yeux. Il fondit en piqué au moment où la dragonne ouvrait sa gueule. Cette fois, il eut moins de chance. Il parvint à échapper aux flammes mais la queue hérissée fendit l'air comme un fouet et, au moment où il virait sur sa gauche, l'une des longues pointes lui érafla l'épaule, déchirant l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier.

Neville émit un cri de douleur, la jeune sorcière avait resserré son étreinte sur le bras de son ami.

\- Il va réussir, répétait Neville dans une sorte de mantra pour rassurer Theodora.

Mais l'angoisse de Theodora prenait le pas sur sa propre logique, elle observait la scène qui se jouait devant elle sans vraiment la voir et la comprendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il avait attrapé l'œuf d'or, que Neville agitait les bras en l'air.

\- Il a réussi, Harry a attrapé l'œuf d'or, hurlait-il en secouant Theodora complètement perdue.

Theodora regarda en l'air, voyant Harry brandir l'œuf comme un vif d'Or, Neville la secouait toujours. Elle fondit en larmes et serra Neville contre elle. Le soulagement fit place à la joie, il avait réussi, il était en vie... La foule entière applaudissait et hurlait aussi fort que les supporteurs irlandais de la coupe du monde...

 **.**

Une fois de retour dans la tour, les Gryffondor entamèrent une fête digne d'une victoire à un match de Quidditch. Dean et Seamus, instaurèrent une ambiance festive en portant Harry en triomphe sous les acclamations des autres élèves. Tous les recoins débordaient de gâteaux et de cruches de jus de citrouille ou de Bièraubeurre. Lee Jordan faisait exploser des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Theodora et Neville, observaient la scène, un verre à la main. Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres d'avoir réussi à échapper à cette épreuve, brandissait l'œuf d'or au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ouvre-le, Harry! lancèrent plusieurs voix.

Harry glissa un ongle dans la rainure qui l'entourait et parvint à l'ouvrir. Il était creux et vide, mais dès qu'il l'eut ouvert l'œuf émis un cri strident horrible, qui vrillait les tympans. Harry ferma aussitôt l'œuf d'or et le silence revint dans la salle.

\- On aurait dit qu'on torturait quelqu'un! murmura Neville qui était devenu livide. Ils vont te faire subir le sortilège Doloris et tu devras y résister! Ce sera ça, ta deuxième tâche !

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Neville, c'est illégal, dit George.

Les conversations changèrent, au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait. Il était une heure du matin, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle commune, mais Theodora voulait parler avec Harry, mais ce dernier s'éloigna avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui dire un mot. Neville regarda son amie qui affichait une mine déçue. Une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il lui dit tout bas :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Théa, dit Neville, il ne restera pas toujours fâché contre toi. Bonne nuit!

Theodora ne répondit pas. Elle regarda Neville suivre Harry vers le dortoir des garçons.

\- Bonne nuit, Neville, dit-elle.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Theodora.

\- Allait viens, on va aller se coucher aussi! dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Tu penses qu'il va accepter de me parler?

\- Laisse-lui le temps de profiter de cette première victoire, je pense qu'il a remarqué ton soulagement lorsque tu riais avec nous.

C'est vrai, durant un moment le regard d'Harry ne lui avait ni sembler froid, ni distant. Mais elle l'aurait sa discussion avec lui, même si pour cela, elle devait jouer de ruse pour y arriver.


	15. Cours de maîtrise pour legilimens

_**Bonjour cher lecteur!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Surprise! Surprise! En ce jour, spécial pour moi, puisque aujourd'hui 13 décembre c'est mon anniversaire, je me suis dit autant partager cette journée spécial avec vous. Donc TADAM! Voici le chapitre 15, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez découvrir que même si Theodora est brillante, elle met aussi du temps à réussir mais sa vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres prochain, car ce dernier est un avant goût avant la suite et puis le bal de noël approche et prochain chapitre va un peu raconter le passé de Nymphadora, la mère de Theodora. Je n'en révélerai pas d'avantage, je vais vous laisser profiter du chapitre 15. J_ _'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir, j'y répond avec plaisir et je ne mords pas!_

 **Koa répond à vos Reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Merci pour cette reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lire, tu es le plus fidèle et le seul qui me laisse une review sur chaque chapitre... MERCI! Je travail énormément sur les relations entres les différents personnages, pour moi tout ne peux pas toujours être parfait dans une amitié et dans les relations familiale, je suis bien placé pour le savoir (une vrai catastrophe ma famille). Je suis désolé de ralentir un peu l'allure après la première tâche, j'espère juste que ce chapitre te plaira! Encore merci pour tes reviews :D!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **15**_

 _ **Cours de maîtrise pour Legilimens débutant**_

.

Le début du mois de décembre apporta du vent et de la neige fondue. En hiver, Poudlard était plein de courants d'air, mais Theodora était heureuse de pouvoir profiter du feu de cheminer de la salle commune des Gryffondors à chaque fin de cours. Et justement, elle se réjouissait que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se termine, les Scroutt à pétard n'étaient plus que dix et avaient littéralement doubler de volume. Hagrid leur demanda de les attacher, au grand désarroi de la jeune sorcière. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, Rita Skeeter, qui tournait dans tout Poudlard à la recherche d'un scoop les observait.

\- Oh pitié, pas elle, dit Allegra. Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennui comme ça.

La mine morose Theodora se concentra sur le Scroutt qu'elle venait d'attraper. Allegra donna un coup de coude à son amie qui lui montra la journaliste d'un geste discret de la tête. Rita Skeeter l'observait avec une curiosité mal placée, depuis que sa mère lui avait révélé qui était son père, elle comprenait mieux certains regards des autres sorciers, mais chez la journaliste il y avait quelques choses d'autres qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque la journaliste partit, elle respira un grand coup.

\- J'espère que tu ne te retrouveras pas dans le journal de demain, dit Allegra doucement.

Mentalement, elle l'espérait aussi.

 **.**

À la fin de la journée, Theodora fut heureuse de se trouver dans la Grande salle et de pouvoir manger, sans un regard curieux à son encontre. Assise entre Neville et Hermione, Harry juste en face d'elle, c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait depuis la fin de la première tâche.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de ce que nous voyons au cours d'études des runes? demanda Hermione .

\- Passionnant! dit-elle. En ce moment, certaines traductions sont parfois compliquées mais quand on voit à ce que sa aboutie, c'est excitant.

\- Oui, je pense la même chose, dit-elle avec un sourire. On devra comparer nos notes un jour.

\- Oui, ce serait l'occasion de comparer nos traductions, dit Theodora avant de mettre un nouveau morceau de steak en bouche.

\- Est-ce que vous allez arrêter de parler des cours, toutes les deux, dit Harry plus amuser qu'ennuyé.

\- Mais ce cours est extraordinaire, dit Theodora. Tout comme, métamorphose, astronomie, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un résumer, dit Ron la bouche pleine.

\- Tu sais que c'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine, dit Hermione.

Ils rirent ensemble, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis la nomination d'Harry dans les tournois des trois sorciers. Tout lui avait manqué.

\- Harry, je... commença Theodora.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-il. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Quoique tu es... enfin on s'est toujours bien entendu.

\- Oui, je vois que je t'ai fait redescendre de ton pied d'étale, dit-elle amuser.

\- Et n'hésite pas à recommencer, c'est toujours bien, d'avoir quelqu'un qui te fait redescendre les pieds sur terre.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers eux, un livre à la main et un regard bienveillant sur le visage en les voyant rire tous ensemble.

\- Miss Jedusor, dit-elle sur un ton plus autoritaire.

Les rires se turent et Theodora regarda sa directrice de maison.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, veux vous voir dans son bureau ce soir, pour votre programme d'apprentissage de legilimencie.

\- Après le souper, dit-elle un peu perdue. Et mes devoirs?

\- Vous aurez cours, avec le professeur Dumbledore, tous les lundis soir après le diner, sauf s'il y a avis contraire du professeur Dumbledore bien évidemment, dit McGonagall. Pour vos devoirs, je vous conseille de commencer à faire des plannings pour vous organiser un maximum.

Le professeur McGonagall, lui tendit un livre et un parchemin qu'elle prit doucement.

\- Je vous conseille de vous exercer tous les jours pour vous éviter les quelques désagréments que vous avez connus par le passé, dit Mc gonagall. Sur le parchemin, vous trouverez le mot de passe et le matériel que vous devrez prendre ce soir pour le cours.

\- Bien, professeur, dit Theodora.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'éloigna. Hermione prit le livre des mains de la jeune sorcière.

\- Des cours de legilimencie, dit-elle curieuse. Tu as encore eu des difficultés depuis le jour de la nomination des champions?

\- Ça dépend l'état d'excitation des élèves, dit Theodora en essayant de reprendre son livre. Par exemple, le jour de la première tâche, j'ai eu du mal à bloquer toutes les pensées pendant un moment, mais ensuite ça a été.

\- Ça doit être tellement pratique de savoir ce que les autres pensent, dit Ron.

\- Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être le cas, dit Theodora qui réussit à reprendre son livre des mains d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Ron.

\- Ron, réfléchi, dit Hermione. Tu aimerais connaître les secrets les plus intimes des autres personnes.

\- Oui, ce serait vraiment pratique, dit Ron.

\- Eh bien, figures-toi que non, dit Theodora. Tu as des milliers dépenser qui te rentre dans le crâne, certaines sont douces et paisibles, d'autres sont plus brutales. Tu n'aimerais pas de savoir ce que certaines personnes pensent réellement de toi. Ou, ce qu'il cache réellement et quand tu ne le contrôle pas, tu as droit à tous sa en même temps. C'est vrai que c'est très amusant.

\- Et puis il ne doit pas y avoir que l'exercice qu'il t'a donné, dit Hermione.

\- Non, la legilimencie est plus vaste et plus complexe, dit Theodora. D'après ma mère, le plus brillant des legilimens est capable d'insuffler une idée dans le crâne d'une personne qu'il souhaite manipuler.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, observaient Theodora.

\- Mais bon, c'est ce qu'elle m'a raconté, dit-elle soudainement gênée.

 **.**

Theodora était devant l'immense statue qui donnait accès au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle déplia, le parchemin que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné.

\- Malice réglices, dit-elle calmement.

La statue laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon, elle grimpa sur l'une des marches et se laissa emporter par l'ascension de l'escalier. Lorsque l'escalier s'arrêta, elle grimpa les dernières marches et se retrouva devant une énorme porte en bois. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte, attendit quelques instants et pénétra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement par tout ce que le bureau possédait. Il y avait des vitrines entières d'objet tous plus brillants et rutilants que des pierres précieuses. Elle observa chaque objet, chaque flacon et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle découvrit tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens dans mon bureau, Theodora, dit une voix avenante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna.

\- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle.

\- Mon message tu es bien parvenu. Assieds-toi, en face de mon bureau.

Theodora ne se fit pas prier, elle s'assied, sur une chaise en face de l'énorme bureau et son regard se posa juste derrière. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'oiseaux comme celui-là, il trônait sur son perchoir d'un air majestueux, calme et poser et son plumage aux couleurs écarlates, le rendait incroyablement beau.

\- Professeur, avant de commencer, votre oiseau c'est un...

\- C'est un phoenix, Theodora, dit-il le regard brillant.

\- Il est magnifique!

\- Nous allons commencer cette première leçon, dit le professeur d'un regard amuser. En tant qu'enfant de Voldemort, je suis surpris de te découvrir chaque jour sous un nouvel angle. Mais comme tu es aussi l'enfant de Nymphadora Hollowitz, ça ne me paraît pas curieux du tout, tu as plus pris de ta mère que de ton père.

Theodora observait son directeur assis en face d'elle. Qu'il mentionne son père ne la surpris pas, mais évoquer sa mère la rendit curieuse. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment sa mère s'était comporté à Poudlard.

\- Lorsque ton père était ici, il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre don pour la legilimencie et pourtant il sait manipuler les esprits mieux que personne. Pour ta mère, son don c'est éveiller discrètement, Lily l'autorisait souvent à lire ses pensées mais jamais ta mère, n'a manipulé qui que ce soit sauf peut-être ton père.

\- Vous pensez qu'il se serait influencer l'un et l'autre, dit Theodora curieuse.

\- L'histoire nous le dira peut-être un jour, dit le professeur avec un sourire aux lèvres afin de couper court à la discussion. J'ai constaté que tu t'étais entraîné à créer ta barrière mentale pour éviter les penser des autres. Aujourd'hui, je vais te demander de laisser tomber cette barrière derrière laquelle tu te caches pour le moment. Tu vas devoir gérer le flux de pensées qui va arriver et apprendre à les faire taries naturellement.

\- Professeur, dit Theodora. Pourquoi, vous ne me faites pas un cours théorique, avant...

\- Avant de te demander de pratiquer, dit-il en souriant. Je pense que l'entraînement est préférable à la théorie. Je ne te demanderai pas des rouleaux entiers de parchemin, cela ne servirait à rien. N'es-tu pas d'accord?

Elle affirma d'un geste de la tête.

\- Bien avant de commencer, as-tu d'autres questions?

\- Non-professeur, dit-elle doucement.

\- Nous pouvons commencer, dit-il doucement. Commence par faire tomber la barrière, je vais d'abord d'apprendre à rendre les voix muettes dans ta tête.

Theodora prit une grande inspiration et laissa tomber sa barrière mentale et fit submerger par les pensées de ses camarades, qui tous pensaient à leur devoir sans se préoccuper d'autres choses. Son premier réflexe était de recréer cette barrière avant que les pensées ne la fassent devenir folle.

\- Non, ne recrée pas la barrière, dit le professeur Dumbledore en la voyant se braquer. Laisse les pensées couler sur toi, sélectionne chacune d'entre elles et rendent les muettes les unes après les autres...

Un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller le crâne, elle respira une première fois et s'imagina en verre, les pensées coulaient sur elle et petit à petit, elle finit par faire le tri dans son esprit. Rendant les voix muettes une à une. Son visage se détendit, et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Ça fonctionne, dit-elle doucement, je ne les entends plus.

\- Bien, nous allons recommencer plusieurs fois maintenant, dit-il calmement.

Durant une heure, Theodora recommença l'exercice, mais il s'avérait plus compliquer que la première fois, de temps à autre, elle se laissait submerger et n'arrivait pas à faire taire toutes les voix dans le château. L'exercice qu'elle pensait si simple, se réveillait compliquer à mesure que la curiosité de Theodora prenait le dessus lorsque celle-ci captait certaines pensées. Le dernier essai fut le moins fructueux, et le plus catastrophique. En sueur contre son siège, elle ne se sentait plus le courage de bloquer toutes les pensées et se laissait complètement submerger.

\- Je pense que se sera tout pour ce soir, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Tu peux remettre la barrière pour que tu puisses reprendre tes esprits.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui tendit un morceau de chocolat, qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante. À nouveau seule dans sa tête, elle sentait son corps vider de son énergie, jamais la fatigue n'avait été aussi intense. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru toute la journée sans s'arrêter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile, dit-elle en mangeant un bout de chocolat.

\- La legilimencie est un art compliquer, tout comme l'occlumancie, dit le professeur Dumbledore doucement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y arrives à tous les coups. Il est tard, tu devrais regagner ta salle commune.

Theodora se leva péniblement du siège, prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau en souhaitant un vague " _bonne nuit_ " au directeur. Sa tête ressemblait à de la bouillie, jamais elle n'avait été dans un état pareil. Elle ne sait par quel moyen elle réussit à atteindre la tour et encore moins à se glisser dans son lit. Elle pénétra dans un sommeil sans rêve et sans pensées.

 **.**

La semaine suivante Theodora, eut encore plus de mal à réaliser l'exercice, elle s'était entraîné, mais la tâche semblait plus ardue qu'elle ne le pensait. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant elle avec un regard inquiet, mais de savoir s'il s'inquiétait pour elle ou pour ses condisciples d'école, elle n'en était pas sûr. Au prit d'un ultime effort infructueux, Theodora se laissa tomber sur la chaise et reforma sa barrière protectrice avant de devenir complètement folle.

\- Désolé, je ne saurais plus, dit-elle à bout de forces.

\- C'est bien, que tu ne t'obstines pas plus que nécessaire, tu te ménages et je trouve cela admirable, dit-il impressionner.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver.

\- Et moi je suis certain du contraire, tu as bloqué plus de voix que les autres fois. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement, nous pourrions passer au chapitre suivant.

\- Qui est ?

\- L'isolement d'une pensée afin de la lire sans interférence.

\- Ça a l'air tout aussi compliquer.

Elle sentait ses forces revenir, en observant l'un des pendules, elle vit qu'il restait assez de temps pour une tentative.

\- J'essaye une dernière fois et ensuite, ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle déterminer par ce nouvel essai.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

À nouveau, elle laissa tomber sa barrière, les pensées avaient diminué au vu de l'heure tardive, elle commença par la partie la plus simple, s'imaginer être de glace et laisser coulez-les penser, cette partie elle le maîtrisait à la perfection, elle fit taire une voix, puis une seconde... Les unes après les autres, elle les réussit à les rendre muettes, il lui en restait encore quelques-unes mais la pensée qu'elle attrapa la prit au dépourvu.

" _Il faut garder Potter en vie, pour le plan du seigneur des ténèbres, le garder en vie pour l'amener... Il faut garder Potter en vie, pour le plan du seigneur des ténèbres, le garder en vie pour l'amener... Il faut garder Potter en vie, pour le plan du seigneur des ténèbres, le garder en vie pour l'amener..._ "

Elle se répétait en boucle encore et encore... et ce fut un nouvel échec, les autres voix reprises en échos dans sa tête, elle reforma sa barrière et ouvrit les yeux. En sueur et en pleine panique, elle regarda le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Encore un nouvel échec, dit-il doucement.

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir, Theodora, demain c'est une nouvelle longue journée qui t'attend.

\- Oui, professeur!

Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Professeur!

\- Oui, dit-il sur un ton légèrement surpris.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un veux du mal à Harry?

\- Oui, je le pense.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle dans un dernier regard inquiet.

Elle sortit avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne dise un mot. À son retour dans la tour, elle trouva Neville assis dans le divan face au feu à cheminer, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu m'attendais, dit-elle en essayant de paraître naturelle.

\- Oui, je t'ai trouvé bizarre toute la semaine, dit-il inquiet. Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air d'épuiser.

\- Je le suis, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tout son passe bien?

\- C'est plus compliquer que je ne l'imaginai...

\- Tu finiras par y arriver, comme tout ce que tu entreprends, tout te réussit.

\- Non, ça c'est faux...

Appuyer contre lui, elle sentait le sommeil arriver. Elle repensa à tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait ratés depuis le début de l'année, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la bloquait, et elle n'avait toujours pas mis la main dessus. Décidément cette année, n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait.

\- Je vais me coucher avant de m'endormir sur toi, dit-elle en se levant lourdement du divan.

Elle arriva devant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des filles et elle regarda son ami depuis le palier.

\- Et si, mon père essayait de revenir et que son plan était de tuer Harry, tu penses que le tournoi pourrait servir de couverture?

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il y a trop de mesure de sécurité autour du tournoi pour qu'il y arrive.

\- Tu as raison! dit-elle endormie. Bonne nuit!

\- Bonne nuit !


	16. Le domaine des Jedusor

**_Bonjours cher lecteurs !_**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir poster ce chapitre si rapidement. Après un anniversaire et un anniversaire comme je l'ai vécu la semaine dernière, il était normal que je revienne rapidement vous postez ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Je ne raconterais rien sur ce chapitre, car je vais vous laissez découvrir jusqu'au bout. En espérant, que la nouvelle facette de Theodora plaise au plus grand monde, car elle nous montre pour le moment une nouvelle facette d'elle au fur et à mesure que l'histoire ce développe. Ce chapitre est aussi centrer sur sa mère Nymphadora, qui vous allez le constater n'en a pas fini avec son passer. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mord absolument pas, promis!_

 **Koa répond à vos Reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Merci pour cette reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et merci pour mon anniversaire, c'est vrai que c'est une date un peu stylé, mais bon... J'aime le terme "Machination obscure de son père", j'ai pris un sacré plaisir à lire ta review durant mon week-end à la mer. Je suis toujours heureuse de lire que tu as hâte de lire le prochain chapitre. Et j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas d'avantage._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _16_**

 ** _Le domaine des Jedusor_**

 ** _._**

Assise dans la grande salle, Theodora prenait son petit-déjeuner, la nuit lui avait rendu la plupart de ses forces et elle se sentait suffisamment en forme pour son cours de métamorphose.

\- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier, dit Hermione. Tes cours de Legilimencie ce passe bien?

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus simple que sa, dit-elle entre deux bouchers.

\- Comment sa plus simple? dit Benjamin en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle. La legilimencie n'a jamais été simple, crois-moi. Et encore maintenant, c'est parfois compliquer.

Hermione appuya les faits donner par son cousin. Ils commencèrent à parler tous les deux imaginant des exercices qui pourraient aider Theodora à maîtriser le plus rapidement possible son don. Hermione était du même avis que Benjamin, il fallait qu'elle le maîtrise avant un possible retour de son père.

\- Oh vous deux, vous créez un plan de protection, je suis à côté, dit Theodora qui se sentait mise a l'écart.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? demanda Allegra curieuse.

\- Surement d'un plan de protection Potter-Jedusor contre mon horrible paternel.

Hermione regarda Allegra.

\- Elle est au courant? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, dit l'intéresser, tu n'as pas remarqué que même en le sachant on continue d'être à ses côtés car on en a rien à secouer.

\- Justement, qui te dit que je ne vais pas vous manipuler, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- La seule fois où j'ai senti ta présence dans mon esprit, on aurait dit un gros hippogriffe, qui cherchait à faire son nid, dit Allegra amuser. D'ailleurs j'ai eu mal à la tête pendant toute la journée.

Ils se mirent à rirent, provoquant le dégoût chez certains Serpentard et Gryffondor, les regards surprirent des élèves de Durmstrang qui n'avaient sans doute jamais remarqué que certains des deux maisons rival pouvaient s'apprécier. C'était tellement rare entre ses deux maisons de trouver un terrain d'entente et des élèves qui réussissent à s'apprécier même dans des maisons si opposées.

Allegra donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione.

\- Viktor Krum, regarde par ici, dit-elle doucement. J'ai entendu dire, qu'il allait souvent à la bibliothèque ses derniers temps.

Allegra observait Hermione d'un regard rempli de curiosité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Theodora, vit Hermione rougir.

\- Il est déjà venu te trouver? demanda Theodora curieuse

\- Chut! Dit Hermione très gênée. Harry et Ron ne sont au courant de rien.

\- Oh, tu fais des cachotteries à tes amis, dit Allegra.

Le rouge sur le visage d'Hermione, prouvait les dire d'Allegra, comment Theodora n'avait rien remarquer... il était vrai, qu'elle avait eu énormément de tracas par apport à sa lignée paternelle, mais comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer l'étrange comportement d'Hermione, lorsque Krum approchait. Theodora vit s'approcher Harry et Ron, les deux amis avaient l'air presser.

\- Chut! Voilà les deux intéressés, dit Theodora en souriant.

Harry et Ron s'essayèrent à table sous un silence gêné d'Hermione. De l'autre côté de la salle, l'un des élèves de Durmstrang accompagné de Viktor s'approchait de la table des Gryffondor. Allegra donna un léger coup de pied sous la table à Theodora.

\- Aïe!

\- Oups, désolé! dit Allegra dans un sourire.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Theodora se tourna vers le son de la voix. Le garçon de Durmstrang était costaud et Krum derrière lui observait Hermione qui avait son regard concentré sur son assiette.

\- Bonjour, dit Theodora tellement gênée qu'elle ne savait plus ou se mettre.

\- Tu es Theodira, dit-il. Ben, m'a longtemps parrrlé di toi.

\- Ah Ben à parler de moi, dit Theodora en regardant son cousin d'un air fâcher.

\- Tu ne m'effraie pas tu sais avec ton regard, dit Benjamin en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Igor?

Igor parut soudain très gêné.

\- Est-ce que... Vudras-Ti... venir au bal avic moua? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh... je... euh... oui, d'accord, dit-elle surprise par cette demande pour le moins peu ordinaire.

\- Vrimant... Kool, dit-il en se détendant. Bones Jourrnäe!

\- Merci, toi aussi, dit Theodora en le regardant s'éloigner.

Allegra pouffa de rire.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter deux minutes de rire, dit Theodora mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que là il a fait fort, Igor, dit Allegra entre deux rires.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu sa? demanda Hermione

\- Oh pour rien, dit Allegra. Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, Igor a remarqué Théa.

\- Et Théa, ne l'a jamais remarqué, dit Benjamin. Alors après la première tâche il est venue me parler, il a d'abord cru que j'étais ton petit ami, mais je lui ai expliqué que nous étions cousins. Enfin, il l'a fait surement grâce au soutien de Krum.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer, dit Theodora.

Mais la réponse se fit d'elle-même, trop préoccuper par sa propre parenter, elle avait oublié de profiter de son année scolaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Grande salle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Tous les élèves semblaient mener leur vie sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'interruption à la leur. Pourquoi, depuis le jour où sa mère lui avait appris qui son père était réellement, elle avait eu l'impression que la sienne s'était complètement arrêté. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de parler aux élèves des écoles invitées. Elle parut soudain bien triste, d'être arrivé à presque la moitié de l'année, qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait une blague à Crabbe et Goyle, qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de convaincre Peeves de faire peur à la chatte de Rusard ou d'enfreindre une règle du règlement intérieur. Et essayer d'entraîner, des élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

\- Soyez honnête avec moi, je ne suis pas comme d'habitude, dit Theodora tristement.

\- Non, dit Benjamin, avant tu aurais remarqué qu'Igor te regardait, tu serais partie le trouver pour lui demander ce qui arrivait.

\- Tes blagues stupides manques un peu à tout le monde, Émilia et Anna, ne te reconnaissent plus depuis que tu nous as annoncé qui était réellement ton père, dit Allegra doucement.

\- Je ne fais pas de blagues stupides... dit Theodora. Si sa m'arrive parfois... mais bon, je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Zacharia, te trouvait plus amusante avant, dit Benjamin. Et moi ce qui me manque le plus c'est l'innocence inconsciente des gryffondors que tu possédais avant que ta mère ne te l'annonce. Ça me manque de plus en plus, même Nathaniel, Auriana et Mélissandre on remarquer le changement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, dit-elle.

Elle réfléchit deux minutes, regardant ses condisciples des différentes maisons, y compris la sienne. Harry ne saurait profiter d'une année tranquille comme elle en avait toujours eu droit, mais elle pouvait encore en profiter, c'était surement cela qui l'empêchait de se sentir bien, elle n'était pas elle-même... Elle ria les larmes aux yeux, c'était surement cela, sa magie avait des ratés parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas elle-même, ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi basses durant le semestre. Elle regarda Allegra et Benjamin et elle y lut un espoir, celui de retrouver la Theodora qu'ils avaient connue. Theodora eut alors une idée, mais il fallait encore la peaufiner et les jumeaux Weasley ne seraient pas de trop dans le plan qu'elle voulait élaborer.

\- Demain soir, rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, prévenez tous les autres, on recommencera tout après les fêtes de Noël, dit-elle en souriant.

Allegra sourit et se précipita vers Émilia et Mélissandre. Le sourire qu'elle affichait était la preuve de ce que Benjamin avait dit. Son cousin, quitta la table des Gryffondor et retrouva Zacharia à leur table. Theodora vit Neville arriver dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers lui avec quelques croissants.

\- Neville tu n'as plus le temps, dit-elle.

\- Zut, je n'ai pas réussi à me réveiller, dit-il tristement en prenant les croissants et sortant de la salle. Tu as l'air en forme?

\- Je le suis, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais avoir besoin de monde, après le bal de Noël.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour la plus grosse farce qui n'a jamais été faites à Poudlard.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nymphadora avait transplané dans les bois situer aux abords de Little Angleton. Elle qui ne pensait jamais revenir dans cette maudite petite bourgade, elle y revenait finalement, comme si sa passée la rappelait à l'ordre. Quittant le bois, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge passant devant le vieux taudis en ruine qui avait servi de maison au Gaunt. Les villageois détestaient cette famille, ils les avaient toujours trouvés dérangé. Elle connaissait l'histoire de son époux sur le bout de ses doigts, curieusement elle avait préféré taire, l'histoire de la famille du côté de son père afin de protéger Theodora. La neige recouvrait les infrastructures modernes et elle fit très attention où elle posait le pied.

L'auberge était située au milieu du petit village qui avait quelque peu changé depuis l'ère moderne. À l'intérieur, des vieilles pierres recouvraient les murs comme un charme rustique. Derrière le contour réceptionniste la regarda.

\- Puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-il avec un air méfiant.

\- J'ai réservé une chambre au nom d'Hollowitz.

\- Bien, dit-il en regardant son registre. Hollowitz, c'est une réservation de trois jours, en demi-pensions , vous avez la chambre sept. Le petit déjeuner est disponible de huit heures à dix heures trente et le repas du soir est de dix-huit heures à vingt heures. Vous devrez avoir vidé la chambre avant midi, le dernier jour pour permettre à la femme de ménage de faire la chambre pour le prochain client.

Le réceptionniste, lui tendit les clés de la chambre.

\- C'est exact, dit-elle en prenant les clés des mains du réceptionniste. Merci beaucoup!

Son sac sur le dos, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle grimpa les quelques marches et sur le palier du premier étage, elle trouva sa chambre facilement. Nymphadora regarda la vue sur la rue principale de Little Angleton exactement ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle redescendit et commença par mener sa petite enquête auprès des différents villageois. Certains la reconnurent et demandèrent des nouvelles de la petite Theodora, l'enfant née dans la petite ville, alors que cette dernière n'avait plus connu la moindre naissance depuis une vingtaine d'années. Évidemment, elle répondait que Theodora était à l'internat pour être proche de son école et qu'elle se portait à merveille. Tout le monde se souvenait de Theodora, la petite fille de neuf ans, souriante et pleine d'énergie qui avait aidé plus de la moitié des habitants durant son bref séjour. Elle se souvenait encore de la demande de Theodora de voir le village ou elle était née et par la même occasion, le fameux domaine familial.

Nymphadora entra dans la taverne, situer en contrebas de la rue principale. Le barman, la reconnut de suite.

\- Non, je n'y crois pas! dit le barman surpris de la voir. Nymphadora Hollowitz - Jedusor, revient enfin dans notre petite bourgade.

\- Merci de ton accueil, Alan, dit-elle en souriant en s'approchant du bar. Et je ne suis là que pour trois jours.

\- Cela m'aurait étonné, dit-il. Je te serre un coca et comment se porte le petit rayon de soleil, la jeune Theodora?

\- Je veux bien un verre de coca, dit-elle en se penchant. Theodora va bien, elle est à l'école.

\- À son fameux collège qui fait internat.

\- Oui!

Il lui servit un coca avec quelques glaçons. Nymphadora observait tout autour d'elle, l'endroit avait quelque peu changé depuis sa dernière visite mais le charme de l'endroit restait des plus rustiques mais relativement propre par apport au temps ou c'était le père d'Alan qui tenait le bar.

\- Pourquoi es-tu de retour? demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.

\- Je suis ici car, selon ta dernière lettre, le gardien Krank n'est plus venus durant plusieurs mois. Ta lettre m'a interloqué, donc je faisais une enquête.

\- Nyme détective privée, tu as peut-être raté ta vocation, au lieu de vendre de la pâtisserie.

\- Tu te trompes la pâtisserie fonctionné à merveille.

\- Heureux pour toi. C'est vrai que Frank, n'est plus passé boire son verre de scotch depuis un bon moment. La vieille McCrady à été jusqu'à sa vieille bicoque prête du domaine, mais il n'y était pas et personne n'ose s'aventurer dans le manoir Jedusor.

\- Ne me dit pas que les rumeurs qu'il soit hanté persistent.

\- Si, des gosses sont passés près du manoir en lançant des cailloux sur les vitres dernièrement, et ils ont entendu un drôle de sifflement et suivit d'un léger grondement sourd.

\- Un sifflement?

\- Comme je viens de te le dire.

 **.**

Au lendemain, Nymphadora alla inspecter la vieille maison du gardien. D'après Alan, madame McCrady avait trouvé la bouilloire encore sur le feu en train de siffler. Il avait surement dû quitter la maison précipitamment. N'ayant trouvé aucune trace de gardien, elle regarda le manoir des Jedusor, depuis l'une des vitres. Les histoires de fantômes des enfants du village, l'avaient pour le moins intrigué, un sifflement suivit d'un grondement sourd?

Quittant la maison du gardien, elle remonta la pente du manoir et devant l'immense porte en chêne tailler, les souvenirs revinrent la hantés.

Elle respira et ouvrit la porte, d'un simple sortilège. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, les vieilles charnières n'avaient plus été huilé depuis bien longtemps. Autour d'elle, elle sentait le vent glacé pénétré dans la demeure, le plancher craquait légèrement sous ses pas. Elle avançait doucement, regardant dans le salon, là où autrefois, Theodora avait appris à marcher, tenant la main de son père qui lui disait que c'était Parfait, elle regarda le vieil escalier qui tenait encore là par miracle surement. L'une de ses nombreuses disputes avec Tom lui revint en mémoire, lui qui lui avait promis qu'elle ne réussirait pas à l'écarter de son destin. Il avait eu raison, l'ancien quartier général des mange morts n'était plus la demeure qu'elle avait occupée, maintenant, cette dernière était désormais pleine de courant d'air.

 **.**

Elle sentit une chose lui frôler les jambes, restant un moment immobile, elle regarda ses pieds et découvrit un énorme serpent, voilà d'où provenaient les sifflements que les enfants avaient surement entendus. Mais en y réfléchissant davantage, elle pensait que ce n'était pas les serpents à moins qu'il ne se sente agresser ce dernier aurait dû émettre un soufflement. Quelques choses n'étaient pas logiques...

Elle entendit alors une voix sifflante un étage plus haut et le serpent se dirigeait justement dans cette direction. À quelques mètres de précaution du serpent, Nymphadora suivit l'animal et l'étrange voix, un souvenir remonta à la surface le jour où Theodora prononça son premier mot en fourche langue, la fierté indescriptible sur le visage de Tom et le sifflement que Theodora avait émis ce jour-là...

Doucement, elle monta les marches, se rappelant de celles qui craquaient afin de les enjamber pour éviter de se faire repérer. Arriver sur le palier du premier étage, elle se dirigea vers la porte entre ouverte. Elle entendait mieux la voix, cette voix sifflante, rauque et glacial, qui petit lui avait donné des cauchemars et adultes, un doux frémissement le long de l'échine de son dos.

\- Nagini, est de retour, maître! dit une petite voix terrifier.

Nymphadora reconnut la voix directement.

\- Queudver, murmura-t-elle. Alors l'autre voix... non, c'est impossible...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait être lui. Et pourtant...

\- Nagini, me dit qu'il y a une femme dans la maison et la description qu'elle m'en a fait me rappelle... commença la voix sifflante.

\- Je vais chasser l'intruse, dit Queudver en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Dans un simple réflexe, Nymphadore sorti sa baguette, ouvrit la porte et la pointa directement sur le petit homme à la face du Rat.

\- Alors là n'y compte même pas, saleté de rat, dit Nymphadora.

\- Maîtresse, couina Quedver en se repliant sur lui-même.

\- Nymphadora, dit la voix sifflante sur un ton plus voluptueux. Je reconnaîtrai ta voix entre mille. Approche!

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre, qu'une requête se dit-elle en elle-même. Elle avança vers la voix, ses craintes depuis que Theodora lui avait raconté que Voldemort était dans le château durant sa première année d'études, en deuxième année Harry qui avait vaincu le souvenir de son père, ainsi que le basilic, la coupe du monde avec les mange morts... tout concordait sur le retour de son époux. Le fauteuil lui tournait le dos, le serpent sur la tête du divan la regardait avec une certaine curiosité.

 _"Approche encore Nyme, dit la voix sifflante dans sa tête"_

Les derniers pas , sa respiration c'était accélérer.

 _"Tournes-toi! ordonna la voix sifflante dans sa tête"_

Nyme se tourna doucement et se trouva face à un petit être difforme qui ressemblait à un chérubin sans vraiment l'être. Son époux était affaibli, elle s'agenouilla devant lui, tout son être lui criait de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger, mais une autre partie était dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait. Avec une certaine difficulté, il tendait son bras rachitique vers elle. Elle se rapprocha davantage du divan, comme un rituel oublié. Cette main sans force, elle la déposa sur son visage.

 _" Regarde ce que je suis devenu..."_

 _" Je te regarde... comment c'est possible?"_

 _" Tu as l'air surprise et dégoûtée, lorsque j'aurai retrouvé ma puissance, tout sera différent."_

 _" Tu comptes tuer Potter!"_

 _" Oui! "_

Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours obsédé par Harry, et rien ne changerait. La réalité la rattrapa comme un coup de poignard. À l'écart, Queudver les observaient l'un et l'autre. Entre Legilimens les conversations se déroulaient mentalement, personnes ne devaient savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, il ne fallait pas que se mange mort comprenne l'obsession qu'il possédait pour elle.

 _" Les années t'ont rendue, plus belle! Et cette obsession pour toi est demeurée intacte."_

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"_

 _" Je t'observais à travers le ruban de Quirrel, lorsque tu es allé chercher les affaires de Theodora pour la première fois. Elle te ressemble. "_

 _" Mais elle a certaines choses de toi! Quand elle se met en colère, elle devient effrayante, par moments, je te vois, toi, dans ses traits. "_

 _" Je sais qu'elle est à Gryffondor! "_

 _" Ça te contrarie? "_

 _" Au départ oui, mais c'est un point positif, elle connaît les faiblesses de Potter."_

 _" Oui! "_

 _" Penses-tu qu'elle me les livrerait . "_

 _" Pas comme cela, tu devras apprendre à la connaître. "_

 _" Oh, mais je la connais! "_

 _" Comment cela? "_

Soudain Nymphadora compris, la première année, il avait pu approcher sa fille de prêt, même de très près, la conseiller sans jamais éveiller le moindre soupçon. Et si durant cette simple année, il avait compris comment l'amadouer, comme Nyme avait appris par le billet de sa soeur. Theodora pouvait se montrer colérique, si elle n'arrivait pas du premier coup ce qu'elle voulait.

 _" Elle tient de nous, je te connais, dit-il doucement. Je sais que ses derniers temps, sa magie à connus quelques ratés. "_

 _" Comment sais-tu cela? "_

 _" J'ai un espion à Poudlard, il a senti la présence de Theodora dans son esprit début de semaine. "_

 _" Dumbledore lui donne des cours pour maîtriser les bases de la legilimencie. "_

 _" Ce vieux fou, ne pourra jamais lui donner ce que moi j'ai à lui donner. Il va se contenter d'en faire une bonne petite, alors que moi, je peux lui apporter tout ce qu'elle rêve! "_

 _" Je ne pense pas que notre fille rêve de pouvoir?"_

 _" C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, mais elle a une soif de reconnaissance"_

 _" M'as-tu déjà manipulé? "_

 _" Non! Tu as toujours deviné ma présence en toi. "_

Nymphadora parut soulager d'entendre cette vérité. Et elle le croyait curieusement car Tom Jedusor qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle sentit le petit bras rachitique faiblir, elle le déposa doucement sur le canapé.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit-elle doucement.

Ce qui restait de Voldemort, ferma les yeux. Nymphadora, regardait l'être qui se trouvait devant elle et se tourna ensuite vers le serviteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Je mélange du sang de licorne avec le lait de Nagini, dit-il d'une petite voix effrayer.

\- Ce n'est pas assez! S'emporta-t-elle.

Queudver recula jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Il va revenir, plus puissant que jamais après le rituel que nous mettons en place depuis des mois, dit Queudver en reprenant une certaine contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Si le plan fonctionne comme prévu, il reprendra sa place et ta fille et toi, retournerez à ses côtés.

\- Si le plan fonctionne, dit Nymphadora d'une voix distante.

Elle regardait son époux, ou ce qui en restait, le serpent c'était enrouler autour de lui pour le maintenir au chaud. Elle se mit à espérer que le plan fonctionne, qu'elle retrouve l'homme qu'elle a osé aimer. Mais une autre partie espérait qu'il échoue et qu'Harry soit en sécurité. Tout recommençait comme il y a treize ans, ce dilemme intérieur qu'elle avait toujours ressenti. Celui que sa fille, allait bientôt ressentir, choisir entre son époux et le jeune Potter.


	17. Et un, deux, trois

**_Bonjours cher lecteurs !_**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir poster ce chapitre si rapidement. A l'approche de noël, et étant donner que bientôt je repasserait à un chapitre par semaine, la semaine prochaine, je tenais absolument à poster celui-ci, au lieu de vendredi comme je l'avait prévus dû à un changement d'horaire imprévisible, j'ai décidé de le poster aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est plutôt cours, mais j'ai tellement hâte de passer le bal de noël et d'arriver à la seconde tâche que les chapitres sont plus court. Surtout que celui du bal de noël risque d'être long et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'ai changer l'image de l'histoire et je risque encore de la changer au besoin, mais je verrais bien. Si vous allez sur mon profil auteur, vous découvrirez de nombreux projets concernant cette histoire, comme la préquel avec la mère de Theodora... _

_Enfin, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tout ce ne serait pas amusant. N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **17**_

 _ **Et un, deux, trois...**_

 **.**

\- Parfait, Jedusor! dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant sa dinde devenus un cochon d'Inde. Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez enfin repris vos esprits.

S'éloignant du banc où elle se trouvait avec Hermione, Theodora grimaça en imitant l'air pincé de sa directrice de maison. Hermione rit doucement en lui tapant dans la main. Depuis qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, sa magie avait arrêté de faire des siennes, ce qui la rendait particulièrement en joie.

\- Potter! Weasley! Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît faire un peu attention à ce qui se passe?

La voix irritée du professeur Mc Gonagall claqua comme un fouet pendant le cours de métamorphose du jeudi. Harry et Ron sursautèrent, Theodora et Hermione pouffèrent de rire en les voyant sursauter.

C'était la fin de la classe. Le programme du jour était terminé. Les dindes qu'il avait transformées en cochons d'Inde avaient été enfermées dans une grande cage posée sur le bureau du professeur Mc gonagall. Ils venaient de recopier dans leurs cahiers de textes les devoirs indiqués au tableau noir (Décrivez en donnant des exemples les diverses façons d'adapter les sortilèges de métamorphose au transfert interespèces) et la cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

\- Si Potter et Weasley veulent bien être assez aimables pour cesser de se comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans, dit McGonagall avec un regard furieux, je pourrai peut-être vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Le bal de Noël approche. Il s'agit d'une tradition du tournoi des trois sorciers, qui donne l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année mais vous avez le droit d'inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez...

Lavande brune laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu et Pavarti Patil lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, en ayant elle-même le plus grand mal à ne pas l'imiter. Toutes deux se retournèrent vers Harry. Hermione quant à elle poussa légèrement Theodora, comme pour lui rappeler son improbable cavalier.

\- Les tenues de soirée seront obligatoires, poursuivit le professeur Mc gonagall. Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit.

Le professeur McGonagall lança à toute la classe un regard appuyé.

\- Bien entendu, le bal de Noël a toujours quelque chose d'un peu... échevelé, reprit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur. Cela ne signifie PAS, que nous tolérerons de la part des élèves de Poudlard une conduite plus relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire. Je serais extrêmement mécontente si jamais je voyais un ou une élève de Gryffondor se comporter d'une manière qui puisse porter atteinte à la réputation de l'école.

La cloche retentit et l'habituel brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et commençaient à partir.

\- Potter! appela le professeur Mc gonagall.

Theodora observa Harry se diriger à contre-cœur vers leur directrice de maison, sa curiosité était piquée au vif, elle voulait savoir le pourquoi? Mais en y réfléchissant, cela devait surement avoir avec le tournoi ou le bal de Noël. Elle préférait ne pas le savoir, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Neville attendait Theodora devant la porte de la classe.

\- Hey! dit Neville soudainement gêné.

\- Hey! dit Theodora d'un air légèrement morose par l'annonce du professeur Mc gonagall.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas danser, dit-elle timidement.

\- Oh, je pensais que c'était plusieurs grâve, en tout cas félicitation pour ton cochon d'Inde! Ta magie a finalement arrêté de faire des siennes.

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé ce qui bloquait tout.

\- Tu savais que notre magie est souvent influencée par nos émotions? demanda-t-il.

\- Sa et une bonne baguette, je continue de penser que tu ne devrais pas avoir la baguette de ton père.

\- Mais ma grand-mère... enfin soit, je sais que tu n'approuves pas trop que je suive tout ce qu'elle dit!

\- Oui, c'est vrai... quand tu l'entends parler, elle aurait préféré avoir Potter pour petit-fils que toi, enfin soit...

\- Tu es dur!

\- Non, réaliste!

 **.**

Au fil des jours, Theodora ne se sentait plus à sa place. Allegra et Zacharia, passaient énormément de temps tous les deux, vu qu'ils s'étaient invité l'un et l'autre au bal. Emilia parlait avec un garçon de Beauxbâtons qui l'avait invité quelques jours après qu'Igor avait demandé à Théa d'aller avec lui. Anna quant à elle, restait de plus en plus avec ceux de sa maison. Theodora soupçonnait ses derniers de l'empêcher de parler avec son amie. Chaque fois que Theodora approchait, Hannah Abbot et Zacharia Smith, l'emmenait plus loin. Décidément, quelques choses n'allaient pas avec eux.

Ses cousins, Nathaniel et Auriana, leur annoncèrent qu'il rentrait pour les fêtes, Mélissandre ayant réussi à se faire inviter par un garçon de Serdaigle à peine plus âgée qu'elle, Nathaniel enrageait déjà. Il y avait eu un changement de comportement chez son plus jeune cousin, depuis le début du mois de décembre. Theodora avait déjà remarqué des marques de coups sur le visage de ses derniers à plusieurs reprises ses derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ce bal gâché tout, dit-il mécontent.

\- Arrête de faire ton bébé, dit Mélissandre autoritaire, tu seras avec William, papa et maman. Vous aurez l'occasion de passer les fêtes avec le reste de la famille. Par contre nous, on est coincés ici.

\- Comme si on t'enfermait en prison, dit Nathaniel boudeur sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

\- Hey! Je serais présente pour les fêtes avec tante Ellie et oncle Robert, dit Auriana d'un air guilleret.

Theodora voyait que leurs conversations dégénérait et même l'intervention enjouer d'Auriana, n'arrangeait rien. Benjamin, entraîna Auriana et Theodora un peu plus loin, le temps que Mélissandre et Nathaniel se calment un peu.

\- C'est moi ou Nathaniel devient nerveux? demanda Auriana doucement.

\- Il l'est, Crabbe et Goyle essayent sans arrêt de le forcer à leur donner ses gâteaux, dit Benjamin. Je pense qu'ils se sentent un peu trop à l'abri ses deux imbéciles.

\- Et le professeur Rogue? Il ne fait rien? demanda Auriana.

\- Nathaniel, n'ose pas aller le trouver de peur de se faire passer pour un bébé.

\- Et toi, tu es dans la même maison que lui?

\- Oh je leur ai déjà dit, que s'ils continuaient de l'emmerder ils allaient avoir affaire à moi. Mais, Goyle m'a sorti que les traîtres à leurs sangs devraient apprendre à fermer leurs bouches!

\- Tu rigoles! s'exclama Auriana outrée. Mais, on est des sangs purs tous les deux.

\- Oui, nous deux... Théa est considéré comme un sang pur à cause de son père, mais c'est une sang-mêlé, tout comme Nathaniel, Mélissandre et Williams.

\- Si Will, aurait entendu ce que Goyle t'a dit, dit Theodora doucement en réfléchissant, il n'aurait pas hésité à utiliser sa magie contre lui.

\- Surement avec un sort de saignement de nez ou bien il l'aurait fait gonfler comme un ballon, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas arrivé l'année dernière, dit Auriana en boudant.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas encore l'âge requis, dit Benjamin.

\- Il leur faudrait un bon retour de flamme à ses deux crétins, dit Auriana fâchée

\- Tu n'as pas une idée, Théa?

Theodora réfléchit un instant, il fallait que Rogue voie les deux idiots faire, mais elle n'était pas sûre non plus que cela fonctionnerait. Elle réfléchit davantage, mais n'avait pas d'autre idée que dé d'ennuyer les deux gros malabars qui se promenaient sans arrêt derrière Malefoy. Et puis une idée, lui vint à l'esprit.

\- J'ai une idée, mais il va falloir attendre qu'ils recommencent avant de passer à l'action, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Aie ça va faire mal, dit Auriana en rigolant.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais il va falloir la jouer fine, ce coup-là va être très compliqué et surtout il faut de la ruse et de la malice, dit Theodora en souriant. Ou sinon...

\- Où sinon quoi? demanda Auriana.

Theodora ne répondit pas, le fait que sa famille soit la cible préférer de certain Serpentard, la mettait toujours hors d'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle savait qui elle était réellement, elle savait où se trouvent ses limites mais elle espérait de ne jamais franchir la ligne et utiliser la legilimencie contre ses deux idiots, lui risquerait de sacré ennuyé. Non, il fallait rappeler à ses crétins que leur famille était apparenté à Lord Voldemort et que cette dernière était intouchable. Et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Theodora relisait les contes de Beedle le barde devant la cheminer de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Tout le monde était parti ce coucher depuis longtemps. Theodora, avait décidé de laisser son esprit ouvert, son dernier cours de legilimencie avait été plus concluant que les précédents, ce qui réjouissait la jeune sorcière. Au lieu de créer un mur et de les faire taire une à une, elle imaginait un robinet qu'elle ouvrait et fermait à sa guise. Depuis les marches menant au dortoir des garçons, Neville observait Theodora, tremblant comme une feuille à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, surtout depuis ses quelques semaines où tout semblait redevenu normal. Après tout, Théa restait Théa, infatigable et débordante d'énergie positive.

\- Tu ne dors toujours pas ? demanda Theodora sans avoir bougé d'un pouce.

\- Tu as recommencé à l'utiliser sur moi? demanda-t-il sous un air suspicieux.

\- Non, mais j'aime bien le calme du château quand tout le monde dort, je capte quelques penser mais pas tout, toi en revanche, tu penses tellement fort que je t'entends à des kilomètres, dit-elle en souriant davantage.

\- Très drôle, Théa! Donc je suppose que tu sais!

\- Savoir quoi?

Elle le regardait, la question dans ses yeux lui disait qu'elle avait juste perçu sa penser mais qu'elle n'avait pas été fouiller plus loin. Elle savait ou se dressait la limite entre elle et son père. Neville vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle déposa son livre sur la petite table et regarda son timide ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir qui te fait rougir? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Neville rougit davantage.

\- Tu... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter et de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Neville respira un grand coup et se leva du divan, Theodora le regardait faire sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais fouiller dans les pensées de Neville, mais son comportement lui donnait l'envie d'aller fouiller davantage. Droit comme un i, il se tenait devant Theodora, une main tendue vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu ne sais pas danser, alors tu veux un peu d'aide?

\- Parce que toi tu sais?!

\- Un peu...

Elle prit sa main, et se retrouva face à lui. Neville plaça sa main sur son épaule, tendait le bras droit de la jeune fille et dans une poigne ferme que Théa ne connaissait pas, il mit sa main dans la sienne. Théodora sentait l'autre main de Neville au-dessus de ses hanches, la rapprochant doucement de lui. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de Neville, elle pouvait observer le moindre de ses traits.

\- Ça c'est la première étape, dit-il gêné. Maintenant tu me laisses te guider.

Le premier essai était peu concluant, elle marchait sur les pauvres pieds de Neville. C'était une véritable catastrophe, combien fois de ne s'était-elle pas excusé pour son manque de souplesse?

\- C'est sûr que c'est plus compliquer qu'un sort, dit Theodora en riant.

\- Non, tu vas y arriver avec un peu d'entraînement, dit Neville en souriant.

Ils en riaient tous les deux.

 **.**

Pendant quelques soirs, Neville enseignait à Theodora à danser, un nouveau rituel avant le bal de Noël qui approchait chaque jour un peu plus. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans la salle commune, lorsque tous les autres étaient couchés. Elle réussissait à ne plus lui marcher sur les pieds et Neville prenait un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure des séances. Il lui avait appris à éviter les objets de la salle commune tout en dansant, Theodora ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère.

\- Un, deux, trois... un, deux, trois... comptait Neville au fur et à mesure des pas. Pas mal Théa, tu commences à l'avoir.

\- Au bout de quatre séances de deux heures, il vaut mieux, dit-elle en riant.

Doucement il la fit tourner sur elle-même pour la ramener ensuite près de lui. Elle souriait de ses propres progrès et dans la magie de ce moment, elle déposa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Neville. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cet état de bien-être et de joie.

\- Théa!

\- Mmmhh oui...

\- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal de Noël?

Elle le regarda affreusement désolé pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer. La magie du moment c'était soudain envolé.

\- Neville, je suis désolé, j'ai déjà été inviter au bal et j'ai dit oui, dit-elle ne sachant plus où se mettre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il doucement et soudain très gêné.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu es un garçon formidable et je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une cavalière, dit Theodora en déposant une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en trouverais une, je suppose, dit-il

\- Tu en trouveras une!


	18. Le bal de noël

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir poster ce chapitre même si j'ai pris du retard sur sa publication par manque d'inspiration. J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année ce sont bien passer, je vous souhaite déjà une bonne année 2018, avec toutes bonnes choses qui vont avec. Ce chapitre m'a causé par mal de soucis, de tracas et aussi par moment un certain manque d'inspiration qui m'a complètement bloquer. Il faut dire qu'avec une otite entre noël et nouvel an n'a pas été très rentable pour moi, et surtout le choc des antibiotiques qui ont réussit à me mettre KO toute les vacances. Mais le voici enfin, et je vais arrêter de vous racontez ma petite vie et vous laissez découvrir ce nouveau chapitre! _

_N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **18**_

 _ **Le bal de Noël**_

 _ **.**_

L'après-midi de Noël, Theodora avait souhaité ses vœux à tous ceux de Gryffondor mais aussi à ses amis dès le matin, les remerciant pour leurs présents. Theodora aidait Allegra à faire le plus grand bonhomme de neige du parc. Par moments, Theodora était prise par un souvenir, la neige en sang et un bonhomme de neige détruisent, ce vieux songe la hantait souvent ses derniers temps. Elle voulait en parler à sa mère, mais n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle pour lui annoncer son retour de Little Angleton, peut-être qu'il y avait plus de problèmes que prévus avec la vieille battisse pleine de courant d'air qui avait été autrefois son ancienne maison.

Benjamin les rejoignit avec Zacharia et Émilia, lorsque Theodora avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis dans la cour de l'école pour faire un bonhomme de neige, et ensuite une bataille de boule de neige par la suite, elle avait été ravie de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. La seule ombre était Anna, qui depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé qui elle était avait passé plus de temps avec ses condisciples de Poufsouffle qu'avec elle. À croire que son amie était terrifiée par elle, cela attristait la jeune sorcière mais pas au point de s'empêcher de s'amuser.

\- Alors c'est le grand soir? questionna Benjamin le sourire aux lèvres. Je me réjouis de voir la tête de certaines filles de Serpentard, lorsque tu entreras dans la salle avec Igor.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda Émilia d'un air suspicieux.

\- Parce que bon nombre de fille de notre maison ont demandé à Igor d'être leurs cavaliers et qu'il les a toutes refuser, dit Allegra dans un sourire malicieux. C'est vrai qu'il est très mignon, le petit Igor.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais sa s'arrête là, dit Theodora pour couper court à la discussion.

C'est vrai, elle trouvait Igor très séduisant, mais elle n'était pas prête pour une relation avec quelqu'un de plus âgée qu'elle. Surtout quand ce dernier est un ami de Viktor Krum, et que toutes les filles de Poudlard le voyaient certainement comme l'ami qu'il fallait approcher pour s'approcher au plus près de Viktor. Mais pour elle, ils étaient des élèves comme les autres et rien ne changerait son point de vue là-dessus. C'était ainsi et cela le resterait. Elle observait Neville au loin qui faisait une bataille de boule de neige avec Potter, Thomas, Finnigan et les Weasley. Il avait tout l'air d'aller bien, Theodora se demandait s'il avait réussi à se trouver une cavalière pour le bal.

\- Tu regardes encore Neville! murmura Allegra à l'oreille de son amie, en souriant.

\- Non, dit Theodora qui se mit à rougir.

C'est vrai, elle le regardait différemment depuis qu'il avait osé lui demander pour venir avec lui au bal. Elle se demandait encore comment son ami, si timide et maladroit avait trouvé en lui la force de lui demander de venir avec lui. Theodora avait remarqué un léger changement d'attitude chez Neville depuis que cette dernière ne se préoccupait plus d'elle-même.

Une boule de neige atteignit le bras de Theodora. La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et regarda le groupe de Gryffondor. Tous montraient Neville du doigt.

\- Cette fois, tu l'auras cherché Londubat, dit Theodora en ramassant de la neige sur le sol pour l'envoyer sur Neville.

Une bataille de boule de neige fit rage entre les deux camps durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Aucun des deux camps ne voulait céder ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de terrain à l'autre. Mais l'heure du bal approchait et les filles quittèrent la bataille sans une once de regret. À l'intérieur du château, Theodora ne s'était jamais sentie autant chez elle depuis son arrivée, elle avait reprit goût à sa propre existence et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Chacunes se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. En arrivant dans le dortoir des filles, elle fût surprise de trouver Hermione en train d'essayer de mettre une potion lissante dans les cheveux.

\- Veux-tu un peu d'aide? demanda Theodora.

Hermione se retourna surprise de ne plus être seule dans le dortoir.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien besoin, dit Hermione en souriant.

Thedora se rapprocha doucement d'Hermione, prit la potion lissante et la brosse et se mit à l'ouvrage.

\- Si tu veux je peux faire la coiffure? dit Theodora.

\- Je veux bien, dit Hermione gênée. Merci!

\- De rien!

Theodora aida Hermione dans l'élaboration de sa coiffure, lui posant des questions pour savoir ou exactement elle devait poser les épingles et Hermione fit pareille avec elle.

 **.**

Les heures défilaient, le bal approchait, Theodora commençait à sentir la nervosité la gagner lorsqu'elle enfila sa robe de bal. En se regardant dans le miroir du dortoir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas elle dans le miroir, mais une autre, une fille bien plus jolie qu'elle est aussi plus élégante.

\- Tu es superbe, dit Hermione en la regardant.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est moi dans le miroir, dit Theodora en regardant son amie.

\- Pourtant son l'est, dit Hermione en souriant.

Hermione était magnifique avec son chignon qui laissait paraître quelques mèches que Theodora s'était amusé à onduler dans des boucles parfaites, sa robe bleu ciel en soie avec des volants, la rendait superbe.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Theodora. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te prendrais pour un sang pur.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, dit Hermione. Mais celle qui fait sang pur ici, c'est toi avec ta robe fait de tulle, de dentelle et de soie.

C'est vrai, elle avait une robe bleu perle qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses cheveux bruns. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle comprit pourquoi beaucoup de monde pensait que Voldemort était un sang pur, il en avait les traits caractéristiques, les mêmes que Theodora avait pris. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient des sang-mêlé et rien ne pouvait changer le sang.

\- C'est stupide ses histoires de sang pur et..., Theodora s'arrêta ne voulant pas dire le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, cette insulte que tous les sangs purs utilisaient pour marquer leur supériorité.

\- Oui, dit Hermione, c'est stupide car on n'est pas si différent que cela.

Theodora prit sa camarade de chambre dans ses bras. Hermione avait toujours été très différente des autres élèves et entre elles, s'étaient toujours déroulé une lutte silencieuse pour les meilleures notes, ce qui laissait Malefoy derrière elles à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas ce pur esprit de compétition qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées. En deuxième année, Hermione avait été pétrifier par le basilic qui se cachait dans la chambre des secrets. Theodora avait alors prit conscience de l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune née moldue et était allé la voir tous les jours, lui parlant des longues journées interminables entre les cours et le couvre-feu, lui lisant les derniers cours de la journée et même les contes de Beedle le Barde. Et lorsqu'Hermione fut guérie, elle avait été tellement heureuse, que le dernier soir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une bataille de coussin avec elle.

\- Il faut y aller, dit Hermione.

\- Oui! dit Theodora en s'éloignant d'elle.

Theodora se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir, ce soir était une soirée sans aucun souci, même si la nervosité la gagnait d'être au bras d'un des élèves de Durmstrang. Elle se tourna vers sa camarade de chambre, se rappelant les premiers moments à Poudlard, depuis que le Choixpeau Magique avait décidé de la mettre à Gryffondor, elle une héritière de Salazar Serpentard dans la maison de son ami/ennemi, comment réagirait certain Gryffondor en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais peu lui importait, elle était chez elle. Et même la partie la plus serpentard d'elle-même était en accord avec cela.

Les deux condisciples de maison, quittèrent la tour se dirigeant vers la Grande salle sous le stress et la nervosité à l'idée de ce premier bal. Leurs cœurs de jeunes femmes, était exciter par la perspective de connaître les joies d'un bal. Elles allaient s'engager sur le dernier escaliers, lorsque Hermione, attrapa le bras de Theodora, la tirant vers elle.

\- Attends, je ne peux pas, dit Hermione sous la nervosité.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as le trac, dit Theodora surprise.

\- Si!

\- Moi aussi, j'en souffre en ce moment mais j'essaye de prendre sur moi.

\- Il y a du monde en bas des marches?

Theodora glissa un rien sa tête pour regarder dans le hall d'entrée. Harry était déjà là avec Ron qui était vêtus d'un vieux costume, Theodora du se retenir de rire pour ne pas se moquer ouvertement de lui. Devant eux se tenaient Pavarti et Padma Patil. Un peu plus loin, Neville se tenait au côté de Ginny Weasley et parlait avec Allegra qui portait une robe bleu nuit. Theodora sentit une pointe de jalousie se montrer, envers Ginny, non pas qu'elle se sente menacer par elle, mais elle avait déclenché quelque chose en Theodora, qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

\- Alors?

\- Harry et Ron sont en bas avec leurs cavalières. Et Neville est avec Ginny Weasley...

\- Serais-tu jalouse?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu pareil bêtise?

Hermione la regardait en souriant.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Oui quand tout sa sera fini. Ah, voilà les garçons de Durmastrang! Pourquoi Viktor Krum s'est arrêté devant les escaliers.

Le cerveau de Theodora se mit soudain en marche, le nombre de fois qu'elle avait vu Viktor à la bibliothèque, les petits regards qu'il lançait à Hermione, ... Tout se mit en place dans sa tête.

\- Ton cavalier c'est Viktor! s'exclama Theodora ravie.

\- Tais-toi, c'est déjà assez stressant comme ça!

En regardant une nouvelle fois en bas des marches, elle remarqua qu'Igor attendait à côté de Viktor, leur tenue de soirée rouge vif, des longues bottes en cuir et une sorte de cape rouge avec de la fourrure . Theodora réfléchit, elle se souvint du jour où Igor avait essayé de lui parler dans la cour de l'école le jour où elle se dirigeait vers la volière et puis la façon timide et gênée qu'il avait eue dans la grande salle pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière. Ron quitta le hall en compagnie de Padma.

\- La voie est libre, Ron et partie, dit Theodora en souriant.

Theodora sortit la première de leur cachette, descendant doucement les marches sous les regards des autres élèves se trouvant dans le hall. Igor avait les yeux rivés sur elle, un sourire satisfait et éclatant illumina son visage qui d'habitude était fermé. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil vers Neville, lui aussi avait son regard rivé sur elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant de surprise. Igor vint à sa rencontre en bas des marches et lui tendit son bras. Theodora sourit doucement et le prit sans se faire prier. Viktor regardait les escaliers, Hermione avait suivi malgré sa nervosité, tous les regards étaient sur elle. Igor entraîna Theodora vers son amie Allegra qui avait été rejointe par Benjamin et sa cavalière, une fille de Beauxbâtons.

\- Quelle entrée, dit Allegra en souriant.

\- J'étais plutôt nerveuse, dit Theodora qui tremblait d'excitation.

\- Tout est très belle! dit Igor.

Theodora rougit.

\- Merci, Igor, tu es superbe aussi, j'aime beaucoup vos tenues de soirée, dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elles sont extra! dit Allegra.

\- Désolé du retard, dit Émilia au bras d'un élève de Beauxbâtons.

\- Pas plus au retard que mon cavalier, dit Allegra, mais où se cache Zacharia?

\- Juste derrière toi, dit-il amuser de la voir sursauter.

La petite blague de Zacharia eut l'effet de détendre instantanément les esprits. Ensemble ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle, décorés de glace, de stalactite et de stalagmites, rendant l'ensemble féerique. Igor lui expliqua qu'à Durmstrang, Noël, Il n'y avait qu'un bête sapin décoré au milieu de leur salle. Et qu'ici, on ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Elle lui expliqua que chaque maison, avait aussi leurs propres sapins décorés aux couleurs des maisons respectives dans les salles communes. Allegra, Émilia et Theodora, promirent à Igor de lui montrer des photos des sapins, il était curieux de connaitre ce qui rythmait leurs vies à Poudlard. La fille de Beauxbâtons aux bras de Benjamin, s'appelait apparemment Candice, et elle aussi avait essayé de se porter candidate dans les tournois des trois sorciers. Elle leur expliqua, qu'à Beauxbâtons, le château était élégant à Noël, et qu'elle avait trouvé Poudlard très austère d'un premier abord, puis, elle changea d'avis en parlant avec Benjamin qui lui fit voir les bons côtés de l'école. Même le cavalier d'Émilia, un dénommé Jérémy, prit part à leurs conversations.

À l'arrivée des champions et de leurs cavalières, tous applaudirent à tout rompre depuis leurs places, laissant les champions rejoindre la table d'honneur. Theodora était heureuse d'être avec ses amis, plutôt qu'avec les autres élèves de Gryffondor, la tête de Ron était maussade.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis, les élèves les imitèrent, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir. Allegra qui observait Dumbledore, prit le menu devant elle.

\- Steak tartare! dit-elle à voix haute.

Sa commande apparut sur son assiette, et fit enchanter de la présentation. Imitant le geste d'Allegra, ils choisirent chacun leur menu en discutant calmement. Candice, expliqua que depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, Fleur la prenait encore plus de haut qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude.

\- Elle a toujours quelques choses à dire, sur l'école, sur la manière dont votre directeur la gère, sur la déco ou l'esprit frappeur qui semble résider ici. Elle n'est jamais satisfaite, dit Candice en soupirant. Mais vous êtes très sympathique, et puis c'est avec un de Poudlard son cavalier. Elle a essayé avec Cedric Diggory mais elle a échoué, j'étais tellement heureuse quand il a refusé d'aller avec elle au bal.

\- En fait, c'est une peste, renchérit Jérémy, elle pense qu'elle est supérieure à nous parce qu'elle a du sang de Vélane dans ses veines, mais c'est tout le contraire. Sa magie est capricieuse.

\- Et toi Igor, raconte-nous ce que cela fait de vivre avec une célébrité comme Viktor Krum? demanda Candice, curieuse d'en savoir davantage.

\- Viktor, est quelqu'un de bien, dit Igor en essayant d'être le plus clair possible. Chez nus, il tris appréciez. C'est un bonne ami.

 **.**

À la fin du repas, les champions se levèrent et le groupe des Bizarr' Sisters se placèrent sur la scène. Theodora remarqua qu'Harry était très mal à l'aise par apport aux autres, cela la fit sourire. Les Bizarr' Sisters à jouer un air lent et mélancolique, les champions se mirent à danser au son de la musique. Igor se leva et proposa son bras à Theodora. Le signal était clair, et il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.

\- Lisse-moi te guider, dit-il avec douceur.

Theodora suivit les mouvements d'Igor et elle fut ravie des cours que Neville, lui avait donnés sans une pointe de jalousie envers Ginny, dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Le morceau suivant était plus rythmé et Igor entraîna Theodora près de Viktor et Hermione. Igor présenta Theodora à Viktor Krum, qui la salua chaleureusement. Allegra, Émilia, Zacharia et Benjamin et leur cavalier se rapprochèrent. Des élèves de Durmstrang, des amis de Viktor et Igor s'approchèrent. Theodora comprenait maintenant la manière dont le bal de Noël fonctionnait, il servait essentiellement au rapprochement des écoles et ça semblait fonctionner. Un peu partout sur la piste, des groupes s'étaient formé mélangeant les trois écoles. Dansant, comme elle n'avait jamais dansé, Theodora s'amusait comme une folle. Et lorsqu'ils se mirent tous d'accord qu'ils avaient soif. Ils quittèrent la piste en riant. Theodora ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère, Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron qui était assis, Ron avait la mine maussade. En pensant devant eux, Theodora le sourire aux lèvres, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour savoir pourquoi ils tiraient des têtes d'enterrement.

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas vous amuser? demanda Theodora en souriant.

\- Fiche-nous la paix Jedusor, siffla Ron.

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec elle, dit Hermione. Elle ne te n'a rien fait.

Theodora qui sentait son humeur changée préféra laisser tomber.

\- Laisse tomber Hermione, monsieur Weasley est dans l'un de ses beaux jours, où il ne vaut mieux pas lui adresser la parole, dit Theodora avant de s'éloigner.

En se rapprochant du groupe, Benjamin avait remarqué que la mine de Theodora avait changé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? demanda Allegra.

Theodora observait Hermione qui se disputait avec Ron, d'autres élèves en entendant la voix aiguë d'Hermione, se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Hermione quitta Ron et Harry, il avait encore dit un mot de trop et cela agaçait Theodora. Viktor revenait avec deux verres, s'approcha d'eux un sourire aux lèvres, mais il se renfrogna très vite lorsque Ron lui adressa la parole. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua Igor auprès de Theodora.

\- J'ai perdu Her-mioo-neuu, dit Viktor.

\- Viens, je sais ou elle est, dit Theodora en l'ayant aperçu sur la piste.

Ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse, profitant de l'amusement, des élèves s'éclipsaient de la salle, la foule sur la piste diminuait. Plus le temps passait, et plus les rythmes changeaient, cela pouvait être des slows ou des rythmes plus frénétiques. Igor et Viktor, allaient souvent chercher des verres, les retrouvant quelques minutes plus tard sur la piste.

Theodora passait la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

À minuit, la soirée arrivait à son termes. Igor se pencha pour embrasser Theodora sur la joue.

\- Bone nuit, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Le rouge sur les joues, elle regarda Viktor et Igor quitter le hall d'entrer pour retourner à leur vaisseau sur le lac. Candice et Jérémy, vinrent lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et combien ils s'étaient amusé avec eux. Allegra, Zacharia et Benjamin, se dirigèrent vers les cachots, Émilia quant à elle, prit la direction de la tour des Serdaigles. Hermione se rapprocha de Theodora, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux en parler? demanda Theodora doucement.

\- Oui, mais avant toute chose, si nous retournions à la salle commune, dit Hermione.

Durant le chemin, Hermione raconta sa dispute avec Ron, ce que lui pensait du tournoi et combien Hermione avait été peiner de comprendre que Weasley n'avait absolument rien compris.

\- Il a réussi à gâcher, ce bal, dit-elle légèrement triste.

\- S'il est jaloux de Krum, il aurait dû t'inviter au lieu de s'en prendre à toi comme il l'a fait aujourd'hui, dit Theodora.

\- Mais après cela, vous avez réussi à me faire vivre une magnifique soirée.

\- Ravie d'y avoir contribué.

\- Tu sais, peu importe de qui tu es l'enfant, dit Hermione. Tu n'es pas comme lui!

\- Merci, Hermione! Ça y est, on est devant le portrait.

La grosse dame, riait avec une autre dame d'un portrait voisin, elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

\- Je rêve où elle est saoule, dit Theodora surprise.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, jeune fille, s'offusqua la grosse dame en riant aux éclats.

\- Guirlande! dit Hermione.

Le portrait pivota sur lui-même révélant la salle commune. Hermione et Theodora pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione s'assit deux minutes, essayant de reprendre ses esprits par apport à cette soirée riche en émotion. Mais à peine fût-elle assise que le portrait pivota à nouveau pour laisser entrer Ron sans Harry. Ron avait le regard sombre et regarda Hermione avec férocité.

\- Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu danses avec l'ennemi?

\- Le but de ce bal était de rapprocher les différentes écoles, s'emporta Hermione. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait juste danser avec toi, ce genre de garçon veut toujours quelques choses en plus, cria Ron.

\- Mais tu es...

\- Je suis quoi?

\- Tu délires complètement, s'emporta Hermione.

Ron resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Le portrait pivota à nouveau laissant entrer Harry. Theodora qui s'était rapproché d'Hermione pour essayer de la calmer, vit le regard d'Harry se poser sur l'un et l'autre.

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir! cria Hermione

\- Ah ouais? répliqua Ron en criant aussi fort qu'elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire?

\- La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre.

Hermione tourna les talons. Theodora fusilla Ron du regard.

\- Tu dois être content, Weasley! Tu as réussi à gâcher la fin de la soirée!

Theodora s'empressa de rejoindre Hermione dans le dortoir des filles. Elle la trouva avec un mouchoir en main, pleurant de rage. La première chose que fit Theodora, c'est d'écouter Hermione, elle essuya ses larmes et tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter.


	19. Petite manigance

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 19, une petite transition avant, la deuxième tâche et la fin du premier tome qui arrive doucement mais surement. La fin du tome 1 est prévue, si je ne prend aucun retard pour fin Mars et le début pour fin Avril. Je compte bien, ne pas vous laissez sans rien de l'univers de Theodora puisque vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir des morceaux de sa vie avant le premier tome mais aussi pendant, vu que je ne vous ai certainement pas tout dit. Enfin, je suis heureuse de partager ce chapitre avec vous et aussi ravie, de voir de nouvelle personne sur cette histoire mais aussi des revenants. Merci de faire de cette aventure quelque choses que je continuerai après ce tome. Sinon rien a voir avec **Theodora** , mais lundi 5 Février, je publierai une nouvelle histoire sur... roulement de tambours... Les **Chroniques de Narnia** , si vous aimez cette univers n'hésitez pas à venir me retrouver la-bas aussi._

 _N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **FanManga28 :** _Tout d'abord bienvenu cher nouveau lecteur ou lectrice :D. Merci pour tes reviews qui on réellement fait en sorte de remettre le morale au beau fixe, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un moment. Je vais répondre à ta petite question au sujet des enfants D'Elliope et d'Alaric._

Enfant d'Elliope (Ellie) : _William, Melissandre et Nathaniel_

Enfant de Alaric : _Benjamin, Auriana et Zelena_

 _Voilà, si tu le souhaite marque-le sur un bout de papier, j'ai du faire sa avec l'arbre généalogique de la famille. J'espère que sa t'aura un peu éclairer et que tu aimeras ce chapitre._

 **SkyFall :** _Oh honte à toi! Toi mon plus fidèle lecteur, j'étais toute perdue :p. J'espère qu'après le chapitre sur le domaine des Jedusor, le reste t'aura plu. Et ce n'est qu'un avant goût de la relation Voldemort/Nymphadora. Un autre moment comme celui-là est prévus vers la fin. Mais chut! J'espère que le chapitre 19 te plaira. En tout cas sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu l'un de tes commentaires qui font toujours aussi plaisir._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _19_**

 ** _Petite manigance_**

 **.**

Les jours qui suivirent le bal, furent les plus incroyables que Theodora passa. Jérémy et Candice, les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons, rejoignaient très souvent Théodora à la table des Gryffondors pour parler avec elle.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble, vos salles communes? demanda Candice.

\- Celle de Gryffondor, à des fauteuils rouges avec une tapisserie qui recouvre entièrement les murs, expliqua Theodora. Et vous c'est comment vos parties communes. Cela doit être hyper raffiné quand on voit le palais de Versailles.

\- Tu as déjà été à Versailles? demanda Candice surprise.

\- Oui, avec ma mère, tout le début d'été, on voyage en famille, dit Theodora en souriant. Lorsque j'avais huit ans, ma mère m'a emmené sur mon lieu de naissance, l'année d'après nous sommes parti en Irlande et je pense que c'est l'année avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard que j'ai visité la France pendant trois semaines.

\- Trois semaines de voyage, dit Jérémy, tu as dû en faire des choses, voir la tour Eiffel, ...

\- Visité le musée du Louvre, certains châteaux de France, l'îlot St-Michel, et j'en passe tellement j'en ai vu, dit-elle amusée.

\- Whoua! dit Allegra derrière elle. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit?

\- Comparé à toi qui vas te dorer au soleil dans les îles des caraïbes, c'est plutôt banales, dit Theodora amusée par la tête de son amie.

\- Je préférerais tes voyages, c'est plus culturel, dit Allegra en riant.

Benjamin et Zacharia parlaient avec Igor. Depuis le bal, ils étaient très souvent ensemble, d'ailleurs depuis ce fameux jour, Theodora avait l'impression que les élèves des différentes écoles, c'étaient encore plus rapprocher, ça donnait un éparpillement chaotique qui faisait sourire le professeur Dumbledore et la directrice de Beauxbâtons. En regardant le professeur Dumbledore, elle vit approcher le professeur McGonagall.

\- Miss Jedusor! dit-elle d'un air sévère.

\- Oui, professeur!

\- Vos cours de Legilimencie reprendront tous les lundis après les vacances, voici la liste des exercices que vous aurez durant les prochains cours.

Theodora prit le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendait sa directrice de maison.

\- Merci, professeur!

\- À ce propos je dois vous poser certaines questions, dit McGonagall.

\- Allez-y!

\- Avez-vous encore eu des maux de tête?

\- Une fois au début.

\- Bien! Pratiquez-vous vos exercices quotidiennement?

\- Oui, tous les soirs avant de dormir, c'est devenu tellement automatique que je n'y pense plus.

\- Avez-vous fait encore un malaise?

\- Non, dit Theodora fière de ne plus avoir fait de crise depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Des voix dans votre tête, des pensées des autres ou une impossibilité à dresser une barrière?

\- Non, seulement si je le désire et non, tout va bien, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bien, Jedusor! Ce sera tout, dit le professeur McGonagall. Passez une bonne journée, profitez de vos derniers jours de tranquillité avant la reprise des cours.

\- Merci professeur! Bonne journée à vous aussi!

Le professeur McGonagall, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Theodora, ne put s'empêcher de penser que sous les airs autoritaires de sa directrice de maison, se cachait une femme sensible qui s'intéresse au bien-être de ses élèves. Ça devait être parfois compliqué pour elle avec Potter et sa bande, qui avait toujours eu l'art de s'attirer des ennuis et cette année ne faisait pas exception pour Harry. Theodora se tourna vers ceux de Beauxbâtons, qui lui posèrent mille questions sur son don, qui pendant un moment, Theodora l'avait considéré comme une malédiction, tout comme sa parenté avec son géniteur. Mais même si être l'enfant de Voldemort avait ses inconvénients, il y avait certains avantages, qu'elle comptait bien exploiter sous peu.

\- Allegra, as-tu entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Nathaniel? demanda Theodora.

\- Oui, on a déjà essayé d'éloigner Crabbe et Goyle, mais ses deux crétins semblent être encore plus stupide que je l'imaginais.

\- Ils savent pour moi?

\- Malefoy, oui, d'ailleurs les deux idiots se demandent pourquoi Drago essaye de t'avoir dans la poche?

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, toutes les deux? demanda Candice dont la curiosité fut piqué au vif.

Theodora et Allegra se tournèrent vers Candice. Theodora remarqua que Jérémy était parti et en regardant dans la salle, elle le trouva en grande conversation avec Benjamin, Zacharia et Igor à la table des Serpentards. D'un côté, moins de personnes le savaient et mieux c'était. Mais là, Candice les avait écouté et Theodora ne pouvait plus cacher son secret.

\- Promet-nous de ne le répéter à personne, disons Allegra avec une certaine sévérité.

\- Promit, de toute manière je garde assez bien les secrets, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, as-tu déjà entendu parler de Tu-sais-qui? dit Allegra

\- Comme tout le monde, dit Candice. Il y a même une rumeur dans cette école comme de quoi, son héritier serait à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi, tout le monde pense que c'est un garçon? dit Allegra en regardant Theodora dégoutté.

\- C'est plus facile de penser que c'est un garçon, plutôt qu'une fille, dit Theodora en souriant. Un garçon reprendra plus vite la suite de son père et tous les sorciers pensent que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si on laisse traîner l'enfant trop longtemps dans la nature.

\- Tu sais qu'on parle de toi? dit Allegra en souriant.

\- Oui, mais bon laissons croire que l'héritier de Voldemort est un garçon et non une fille, dit Theodora en souriant. Moins de soupçons sur ma petite tête.

\- Attendez, dit Candice en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tête, vous êtes en train de me dire, que toi, Theodora tu es...

\- La fille de Voldemort et Nymphadora Hollowitz, chuchota Theodora. Le vrai nom de mon père est Tom Jedusor, j'ai donc hérité de son vrai nom de famille plutôt que de son pseudonyme sous lequel il est plus connu. Ainsi...

\- Ainsi, pour les rares qui connaissent la vérité, tu passes inaperçue, dit Candice.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Theodora, la communauté des sorciers sait qu'une sorcière à faire l'erreur de se marier avec lui.

\- Si c'était qu'une erreur, dit Allegra.

\- Oui, bon, mais sur le certificat de mariage, il est marqué qu'elle a épousé Tom Jedusor, dit Theodora.

\- Tu l'as vu? demandèrent Allegra et Candice.

\- Non, mais ma tante Elliope a une copie du faire part de mariage. Et elle me l'a montré à plusieurs reprises enfant. C'était mon seul lien avec mes parents.

\- Comment ta mère à fini à Ste Mangouste? demanda Candice.

Theodora et Allegra observèrent Candice surprise d'entendre cette information sortir de sa bouche.

\- Mes parents sont anglais et lors de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ont déménagé en France par crainte de représailles, dit Candice. Mon père, pensait que t'as mère finirait à Azkaban, mais il a apprit qu'elle avait fini à Ste Mangouste, parce qu'il avait retrouvé un reste du sortilège de l'imperium.

\- Attends, t'as famille est anglaise en réalité? demanda Allegra. Ton nom de famille c'est?

\- McLaggan, dit Candice en se faisant toute petite.

\- McLaggan faisait partie des mangemorts, dit Allegra doucement.

Theodora se souvenait, sa tante avait souvent parler avec un dénommé McLaggan qui était parti avec sa famille, après avoir été innocenter dans les crimes qu'il avait commis et avait dénoncé sa mère, un jour avant la chute.

\- C'est ton père qui a dénoncé ma mère, dit Theodora.

\- Un jour avant la chute de ton père, dit Candice la tête baisser. il est allé trouver Fudge et à dénoncer ta mère. Pour lui ta mère était son ticket de sortie et le lendemain, ta mère s'est elle-même rendue au ministère et a procédé à des tests et l'imperium a été découvert. Cela explique qu'elle a réussi à terminer à Ste Mangouste. Mon père s'en est voulu et allait souvent la voir, mais l'état léthargique de ta mère, la fait culpabiliser encore plus. Il en avait conclu que le ministère, t'avais surement tué et que c'était ça qui provoquait son état.

\- On ne te blâme pas tu sais, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Mais je préfère être honnête avec vous, qu'il n'y a aucun malaise entre nous, dit Candice.

\- Les erreurs que nos parents ont commises, ne nous concernent pas, dit Allegra, même si ça nous affecte personnellement.

Theodora observa Allegra d'un œil doux, sa meilleure amie était souvent sûre d'elle, n'avait peur de rien et avait cette insolence propre à ceux qui était fier d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Allegra était de sang-mêlé, tout comme Theodora, qui sur les registres apparaissait comme une sang pur, seule sa famille et quelques-uns de ses amis connaissaient la vérité. Mais de voir Allegra si abattue, lui montrait que ça n'allait pas.

\- tout va bien? demanda Candice.

\- Oui, je vais bien, dit Allegra en simulant un sourire.

Theodora savait que ça n'allait pas elle la connaissait mieux que personne.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Les élèves partit dans leurs familles pour les vacances revenaient dans l'école, certains se ruaient sur leurs aînées pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient manqué avec le bal de Noël, d'autres étaient justes content de retrouver leurs amis et leurs maisons respectives. Auriana, qui revenait chez les Gryffondors sauta sur Theodora dès que celle-ci descendit du dortoir des filles, pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué à cause du bal, sur le chemin vers la grande salle.

\- William, a fait une imitation de Rogue très réaliste et ensuite il s'est même mis des baguettes chinoises dans le nez, et a fait rire tout le monde. Nathaniel, était plus calme et à profiter d'être avec William, ils ont lancé des feux d'artifice et des pétards mouillés, mais tout le monde trouvait que l'ambiance n'était pas la même sans vous trois. Et t'a mère à avouer qu'elle aurait aimé te voir dans la robe qu'elle t'avait faite, dit Auriana exciter.

\- Ma mère est revenue de Little Angleton, pourquoi ne m'a t-elle pas prévenue? demanda Theodora légèrement offusqué.

\- Tu vas bientôt recevoir une lettre d'elle, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne voulait pas t'ennuyer avec son voyage alors que le bal approchait, elle a surement pensé que ton esprit était ailleurs, dit Auriana en souriant.

Igor passa devant Theodora lorsque celle-ci atteignit le hall, il s'arrêta et la regarda en souriant.

\- Bonjour, Teodora, dit-il en souriant.

\- Bonjour Igor, dit Theodora en rougissant.

Ce garçon, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Elle s'approcha, Igor lui prit la main et l'embrassa, tandis que Theodora l'embrassa sur la joue, Auriana à côté d'elle observait la scène attentivement, trop curieuse de connaitre enfin le fin mot de l'histoire et d'aller écrire une lettre à toute la famille juste pour que Theodora reçoive du courrier plutôt embarrassant de William, qui n'est plus là pour découvrir les premiers émois de sa cousine.

Igor, regarda la cousine de Theodora.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle, je m'appelle Auriana, je suis la cousine de Theodora.

\- Bonjur, dit Igor plus timidement, Igor.

\- Enchanter Igor, dit Auriana amusée.

Auriana traîna Theodora hors du hall pour pénétrer dans la grande salle, sans demander à Igor de les accompagner.

\- Tu parles avec l'un des amis de Viktor Krum? demanda Auriana excité.

\- Oui, car Viktor a été au bal avec Hermione, dit Theodora en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors.

\- C'est un sacré scoop, dit Nathaniel derrière eux.

Theodora fit un petit bon sur sa chaise, Benjamin, Allegra et Zacharia riaient derrière lui, y compris son ami Graham.

\- Est-ce que vous avez fini, tous les deux, dit Theodora

\- Je pense qu'ils ne font que commencer, dit Benjamin.

Theodora vit Mélissandre quittée la table des Serdaigles et s'approcha d'eux. Sa cousine c'était faites plus discrets ses derniers temps, un peu comme Anna, qui elle avait décidé de les ignorer complètement, sans que Theodora ne comprenne pourquoi?

\- Vous parlez du bal? demanda Mélissandre qui avait été rejoindre par Émilia.

\- Quelle soirée, renchérit Émilia.

\- Surtout quand toutes les filles de Serpentard, on vu Hermione, les commentaires se sont fait violent chez les filles, dit Allegra en souriant. Pour une fois, les garçons leur ont demandé de se taire, même Drago n'a rien dit sur Hermione.

\- Ça c'est curieux, dit Émilia en souriant malicieusement.

\- On fait quoi pour le cas, Crabbe et Goyle? demanda Benjamin.

Nathaniel, regardait Theodora avec un espoir non dissimuler.

\- Nathaniel, en as-tu parler à tante Ellie? demanda Theodora inquiète.

\- Il en a parlé, parce que j'en ai parlé à table, dit Auriana gênée.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne te remercie toujours pas d'en avoir parler à ma mère, dit Nathaniel en croisant les bras.

C'était la première fois que Theodora voyait son cousin essayer de prendre une allure sévère, surtout envers Auriana, lui qui s'était toujours réfugié derrière elle. Il avait mûri considérablement, depuis son arrivée chez les Serpentard, lui qui était de sang-mêlé, il devait apprendre à se débrouiller sans Auriana.

\- Je pensais le faire pour ton bien, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Eh bien sa été tout le contraire, j'aurais de la chance si elle n'écrit pas à Rogue, dit-il plus froidement.

\- C'est bon, Nathaniel! dit Mélissandre sévèrement. Tu n'es pas obligé de la faire pleurer.

Même si Auriana était parfois agaçante et mademoiselle mêle-tout, Theodora se leva de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras. La petite se réfugia dans ses bras automatiquement, Theodora lui caressa les cheveux et fusilla Nathaniel du regard. Elle connaissait cette agressivité, Benjamin l'avait lui-même eut en première année, après les remarques dont il avait été victime pendant les trois premiers mois de cours par le même groupe qui apparemment n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher leur famille. À l'époque, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Pakinson, avaient été les seules qui s'en prenaient à Benjamin. Mais quand Theodora et William étaient allé les trouver, William avait dit une seule phrase assez basse pour qu'eux seuls entendent. Theodora avait toujours ignoré la phrase que Will avait dite ce jour-là, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle en avait bien une petite idée maintenant, car leurs expressions terrifiées lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la phrase de William? demanda Theodora à Benjamin.

\- Oh que oui, je m'en souviens! dit-il en souriant au souvenir. C'était juste jouissif de voir leurs têtes se décomposer.

\- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé? demanda Nathaniel.

\- Une fois, avec Ben, dit Theodora. Mais William avait dit une seule phrase assez basse pour qu'ils entendent et c'était avec Malefoy et Pakinson. Depuis, ils n'ont plus jamais essayé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Benjamin.

\- On attend le passage de la deuxième tâche, dit Theodora.

\- C'est long, ils auront le temps de l'humilier davantage, dit Benjamin le poing serré.

\- Non, car entre deux tâches et l'approche des examens de fin d'année, ils ne vont plus vraiment chercher à l'ennuyer, dit Theodora. Nathaniel, si ils te demandent tes bonbons, donne leurs jusqu'au plan, et s'ils vont plus loin, Benjamin et moi on tâchera de leur rappeler qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à cette famille.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? demanda Allegra.

\- La legilimencie, dit Theodora dans un souffle.

\- Pas venant de toi, dit Benjamin, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on t'accuse de quoi que ce soit, ce serait trop beau pour ceux qui veulent te voir les utiliser contre eux. Et puis, tu commences à peine à les maîtriser, donc ce serait plus dangereux pour eux car tu risquerais de leur broyer le cerveau.

\- Sympa! dit Mélissandre.

\- Juste par précaution, dit Benjamin en souriant davantage.

\- Brillant, dit Nathaniel, ils vont enfin avoir un retour de flamme.

\- Mais en attendant, dit Mélissandre, tu dois faire profil bas, laisse Ben se charger d'eux si et seulement s'il t'ennuie. Si même la phrase de William ne fonctionne pas, alors nous agirons en conséquence et ce ne sera pas très joli à voir, donc vous devrez vous tenir à l'écart.

Allegra, Zacharia, Émilia, Graham, Nathaniel et Auriana hochèrent de la tête d'un geste affirmatif. Cela ne concernait que la famille, et il valait mieux que les deux plus jeunes ne soit pas encore mêlé à ce qui allait se passer.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Le retour des cours le lundi, fût le pire qu'elle a dû affronter. Pansy et d'autres filles de Serpentard, n'arrêtèrent pas de la critiquer, mais aussi de critiquer Hermione durant tout le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, la seule chose positive, fut le manque de réaction de Malefoy.

\- N'est-ce pas Drago, que Theodora était hideuse dans cette robe, dit Pansy dans un sourire sadique.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit-il évasivement.

Theodora sourit de manière sadique, pour la première fois, elle allait humilier Pansy et ça la mettait en joie. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle, prirent le parti de Pansy, mais les autres garçons préférèrent dire que sa robe était jolie.

\- Tiens donc, dit Theodora en souriant. Tu n'as plus les soutiens que tu désires tant, ma pauvre fille, tu commences sérieusement à me faire pitié. Tu devrais apprendre à te regarder dans un miroir avant de critiquer les autres, ça te ferait peut-être comprendre que ta face de vipère n'attire plus personne.

Les Gryffondor et quelques Serpentard rigolèrent. Quant à Pansy, elle n'osa pas renchérir sur la critique de Theodora, ce qui signifiait que pour la première fois de sa vie, Theodora avait enfin réussi à lui clouer le bec.

 **.**

Après le dîner, Theodora se rendit dans le bureau du directeur, pour son cours de legilimencie. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger son dessert et avait décidé de faire un détour par les cuisines pour aller chercher une pomme, pour éviter d'affronter le cours le ventre à moitié vide.

Arriver devant le tableau, elle chatouilla la poire comme lui avait appris Anna, l'année dernière au cas où il lui faudrait quelque chose. Son amie Poufsouffle lui manquait terriblement, le groupe n'était pas pareil sans elle, sa bonne humeur, son acharnement face au travail et sa serviabilité manquait à tout le monde, surtout qu'elle avait toujours l'art de les mener à la baguette pour faire leur devoir et un mois sans elle, commençait à se faire sentir sur le moral de tout le monde lors des devoirs à la bibliothèque. Le tableau bascula et Theodora pénétra dans les cuisines du château où s'agitaient dans tous les sens, les elfes de maisons.

\- Que puis-je faire, pour la maîtresse, couina une voix en dessous d'elle.

Theodora baissa les yeux et vit l'elfe de maison, le plus étrange qu'elle ait vu, il portait deux chaussettes différentes, un drôle de chapeau et portait une sorte de jaquette au-dessus de sa taie d'oreiller crasseuse. Theodora du empêcher son rire de sortir devant l'aspect de se drôle d'elfe qui la regardait de ses grands yeux ronds.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit-elle poliment, mais je n'ai eu pas le temps de prendre mon dessert et est-ce qu'il serait possible que je puisse prendre une pomme avant mon cours donner par le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît?

Tous les elfes se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement. Pour eux, c'étaient bizarre de voir un sorcier leur parler avec gentillesse et politesse. Theodora n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, il aurait fallu être odieux avec eux, alors qu'il ne faisait que leur travail.

\- Tout de suite, jeune maîtresse! Formuler ainsi, on ne peut qu'accepter, dit-il enchanter.

Il se dirigea vers l'une des tables, là où un autre elfe lui tendait la paume et vint la rapporter à Theodora.

\- Ce sera tout, dit-il en lui tendant la paume.

\- Oui, merci, dit-elle poliment.

Theodora se dirigea vers la sortie, tous ses petits visages aux yeux globuleux qui la regardaient, l'avait terriblement gêné. Elle mordit dans sa pomme et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

 **.**

C'était son troisième essai, le cours du mois consistait à insuffler une penser dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Elle voulait insuffler l'idée à Fumseck de voler et répandre le bazar dans le bureau. Mais l'oiseau était plus têtu qu'il n'en avait l'air.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant les deux exercices que tu as eus, tu les as réussi, celui-ci est un rien plus difficile, dit le professeur Dumbledore

\- Je finirai par y arriver, s'il me laissait faire, dit Theodora en fusillant Fumseck du regard.

Ce dernier émit un cri strident du haut de son perchoir.

\- Te débattrais-tu avec toi-même encore une fois? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Non, professeur, dit Theodora.

\- Alors je me demande ce qui peut te bloquer, dit-il avec calme.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle.

\- Serais-tu en colère contre quelques choses?

\- Non, je suis simplement déçue par une personne que je pensais être mon amie.

\- Elle doit peut-être ce faire à l'idée de ce que tu lui as annoncé, il faut dire que c'est un peu difficile à encaisser.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit. Elle ne comptait certainement pas parler au professeur Dumbledore de ses problèmes ni des problèmes de son cousin.

\- Est-ce que tout son passe bien dans ta famille? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je suppose que oui, dit Theodora sur un ton évasif.

\- Parce que je pense que ce sont les problèmes qu'à ton cousin Nathaniel, qui te préoccupe et que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer...

\- Comment savez-vous pour les problèmes de mon cousin? demanda-t-elle surprise par cette révélation.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ta tante Elliope qui m'a raconté les problèmes que Nathaniel rencontrait avec certains élèves de sa maison.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire?

\- J'en ai parlé au professeur Rogue, dit-il

\- Le professeur Rogue ne fera rien, pour Nathaniel, dit Theodora déçue.

\- Nous verrons cela, mais à mon tour, je vais te donner un conseil. N'essaye pas d'utiliser la legilimencie pour faire du tort à ceux que tu penses qu'il le m'hérite, ce genre de chose pourrait se retourner contre toi.

\- Vous pensez qu'en faisant cela, il y aurait une ressemblance avec mon père?

\- Mais cela pourrait le laisser penser...

Theodora réfléchit aux paroles du professeur Dumbledore, c'était bien pour cela que Benjamin lui avait dit que ce serait à lui de le faire en connaissant les répercutions que cela aurait sur elle.

\- Et si nous reprenions, ce cours, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Theodora reprit l'exercice, essaya encore et encore sans parvenir à arriver au moindre résultat. Voyant que l'excercice ne donnait rien pour ce cours, le professeur lui demanda de trouver une penser et de la lire doucement. Ce genre d'exercice, elle le réussissait aisément, elle sentait les pensées des élèves encore debout à cette heure tardive. À nouveau, elle entendit la pensée qu'elle avait déjà trouvée une fois.

 _" C'est bientôt le moment... Il va bientôt revenir... Il va bientôt revenir..."_

Cette penser, lui fit fermer les vannes automatiquement. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle rouvrit son esprit, cherchant d'où cette pensée pouvait venir et la retrouva quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau dans la salle commune de Gryffondors.

 _" La marque est de plus en plus visible... Il va bientôt revenir... et je serais récompensé pour ce que j'ai faits. bientôt, très bientôt..."_

Theodora ferma son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle entendait cette voix et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec les autres, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour vérifier ce qu'elle pensait. Mais avant, elle devait en parler à sa mère, elle sortis une plume et un morceau de parchemin de son sac et commença à écrire sa lettre.

 _" Ma chère maman;_

 _J'ai appris par Auriana que tu étais rentrée de Little Angleton, je suppose que tu as trouvé quelques choses d'anormal là-bas ou alors tout va bien et ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Mais depuis que j'ai commencé mes cours de Legilimencie avec le professeur Dumbledore, j'entends souvent une pensée qui dit que la marque est plus vive que jamais et qu'il va bientôt revenir. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie mais je m'inquiète, et j'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses?_

 _Réponds-moi vite!_

 _Theodora."_

Theodora relus sa lettre. Elle la posterait dès le lendemain matin, et tout ce qu'elle espère c'est qu'elle recevrai une réponse rapide. En attendant, elle se rendit dans le dortoir des filles, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin après avoir mis son pyjama et commença à écrire dans son journal intime. Trop de chose bizarre se déroulait autour d'elle et cela l'inquiétait. D'ailleurs, elle se posait toujours la question de qui était l'expéditeur de son journal, et si c'était son père qui lui avait envoyé? Non c'était impossible, Voldemort ne ferait certainement pas de tels cadeaux, il n'avait pas la fibre paternelle quoique pouvait penser sa mère. Non cela devait être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, mais qui, le mystère restait entier et même Benjamin n'avait pas encore résolus cette énigme.


	20. La deuxième tâche

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 20, la deuxième tâche est là et aussi certaine révélation. J'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui est plus long que les autres. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de chapitre comme celui-là. Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai réussit à prendre de l'avance sur l'histoire, j'ai sentit une touche d'inspiration m'atteindre et je l'ai réellement attraper au vol. Donc pour moi, sa me fait du bien d'avoir réussit à prendre de l'avance sur la suite de l'histoire, sa me donne l'occasion de relire les chapitres de les corriger au mieux et de relire lorsqu'ils sont dans le doc manager, pour repérer les dernières fautes éventuels. Pour ceux qui le souhaite, j'ai mis en ligne une nouvelle histoire, qui n'a rien a voir avec cette histoire, mais sur un tout autre univers, vous pouvez le retrouver sur mon profil. J'espère que vous serez tout aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire que celle de notre héroïne._

 _N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **FanManga28 :** _Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, elle fait vraiment plaisir! Je n'ai pas répondu au pourquoi du prénom Nymphadora, mais cela sera expliquer dans le prochain tome, donc je garde encore un peu la surprise. Pour ce que prépare la famille tu le sauras très prochainement. C'est une question intéressante, surtout que Theodora ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemble son père, elle a juste en tête le beau jeune homme sur les photos qu'ils y a chez elle, mais je ne dis rien, je garde la surprise jusqu'à la fin de ce tome._

 **SkyFall :** _J'ai bien fait de t'envoyer un mail alors! Merci pour ta review qui ma fait beaucoup rire, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, j'ai moi-même envie de faire tatatam à chaque fois que je termine un chapitre mais bon je ne le fait pas j'attend de lire vos réactions en review et je ne suis jamais déçue. C'est vraiment que bientôt le dénouement arrive, il ne reste que quelques chapitres et le deuxième tome sera assez vite mit en ligne._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **20**_

 _ **La deuxième tâche**_

 _ **.**_

\- Redit ce que tu as entendu dans la tête de ce type? demanda pour la énième fois Allegra.

Lasser par cet interrogatoire, Theodora reprit depuis le début.

\- La marque est de plus en plus visible, _il_ va bientôt revenir, répéta Theodora lasser.

À une semaine de la deuxième tache, la masse de devoir avait considérablement augmenter. Theodora, Allegra, Émilia, Zacharia et Benjamin, s'étaient isolés à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir les faire, mais depuis que Theodora avait parlé des pensées excitées qu'elle entendait tous les soirs depuis la reprise de son cours de Legilimencie avec le professeur Dumbledore, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il y avait un problème et même après avoir répété au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'elle entendait depuis plusieurs jours. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de rester à l'écart de cette histoire. Même la lettre de sa mère, lui disait de rester à l'écart et de profiter de son année. Mais voilà comment profiter du reste de son année scolaire quand il y avait un fou en liberté dans le château?

\- Et t'a mère qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondue? demanda Émilia.

Theodora ressortait la lettre de sa robe de sorcière. Elle était tellement chiffonnée que Theodora la considérait à présent comme un torchon.

\- Ma chère Theodora, commença Theodora d'une voix lasse et monocorde. J'espère pouvoir recevoir une photo de toi et de ton cavalier durant le bal, j'aimerais tant te voir dans la robe. Je comptais t'écrire très vite, mais je constate que tu as été plus rapide que moi. À propos de ce que tu entends, tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Et de ce qui est de mon séjour à Little Angleton, disons que tu as le " _bonjour_ " d'une personne/ _chose_ que tu as connu enfant. Mais si tu veux mon avis, reste en dehors de tout ceci, profite du reste de ton année car les choses sont amenées à changer. Auriana m'a aussi dit que tu avais reçu un journal intime! Tu aurais dû m'en parler! Ton oncle Alaric est parti au manoir Hollowitz, avec la lettre que Benjamin lui a envoyée. Il devrait recevoir une réponse prochainement de la part de Gweenie, cette dernière à avouer qu'elle l'avait envoyé suite à l'instruction d'un membre de la famille. Mais elle ne savait plus dire de qui? Si tu penses que c'est ton père, vous pouvez le rayer de la liste, ce n'est pas lui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, ne te mêle pas de sa, reste à l'écart et profite de cette année. Nous en reparlerons à ton retour à la maison. Avec tout mon amour, maman.

\- Donc le journal ne vient pas de ton père, dit Émilia. On peut le rayer de la liste.

\- Et vous me devez deux galions, Zacharia, Émilia et Allegra, dit Theodora.

Les trois amis tendirent deux galions chacun, le petit pari qu'ils avaient fait avant la première tâche avait enfin trouvé une partie de la réponse mais pas tout.

\- Tu lui as envoyé une photo du groupe entier? demanda Benjamin.

\- Oui! dit Theodora. Même une photo d'Igor et moi, je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Vivement le prochain paquet de bonbons fait par ta mère et ta tante, dit Émilia.

\- Pour en revenir à la lettre, ta mère à peut-être raison, tu devrais te tenir à de ce qu'il se passe actuellement, dit Allegra.

\- Et si Harry se faisait tuer? S'il prévoyait de l'utiliser pour revenir? dit Theodora. Vous savez ce que cela signifierait, le nom d'Harry dans la coupe de feu, cette phrase que j'entends sans cesse depuis plusieurs semaines et la réponse bizarre de ma mère... et si mon père était en train de revenir et que le monde des sorciers fermaient actuellement les yeux.

\- On ne peut rien faire, dit Benjamin. Même Dumbledore est impuissant contre tout ce qui se passe, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Theodora en avait assez, ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus violents, au point qu'elle avait même peur de fermer l'oeil la nuit. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, et elle venait même à regretter sa paisible existence d'avant. Allegra qui lui avait pris la lettre, relisait les mots que sa mère lui avait écrits.

\- Le bonjour, d'une personne que tu as connus petite, ce serait possible que se soit lui? demanda Allegra.

\- Cela signifie qu'il se cache à Little Angleton, dit Benjamin, on a peut-être un avantage sur lui en prévenant...

\- Et tu te vois aller trouver un membre du ministère et leur dire que Voldemort se cache à Little Angleton dans une vieille maison pourrie qui lui appartient, dit Allegra. Réfléchi, ils ne nous croiront jamais.

\- Point à Allegra, dit Theodora.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à rester passif et à attendre que cela se passe, dit Zacharia.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, dit Allegra.

Et c'était cela le plus dur, c'était de rester inactif pendant que tout leur échappait. Theodora le savait, elle allait devoir rester sur le côté en tant qu'observateur et cela la dérangeait au plus hauts points. Mais elle comptait bien suivre les instructions de sa mère. Mais avant, elle devait parler à Harry, mais elle le ferait après la deuxième tache, si ce dernier est encore en vie après celle-là. Au-dehors, la neige avait laissé place à la pluie et martelait les vitres. Dans un même mouvement, ils décidèrent de se passer leur note dans un manque de volonté qui n'appartenait qu'à eux depuis qu'Anna n'était plus avec eux. Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison et qu'il lui fallait juste le temps de digérer l'information. Elle espérait le découvrir bientôt.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Au matin de la deuxième tâche, les élèves excités, imaginaient ce que pouvait être cette deuxième tâche du tournoi. Pour Theodora, qui s'était réveillé avec un début de migraine à cause des pensées excitées des autres élèves, avait eu quelque peine à fermer le robinet du flux de pensées. Theodora avait même pris la direction de l'infirmerie pour soigner ses maux de tête qui avaient du mal à disparaître. Sortant de l'infirmerie, après que madame Pomfresh, lui ai donné l'un de ses fameux remèdes, Theodora heurta une autre élève en se rendant dans la grande salle.

\- Oh pardon, je suis désolé, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Non, c'est ma faute, dit Theodora en relevant la tête. Anna!

\- Théa! dit Anna un rien surprise et gênée. Je ne t'avais pas vue, je me suis levé en retard et j'ai dû me préparer à la va-vite.

\- Oh et, comment vas-tu? demanda Theodora.

\- Bien, tant que je t'ai sous la main, il faut que je te parle, dit Anna en prenant le bras de Theodora.

\- Euh... d'accord, dit Theodora qui suivit le mouvement de son amie.

Anna la traîna sur plusieurs mètres et trouva une salle de classe vide de toutes personnes. Elle poussa Theodora à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle. Pendant un instant, le côté paranoïaque de Theodora refit surface. Et si Anna était la fameuse voix qu'elle entendait tous les soirs, mais est-ce que c'était réellement Anna devant elle et pas quelqu'un ayant pris du polynectar et se faisait justement passer pour elle. Theodora reprit le contrôle de son esprit, imaginer ce genre de scénario n'était pas improbable, mais de là à imaginer le pire, il fallait qu'elle se calme et respira un grand coup.

\- Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? demanda Theodora.

\- C'est compliquer, dit Anna.

\- Pourquoi ce serait compliquer, dit Theodora. Tu n'as qu'à nous dire que tu ne traineras plus avec nous, car nous sommes de mauvaises fréquentations, et j'aurai compris.

\- Ce n'est pas sa, s'emporta Anna.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est ce maudit tournois, du fait que je traîne avec vous, je trahis les Poufsouflles, puisque tu tiens avec Potter.

\- Je suis pour nos deux champions, l'un a souhaiter participer au tournoi pour Potter c'est une mise à mort pure et simple imaginer par mon père.

Anna observait Theodora, jamais son amie n'avait paru si calme en parlant de son père.

\- Tu nous as laissé tomber du jour au lendemain, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse comprendre, pourquoi? Et là, tu me dis que c'est à cause du tournoi, s'emporta Theodora.

\- J'avais peur, dit Anna.

\- Peur de quoi?

\- De toi à la fin, tu nous as dit que ton père était en réalité Tu-Sais-Qui, tu étais légilimence et je t'avais vu devenir bizarre à plusieurs reprises, juste avant que tu nous dises tout ce que tu savais. J'ai réellement eu peur de toi, de ta parenté avec ton père et de ce que toi tu étais capable de faire. Tu as été tellement bizarre ses derniers temps et quand je vous observais, tous en train de rire et de comploter ensemble, je me suis demandé si c'était moi qui avais imaginé tout ce que j'avais vu et entendu. Je te revoyais souriante, et en train de parler avec ceux de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Tu avais l'air tellement radieuse, que je... je tenais à m'excuser je vous ai laissé tomber, alors qu'en réalité tu n'as rien à voir avec lui et que... j'ai besoin de vous pour me sentir entière.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Theodora doucement. Il est vrai que j'ai agi bizarrement pendant longtemps, j'avais du mal à accepter que mon père soit Tu-sais-qui? Je peux comprendre que je t'ai fait peur, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Et aussi le groupe n'était pas pareil sans toi, car nous aussi on a besoin de toi.

Anna, sourit et prit la main de Theodora.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit Anna

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, les devoirs sans toi c'est horrible, dit Theodora.

\- Et si nous retournions dans la Grande salle pour manger, dit Anna. Je meurs de faim!

Sur le trajet menant à la Grande salle, les deux amies se racontèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient manqué. Theodora expliqua à Anna, les ennuis de son cousin Nathaniel avec Crabbe et Goyle, elle lui expliqua ses cours de legilimencie et à quel point elle aimait ce cours. Et surtout, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu au bal et ce qu'elle ressentait en voyant Igor. Anna, lui raconta les derniers potins et Theodora en apprit énormément de ce que les autres racontaient sur elle lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Mais Anna, lui dit qu'ils ne savaient pas _qui_ elle était et cela réconforta Theodora dans ce qu'elle pensait, que personne d'autre que le petit groupe et quelques-uns, ne savent à propos d'elle. Le monde des sorciers était tellement sûr que c'était un garçon, que beaucoup en avaient oublié que Nymphadora avait épousé Voldemort. Les soupçons ne planeraient donc pas sur elle tout de suite.

À table, les autres saluèrent le retour d'Anna au sein du groupe.

\- Tu nous as manqué, dit Allegra.

\- Les devoirs sans toi pour motiver les troupes, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, dit Zacharia.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Anna, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop de travail à rattraper.

\- Non, dit Allegra en prenant Anna dans ses bras.

Le groupe avait toujours eu cette facilité de se pardonner les uns et les autres assez rapidement. Car, ensemble ils se sentaient en sécurité et plus fort.

 **.**

Après le petit déjeuner, les professeurs indiquèrent aux élèves où ses derniers devaient se rendre pour la deuxième tâche. Se dirigeant vers le lac, où des barques les attendaient, Theodora n'avait pas vu Ron et Hermione lors du petit-déjeuner, elle avait trouvé bizarre que les deux amis d'Harry ne lui souhaitent pas bonne chance dans cette nouvelle tâche. Harry semblait nerveux aux côtés de Neville, Theodora pouvait entendre leurs conversations, elle-même a quelques pas d'eux aux côtés d'Allegra, Émilia et de l'une de ses nouvelles amies qui faisait partie de Beauxbâtons, Candice.

\- Il a l'air nerveux, dit Candice.

\- Pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne sont pas venus lui souhaiter bonne chance? se demanda Émilia. Ils font toujours tout ensemble.

\- Peut-être qu'ils arriveront plus tard, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dit Allegra.

Allegra passa devant Harry et Neville, presser d'arriver à une barque pour la réserver.

\- Bonne chance, Potter, dit Allegra.

\- Merci, répondit Harry en faisant des yeux ronds.

\- Bon, vous vous dépêchez, dit Allegra pour faire presser le pas à ses amies.

Passant à côté d'Harry, ils lui souhaitèrent bon courage, Candice, fit de même. Emilia et Theodora saluèrent Neville, ce dernier se précipita vers Theodora.

\- Théa, attend! dit Neville.

\- Neville, on est pressé, dit Émilia, lorsqu'elle vit Neville attraper le bras de Theodora.

\- Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, dit Neville.

\- On peut en parler après la deuxième tâche, dit Theodora en voyant les filles s'éloigner.

\- D'accord, dit Neville en souriant.

\- Super, à tout à l'heure alors, dit Theodora en souriant.

Theodora rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient patiemment sur le potons où les barques les attendaient. Elles montèrent dans l'une d'entre elles et comme par magie, la barque se mouva à travers les eaux du lac.

\- Qu'est-ce que Neville voulait? demanda Emilia.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il doit m'en parler tout à l'heure, dit Theodora en haussant les épaules.

Pendant un cours instant, Theodora repensa à la main de Neville sur son bras et la chaleur qui avait émané du bas de son ventre.

\- Dommage que je ne sois pas à Poudlard, dit Candice émerveiller.

\- On a traversé le lac en première année, dit Émilia, quand on a découvert les lumières venant de l'école on était tous émerveiller.

\- Cela devait être extraordinaire comme moment, dit Candice.

\- Au moins, tout le monde s'en souvient, dit Allegra en souriant. Et lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la grande salle, les petits nouveaux de premières années sont tellement émerveillé par tout ce qu'ils voient, que ça nous rappelle à nous aussi que l'on a été à leur place.

La barque s'arrêta au milieu du lac, et les filles n'osèrent plus bouger de peur de chavirer. Ce qui était peu probable en sachant que les barques étaient enchantées. Lorsque tous les élèves furent dans les barques, y compris les champions, les professeurs, les directeurs et les différents membres du ministère de la magie présents, ses derniers ayant une tribune au milieu du lac. Le professeur Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge.

\- Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... trois!

Un coup de sifflet strident retenti dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent de toutes parts et les champions plongèrent à l'eau tous, sauf Harry qui semblait se débattre avec lui-même et finit par tomber à l'eau, pousser par le professeur Maugrey. Évidemment, le cercle fermé de Serpentard mener par Malefoy, se moquaient ouvertement de Potter. Theodora commençait à trouver leurs attitude puéril, et lassante, rien n'avait changé de leur côté et en voyant Crabbe et Goyle imiter quelqu'un qui étouffe, Theodora ne rêvait plus que d'une chose... Les étriper sur place.

 _" Et tu pourrais faire tellement pire..."_

À nouveau la petite voix froide et exciter à l'idée de faire du mal. Theodora avait appris à s'en méfier, depuis ses récentes incursions dans sa tête. Mais cette fois, elle comptait rester calme, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître et ne pas céder à cette envie, qui lui semblait charmante.

 _" Plus tard, ils auront ce qu'ils m'héritent!"_

 _" Tu pourrais le faire tout de suite..."_

 _" Non! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!"_

 _" Comme tu voudras..."_

La petite voix, se tût et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans ses propres pensées.

\- Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont dans l'eau? demanda Theodora

\- Dix minutes, dit Allegra qui semblait s'ennuyer.

\- Les dix minutes les plus longues de nos vies, dit Émilia. Pourquoi faut-il que cela se passe sous l'eau, on ne voit rien?!

\- Une heure à tenir comme ça, on va s'ennuyer, dit Candice. Je préférais la tâche avec les dragons.

\- Moi aussi, dirent Allegra et Émilia.

Theodora cherchait Anna du regard, cette dernière se trouvait avec Hannah Abbot et Zacharia Smith et un autre condisciple de Poufsouffle. Anna semblait s'ennuyer par ce qu'Hannah Abbot lui racontait, la conversation qu'elles avaient semblait être à sens unique. Abbot n'avait jamais aimé Theodora, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle s'était toujours ouvertement moqué de Theodora dès son arrivée à Poudlard, que ce soit en botanique où Theodora n'excellait pas ou dans les autres matières, même si Theodora était plus intelligente qu'Hannah. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à sa mère dans une lettre, elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était simplement que de la jalousie et qu'il fallait qu'elle passe outre. Et puis il y avait eu l'histoire avec la pauvre Éloïse Midgen en début d'année et maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte... Depuis quand savait-elle parler à la petite voix froide et calculatrice?

\- Tu viens de l'entendre à nouveau? demanda Allegra. La voix dans ta tête?

\- Oui, mais cette fois j'ai pu lui parler, dit Theodora un rien perdu.

\- Tu l'as re-entendu? demanda Émilia.

\- Oui! Et elle m'a répondu, dit Theodora.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait s'agir de ton père, qui te suggérerait de faire des choses horribles, dit Candice un peu effrayer.

\- Je suis en train de me le demander, dit Theodora.

\- Mais Poudlard est protégé par des sorts et des enchantements, dit Émilia. C'est impossible!

\- Tu comptes en parler à tout le groupe? demanda Allegra.

\- Oui, dit Theodora.

La voix du professeur Dumbledora retentit soudain dans le calme.

\- La championne de Beauxbâtons, Miss Delacourt, a été forcer d'abandonner, résonna la voix du professeur Dumbledore. Elle ne participe donc plus à cette tâche.

Theodora observa l'endroit où les professeurs et les champions s'étaient tenus quelques minutes plus tôt. Fleur, se tenait là, un drap autour d'elle.

\- Bien fait pour elle, dit Candice. Mais il y a quoi dans le lac?

\- Un calamar géant, je pense qu'il y a aussi des Strangulots, mais je ne suis pas sûre, dit Émilia.

\- Cela fait combien de temps? demanda Theodora

\- Vingt minutes qu'ils sont sous l'eau, dit Allegra.

\- En regardant dans les barques, je n'ai vu ni Ron, ni Hermione, dit Theodora en regardant les eaux sombres du lac. Et si... et si la chose précieuse qu'ils doivent récupérer c'est, leurs amis?

\- Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit, un par personne, dit Émilia. Maintenant que tu me le fais pensé, Cho Chang, n'était pas au petit déjeuner ce matin.

\- Et la sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle non plus, dit Candice.

\- Ron pour Harry, Hermione pour Viktor, Cho pour Cédric et Gabrielle pour Fleur, dit Theodora. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si l'un d'entre eux venait à échouer?

Maintenant, ils comprenaient pourquoi le tournoi des trois sorciers n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les épreuves étaient réellement horribles, un vrai calvaire pour les nerfs des champions.

Les minutes filaient et enfin, le deuxième remontait à la surface. C'était Cédric qui avait réussi à récupérer Cho dans le fond du lac. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, applaudirent à l'unisson, il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Quelques minutes après Cédric, ce fut au tour de Krum de sortir de l'eau et à son côté Hermione.

\- Certaines filles de Serpentard vont bouder ce soir, dit Allegra.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Harry, il n'est toujours pas remonté, dit Émilia par-dessus la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas noyé, dit Allegra.

\- Si c'était le cas, j'en connais plusieurs qui seraient heureux, dit Theodora.

Les dernières minutes furent les plus longues, Ron réapparut avec la sœur de Fleur, mais pas d'Harry à leurs côtés. Ils nagèrent vers la tribune des juges et tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Ce n'est qu'une minute avant la fin qu'Harry réapparus projeter hors du lac, il avait dû utiliser le sort d'ascension qu'ils avaient appris il y a quelques mois. Sous les applaudissements des élèves de Poudlard, il y eut une certaine agitation dans la tribune des juges lorsque les être de l'eau sortirent pour parler de ce qu'il s'était produit sous la surface lisse du lac.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de chose dans le lac, dit Allegra à moitié écœurer.

\- Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais, dit Émilia.

Le professeur Dumbledore posa sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- SILENCE!

Les élèves dans les barques et dans les tribunes se bouchèrent les oreilles.

\- Après délibérations, voici les résultats, dit la voix du professeur Dumbledore. En première position, monsieur Diggory. En deuxième position, monsieur Krum, en troisième position monsieur Potter et en quatrième position mademoiselle Delacourt. Mais après avoir entendu les témoignages des hôtes du lac, nous avons décidé d'attribuer à monsieur Potter la seconde place, pour avoir fait preuve d'acharnement à essayer de sauver son ami ainsi que les autres.

Des sifflements, et des huées se firent entendre à travers le lac. Les barques, se mouvèrent signalant ainsi aux élèves la fin de la deuxième tâche. Sur la berge, Theodora, Allegra, Candice et Émilia attendirent les autres. Benjamin, Zacharia, Jérémy et Igor, étaient ensemble. Ils parlaient de cette deuxième tâche.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé comment cette deuxième tâche? demanda Jérémy

\- D'un ennui, dit Candice.

\- Zacharia s'est endormi, dit Benjamin en riant.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je rêve d'aller me mettre quelque part et de ne plus bouger pendant une heure, dit Anna en attrapant Zacharia et Benjamin qui sursautèrent.

Hannah Abbot qui passait à côté de Theodora, la snoba purement et simplement.

\- Nom d'un dragon, ne me surprend pas comme ça, dit Benjamin.

Igor, Candice et Jérémy regardèrent Anna.

\- Igor, Candice, Jérémy, voici Anna, dit Allegra avec naturel.

\- Je suis amie avec eux depuis la première année, mais je m'étais un rien éloigné et à mon retour c'est encore plus le foutoir que ce que je ne pensais, dit Anna en souriant.

\- Mais elle est de retour, dit Allegra. Tu pensais à quoi lorsque tu as dit " _un endroit tranquille_ "?

\- La bibliothèque! dit Anna.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle recommence, dit Zacharia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si nous nous retrouvions ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie, dit Theodora. Vu que nous avons été à Pré-Au-Lard hier, ce serait bien de prendre de quoi boire et manger et on referait encore le monde.

\- Vous oubliez juste une chose, dit Candice un peu sur la défensive, nous ne pouvons plus quitter le carrosse Jérémy et moi le soir.

\- Mêm cause pour mi, dit Igor.

Theodora regarda Igor, d'un côté il ne savait toujours qui elle était vraiment et cela la rassurait, c'était mieux ainsi, elle ne l'embarquerait pas dans l'histoire sordide de sa vie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, commença Theodora, je suppose que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle vont faire une grande fête dans leur salle commune respective et que ce sera quasiment impossible de sortir sans ne pas être vu.

\- Tu marques un point, dit Anna.

\- Demain matin, on s'arrangera pour... commença Allegra avant d'être interrompue par quelqu'un.

\- Ah! Jedusor!

Theodora se crispa à la vue du professeur Maugrey qui avançait vers elle de son pas claudiquant, son œil amovible se posait sur ses différents camarades.

\- En voilà une charmante assembler, grogna-t-il. Vous défiez à vous seuls la rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

\- Il n'y a pas que nous, beaucoup d'élèves des deux maisons traînent ensemble, dit Zacharia d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumer.

\- Monsieur Spencer, vu les antécédents de votre famille, j'apprendrais à tenir ma langue, siffla Maugrey. Tout comme miss Lawrence...

Allegra préféra regarder ses pieds, Theodora avait toujours su qu'Allegra lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'avait jamais su dire quoi? Un silence de mort s'installa et Maugrey attrapa sa fiole et bu à une gorgée de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, maugréa-t-il. Maintenant puis-je parler avec miss Jedusor sans que ses amis et sa propre famille ne viennent interférer dans des histoires qui ne les concernent en rien.

Theodora vit ses amis et son cousin s'éloigner d'elle, Maugrey en était apparemment ravi. Il fixait Theodora de son œil normal tandis que l'autre fixait les amis de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait.

\- Viens avec moi, on va faire une petite promenade, dit Maugrey d'un air brutal.

Theodora le suivit à contre-cœur, s'enfonçant dans le petit bois qui longeait le lac.

\- Dis-moi, je suppose que ta mère t'a parler de ton père?! dit Maugrey.

\- Oui, elle m'en a parlé, dit Theoodra qui regardait droit devant elle.

\- Donc, tu es au courant de ta parenté avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Comme beaucoup de sorciers, il me semble.

\- Non, beaucoup pensent que c'est un garçon, et non une fille et beaucoup ignorent que ta mère l'a épousé puisque beaucoup de sorcier, même Skeeter n'a pas pu entendre l'audition de McLaggan, lorsque ce dernier a voulu sauver sa peau et que le procès de ta mère n'a été mener que dans la plus stricte confidence.

\- Vous en savez des choses, professeur.

\- Le jour où ta mère s'est rendue, elle a prétendu être sous le sortilège de l'imperium et lorsque les tests on été effectuer, c'était effectivement le cas. En sachant que Nymphadora Hollowitz avait eu un enfant, une petite fille, un petit groupe de sorcier on été jusque chez ta tante Elliope et ils en ont conclus que tu n'étais pas une menace, si tu grandissais correctement. Mais il a fallu ce petit accident avec ta cousine Mélissandre pour remettre en cause la menace que tu représentais. Si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu en ta faveur, je pense que tu serais toujours enfermé à Azkaban et que tu n'aurais pas la chance de pouvoir vivre en paix.

\- Charmant comme le ministère essayent de faire disparaître les choses qui les gênes, dit Theodora avec colère.

\- Tu n'es pas comme tous les autres sorciers, tu es gênante pour le ministère pour la simple et unique bonne raison que tu es née du mage noir le plus connu au monde.

\- Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison, je ne suis pas lui!

\- Tu parles comme ta mère. Mais curieusement, cela sonne plus comme un compliment pour toi.

Theodora sentait le fureur en elle augmenter, mais la petite voix dans sa tête ne disait rien, quelques choses n'allaient pas. D'habitude dès qu'elle pensait à faire du mal à quelqu'un, cette petite voix venait dans sa tête, mais maintenant elle restait silencieuse.

\- Que penses-tu de ce qui arrive à Harry Potter? demanda Maugrey.

Theodora réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est malheureux, lui, Ron et Hermione ont toujours l'art de se mettre dans de drôle de situation. Harry attire les ennuis comme un caca avec une mouche.

\- Tu utilises des expressions moldues.

\- Élevée en partie par un oncle moldu, j'ai adopté certaines de leurs expressions.

\- Autres choses?

\- Je pense que mon père est dans le coup, qu'il y a un espion à Poudlard et que Dumbledore est complètement dépassé par ce qu'il se passe, et que c'est pour cela que vous êtes à Poudlard. Vous gardez un œil sur Potter!

\- Et aussi sur toi!

\- Qu'en avez-vous conclu à force de m'observer?

\- Je pense que tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, tu sais beaucoup de choses, tes amis ne sont pas des plus fiables et ta famille reste autour de toi comme si tout était normal ou sur le point d'exploser, cela dépend du point de vue. Tu es puissante, douer en magie, mais à des difficultés en botanique et tu sembles avoir un petit faible pour Londubat que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aider et lui aussi aurait un faible pour toi. Tu es jalouse que Potter attire tous les regards sur lui et en même temps depuis cette année tu es contente d'être invisible aux yeux des autres. Mais laisse-moi te dire ceci, Jedusor. Un jour, tout le monde saura ce que ta mère à fait, un jour tout le monde saura pour tes origines paternelles et ce jour-là tu voudras retourner dans l'anonymat le plus total, mais ce sera trop tard. Il est possible que tes amis, te laissent tomber et que même ta famille s'écarte de toi et la seule personne sur qui tu puisses compter c'est toi-même. Pour l'instant tu joues la petite fille de bonne famille, mais ton caractère et tout autre, tu veux prouver au monde qui tu es, une jeune sorcière a fort potentiel, mais sous tes airs calmes et mesurer, ce cache un désir d'être reconnue et d'être crainte par les sorciers qui oseront te défier. Il est vrai que tu n'es pas ton père, mais ton ego est le même que le sien et un jour cet ego ressortira au grand jour et beaucoup de monde auront peur de la fille du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce jour-là, tu penseras à ce que je t'ai dit.

Theodora tremblait de peur, de rage et d'indignation. Elle laissa Maugrey au milieu de la forêt, ce dernier continuait de crier la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dit. Courant jusqu'au château, elle pensait à ce que Maugrey lui avait dit. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant et pourquoi lui avoir dit ses horreurs. Elle se retrouva devant la tour des Gryffondors, dit le mot de passe et entra dans le brouhaha ambiant grâce à la victoire d'Harry, Theodora passa furtivement entre les élèves qui faisaient la fête et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des filles sans prêter attention aux seules personnes l'ayant vu entrer dans la tour.


	21. Une petite blague de rien du tout

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Oh la la l'histoire avance de plus en plus et je vois arriver la fin de ce premier tome à grand pas. Nous arrivons enfin, à la fameuse blague dont je n'ai pas cesser de rappeler au fil des chapitres précédents. Bientôt d'autres révélations vous seront faîtes... Je suis vraiment désolé de poster ce chapitre avec autant de retard, mais vu la grippe dont j'ai eu droit durant mes courtes vacances m'a vraiment achever. Vous aurez bien droit au chapitre 22 si tout ce passe bien, vendredi. _

_Je commence à être à court de mots pour chaque chapitre, je n'ai malheureusement pas de Reviews à répondre, mais n'_ _oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _21_**

 ** _Une petite blague de rien du tout_**

 ** _._**

Au lendemain de la seconde tâche, Theodora n'eut pas une minute à elle, s'isolant volontairement lors des repas, elle repensait à ce que le professeur Maugrey lui avait dit la veille. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas son attitude et son isolement perpétuel. Depuis le début de cette année, les sentiments de Theodora jouaient les girouettes et certains de ses amis, lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait que cela cesse.

Theodora avait écrit la veille à sa mère, voulant avoir un quelconque réconfort venant d'elle, même si Theodora avait grandi, elle avait toujours ce manque que petite elle ressentait, ne pas avoir sa mère et son père à ses côtés alors que ses cousins avaient leurs familles entières pour eux. Au retour de sa mère dans sa vie, le manque de mère s'était peu à peu envolé et la seule chose qui restait était ce trou qui restait, celui où aurait dû se trouver son père. Son père, ce mage noir, il était en vie et elle ne pouvait le voir, elle avait appris son histoire par cœur, ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, elle comprenait la fascination qu'elle avait pour Voldemort, c'était celle d'une fille envers son père.

Son journal sur les genoux, son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondors autour du cou et ses gants ainsi que sa cape, la tenait au chaud. Elle avait pris son encre et sa plume et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écrire dans son journal les moindres de ses pensées. Celui qui lui avait envoyé ce carnet avait bien eu raison, elle en avait besoin, ce journal était son plus fidèle confident dans les pires moments. Une larme coulant de temps à autre, Maugrey avait toucher à une corde sensible, le plus grand tabou de sa propre famille, et ce que pensaient les autres sur elle la faisait d'autant plus souffrir, que cette fois la goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase de ses émotions.

Elle ouvrit les vannes du flot de pensées.

 _" La deuxième tâche était peu passionnante"_ , pensait une élève de Poufsouffle

 _" Je me demande ce qui se passe dans la tête de Theodora"_ , cette pensée venait de Mélissandre.

 _" Je t'ai trouvé! "_

Benjamin, l'avait trouvé.

 _" Eh zut, et moi qui pensais que tu ne me trouverais pas!"_

 _" C'est mal me connaitre, je sais que tu adores espionner les autres quand tu te sens mal."_

 _" Attends je rêve ou j'ai une conversation avec toi, alors que tu es à des centaines de mètres de moi?!"_

 _" Tu découvres seulement maintenant qu'entre Legilimence, on peut avoir des conversations justes par pensée."_

Il riait intérieurement, ce qui fit sourire Theodora.

 _" Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qui se passe? Je sais par Neville et Hermione que tu n'as pas fêté la victoire de Potter et que tu es partie directement dans le dortoir des filles."_

 _" J'ai donc été vue."_

\- Et si tu racontais tout à tes cousins, j'ai dit à Allegra et aux autres que sa nous concernaient nous, dit Benjamin.

Theodora se tourna et eut la surprise de trouver ses cousins présents derrière elle.

\- Tu faisais diversion, siffla Theodora.

\- Tu peux siffler ma petite vipère, mais tu ne me fais pas peur, dit Benjamin dans un sourire.

Auriana fut la première à s'asseoir à côté de Theodora, suivit de près par Nathaniel qui se mit en face d'elle, Mélissandre et Benjamin se mirent sur son autre côté sans la bousculer. Comme William, lorsqu'il était encore là et qu'il n'y avait que Benjamin et elle.

\- Il ne manque que Zelena et William, dit Auriana en soupirant.

\- Il a l'air de bien te servir, ton journal, dit Benjamin en regardant les pages plier et griffonner.

\- Oui, c'est un confident fidèle, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Tu as trop de vague à l'âme pour pouvoir tout écrire et ce n'est qu'un soulagement partiel, dit Mélissandre.

\- Comment sais-tu cela? demanda Auriana.

\- J'en ai reçu un, peu de temps avant mon anniversaire, dit Mélissandre. Avec la même note que Theodora sauf qu'elle était signée de la main de grand-père Ulrich.

\- Peut-être que c'est aussi grand-père Ulrich qui te l'a envoyé? dit Nathaniel en regardant le journal de Theodora.

\- Non, ce n'est pas l'écriture de grand-père Ulrich, j'ai regardé la lettre lorsque Théa la reçu, dit Mélissandre.

\- Et ce n'est pas non plus mon père, dit Théodora.

Un hululement retentit à travers la surface lisse du lac. Merope se rapprochait rapidement d'elle, un immense paquet entre ses serres. Arrivant prêt de sa maîtresse, elle lâcha son paquet sur les genoux de Theodora qui eut le temps de mettre son journal de côté. Il y avait plusieurs lettres avec le paquet aux couleurs de la pâtisserie familiale. Elle prit les lettres et ouvrit la première, elle reconnut l'écriture de sa tante Elliope.

\- Celle-là c'est de votre mère, dit Theodora dans un demi-sourire en regardant Mélissandre et Nathaniel.

\- Lis-là à voix haute, dit Nathaniel.

\- Ma chère Théa, commença Theodora. Félicitation pour avoir réussi à mettre la main sur ce très beau garçon, ta mère n'a pas pu s'empêcher de montrer la photo lorsqu'elle l'a reçue. Tu étais magnifique dans ta robe, ce n'était plus la petite fille que nous avions devant nous il y a quelques mois, mais une jeune femme enthousiaste et surement confiante. Ta mère m'a montré toutes tes lettres et je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Ce que pensent les autres sur notre famille, ne doit t'étonner en rien. J'ai été un allié dans la lutte contre ton père mais tout le monde semble l'oublier sauf peut-être les enfants de ces idiots qui étaient dans les rangs de ton père. Enfin soit, ce que t'a dit Maugrey est dans un sens vrai, moi-même j'avais remarqué ce besoin de te faire remarquer, lorsque nous t'éduquions avec Robert, qui au fil du temps a disparu lorsque ta mère est revenus dans ta vie, mais il a tort sur beaucoup de choses, un jour tu comprendras par toi-même. Avec toute mon affection. Tante Ellie.

\- C'est plutôt encourageant, dit Nathaniel.

Theodora souriait timidement devant cette lettre qui disait que Maugrey avait tort sur beaucoup de choses. Elle prit la lettre suivante et fit étonner de reconnaitre l'écriture de William.

\- Cette lettre est de William, dit Theodora en rigolant. Et apparemment il en fait une pour vous tous, il doit me prendre pour une chouette.

\- Lit la tienne à voix haute, dit Benjamin, que je puisse rire un peu.

\- Chère Théa, commença Theodora. Honte sur moi de ne pas avoir pu voir par moi-même tes premiers émois de jeune femme. J'en aurai profité pour te rappeler combien ce genre de garçon de l'est peu s'avérer dangereux, mais bon tu ne m'aurais pas écouté. Auriana m'a parlé de la petite blague que vous comptiez faire à ce cher Rusard, et ça me désole de ne plus être à Poudlard pour le faire moi-même. Ce qui n'a jamais été fait ni par les jumeaux, ni par moi c'est de mouiller du sol et d'utiliser un sort qui gèlerait l'eau pour transformer le couloir en véritable patinoire. Il faut juste convaincre Peeves de lancer les bombes à eau, j'ai entendu dire par plusieurs camarades de Serdaigles que c'est son passant préféré cette année. J'espère que je vous aurais aidé un rien dans votre plan. Bien a toi, William.

\- Elle n'est pas mal sa lettre, il m'a écrit quasiment la même chose, dit Benjamin.

\- Moi, il m'a écrit que je devais utiliser le sortilège du saucisson contre Crabbe et Goyle, dit Nathaniel en souriant. Et c'est une bonne idée! Il faudrait que j'en parle à Graham et aux autres.

\- Il reste encore deux lettres, oncle Alaric et celle de ma mère, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Lit celle de mon père, dit Auriana.

Theodora ouvrit la lettre de son oncle Alaric.

\- Chère Theodora, commença à lire Theodora sous le sourire d'Auriana. Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi belle, j'ai l'impression de revoir ta mère au même âge mais plus jolie encore, surement les gênes de ton père. Il n'aura pas fait que de mauvaise chose en fin de compte. Ne te fie pas à ce que racontent les autres, prouvent leurs qu'ils ont tort. Et fais-moi plaisir, essaye de faire taire une bonne fois pour toute Crabbe et Goyle j'en ai assez de voir Elliope jurez comme un chartier à chaque lettre de Nathaniel. Je sais que tu es capable de faire des choses extraordinaires lorsque tu cherches à protéger ta famille. Tu as le bonjour de Zelena au passage qui se réjouit de votre retour auprès de nous, le temps semble long pour elle. Je t'embrasse, oncle Alaric.

\- Ça ressemble bien à papa d'écrire ce genre de chose, dit Benjamin en souriant.

Théodora ouvrit la dernière lettre, celle de sa mère. Elle comptait la lire pour elle-même, car c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait le plus.

 _" Ma chère fille;_

 _Je me rends soudainement compte que les années passent bien trop vite à mon goût. Je me souviens de toi entrant à Poudlard pour la première fois et à la vue de la photo de toi et ton cavalier, je me rends soudainement compte que la petite fille à fait place à une jeune femme. Entre nous, il est très séduisant et tu devrais en profiter un maximum. Ne me laisse pas Maugrey te tourner la tête, il est vrai que mon procès c'est dérouler dans la plus stricte confidence. La famille Hollowitz a toujours eu énormément d'influence dans le monde des sorciers. Notre famille, n'est pas toute blanche, mais n'est pas toute noire non plus, ce vieux cinglé devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue. À mon tour, je dois être honnête avec toi, ton père m'a avoué qu'il essayait de communiquer avec toi par ce lien que vous avez en tant que Legilimens. Je pourrais le faire aussi, pour te réconforter, mais je ne suis pas aussi doué et ma magie ne tiendrait pas jusque Poudlard. Pour le moment, ça lui demande des efforts considérables et ne peut pas toujours être dans ta tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il peut t'influencer à faire du mal à quelqu'un, donc ne l'écoute surtout pas. J'espère que malgré tout, je garderais ma petite fille joyeuse et la retrouverais lors de son retour. Le temps commence à devenir long sans toi pour égayer la maison._

 _Avec tout mon amour, maman."_

Theodora relis la lettre de sa mère, une autre pièce du puzzle se mettait en place. Si son père voulait quelle face du mal aux autres, il allait être déçu. Theodora espérait juste, qu'il la laisserait un peu tranquille et comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé face à Maugrey. Son retour n'était certainement pas pour tout de suite. Mais son cousin William lui avait donné une idée, concernant la blague qu'ils voulaient faire et ça ne toucherait pas que Rusard. Elle se mit debout et courut jusqu'au château, ses cousins sur ses talons. Theodora trouva assez vite l'objet de sa recherche, ses amis se trouvaient à la bibliothèque et feuilletaient des livres en réalisant leurs devoirs.

\- J'ai une idée, pour la blague, dit Theodora essoufflé par sa course.

\- Ça y est, tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête, dit Allegra amère.

\- Tu vas arrêter de râler, celle qui cache des choses ici c'est toi, j'ai toujours été honnête et je vous le dirais plus tard.

Allegra se replia davantage sur son devoir. Theodora avait raison, elle aussi lui cachait des choses, elle n'était pas la seule fautive.

\- Vas-y, explique nous ton plan, dit Anna dans un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Alors voilà, il va falloir convaincre Peeves de participer, ce qui risque de ne pas être aisé, commença Theodora. Mais...

Dans un murmure, elle exposa les moindres détails de son plan, Allegra malgré sa colère contre son amie, écouta attentivement. Chacun prit un rôle dans ce plan, les plus jeunes furent mis de côté pour éviter de leur amener des ennuis au cas où il se ferait prendre. Ils décidèrent de passer à l'action la semaine suivante.

\- Je me réjouis de voir leur tête, dit Zacharia en riant.

\- Même Rusard va péter un plomb, dit Émilia.

\- Et je l'espère bien, dit Theodora dans un sourire malicieux.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

À une journée de passer à l'action, les détails étaient prêts, mais l'esprit frappeur de l'école était intraitable sur la question. Theodora avait donc décidé de le convaincre elle-même. Ce rendant dans le couloir du quatrième étage où Peeves avait été aperçus en train de lancer des bombes à eau. Theodora se fiait aux cris des élèves de première année qui courait. Elle se positionna à un coin de mur, d'où l'esprit ne pouvait la voir, un groupe de première année de Poufsouffle courait dans le couloir et passa devant Theodora sans la voir, poussant des cris de panique.

\- Sale Pouffy, allez bouffer bande de cochon de lait, sifflait l'esprit frappeur.

\- Ça t'amuse de victimiser les Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas Peeves? dit Theodora en levant les regards.

\- Tiens donc, tiens donc, mais c'est la cinglée, caqueta Peeves. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jedusor?

\- Te proposer un marcher, dit Theodora avec malice.

\- Si c'est pour ta stupide blague, j'ai d'autres chats à fouettez.

Miss Teigne passa dans le couloir et comble de malchance pour elle, reçut une bombe à eau de l'esprit frappeur. Trempée elle décampa dans le couloir, surement pour aller chercher son maître.

\- Bien jouer, tu auras de la chance si tu ne te fais pas pourchasser par Rusard, dit Theodora.

\- Le cracmol, pesta-t-il, qu'il court mais ça ne le rendra pas plus beau pour la cause.

\- Et si je te disais que tes bombes à eaux pourraient faire partie d'une blague juste énorme.

\- Pour faire quoi?

\- Si tu acceptes, je t'expliquerai mon plan surtout qu'il concerne en partie le concierge et j'enverrai Rusard a contresens de toi. Alors on a un accord ou pas?

Peeves hésita quelques instants.

\- D'accord, explique-moi ce plan, petite pimbêche.

Theodora expliqua le plan à Peeves, qui rit à la fin des explications en criant que c'était brillant. Il promit de faire ce qu'on lui disait et partis préparer les bombes à eaux pour le lendemain. Une fois disparut dans un autre couloir, Rusard arrivait au pas de course, Miss Teigne complètement tremper dans les bras.

\- Où est Peeves? siffla Rusard. Je vais le tuer!

\- Concrètement c'est impossible de tuer Peeves puisqu'il est déjà mort, dit Theodora. Mais il est parti par là.

Theodora montra la direction opposé qu'avait prit Peeves.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Jedusor ou vous aurez la retenue la plus longue de votre vie, maugréa le concierge.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit Theodora.

Rusard partit dans la direction que Theodora lui avait donner. Satisfaite, elle descendit dans le réfectoire, pour les derniers préparatifs dans son énorme blague.

 **.**

Le grand jour était arrivé, Theodora s'était lever tôt pour terminer les premiers préparatifs. Elle trouvait juste dommage de ne pas pouvoir assister à toute la scène mais juste au grand final. Peeves l'esprit frappeur semblait des plus excités à la perspective de participer à cette blague. Zacharia lui avait d'ailleurs préparé un sac entier de bombe à eau. L'heure approchait et Benjamin devait aller chercher Rusard dans son bureau lorsque Émilia et Anna feraient exploser les pétards mouillés dans le couloir près de l'escalier. Rusard serait accueilli par Peeves qui balancerait des bombes à eau à tout vont sans omettre Theodora et ceux qui participaient à cette blague pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. S'il avait le malheur de poser un pied sur le côté gauche de l'escalier, le sol détrempé servirait ensuite de patinoire. Tout se passerai comme prévu, ils connaissaient très bien Rusard pour savoir ce qui l'attirerait dans le couloir.

L'heure avait sonné, Theodora mangeait sa tartine grillée de marmelade, comme tous les matins. Les professeurs parlaient à leurs tables et les élèves commençaient à arrivée sous les insultes de Peeves qui envoyait déjà quelques bombes à eau sur les élèves qui passaient.

Lorsque Anna et Émilia se levèrent, Theodora comprit que le plan était en route et que maintenant il serait impossible de faire marche arrière. Allegra et Zacharia, vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle et Benjamin alla chercher Rusard pour prévenir que des élèves faisaient exploser des pétards dans le couloir et que Peeves lançait des bombes à eau en insultant les élèves.

\- J'espère que le baron sanglant ne va pas tout faire capoter, dit Allegra.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai demandé à Nick-Quasi-Sans Tête de le tenir éloigné, dit Theodora dans un sourire malicieux.

Tout était prévu, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin des jumeaux Weasley pour l'aider dans cette tâche. D'ailleurs, ils se trouvaient justement en approche.

\- Peeves est particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, dit Fred amusé.

\- Je me demande ce que cela cache, dit George.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit Harry qui était trempé.

Theodora et Allegra ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harry et Ron tremper jusqu'au os.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez toutes les deux, je vais devoir me changer, vociféra Ron.

\- Désolé, dit Theodora.

Melissandre qui faisait le guai dans la couloir, couru jusqu'à Theodora, la prévenant, qu'Allegra et Zacharia devait se mettre en place.

\- Rusard arrive et il n'a pas l'air content, dit Mélissandre en souriant de plus belle.

Theodora finit sa tartine de marmelade et se précipita dans le couloir talonner de prêt par les jumeaux Weasley, Ron, Harry et tous le restent des élèves de Gryffondors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares? demandèrent Fred et Georges en coeur.

\- Ah ah! Surprise! dit Theodora en rigolant.

Ils entendaient déjà les vociférations de Rusard qui approchait des pétards. Devant l'escalier, Peeves lança ses bombes à eau sur la tête de Rusard, sous le regard méduser des élèves des trois écoles présentes dans le hall d'entrée. Theodora regardait la scène avec un sourire, et semblait amusée de voir le concierge se débattre avec l'esprit frappeur, elle trouvait cela hilarant. Allegra lança le maléfice du saucisson sur Rusard qui trébucha dans l'escalier en essayant de se retenir sur la rampe mais Zacharia lança un autre sort qui rendit la rampe tellement glissante que ce dernier commença à trébucher et atterrit dans un bruit mat sur le sol trempé du hall d'entrée. Les élèves de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang rirent aux éclats. Allegra relâcha son sortilège et Rusard, se releva complètement tremper, bombarder par Peeves.

\- Tiens prend sa concierge, cracmol, vieux troll des montagnes.

\- PEEVES, s'emporta Mr Rusard qui cherchait à attraper l'esprit frappeur.

Le sol complètement trempé, Theodora lança son sort dans un éternuement. Une couche de glace se forma sur le sol pendant que Rusard était en l'air. Lorsque son pied toucha le sol glissant, son pied dérapa et son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'hilarité environnante des élèves, interloqua les professeurs qui se frayèrent un chemin pour voir le spectacle de Rusard essayant de rester debout sur la glace, jurant comme un chartier.

\- Si j'attrape le sale gosse qui m'a fait cette blague.

\- Pour vous les bouseux, caqueta Peeves en lançant des bombes à eau sur les élèves. Theodora fut complètement trempé, mais ravie que sa blague aille si bien fonctionner.

\- Peeves, tu peux arrêter, dit Dumbledore.

Peeves s'éloigna dans le couloir tout en lançant les dernières bombes à eau et toute sorte d'insulte sur les élèves qu'il croisait. Le professeur Dumbledore fit disparaître la glace, ne laissant que l'eau sur le sol. Rusard reprit confiance en lui et se releva tremper jusqu'au os.

\- Professeur, dit Rusard, je veux que celui qui a fait cette blague soit puni.

\- Allons, monsieur Rusard, celui qui a fait cette blague sera certainement difficile à dénicher, dit Dumbledore avec calme. Mais à qui pensez-vous?

\- Aux jumeaux Weasley, vociféra Rusard.

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas nous, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, siffla Rusard.

\- Restez calme, monsieur Rusard, dit une voix froide et profonde. Le petit insolent qui a osé fait cette blague sera retrouvé. Et aura la punition qu'il m'hérite.

\- Avez-vous une autre idée? demanda le professeur Mc gonagall.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien une, dit Rusard, la bande à miss Jedusor.

Le groupe se regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Nous !? dit le groupe en cœur.

\- C'est impossible monsieur Rusard, commença le professeur Dumbledore. Ils ont été aussi asperger par cette blague.

\- Et pourquoi pas? demanda Rusard.

\- Miss Jedusor et ses amis étaient dans la grande salle lorsque la blague à commencer, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous devez toujours avoir en tête les nombreuses blagues de monsieur Willnorf qui aujourd'hui à quitter l'école.

\- Si je puis me permettre, professeur, dit Maugrey. Peut-être que la blague ne vient que de Peeves qui a demandé à un élève de pratiquer la magie à sa place, dans ce cas, il ne devrait rien à voir. Les premières années sont tellement influençables.

\- Et si nous allions continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Les professeurs et monsieur Rusard s'éloignèrent et les élèves présents dans le couloir se dispersèrent vers leur salle de cours respectif. Sauf ceux qui avaient cours de métamorphose, potions et de défense contre les forces du mal, le matin. Ce jeudi matin, Theodora avait réussi à éviter deux heures de cours avec Maugrey, mais aurait droit à son cours de métamorphose. Les élèves dispensés de leurs cours, se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. À table, Theodora sortit son devoir d'anatomie, qu'elle devait terminer pour demain soir, cette petite blague lui faisait gagner deux heures sur ses devoirs.

\- Bien jouer, j'ai beaucoup aimé le coup de la patinoire, dit Fred tout bas.

\- Grâce à toi, nous évitons deux heures de potion, dit George.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est moi? demanda Theodora d'un air innocent.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec nous, dit Fred.

\- On t'a vu lancer le sort pour transformer l'eau en glace, dit George.

\- Et vous allez me dénoncer? demanda Theodora dans un sourire narquois.

\- Non, dénoncez une consœur de farce, commença George.

\- Ce serait comme nous trahir nous-mêmes, termina Fred. Mais on voulait te demander, si un jour...

-... un jour prochain... continua George

-... on pouvait réutiliser ton sortilège de patinoire... continua Fred

-... sur quelqu'un, tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient? termina George.

Theodora sourit.

\- J'aurai droit à un droit d'auteur? demanda Theodora

\- Oh que oui, répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, dit Theodora. Mais vous ne devrez rien dire à personnes.

\- Affaire conclue, dit George.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec ta famille, dit Fred.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Durant le reste de la journée, tous les élèves ne parlaient plus que de cette blague. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, parla brièvement de cette histoire. Le professeur Rogue, n'hésita pas une seconde à les menacer de renvois, si l'un des élèves ne se dénonçait pas dans la seconde qui suivait. Elle n'eut rien du côté d'étude des runes, le professeur trouvait la blague drôlement bien mener. Le soir dans la tour des Gryffondors, tout le monde ne parlaient que de la blague. Certains élèves, étaient prêts à remercier la personne qui avait réussi à humilier Rusard en public. Mais trop concentrer sur ses devoirs, elle ne prêta guère attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Peu à peu la salle commune se vida de ses derniers élèves et Theodora se retrouva seule pour terminer son dernier devoir.

Un instant après, le tableau pivota et laissa apparaître deux élèves qui riaient aux éclats, ne prêtant toujours pas attention aux opportuns, Theodora relisait ses notes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'asseye à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es toujours debout? demanda Neville.

\- Je tenais à finir mes devoirs avant d'aller au lit, dit Theodora.

\- Ça te ressemble bien sa, dit Neville en souriant.

Theodora rangea ses devoirs et regarda son ami. Son ami, au regard fuyant, son ami maladroit, son attachant ami qui était toujours resté près d'elle depuis la première année. Et puis, elle ne se souvenait plus de quand Neville était resté avec elle depuis le bal de Noël.

\- Tu devais me parler? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est important, dit Neville.

\- Important... comment?

\- Euh... eh bien...

\- Neville, moi aussi je dois te parler.

\- Tu veux commencer, peut-être?

\- Non, si ta nouvelle est plus importante que la mienne.

\- C'est compliquer à annoncer! Tu sais, je pensais être amoureux de quelqu'un et ensuite, tu passes un moment sympa avec une autre et soudain...

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dis-moi.

Neville regarda Theodora dans les yeux, durant un moment le cœur de Theodora eut des ratés. Neville attrapa les mains de Theodora. Pendant un moment, tout son être espérait quelque chose... Le toucher de Neville sur ses mains, lui procurait une douce chaleur, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Neville prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Theodora... je.

Neville ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Tu?

\- Je... Je sors avec Ginny Weasley.


	22. Arbre généalogique

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 22, ah ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et c'est avec du retard que je vous poste ce chapitre et je m'en __excuse. Pour le moment mon moral n'est pas au top et j'ai parfois dur de vous postez ces chapitres. Mais le voici enfin et encore quelques chapitre et vous aurez enfin le dénouement de ce premier tome. Merci a vous cher lecteur, qui lisez et postez des reviews qui m'encourage énormément dans cette histoire et cette aventure, qui a été parfois un peu bizarre mais je suis heureuse de la faire._

 _N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **Aywen :** _Merci pour cette review et bienvenu :D. Comme tu le dis Neville est un idiot, mais bon son évolution dans les prochains tomes va faire que j'ai encore beaucoup à raconter sur lui, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie car il est là où on l'attend le moins. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Theodora se remet très vite d'un échec et d'une déception. Elle a un caractère doux et fort en même temps, c'est plutôt explosif comme mélange, mais je n'en dis pas d'avantage au risque de spoiler l'histoire :D. Au plaisir de te relire cette review m'a réellement fait plaisir._

 **FanManga28 :** _Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, elle fait vraiment plaisir! Pour Neville, leur relation est encore à peaufiner, j'y travaille encore, mais on en sait plus dans les OS qui seront prochainement en ligne. Pour Maugrey et papa Voldy (oh que sa fait drôle d'écrire sa xD), la fin de l'histoire approchant, vous en saurez bientôt d'avantage._

 **SkyFall :** _Ah ah ah! :D Je te comprends c'est plutôt amusant de finir un chapitre avec cette expression :D. Merci pour cette review qui fait plaisir à lire, le coup de Peeves était plutôt calculer, surtout que c'est le fameux coup dont Theodora lui a murmurer à l'oreille pour éviter tout soupçon sur elle. Pour la question, j'en dis un peu plus dans se chapitre, donc je ne révèle rien :D. Au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **22**_

 _ **Arbre généalogiques**_

 _ **.**_

Theodora n'en revenait toujours pas, Neville sortait avec Ginny. Cette révélation lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et même après une semaine, elle avait toujours autant de mal à digérer cette information.

\- Théa?! dit Anna.

Theodora regarda son amie, elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la Grande salle, elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette, Ginny à quelques mètres d'elle essayait de pousser Neville à l'embrasser. Elle sentait une colère sourde l'envahir et préféra se retourner vers son amie.

\- Et si l'on sortait, dit Allegra en souriant.

Elles quittèrent la grande salle, Émilia et Mélissandre les suivaient tout en riant de leur côté. Allegra tentait tant bien que mal de suivre sa meilleure amie, mais vue à la vitesse à laquelle Theodora marchait, elle faisait trois pas quand son amie prenait une belle foulée. C'est une fois devant le lac, que Theodora s'arrêta, l'air frais et matinal ne la faisait toujours pas se sentir mieux et par-dessus le marché il avait fallu qu'elle croise Igor et Benjamin dans le parc de l'école, d'où son accélération subite.

\- C'est bon, elle est à l'arrêt, dit Émilia.

\- On a eu du mal à te suivre, dit Anna.

\- Quand Theodora, marche comme une furie, cela signifie qu'il y a bel et bien un problème, dit Mélissandre.

Anna, Émilia et Allegra regardèrent un instant Theodora qui semblait être en prise avec le paysage environnant. Puis d'un coup, un cri sortit du fond de son être, un cri de rage, de frustration et surtout d'abandon. Ce cri fit sursauter les trois amies, Mélissandre quant à elle, observa sa cousine sans broncher.

\- Sa aussi, elle le fait quand quelque chose ne va pas, dit Mélissandre une fois que Theodora se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Les filles se rapprochèrent d'elle.

\- Je déteste cette année scolaire, c'est la pire que j'ai vécue jusqu'à maintenant, pesta Theodora.

\- Ah bon ? commença Anna. Je pensais que c'était la deuxième qui avait été la pire.

\- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui se passe? demanda Émilia.

\- Il se passe que Neville sort avec Ginny, dit Theodora.

\- Et tu te mets dans tous tes états pour sa, dit Allegra.

\- On parle de Neville, dit Theodora, vous imaginez, Ginny est plus jeune que lui!

\- Et il semble qu'ils sont amoureux, dit Émilia.

\- Pas pour longtemps, dit Mélissandre.

\- Je pensais que Ginny était amoureuse de Potter? dit Anna.

\- Oh elle l'est, dit Theodora, mais je jure que si je réapprends qu'elle a fait souffrir Neville, je lui fais une tête aux carrées.

Allegra sourit.

\- Jalousie, jalousie quand tu nous tiens, murmura Allegra.

\- Vraiment pas, s'emporta Theodora.

\- Comment l'as-tu appris? demanda Mélissandre.

\- C'est Neville qui me l'a annoncé... il y a une semaine, dit Theodora dans un soupir.

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas digéré l'information, depuis?! dit Émilia.

\- On parle de Théa, qui a un léger faible pour Neville depuis qu'ils sont en première, disent Allegra amusée.

Theodora voulut pousser Allegra dans le lac, l'idée la séduisait mais n'en fit rien. Elle savait qu'Allegra avait raison. Theodora avait toujours eu un faible pour Neville Longdubat, pour la simple et unique bonne raison, qu'ils ont eu un passé commun. Petit, lorsqu'il allait voir ses parents à Ste Mangouste, Theodora faisait de même avec sa mère, c'était comme ça qu'il s'était rencontré la première fois. Ils avaient un lien spécial, mais tout avait prit fin quand sa mère était sortie de l'hôpital, lorsque Theodora avait huit ans. Elle avait retrouvé Neville trois ans plus tard dans le train en direction de Poudlard, mais tout avait changé.

\- Et moi qui pensais que Neville avait un faible pour Theodora, je suis déçue! dit Mélissandre dans une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est le cas, il l'a toujours, mais il se peut qu'il profite de ses années différemment de Theodora, dit Allegra.

\- Je n'ai pas un faible pour Neville! dit Theodora plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait.

\- Oh tu l'as dit trop vite pour que ce soit honnête, dit Anna en souriant. Tu as un faible pour Neville.

\- Non...

\- Si! dirent Allegra et Anna en cœur.

\- Et puis si Neville était amoureux de moi, je le saurais par ses pensées, dit Theodora pour détourner l'attention.

\- Pas si Neville... commença Allegra avant d'être interrompue.

\- Théa! appela une voix enfantine au loin.

\- Mais est-ce que l'on va arrêter de nous interrompre, siffla Allegra.

Le groupe se retourna vers la voix. C'était Nathaniel, qui arrivait en courant avec Benjamin, Zacharia et Igor sur ses talons. La seule vue d'Igor déstabilisa Theodora. Ce qui fit pouffer davantage le groupe de fille. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé à leur hauteur, ils prirent un instant pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- J'ai... des nouvelles... de mon père, dit Benjamin. Ça concerne la fameuse lettre, que tu avais reçue avec le journal.

\- Il vaut mieux vous laissez entre vous?! dit Émilia en faisant signe aux autres de la suivre.

\- Tu nous raconteras tout plus tard, dit Allegra amusée.

Allegra prit Anna et Émilia par un bras et s'éloigna aux côtés de Zacharia et Igor. Theodora les regarda s'éloigner pendant un court moment.

\- Il faut aller à la bibliothèque et ramasser Auriana au passage, dit Nathaniel.

 **.**

À la bibliothèque, ils prirent une table là plus à l'écart des autres pour éviter que quiconque ne les entend. Benjamin, tenait la lettre de son père entre ses mains, avec semblerait-il un journal entre les mains. Auriana avait suivi Mélissandre dans la bibliothèque pour chercher le glossaire sur leur famille. Nathaniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et cela inquiétait Theodora. Lorsque les deux filles, furent revenues. Un léger silence s'installa entre les cousins.

\- Je l'ai, mais je vous aurais prévenus, si la vérité nous choque faudra pas nous plaindre, dit Mélissandre.

\- Une autre vérité risque de nous choquer c'est ce qu'il y a dans ce journal, dit Benjamin.

\- Je ne savais pas que Hermione Granger sortait avec Viktor Krum, dit Auriana curieuse.

\- Mais est-ce que tu as bientôt fini? s'emporta Mélissandre. D'abord, avec Neville et Ginny et maintenant c'est Hermione... tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre, donc occupes-toi de toi!

\- Ouvre-le, je veux savoir, dit Auriana légèrement vexée.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez trouvé qui m'avait envoyé le journal?! dit Theodora suspicieuse. Pas pour refaire l'histoire de notre famille.

\- C'est justement son le souci, on ne peut pas t'aider si on ne lit pas ce qu'il est marqué ici, dit Benjamin en observant l'immense volume.

\- Oh il a une drôle de tête celui-là, dit Auriana en riant devant l'une des photos de l'arbre généalogique des Hollowitz.

\- Arrête de rire, c'était le frère de notre arrière-grand-père, dit Mélissandre avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Rudolf Hollowitz, lu Nathaniel à voix basse. Auror de profession il a tenté d'attraper Gellert Grindewald sans aucun succès.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi? dit Theodora en souriant.

L'homme sur la photo était droit, une barbe énorme ornementait son visage, signe de la présence de sang provenant des pays de l'est. Theodora regarda l'arbre généalogique qui remontait jusqu'au premier Hollowitz à venir vivre en Angleterre.

\- Tiens, grand-père Ulrich avait un frère et une sœur? dit Nathaniel surprit.

\- Oui, ils sont décédé avant l'ascension du père de Theodora, grande tante Aleksandra c'est suicider, dit Mélissandre.

\- C'est possible pour un sorcier? demanda Auriana avec de grands yeux.

\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était impossible, dit Benjamin. Pour en revenir à la lettre et au journal que tu as reçu, lit la lettre de mon père, Théa.

Theodora prit la lettre que lui tandait Benjamin, il conserva le journal contre lui et Theodora commença à lire, pas totalement à voix haute pour respecter le silence environnant de la bibliothèque.

\- Cher Benjamin, Gweenie a enfin découvert qui lui avait demandé d'envoyer le journal à Theodora, c'est en feuilletant le journal de mon frère Ezekiel que j'ai remarqué que l'écriture était la même. Ezekiel était le parrain de Theodora, ce dernier est décédé durant la chute de Tom en essayant de protéger Theodora. Il avait rejoint les mangemorts et ensuite c'est retourner contre eux à la dernière minute. Je t'ai envoyé le journal de mon frère ainsi que la lettre, il a noté sur la première page qu'il devait revenir à Theodora pour que le jour où tout ira mal, elle puisse mieux comprendre notre famille. Je sais que notre famille n'est pas toute blanche, mais Ezekiel, l'avait acheté en prévision du jour où Theodora apprendrait la vérité sur _qui_ est réellement son père. Avec toute mon affection, Alaric.

\- Donc c'est oncle Ezekiel qui a demandé à Gweenie de t'envoyer le journal, dit Auriana surprise.

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour savoir quand ta mère te révélerait la vérité cette année? demanda Benjamin.

\- Sa je l'ignore, dit Theodora encore plus perdue qu'avant la lettre.

Benjamin lui tandis le journal de leur oncle Ezekiel.

\- Je pense que les instructions son clair, tu ne devras l'ouvrir que lorsque tu le penseras nécessaire, dit Benjamin.

\- Tous ici, savaient qu'Ezekiel à chercher à te protéger de Bellatrix Lestrange, même en tant que mangemort, il est mort en héros, dit Nathaniel.

Theodora prit le journal, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle savait qu'il était ensorcelé et qu'il ne s'ouvrirait que lorsque Theodora se poserait les bonnes questions. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle mit le journal dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcière, bien a l'abri. Theodora observa la photo de son oncle Ezekiel, ce dernier avait été son parrain durant le peu de temps qu'il avait vécu, mais le mystère restait entier, comment ce dernier avait fait pour savoir? Peut-être que la réponse était dans le livre familial?

\- Ezekiel Hollowitz, est le dernier né d'Ulrich Hollowitz et Anne Mckenzie, commença à lire Theodora. À Poudlard, il fera ses études dans la maison Serpentard où son père avait fait ses études avant lui. Durant ses années d'études, il se passionnera pour les arts de la magie noire et finira par rejoindre les mangemorts au côté de son père. Le jour de la chute, nous avions appris qu'il était le parrain de la fille de sa sœur Nymphadora Hollowitz, devenue Nymphadora Jedusor, la petite Theodora Jedusor. Il n'hésita pas à écrire une lettre au ministère afin de prendre la défense de sa filleule, en sachant que la nuit de la chute il allait perdre la vie en même temps que son père. Ce qui laisse penser qu'Ezekiel Hollowitz était omniscient et était capable de prédire l'avenir de sa propre famille.

" _Si je meurs, c'est en voulant protéger ma filleule, qui n'est pas une menace. Theodora ne m'hérite ni d'être enfermé, ni qu'on la prive de ses pouvoirs. C'est avec le cœur léger, que je m'apprête à donner ma vie pour protéger celle qui a réussi à me redonner l'espoir qu'un jour tout soit meilleurs. Alors je demanderais au ministère que ce que je m'apprête à faire, la protège, car j'aimerais être excommunier de tous les crimes que j'ai commis sur le compte de la haine et du désespoir. Je vous en prie, n'empêchez pas un enfant de vivre, sous prétexte qu'elle est née avec un parent mauvais!_ " Ezekiel Hollowitz

Theodora relus le passage encore et encore.

\- Il a donné sa vie pour que je puisse vivre normalement, dit Theodora les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu l'as réveillé aux derniers moments, papa m'a expliqué que dans les derniers mois, c'est lui qui informait l'ordre des moindres plans de Voldemort avec une autre taupe, dit Benjamin.

Décidément sa famille avait bien trop de secrets pour que tous soient révélés au grand jour sur une seule journée.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Theodora croulait sous une montagne de devoir, elle avait quand même réussi à parler aux autres de ce qu'elle avait appris, le fait que ce soit son oncle Ezekiel qui lui avait envoyé le journal, rassura un rien ses camarades, tous avaient eu des raisons de penser que cela aurait pu être son père. Ils furent ravis de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les élèves sentaient tout doucement arriver la fin de l'année scolaire, certains profitaient de la réapparition du soleil pour se balader, mais Theodora avait préféré s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Depuis que Neville, lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec Ginny, ce dernier passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec ses amis et surtout Theodora. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais Theodora aurait bien voulu parler de tout ça avec Neville aussi. À quelques mètres d'elle, Viktor observait Hermione faire ses devoirs et fut surprise de voir Igor, feuilleter un livre de la bibliothèque. Theodora avait préféré se cacher entre deux ranger de livres pour éviter le regard d'Igor. Absorber par son devoir de potion, elle ne le vit pas approcher.

\- Theodora? dit une voix aux accents slave.

Theodora redressa la tête hors de son devoir de potion, le désordre qu'elle avait mis sur la table avec les livres ouvert à différents chapitres et les rouleaux de parchemin disperser sur toute la table, la fit rougir.

\- Igor... tu... commença Theodora.

\- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-il.

Curieusement Theodora le comprenait mieux que ces derniers mois, et regarda le livre et le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses grandes mains.

\- Oui, tu venais travailler sur un devoir? demanda Theodora.

\- Non, j'esaille d'apprendre ta langue, dit Igor encore peu sur de lui.

Theodora sourit devant l'effort qu'il donnait pour ce faire à comprendre. Elle regarda Igor prendre place dans un coin que Theodora avait réussi à dégager pour le laisser travailler. Et elle retomba le nez dans son devoir, Igor prenant des notes de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas et regardait dans son traducteur pour les re noter sur son parchemin. De temps à autre, elle l'observait, regardant les traits de se beaux jeune hommes plus âgée qu'elle, un vrai miracle qu'elle soit devenue amie avec lui, même si ce dernier ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Les heures passèrent, elles défilaient et ils convenèrent de se retrouver à la même heure demain pour travailler. Igor en fut ravi et embrassa Theodora sur la joue et durant une semaine, Igor et Theodora se donnaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour parler, lui toujours avec son manuel de langue et elle avec ses devoirs qui augmentaient au fur et à mesure des jours.

 **.**

Le lundi, c'est légere comme une plume qu'elle se rendit à son cours de legilimencie, le professeur Dumbledore constata bien vite, que bientôt il devrait la dispenser de ses cours, Theodora avait fait certains progrès fulgurant dans la maîtrise de cet art. Après plusieurs répétitions des derniers exercices, elle s'assit sur les marches du bureau à côté du professeur.

\- Tu as fait des progrès fulgurant ses derniers temps, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Merci! Benjamin m'aide un peu quand je bloque sur certains exercices, dit Theodora.

\- Je vois, j'arrive à la fin de ce que je pouvais t'enseigner, mais j'ai encore deux leçons à t'enseigner avant.

\- Oh! dit Theodora déçue.

\- Tu es déçue que ce cours arrive à son terme?

\- Oui, j'aimais bien de venir.

\- Ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander de t'apprendre l'occlumancie. Je lui ai répondu que je le ferais avec plaisir mais que cette année risque d'être un peu courte pour te l'apprendre.

\- Donc ce sera pour l'année prochaine?

\- Oui!

Theodora se demandait ce que pouvait être l'occlumancie, mais du moment qu'elle avait encore quelques cours avec le professeur Dumbledore, tout irait bien.

\- Aurais-tu besoin de parler?

\- Oui... j'ai appris dernièrement que celui qui m'avait envoyé mon journal était mon oncle Ezekiel, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ma famille nous en cache plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien nous raconter.

\- Sais-tu comment c'est construit la fortune de votre famille?

\- Je ne sais pas!

\- Eh bien, en pourchassant des mages noirs, le premier membre de ta famille à immigrer vers l'Angleterre était Stanislav Hollowitz, il était une sorte de chasseurs de têtes, et lorsqu'il y avait une récompense à la clé, il réussissait à mettre la main sur le coupable. Ton arrière-arrière-grand-père Gustav Hollowitz, avec l'argent que son arrière-grand-père et son père avaient réussi à amasser au fil des ans, il a battit le manoir familial dans lequel ont vécu les derniers membres de ta famille, c'est aussi grâce à lui que la fortune familiale à décupler en permettant à des couples de sorciers mariés avec des moldus de vivre dans un petit village qu'ils ont eux-mêmes nommé Hollowsmeade, situé dans le sud d'Aycliff et à l'est de Douvre, au bord de la falaise en bord de mer, cacher derrière des arbres et protéger par un sortilège, et même après la loi sur le secret magique, c'est le seul village qui a l'autorisation du ministère pour oublier la lois du secret magique. Il faut dire que Gustav travaillait au ministère et c'est opposé à cette loi et a obtenu une dérogation pour le village entier.

\- Donc Gustav était une sorte de maire dans son village?! dit Theodora en souriant. Donc c'est en remerciement qu'ils leur versaient une sorte d'impôt?

\- Oui, les sorciers et les moldus qui vivent là-bas remercient souvent ta famille, pour l'aide qu'ils leur ont apporté que ce soit passer ou même présent, explique le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de me rendre dans ce village où il y fait vraiment bon vivre. Ton arrière-grand-père Alexandr, lui a vu sa famille s'autodétruire, son fils aîné Dimitri, Auror réputer jusqu'à la mort de sa sœur Aleksandra. Dimitri a été tué lors d'un duel alors que ce dernier était ivre. Aleksandra, ta grand-tante, s'est suicidé devant ton père Tom, je pense plus que c'est lui qui l'a assassiné. Mais je n'ai jamais pu prouver que c'était vrai.

\- Vous pensez qu'il l'aurait tué, pour quelle raison?

\- Personne ne l'a jamais su, sauf ton grand-père Ulrich, qui est devenu mangemort pour protéger sa famille et le village tout entier. Et ensuite tu connais la fin de l'histoire, ta famille n'a pas fait que des mauvaises choses, ils ont battit un endroit où les sorciers et les moldus coexistent sans se vouer de haine, ce que la famille Malefoy essaye de détruire aujourd'hui. Mais curieusement, ta famille a toujours été des sang-mêlé, ton grand-père avait épousé une sang-mêlé, et sur les registres que Voldemort avait réalisés, Ulrich et ta famille apparaît comme des sangs purs, alors que dans la vérité...

\- Nous sommes des sangs mêlée, conclut Theodora. Je suis une sang-mêlé, Mélissandre, Nathaniel, William le sont aussi et même mes cousins, Benjamin, Auriana et Zelena sont des sang-mêlé, puisque du côté leur mère, sa famille est des sang-mêlé. Rien dans notre famille n'est pur, car même mon père était un sang-mêlé. Mon père a falsifié les registres pour...

\- Ils ont conclu un accord entre eux, ton grand-père était le plus proches "ami" de ton père après tout, termina Dumbledore. Un jour, tu sauras surement tout ce qui concerne ta famille, mais en attendant tu devras te contenter de ce que je t'ai révélé.

Theodora observa le professeur Dumbledore, il était le seul à avoir osé lui parler de sa famille, alors que sa propre famille rechignait à lui en parler, à croire que cette famille cachait de trop sombres secrets.

\- Et si nous reprenions les exercices, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjouer.

Theodora approuva d'un signe de tête. Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle travaillait ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'entendit pas la voix qui prédisait le retour de son père.

 **.**

Le lendemain, après la fin des cours dans la tour d'astronomie, elle avait réuni son groupe d'amis pour leur parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert avec le professeur Dumbledore. Theodora leur raconta tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa famille. Melissandre, Benjamin, Nathaniel et Auriana firent des yeux ronds.

\- Attends, le professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est ton père qui a tué, grande tante Aleksandra, dit Mélissandre qui avait emprunté le livre où se trouvait l'arbre généalogique de la famille et agitait la page sur Aleksandra.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il est marqué sur le page? demanda Allegra.

\- Qu'elle s'est suicidé, dit Mélissandre.

\- C'est possible pour un sorcier de mettre fin à ses jours? demanda Émilia.

\- Apparemment, quand on lit ce qu'il est écrit, elle était apparemment promise à Tom Jedusor, son père avait accepté son offre et elle mit fin à ses jours quelques heures plus tard, expliqua Mélissandre.

\- Mon père m'a raconté qu'Aleksandra, avait écrit dans son journal, qu'elle ne laisserait pas son père décider pour elle, dit Benjamin. Ça a fait scandale à l'époque!

\- Curieusement, grande tante Aleksandra, ressemble beaucoup à tante Nyme, souligna Mélissandre.

Melissandre tourna la page où se trouvait le portrait de leur grand-tante Aleksandra, Allegra, Émilia, Anna et Zacharia parurent bouche bée. Toute personne connaissant sa mère, aurait été surpris par la ressemblance entre ce portrait et sa mère.

\- On dirait réellement ta mère, dit Zacharia.

\- On a peut-être l'explication du pourquoi, ton père à épouser ta mère, dit Benjamin.

\- Vous pensez que c'est parce que tante Nymphadora ressemble à grande tante Aleksandra? demanda Auriana.

\- Je suis en train de me le demander, dit Theodora en regarda le portrait de sa grand-tante.

\- En tout cas, elle était magnifique, dit Émilia. Et même Theodora a certains de ses traits.

\- Les traits appartenant au Hollowitz, murmura Nathaniel.

Theodora se posait davantage de question que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à expliquer, il était vrai que la ressemblance entre sa mère et sa tante était flagrante, et pouvait prêter à confusion. Et si son père, c'était laisser avoir par la ressemblance entre Aleksandra et sa mère Nymphadora? Cela signifierait qu'il avait surement ressenti des sentiments, mais en y repensant, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que son père ressentait une profonde obsession pour elle et non de l'amour. Et tout le monde semblait penser que Voldemort était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit? Theodora se sentait encore plus perdue que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à en parler. Décidément, il allait falloir que sa mère lui parle un peu plus de sa famille.


	23. Tel épris qu'ils croyaient prendre

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici le chapitre 23, la fin de se premier tome arrive doucement, si je compte bien il doit rester encore quatre chapitre avant la fin. Je suis nerveuse pour la suite et en même temps je me réjouis de découvrir comment vous allez accueillir le deuxième tome. Enfin soit, ce chapitre parle de la fameuse vengeance sur Crabbe et Goyle. J'espère que malgré mon manque d'idées pour ce chapitre ils vous plaira!_

 _N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à chaque fois._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **SkyFall :** _Ah ah ah! :D oh les jeux de mots pourris, tu viens de me donner une idée pour un chapitre dans l'un des prochains tomes. En ce qui concerne mon mental, il commence à s'amélioré, même si il n'est pas encore au top, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, c'est juste une mauvaise passe :D. En ce qui concerne la famille de Theodora, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche, pour remonter suffisamment haut, en réalisant un arbre généalogique sur le côté et en écrivant ce que chaque membre avait réaliser et fait. Ma mère aussi trouve que j'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination, c'est ce qui fait une bonne histoire si elle est bien monter d'après elle. C'est pour sa que le précédent chapitre à eut du retard. En ce qui concerne Auriana, c'est le bout en train de la famille, je compte écrire un peut sur elle dans le recueil qui sera publier à la fin du premier tome. Pour la relation entre Neville et Theodora c'est une surprise! Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je me réjouis de lire la prochaine avec une certaine impatience! :)_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _23_**

 ** _Tel épris qu'ils croyaient prendre..._**

 ** _._**

Le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin, le soleil commençait de nouveau à se montrer et les élèves qui sentaient l'air se réchauffer bougeaient les capes, gants, bonnet et écharpe qu'ils avaient porté pendant plusieurs mois. Theodora regardait la surface du lac et voyait le calamar géant se montrer de temps à autre pour prendre les premiers rayons du soleil du printemps et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, mais à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, elle commençait à se sentir nerveuse, réellement nerveuse, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que tout prendrait fin bientôt. Allegra observait son amie, d'un œil bienveillant et inquiet, Theodora ne s'était plus isolé depuis quelque temps, mais à bien y regarder sa meilleure amie avait un drôle de mine.

\- On devrait rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, dit Allegra.

\- Oui, allons-y! dit Theodora dans le vague.

Se levant et ramassant leurs affaires, Theodora ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière elle, comme si le passé avait plus d'importance maintenant que le présent qui était bizarre et le futur quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait peu radieux.

\- Tout va bien? demanda Allegra

\- Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

\- C'est normal, avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement, comment ne pas l'avoir.

Marchant vers le château, Theodora sourit doucement. Il était vrai que les pressentiments de la jeune fille étaient souvent exacts.

\- Tu as encore un pressentiment?

\- Oui, et celui-là se renforce davantage au fur et à mesure que les jours défilent.

\- Tu penses à quoi?

\- À un retour éventuel de mon père...

\- Tu as encore entendu la petite voix mentale?

\- Non, elle s'est tût depuis un petit moment, je ne dois pas être encore très discrète lorsque je fouille dans la tête des gens, dit Theodora avec humour.

\- Il y a du progrès, c'est plus léger qu'une plume maintenant et plus le gros troll qui entre, dit Allegra en souriant.

Theodora sourit légèrement.

Dans le hall d'entrée, elle vit Benjamin, Mélissandre, Auriana et Nathaniel parler entre eux. Dès qu'ils remarquèrent Theodora, ils vinrent à sa rencontre. Nathaniel avait la mine sinistre, des coups et des plaies marquaient son visage d'habitude si jovial, signe qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose et que son pressentiment était bien fondé.

\- Te voilà, ont se demandaient où tu étais? dit Mélissandre inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Theodora.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je vais commencer mes devoirs, tu nous rejoins après à la bibliothèque? demanda Allegra.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure! dit Theodora inquiète.

Allegra prenait la direction de la bibliothèque. Theodora observait Nathaniel et ne put empêcher d'aller dans les penser de son cousin pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle comprit que cela concernait Crabbe et Goyle, il se rejouait la scène mentalement, pour que Theodora comprenne ce qu'il lui était arrivé sans que personne d'autre dans le couloir ne le sache. Elle vit Crabbe maintenir son cousin et ressentit sa douleur lorsque le poing de Goyle heurta son visage comme si c'était le sien. Les larmes aux yeux, Theodora sortit de la tête de son cousin et la tristesse de le voir dans cet état fut remplacer par une colère sourde.

\- Je vais les tuer, ces deux trolls, siffla-t-elle.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit Benjamin.

\- Ben, ils sont toujours dans la grande salle? demanda Theodora en souriant.

\- Non, à cette heure-ci ils se dirigent vers les cachots, dit Benjamin.

\- Meli, reste avec les plus jeunes, ordonna Theodora. Emmène Nathaniel à l'infirmerie.

\- D'accord, dit Mélissandre en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Mettez-leurs la misère à ses bouffons.

Theodora courut à contresens en direction des cachots, Benjamin sur les talons. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, qu'elle trouvait Malefoy accompagné de ses deux crétins de troll.

\- Et les deux trolls des montagnes, cria Theodora à leur intention.

Malefoy se retourna, Crabbe et Goyle ne comprenant pas qui Theodora venait d'insulter, la regardait venir vers eux comme une furie.

\- À qui tu parles comme ça, Jedusor! siffla Malefoy.

\- Oh, tes deux copains ne se sont pas reconnus à la mention de leur statut, excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si bêtes, dit-elle sur un ton orgueilleux.

Benjamin la rejoignit sur-le-champ et mit Crabbe contre le mur. Goyle essayait de venir en aide à son ami, mais le cousin de Theodora sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Goyle.

\- Un pas, un seul et je jure que vous finirez vos têtes contre le mur, siffla Benjamin.

Malefoy comprit ce qu'il était en train de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Ne me dit pas que ses deux idiots, s'en sont pris à Willnorf? demanda Malefoy.

\- Oh tu réfléchis vite, Drago, siffla Theodora. Le visage de Nathaniel, est devenu une grosse boursouflure par la faute de tes deux crétins d'amis. Ne leur as-tu pas apprit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à notre famille?

\- Tu penses que je suis leur nounous, compte pas la-dessus, siffla Malefoy. Et si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi...

Theodora sortit sa baguette de sa poche et menaça Malefoy en la pointant vers lui. Le visage du serpentard se décomposait à vue d'œil, se qui rendait la gryffondor euphorique intérieurement.

\- Pitié, ne me fait pas de mal, pleurnicha Drago.

\- Donc tu sais à qui tu à affaire, William te l'as assez répéter, siffla Theodora.

Benjamin avait un sourire sadique, et Theodora comprit qu'il utilisait la legilimencie pour empêcher Goyle de bouger et Crabbe souffrait visiblement d'une vision horrible car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chouiner. Malefoy observait la scène tremblant devant la baguette de Theodora. La jeune fille la baissa avec douceur, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, la peur de Drago avait été délicieuse pour son ego.

\- Je les avais prévenu de ne pas s'en prendre à un membre de ta famille, dit Malefoy qui reprenait une certaine contenance.

\- Tu n'interviens pas? demanda Theodora surprise.

\- Non, qu'ils apprennent!

Malefoy s'éloigna de la scène et disparut dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Theodora comprit ce que Malefoy était en train de faire et s'approcha de Benjamin.

\- Rogue va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, dit Theodora paniquer.

\- Laisse-moi finir ce que je suis en train de faire, s'emporta son cousin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête?

\- Arrêter ce que vous faites immédiatement, monsieur Hollowitz, ordonna la voix mesurer et froide du professeur Rogue.

Theodora s'éloigna d'un pas, et Benjamin relâcha son emprise sur Crabbe et Goyle. Crabbe s'effondra littéralement sur le sol, recroqueviller dans une position fœtale, Goyle quant à lui reprenait sa respiration contre le mur. Benjamin n'y était pas allé avec douceur avec eux. Le professeur Rogue approcha doucement de la scène.

\- Bien, bien, bien, je vous avais prévenus monsieur Crabbe et monsieur Goyle, dit Rogue, s'en prendre à un membre de la famille Hollowitz c'est s'en prendre à toute la famille? N'aviez-vous pas retenu ce que je vous ai expliqué lorsque je vous ai dit d'arrêter avec Nathaniel Willnorf? Et vous, monsieur Hollowitz, vous auriez dû venir me trouver après l'accident de ce matin. Monsieur Malefoy, est venu m'en parlez dès que cela s'est produit!

\- La satisfaction n'est pas la même, siffla Benjamin toujours vert de rage.

\- Et vous miss Jedusor, vous auriez dû empêcher votre cousin d'agir de la sorte, utiliser la Legilimencie contre d'autres élèves est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école! Mais venant de la fille du seigneur des ténèbres, je m'attendais à ce qu'il y aille un accident de ce genre.

\- Theodora n'y est pour rien! s'emporta Benjamin. Si, il faut blâmer quelqu'un c'est moi!

\- Je retire cinq points chacun à monsieur Crabbe et Goyle pour leurs manquent de jugeote alors que je les avais déconseillé d'en arriver à ça! Je retire également cinquante points à Serpentard pour l'attaque irréfléchie de monsieur Hollowitz et comme c'est la première fois que j'ai à vous blâmer, vous aurez droit à une semaine de retenue. Quant à vous miss Jedusor, Gryf...

\- Avant que vous ne retiriez des points à Gryffondor, professeur Rogue! dit la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi le visage du jeune monsieur Willnorf est tellement amoché. D'après sa sœur, monsieur Crabbe et monsieur Goyle auraient volontairement cogné son frère car ce dernier ne voulait pas donner ses confiseries et que cela dure depuis plusieurs mois d'après elle.

\- J'étais justement en train de régler cette histoire, professeur McGonagall, dit Rogue.

\- Pas assez vite apparemment, je retire vingt points à la maison Serpentard à monsieur Crabbe et Goyle et ils auront droit à une retenue pour le harcèlement dont ils ont fait preuve durant cette année scolaire, commença le professeur McGonagall. Monsieur Hollowitz, votre retenue est maintenue.

\- Bien professeur, dit Benjamin dans un demi-sourire.

\- Quant à vous, miss Jedusor, dit le professeur McGonagall, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre impulsivité et ne pas être venue m'en parler plus tôt. Ceci est une école par le far-west et vous allez vous rendre immédiatement dans mon bureau pour la punition qu'il convient de vous donner pour ne pas avoir empêché votre cousin de réagir de la sorte. Monsieur Hollowitz, vous aussi.

Le professeur McGonagall était sévère, mais avait toujours été juste. Benjamin et Theodora, suivirent le professeur McGonagall, sous le regard ébahi de certains élèves qui se trouvait encore dans le hall. Dans le bureau du professeur, Theodora sentit une certaine tension montée en elle lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'assit à son bureau.

\- Bien, puis-je savoir ce que vous pensiez faire en faisant justice vous-même? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Eh bien... commença Benjamin, Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais eu droit au moindre blâme venant du professeur Rogue, alors que Nathaniel et moi-même avons été le trouver plus d'une fois...

\- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour ne pas en parler à un autre professeur? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je l'admets, c'était stupide mais j'étais en colère, dit Benjamin.

\- C'était très stupide, utiliser votre don et... commença le professeur McGonagall, vous auriez pu vous faire renvoyez, vous avez de la chance de n'avoir droit qu'à une retenue.

\- Oui, professeur!

\- C'est en partie de ma faute professeur, je voulais l'utiliser sur eux et Benjamin a préféré le faire à ma place car il ne voulait pas que j'aille d'ennuis à cause... s'interrompit Theodora.

\- À cause de votre paternité, termina le professeur McGonagall.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce et la directrice de Gryffondor se leva de son bureau.

\- Vous avez un lien familial fort, dit le professeur McGonagall, mais je ne pourrais pas toujours arrivez à temps pour vous venir en aide, à aucun de vous deux. Pour moi, peu m'importe de qui vous êtes la fille, vous êtes élève dans ma maison et je veux que vous vous comportiez comme une vraie Gryffondor, ce qui ne fait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il y a des conséquences à vos actes, d'ici peu le professeur Rogue risque de recevoir des lettres des familles des élèves que votre cousin à maltraiter. En tant qu'enfant de _vous-savez-qui_ , vous devez apprendre à faire profil bas, tout comme le reste de votre famille, même si ça n'empêche pas certains dans la maison Serpentard de s'en vanter à la face du monde. Vous n'aurez aucune retenue, miss Jedusor, mais les points que j'ai retirés à Gryffondor devront vous servir de leçon. Et j'enverrai une lettre à vos parents respectifs, pour votre comportement.

\- Bien, professeur! dit Theodora.

\- Maintenant allez rejoindre vos camarades! dit le professeur McGongall.

Benjamin et Theodora sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle. Dans le hall d'entrée, Mélissandre, Allegra, Zacharia, Émilia et Anna les attendaient dans un cercle fermer.

\- Alors, on a vu les sabliers de Serpentard et Gryffondor diminuer, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Émilia.

\- C'est une longue histoire, si on allait dehors pour profiter du reste de cette journée ensoleillée, dit Benjamin en souriant.

Dehors Benjamin expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec Crabbe et Goyle, la retenue qu'il avait eu droit et que Theodora s'en était sortie sans rien, à part des points en moins.

\- C'était ce qui était prévu à la base, dit Mélissandre.

\- Oui, mais heureusement que McGongall est arrivée à temps, sinon je pense qu'il y aurait eu trois injustices de plus avec Rogue, dit Benjamin.

\- Crabbe et Goyle s'en seraient encore sortis sans une retenue, dit Allegra.

\- Oui, merci Mélissandre, dit Benjamin.

\- De rien, je savais que si Malefoy allait chercher Rogue, il allait falloir un juge impartial et j'ai tout expliqué au professeur McGonagall qui discutait avec le professeur Chourave et Flitwick dans la Grande salle, dit Mélissandre dans un sourire.

\- Il était prêt à mettre une retenue à Theodora, lorsque le professeur McGonagall est arrivé, dit Benjamin.

\- N'empêche qu'elle nous a passé un de ses savons, dit Theodora, je serais étonné si demain je ne reçois pas une beuglante.

\- Connaissant tante Nyme, c'est plutôt improbable, dit Mélissandre.

\- Par contre la mienne va me tuer, dit Benjamin.

Les rires fusèrent de toute part et durant un court moment, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait que les lettres qu'ils risquaient de recevoir l'un comme l'autre durant les prochains jours. Mais au moins maintenant, Nathaniel ne risquait plus d'être la victime des deux grands idiots.

 **.**

Les jours qui suivirent, Theodora se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle avait peur de recevoir la beuglante tant m'hériter, Hermione avait beau lui raconter que ce qui s'était produit il y avait quelques jours avait été un acte héroïque et qu'en toute logique, il ne devrait pas y avoir de conséquence. Benjamin quant à lui, avait déjà reçu sa retenue et l'avait commencé en traînant des pieds à chaque fin de journée de cours.

Le mercredi soir, Benjamin vint les rejoindres à la bibliothèque après son heure de retenue. Débrailler comme il l'était, Theodora comprit qu'il récurait certainement les couloirs avec Rusard.

\- Ça va la retenue? demanda Mélissandre.

\- Il m'a flanqué avec Rusard toute la semaine, souffla Benjamin. Quand ce n'est pas les toilettes à déboucher, je dois récurer les murs du couloir pour enlever les tags à la brosse à dents.

\- Ce vieux fou est encore plus cinglé que je ne l'imaginais, dit Theodora.

\- Il lui manque carrément une case, renchérit Benjamin. Sinon, rien de nouveau?

\- Non, répondit Theodora. A part que plus l'année avance et plus on croule sous les devoirs, rédactions et travaux pratiques en tous genres que je n'en vois absolument pas le bout.

\- Moi non plus, dit Benjamin, et avec la retenue, j'ai l'impression que sa s'accumule davantage que ça diminue.

\- J'ai constaté qu'ils essayaient de nous tenir occupé ses derniers temps, dit Allegra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire sa? demanda Émilia.

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué? dit Allegra en souriant.

\- Remarquer quoi? demanda Mélissandre.

\- Les deux qui sont à Serdaigles n'ont rien remarquer, dit Allegra. Je ne savais pas que votre intelligence ne concernait que les cours et les devoirs.

\- Arrête de te moquer et dit-nous, dit Émilia entre l'agacement et l'énervement.

\- Personne n'a encore fait mention de la troisième tâche depuis la fin de la deuxième, dit Allegra. Et comme de par hasard, on se retrouve avec deux tonnes de devoirs et travaux en tous genres pour éviter de nous faire penser à cette fameuse tâche et comme de par hasard, nos compagnons de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, ne traîne plus avec nous à cause de la surcharge de travail qu'ils ont droit eux aussi.

\- Attention, Sherlock Holmes revient, dit Anna avec amusement.

\- Sherl... qui? demanda Allegra.

\- Tu rigoles, tu es une sang-mêlé et tu ne connais pas ce classique de la littérature moldu? dit Anna amusée par la constatation.

\- Non, répondit Allegra simplement. Il faut dire que ma mère n'est pas fan de lecture.

\- C'est un détective privé qui résout des enquêtes impossibles pour la police, dit Theodora. Enfin, je crois...

\- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, dit Anna en souriant, je t'enverrai quelques livres pour ta culture moldue.

\- Pitié non, j'ai déjà du mal avec tes contes de fées moldu, surtout que les histoires sont pires que les nôtres, dit Theodora complètement désespérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les contes de fées moldu? demanda Émilia.

\- Ils sont horribles, si les notre sont encore plutôt amusante et nous apprennent certaines leçons, dit Theodora dégoutté. Chez eux, c'est pire que tout. La belle au bois dormant, se fait violer par le prince charmant et c'est son bébé en suçant son pouce qui enlève l'épine et le réveil. Les petits oiseaux dans Cendrillon crèvent les yeux des méchantes belles-sœurs et je ne parle pas de la petite sirène, qui subit l'impression de mille couteaux lui transperçant les jambes à chaque fois qu'elle marche et finit par voir son prince épouser une autre fille et finit par mourir de désespoir.

\- Anna, tu es glauque, dit Allegra terroriser.

\- Ce sont les vraies histoires, pas les Disney, dit Anna amusée. Dans les Disney, tout fini toujours bien.

\- C'est bien vrai, dit Mélissandre. Je trouve que c'est plus touchant que les originaux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à prouver? demanda Allegra dégoûté.

\- Que les contes pour moldus étaient plus sadiques que les vôtres, dit Anna en souriant.

\- Félicitations, tu as réussi, dit Émilia

\- Et encore, je n'ai pas parlé de l'histoire d'Hansel et Gretel qui on mit une sorcière dans un four allumé car elle voulait les manger, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Theodora tu pouvais éviter de nous en raconter une de plus! s'exclama Allegra dégoûtée.

 **.**

Le jeudi matin, Theodora commençait les cours, par deux heures avec le professeur Binns qui donnait le cours d'histoire de la magie. Une occasion pour elle de piquer un petit somme bien m'hériter, car la voix du professeur Binns était tellement monocorde que jamais il n'accélérait son cours. C'était aussi le seul professeur mort de l'école, qui un jour s'était lever un beau matin en laissant son corps derrière lui et continua de faire cours malgré tout.

À la fin du cours, Theodora sortit de son sommeil, bien peu réparateur et alla près d'Hermione.

\- Tu saurais me passer tes notes après journée? demanda Theodora avant de lâcher un nouveau bâillement.

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit? demanda Hermione.

\- Si! Mais c'est son cours, un vrai somnifère.

\- Je te les passerai après la pause.

\- Merci Hermione, tu es un ange.

Sur le chemin de la Grande salle, Hermione questionna Theodora sur la masse de devoir encore à réaliser.

\- Tu as fini les devoirs de cette semaine et ceux de la semaine prochaines? demanda Hermione

\- Non pas encore, répondit Theodora à moitié désespérer. Je n'en vois pas le bout.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Hermione. C'est la première année, où on a autant de devoir.

\- Oui!

\- Tu as découvert de nouvelle chose à propos de ton père?

\- Non pas grand chose, répondit Theodora en haussant les épaules.

D'un côté Theodora n'avait menti qu'à moitié, c'est vrai, elle en avait appris davantage sur son père, qu'il était toujours en vie mais très faible, sa mère lui avait confirmé dans une lettre. Mais d'un autre, elle avait menti légèrement, si ce qu'elle pensait se révélait exact, ça ne servait à rien d'alerter Harry, il avait bien assez de soucis avec le tournoi et les examens qui approchaient à une vitesse alarmante.

Devant la mine dubitative de sa condisciple rouge et or, la jeune fille prit une décision très rapide.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas si j'apprends quoi que ce soit et que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite, j'irai trouver Harry, dit Theodora en souriant à Hermione pour la rassurer.

Ce n'était pas faux, et Hermione le comprenait bien. La Gryffondor, savait que chacun avait ses secrets, Harry ne racontait pas toujours tout à Ron et Hermione. Combien de fois Theodora n'avait pas surpris Harry seul dans la salle commune, le regard rivé sur le feu de la cheminer.

Devant les portes de la grande salle, Theodora remarqua les hiboux qui volaient entre les tables et déposaient leurs précieux colis à leur propriétaire. Merope se dirigea vers elle, avant de se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et de délivrer son énorme colis. Theodora trouva son lot habituel de confiserie venant de la boutique de sa mère et sur la boîte, elle ouvrit soudain de grands yeux. L'enveloppe était rouge, d'une rouge écarlate, et elle comprit tout de suite de ce qu'il s'agissait. La fameuse beuglante, que tout élève de cette école avait peur de recevoir un jour. Neville en avait déjà reçu plusieurs de sa grand-mère et même Ron Weasley, en deuxième année. Mais pour elle, c'était la première fois.

\- Oh mince alors, toi aussi, dit Benjamin qui sortait de la salle, une enveloppe rouge vif dans la main aussi.

\- Apparemment, oui, dit Theodora dont les mains tremblaient.

\- Ouvre la tienne, ta mère ne hurle pas quand elle s'énerve, ça ne doit pas être bien grave.

\- Pas bien grave, j'ai reçu une beuglante!

La jeune Gryffondor, commença par déballer sa lettre et soudain elle s'anima en forme de bouche, la lettre écrite à l'intérieur.

\- MADEMOISELLE JEDUSOR, dit la voix amplifier de sa mère. J'AI APPRIS PAR UNE LETTRE DU PROFESSEUR MCGONGALL QUE TU T'ÉTAIS RETROUVER DANS UNE HISTOIRE ENTRE BENJAMIN, CRABBE ET GOYLE! LA MÈRE DE VINCENT GOYLE EST VENU ME TROUVER AU MAGASIN EN S'EMPORTANT SUR TON COMPORTEMENT INCONSCIENT EN LAISSANT BENJAMIN AGIR DE LA SORTE. JE NE TE DIRAIS PAS ICI LES PROPOS TENUS, MAIS JE TE PROMET QUE SI TU FAIS UN PAS DE TRAVERS TU EN RECEVRAS LES CONSÉQUENCES. TU AS DE LA CHANCE, QUE N'AYANT PAS PARTICIPER TU TE SOIS RETROUVER SANS RETENUE. J'AI BIEN ASSEZ DE SOUCIS COMME CELA SANS QUE TU EN RAJOUTES UNE COUCHE!

La lettre lui siffla au visage et prit feu d'un seul coup. Theodora tremblait de tous ses membres, Mérope montra son indignation en s'envolant et en posant un regard autour d'elle, elle remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient arrêté pour écouter. Une colère sourde l'envahi.

\- Dégagez le spectacle est terminé, s'emporta Theodora.

Les élèves présents, se dirigèrent vers la grande salle baissant la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de la jeune rouge et or.

\- Ma vipère siffle, dit Benjamin en souriant. Tu sais que tu peux être effrayante parfois.

\- Ouvre-là avant que ça n'empire, dit Theodora en faisant demi-tour.

\- Où vas-tu? Tu ne veux pas assister à ma déchéance?

\- La mienne m'a suffi!


	24. Derniers plaisirs tranquille

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici le chapitre 24, Plus le temps passe et plus j'appréhende la fin de cette histoire. Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitre à écrire et je commence à devenir sérieusement nerveuse pour la suite. Dans ce petit chapitre, bien calme et tout tranquille, enfin pour moi du moin :D. Vous découvrirez les derniers moments de vie normal de Theodora, la troisième tâche étant pour le prochain chapitre..._

 _Je n'ai pas de review à répondre cette semaine, mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux à réagir sur ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à chaque fois._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **24**_

 _ **Derniers plaisirs tranquille...**_

 _ **.**_

Au soleil du mois de mai, les élèves choisissaient de faire leur devoir dehors plutôt qu'enfermer à l'intérieur, les robes de sorciers étaient enlevés laissant voir l'uniforme se trouvant en dessus. Theodora et ses amis s'étaient assis en bordure du lac, profitant des rayons du soleil après une journée de cours particulièrement éreintante. La chaleur environnante de milieu de printemps à l'approche de l'été était agréable et ils n'avaient pas hésité à remonter un rien leurs manches. Igor avait fait pareil, trouvant qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud pour un printemps, tandis que Candice et Jérémy profitaient d'être enfin un peu dehors.

\- Tuez Rogue, je vous en prie? dit Émilia au supplice.

\- Qui est Rrrrogue? demanda Igor.

Theodora avait été étonner des progrès fulgurants d'Igor dans l'apprentissage de leur langue. Il arrivait à prononcer correctement les mots, mais avait encore quelques difficultés avec les "r".

\- Notre professeur de potions, dit Benjamin.

\- C'est le pire prof qui existe au monde, expliqua Émilia, il avantage toujours sa maison au détriment des autres et retire sans arrêt des points à la moindre petite erreur. Et en plus, il a Gryffondor en horreur.

Igor regarda Theodora un moment.

\- Pourtant cette maison est plutôt sympathique! dit Igor en regardant plus intensément Theodora.

\- Ça dépend avec qui tu traînes, dis Theodora en souriant.

\- Oui, tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas très sympas, dit Benjamin.

\- Surtout envers ceux de Serpentard, c'est une guerre ouverte entre les deux maisons depuis des siècles, dit Émilia.

\- C'est dommage que toutes les maisons n'arrrrivent pas à s'entendrrre, disent Igor.

\- Ah! Je vous ai trouvé, dit une voix fluette.

Le groupe se retourna et regarda les petits nouveaux. Auriana et Nathaniel étaient accompagnés de leurs amis respectifs. Theodora se souvenait de Dennis Crivey, le frère cadet de Colin, ce dernier avait été particulièrement agaçant la première année où il est arrivé, suivant souvent la jeune fille en lui posant des questions parfois absurdes. À côté de Denis, se tenait Natalie, la meilleure amie d'Auriana depuis qu'elles étaient arrivé, Theodora n'avait jamais réellement eu de conversation avec elle. À côté de Nathaniel se tenaient Malcolm et Lilibeth, deux autres premières année de la maison Serpentard, Theodora avait appris par Lilibeth que Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient désormais à une distance très honorable de la famille Hollowitz- Willnorf, quand Benjamin et Allegra les aidaient à faire la pile de devoirs des derniers jours.

\- Ça va Natalie? demanda Benjamin avec douceur.

Natalie baissa la tête pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait surement aux joues, Theodora se demandait si elle n'avait pas un faible pour Benjamin qui était pourtant son aînée de quelques années.

\- Oui... très bien, dit Natalie gênée.

Auriana leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Asseyez-vous, dit Theodora, vous ne payerez pas plus cher en restant un peu avec nous.

\- Il ne faut pas nous le dire deux fois, dit Malcolm en s'asseyant près d'Allegra.

Lilibeth resta près de Nathaniel, tandis que Denis, Auriana et Natalie s'assirent entre Benjamin et Mélissandre.

\- Tu ne reste pas prêt de tes copines, Mélissandre? demanda Auriana.

\- J'ai dit que je profitais un peu de l'air frais pour me reposer deux minutes, et que je viendrais plus tard à la bibliothèque, dit Mélissandre. Je ne suis pas toujours obligé à rester avec elles.

\- Surtout qu'elle ne pense qu'à une seule chose, renchérit Émilia. Travailler, travailler, travailler...

\- Comme tous les Serdaigles, dit Allegra.

\- Non, mademoiselle, la maison privilégie l'intelligence, dit Émilia. Ça te ferait plaisir que je te dise que les Serpentard son tous des horribles personnes sous prétexte que tu es dans cette maison.

\- Non, dit Allegra.

\- On est d'accord, dit Émilia.

\- Ok, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter davantage, dit Theodora.

La cloche retentit et les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le parc commencèrent à regagner le château en traînant des pieds. Le petit groupe se leva et commença à marcher vers le château.

\- Theodorrra attend, dit Igor derrière elle.

Theodora se retourna tandis que les autres continuaient d'avancer, les connaissant, ils avaient surement décidé d'aller l'attendre un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ig...

Theodora n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Igor touchaient les siennes. C'était un baiser agréable, les lèvres de l'élève de Durmstrang étaient douces et chaude ce qui fit baisser les barrières de Theodora, sauf les mentales qu'elle avait rendues quasiment indestructible en cas de stress ou autres choses. Le contact de leurs lèvres s'interrompra. Légèrement perdue, Theodora voulait trouver les mots, mais rien ne lui venait en tête.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être brusque, dit Igor.

\- Non, c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit Theodora soudainement gênée.

\- Tu me plais... beaucoup et je voulais au moins t'embrasser au moins une fois, commença Igor. Mais, je n'ai pas été assez vif et j'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps. Ne pense pas que je t'embrasse et que je te quitte ensuite, ce n'est juste que...

\- Non, je comprends, tu repars bientôt pour ton pays dans même pas un mois, dis Theodora en souriant. Je comprends que tu ne veux pas entamer une relation si prêt du départ.

\- On rrreste amis? demanda Igor inquiet.

\- On reste amis, confirma Theodora en souriant.

Igor, sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, celui-ci ressemblait à un baiser de remerciement, doux léger et qui provoqua de léger picotement dans le bas de l'estomac mais pas les fameux papillons que toutes filles s'acharnaient à imaginer.

\- Et celui-là c'est pour? demanda Theodora

\- Te rrremerrrcier d'êtrrre aussi incrrroyable, dit Igor en souriant.

Theodora se sentit rougir.

\- Je dois rrrretourner au vaisseau, dit Igor en souriant.

\- Et moi, au château, dit Theodora.

Chacun repartant dans une direction opposée, Theodora se retourna et observa la démarche droite d'Igor.

\- Igor, cria Theodora.

Igor se retourna dans un sourire.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire plus tôt, je n'aurais pas refusé de sortir avec toi, cria Theodora en souriant.

\- J'ai été bête, ça arrrrive! dit Igor en agitant les bras.

Theodora souriait bêtement en revenant vers le château. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter ses amis. La jeune rouge et or, leur expliqua le baiser qu'Igor lui avait donné et ensuite qu'ils préféraient rester mais, si prêt du départ des élèves de Durmstrang.

\- C'est dommage, dit Allegra, je vous voyais bien ensemble.

\- C'est la vie, dit Theodora avec philosophie. Bon! Et si nous allions vider un peu cette horrible pile de devoir à la bibliothèque.

\- Bonne idée! dit Anna en joie.

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Theodora avait décidé de profiter un peu d'une partie d'échecs versions sorciers entre Ron et Harry. Harry déplaça son fou laissant sa reine complètement exposée. Neville rentra dans la salle commune seul, Ginny n'était pas à ses côtés et il semblait aller mal. Neville se placa à côté d'elle et observa la fin de la partie d'échecs.

\- Qui est en train de gagner? demanda Neville.

\- Ron, répondit Seamus.

Ron réalisait ses derniers déplacements.

\- Échec et mat, dit Ron en souriant.

\- Un jour, j'arrivais à te battre, dit Harry en soupirant.

La foule autour de Ron et Harry se dispersa légèrement. Theodora s'apprêtait à se mettre sur l'appui de fenêtre pour lire un livre quand elle sentit une main la retenir.

\- Je peux te parler? demanda Neville.

\- Oui, viens, dit Theodora en l'entraînant à une table éloigner des autres. De quoi veux-tu me parler?

\- Ginny... dit Neville.

Theodora sentait une pointe de jalousie montée.

\- Je viens de me disputer avec elle, dit Neville. Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore avec elle?

\- Comment ne peux-tu pas le savoir?

\- Tu sais, elle est partie sans que je n'aie pu avoir une explication, dit Neville.

\- C'est malin, dit Theodora en soupirant.

Le portrait pivota et laissa apparaître la chevelure rousse de Ginny Weasley. Theodora poussa Neville à aller lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais voyant la tête de Neville après leurs conversations, Theodora en conclus qu'il y avait bien un problème. Ginny fila vers le dortoir des filles et Theodora décida de la suivre. Une fois les portes qui menaient aux différents dortoirs franchis.

\- Ginny, je peux te parler? demanda Theodora.

\- Si c'est Neville qui t'envoie, tu peux lui dire que je ne veux rien savoir! dit Ginny.

\- Attend tu viens de le larguer sans aucune raison, dit Theodora qui sentait la colère monter. Tu aurais pu au moins lui expliquer!

\- Lui expliquer quoi, que j'ai fait une erreur que je pensais être amoureuse de lui et que ce n'est pas le cas!

\- Tu aurais dû te tenir éloigné de lui! siffla Theodora.

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû sortir avec lui, si tu es si jalouse, cria Ginny.

Theodora tiqua sur la dernière phrase et ne put s'empêcher de gifler Ginny. La sœur de Ron mit sa main sur son visage.

\- Moi au moins je ne suis pas sortie avec Neville sous prétexte d'essayer de rendre Harry Potter jaloux, dit Theodora agacer.

Ginny tourna les talons vexer et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Theodora avait deux sentiments opposés qui se disputaient en elle. D'une part, elle était mal à l'aise d'avoir giflé Ginny, mais une partie d'elle-même était tellement fière d'avoir pu laisser libre cours à cette gifle bien m'hériter, sachant que la jeune gryffondor ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention de celui qu'elle aimait au détriment de l'amour d'un autre. Theodora redescendit et trouva la salle commune à moitié vide, Neville sur le fauteuil en face du feu et le fixait avec un air absent. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et s'assit à côté de son ami si maladroit.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que ce soit trop beau pour être vrai, dit Neville tout bas.

\- Maintenant tu sais qu'elle n'est pas faîtes pour toi, murmura Theodora. Tu t'en remettras!

\- Tu crois?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre!

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissez tomber, du jour au lendemain à cause d'elle.

\- Tu as raté tellement de choses!

Neville se tourna vers elle.

\- Raconte!

Theodora se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué, l'amélioration incroyable de la pratique de la legilimencie, qu'elle n'avait presque plus besoin de murmurer la formule pour lire dans les penser. Que son père essayait de lui parler par ce même lien. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa propre famille et tellement d'autres choses...

\- Et le journal? demanda Neville

\- Mon oncle Ezekiel me l'a envoyé, répondit Theodora. Je sais il est mort, mais il avait donné des instructions à l'elfe de maison qui réside encore dans le manoir.

\- Je me demande s'il n'avait pas des dons de voyant?

\- Je me pose exactement la même question, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- T'as famille doit encore avoir beaucoup de secrets!

\- Et je suis sûre que le pire reste à venir!

\- On verra?

Cela faisait tellement de bien à Theodora de pouvoir reparler avec Neville. Lui son ami, son coup de cœur secret. Elle se sentait tellement plus forte quand il était à ses côtés, tellement plus forte qu'elle n'avait plus peur de quoi que ce soit. Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle croyait...

 **.**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

La fin du mois de mai approchait, les révisions mettaient fin à toute la pile de devoir. Lorsque Theodora croisait Ginny dans le couloir, cette dernière la fusillait du regard. Theodora se souvenait encore de la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné. Mais curieusement, maintenant elle s'en fichait, la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée bizarre c'est qu'aucun Weasley n'étaient venus la trouver pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Le retour de Neville fit plaisir à Zacharia et Benjamin.

\- Et les scores sont de quatre filles et trois mecs, dit Zacharia avec humour. Bon les gars, ils nous restent plus qu'à enrôler un autre mec et nous serons à égalité.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'une secte avec vous, dit Émilia en souriant.

\- Tu oublies Igor et Jérémy, souligna Benjamin.

\- Serait-ce possible? s'écria Zacharia. Aurions-nous dépassé enfin les filles?

\- Alors je compte Candice en plus, dit Émilia en souriant. On est à égalité!

\- De toute manière dans un mois, nous serons de nouveau en infériorité numérique, dit Zacharia légèrement nostalgique.

\- Dommage! dit Benjamin.

\- En attendant, ni Igor, ni Jérémy n'est avec nous pour le moment, dit Allegra en souriant.

Theodora avait souligné se fait étrange, ils n'avaient pas été présents lors du petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Peut-être qu'ont leurs rajoutaient des heures de cours pour les examens qui approchaient de plus en plus. Theodora espérait juste qu'Igor ne l'évitait pas suite au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. La cloche résonna dans le couloir, pour eux il était temps de se séparer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a encore les premières heures du lundi? demanda Émilia à Allegra.

\- Sortilège avec Flitwick, répondit Allegra en soupira.

\- Nous c'est Botanique, dit Anna en regardant Theodora et Neville.

\- Allons-y! dit Neville exciter comme une puce.

\- Tu sais que c'est les révisions et qu'on ne verra pas de nouvelle plantes bizarres, souligna Theodora.

\- Oui, mais on va les manipuler à nouveau depuis le début, un bon rappel pour toi, dit Neville en poussant Theodora.

\- Très marrant! dit Theodora sarcastique, je suis hilare!

Anna, Neville et Theodora avancèrent jusqu'aux serres et furent rejoints par les autres élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

 **.**

Peu de temps avant la fin du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Theodora avait dû se rendre chez madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, à cause de son Scroutt à Pétard qui avait malheureusement décidé d'exploser, pour soigner ses différentes brûlures. Allegra qui faisait équipe avec Theodora depuis le début de l'année s'en était sortie sans une brûlure. Hagrid, le demi-géant l'avait accompagné pendant que les autres récupéraient leurs Scroutt pour les renfermer dans leurs boîtes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Theodora, s'excusa encore Hargrid.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, dit Theodora.

\- Tu n'en parleras pas à ta mère, dit le demi-géant.

\- Ma mère m'avait prévenu que ce cours n'était pas sans risque, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Allé Hagrid, dehors, s'exclama madame Pomfresh. Je dois soigner miss Jedusor, avant que les plaies ne tournent à pus.

Hagrid ne demanda pas son reste, et sortit en toute hâte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh commença par observer les mains de Theodora plus abîmer que tout le reste.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir éviter les cicatrices? demanda Theodora.

\- Tu en auras certainement quelques-unes, mais rien de bien conséquent, dit madame Pomfresh dans un sourire. Je vais appliquer le baume, attention ça va piquer et brûler!

Au contact du baume, Theodora fit une grimace de douleur. Non seulement de lui piquer et de brûler la peau, elle sentait une horrible odeur qui l'incommoda. Avec technique et méticulosité, elle enleva les peaux mortes et brûler et ré appliqua un peu de baume. Les minutes devinrent une heure, et enfin madame Pomfreh après lui avoir mis une pommade régénératrice, lui mit des bandages aux mains.

\- Merci, dit Theodora en regardant ses mains bander en forme de moufle.

\- De rien, tu vas rester ici cette nuit! dit Madame Pomfresh avec autorité. Demain, tu ne devrais plus rien à voir, mais il faut changer le pansement toutes les trois heures et c'est plus facile de te garder ici la nuit, que de courir partout après toi.

\- Vendu, mais je rate mon dernier cours de Legilimencie avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit Theodora un peu attristé par la décision.

\- Il comprendra! Ta santé est plus importante, et je ne fais pas de miracle lorsque l'on ne suit pas mes conseils! Tu dois te reposer, prends cette potion et tu dormiras un peu, le repos et les bons soins, font que l'on guérit plus vite.

Theodora prit la potion et l'avala d'une gorgée, elle eut un gout désagréable en bouche et ensuite ses paupières se firent lourdes, si lourdes que son corps entier se love de lui-même dans le lit de l'infirmerie et s'endorme.

Durant son sommeil, Theodora n'eut ni rêve, ni cauchemar, ni pensée intrusive, rien le vide total dans son esprit. Ce dernier fut réparateur, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Theodora sentit que madame Pomfresh était à l'oeuvre sur sa main car elle sentait qu'elle tirait le reste des peaux mortes.

\- Aïe, dit Theodora.

\- Ah te voilà réveillé, je finis ce que je suis en train de faire et ensuite je laisserais entrer tes amis! s'exclama madame Pomfresh.

Madame Pomfresh, enveloppa à nouveau les mains de Theodora dans de nouveaux bandages après les avoir enduits de son fameux baume, et partit de l'autre côté de la séparation qui était censée laisser un peu d'intimiter au patient. La tête d'Auriana sortit de l'autre côté de la séparation, suivie de près par Mélissandre et Nathaniel. La première chose que regarda Auriana fut les mains de Theodora.

\- Ça fait mal? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu, dit Theodora en souriant, mais vu que ça me gratte et picote je suppose que c'est en train de guérir.

\- Hagrid est un vrai danger public! dit Mélissandre. Ça m'étonne encore que Dumbledore le laisse encore exercer.

\- Mais bon, on ne reviendra pas sur les faits d'Hagrid, dit Theodora en souriant. Comment ça se passe chez les Serpentard?

\- Mieux! dit Nathaniel exciter comme une puce. Les deux trolls m'évitent maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que Benjamin leur à faire voir, mais c'est efficace!

\- Tant mieux, et lui n'a plus de retenue donc tout va bien, dit Theodora en souriant. Et les autres?

\- Ils attendent dehors, madame Pomfresh à refuser que l'on entre tous en même temps, dit Mélissandre. D'ailleurs, on va y aller et les laisser venir.

Ses cousins, sortirent en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Puis elle entendit un brouhaha et Benjamin, Allegra, Zacharia, Neville, Émilia et Anna pénétrèrent dans son petit coin et déposèrent des friandises pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement, sur la table au pied du lit.

\- Alors ses mains? demanda Benjamin.

Theodora montra les bandages en moufle et la mine dégoûtée de ses amis la fit rire.

\- Tu vas pouvoir rajouter ceci au palmarès de toutes les fois où tu à finis à l'infirmerie, dit Émilia sur un ton amusée.

\- Il fallait bien qu'un jour cela m'arrive, brûler par un scroutt à pétard, dit Theodora en riant.

\- Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que les mains, dit Neville, cela aurait pu être pire.

\- J'ai aussi une partie de l'avant-bras, dit Theodora en montrant le début de ses bras.

\- Aïe, dit Anna.

Theodora parla avec ses amis, et lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour eux de partir pour le dîner, le silence revint dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh aida Theodora à manger car n'arrivant pas à tenir sa cuillère correctement, elle avait déjà commencé à salir les draps. Après le repas, madame Pomfresh, enleva le bandage pour observer l'évolution de la guérison, Theodora constata que c'était plutôt encourageant, les brûlures sur ses bras avaient disparu et n'avaient laissé aucune cicatrice et le bout de ses doigts étaient déjà moins à vif que lorsqu'elle était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, remit du baume et changea le bandage et lorsque Theodora fut à nouveau seule, elle se recoucha dans son lit et observa le plafond.

\- As-tu découvert quelques choses d'intéressant? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Theodora regarda le directeur de l'école.

\- Que vous venez me dispenser de cours aujourd'hui, dit Theodora.

\- C'est un fait, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais il y a quelques heures!

\- J'étais plus choqué, que cette sale bête aille exploser!

\- Oui, c'est le cas! Le jeune monsieur Igor est passé te voir durant ton sommeil, d'après son directeur d'école. Il a appris par ton cousin Nathaniel ce qu'il t'était arrivé et est venus te voir quelques minutes à l'infirmerie.

\- Igor est donc venus me voir?!

\- Ça a l'air de te surprendre?

\- Non, c'est que je m'y attendais pas.

\- Aurais-tu encore entendu cette voix?

\- Plus depuis des mois.

\- Et maintenant?

\- Non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, reposes-toi!

Le professeur Dumbledore commença à s'éloigner, lorsque Theodora se souvint de son horrible pressentiment.

\- Professeur!

\- Oui?

\- Et si la dernière tâche du tournoi servait de détournement au retour de mon père? Pensez-vous que si ce dernier revient, et arrive à tuer Harry? Que pensez-vous qu'ils puissent arriver?

\- S'il y arrive, je pense que nous aurons toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir.

Theodora s'interrogea sur sa réponse plutôt vague. Le professeur Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie. Et madame Pomfresh revint avec la fameuse potion qui lui avait permis de dormir. Theodora replongea dans son sommeil sans rêve, mais cette fois son esprit capta une penser, celle de cette voix excitée par le retour prochain de son maître.

 _" Le maître est de plus en plus puissant, il me devra une reconnaissance éternelle! J'espère qu'il châtiera les traîtres qui l'ont abandonner! Encore un peu de patience et le maître sera de retour auprès de nous, de sa femme et de sa fille"_


	25. La troisième tâches

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici le chapitre 25, le dénouement final approche, héhéhé (rire sadique). Non, plus sérieusement, je suis super triste d'arriver à la fin du premier tome, je suis pleine d'idées pour le deuxième et troisième tome, y comprit le quatrième mais cela vous l'aurez certainement comprit._

 _Je n'ai pas de review à répondre encore cette semaine, mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux à réagir sur ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à chaque fois._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre25**_

 _ **La troisième tâches**_

 _ **.**_

Au matin de la troisième tâche, un grand vacarme s'élevait de la table des élèves de Gryffondor, qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque les hiboux postaux apparurent, Theodora reçu son lot habituel de friandise et de cupcakes avec une lettre de sa mère, qui lui confirmait bien qu'elle recevrait son dernier collis avant son retour à la maison. Harry reçu d'un des hiboux une petite carte et un hibou moyen duc déposa un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier à Hermione. Pendant que Theodora ouvrait la boîte en carton au logo de la boutique de sa famille, elle sentit plusieurs gouttes tomber sur le couvercle de la boîte.

\- Non mais, je rêve où tu viens de cracher ton jus de citrouille alors que je suis juste en face, Hermione? demanda Theodora plus amusée que choquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Rien, répondit précipitamment Hermione en essayant de cacher le journal.

Mais Ron fut plus rapide et l'attrapa des mains d'Hermione.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai! s'exclama Ron. Cette vieille pie a recommencé!

\- Quoi? dit Harry. Encore Rita Skeeter?

\- Non, dit Ron.

Tout comme Hermione, il essaya de cacher le journal. Harry essaya alors d'attraper le journal sans succès. Theodora se pencha vers Hermione en lui proposant l'un des cupcakes de la boîte. Arme de persuasion massive pour faire parler ses camarades de maison.

\- Tu veux en parler? demanda Theodora.

Hermione voulu lui répondre, mais Malefoy à la table des Serpentard s'écria :

\- Hé Potter! Potter! Comment ça va, la tête? J'espère que tu ne vas pas piquer ta crise !

Malefoy tenait un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier. Avec des sourires narquois ses camarades se tortillaient sur leurs chaises pour mieux voir la tête d'Harry. Zacharia et Benjamin, eux ne se tortillaient pas, Allegra regardait vers leur table exaspérer par l'attitude de Malefoy et des autres Serpentard. Theodora se tourna vers son amie Anna.

\- Tu saurais me passer ton exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier? demanda Theodora.

\- Tiens, ce n'est pas joli ce que la vieille bique de Skeeter a écrit, dit Anna en lui tendant son journal.

Rien qu'en lisant l'en-tête du journal, qui titrait "HARRY POTTER : PERTUBER ET DANGEREUX", elle comprit que cela n'allait pas être très plaisant à lire. Skeeter, faisait mention de la douleur à sa cicatrice, et de ce que des spécialistes disaient, que c'était soit pour attirer l'attention ou bien un désordre mental. Ensuite il y avait une interview de Drago Malefoy, qui expliquait qu'en deuxième année, Harry avait parler fourchelang en lui demandant d'attaquer un élève alors que c'était l'inverse. Et puis il y avait d'autres mensonges, mais Theodora ne lu ni la fin, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres, elle referma le journal, le rendit à Anna et prit un gâteau dans sa boîte et s'approcha de la table des Serpentard. Malefoy la regardait venir vers eux, Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent d'un pas. Son cousin Nathaniel s'était redresser pour mieux observer la scène. Zacharia et Benjamin se tortillaient sur le banc pour mieux voir ce qui allait suivre.

\- Félicitation Drago, tu as dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage, pour raconter ce genre de chose, dit Theodora avec douceur et mépris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Jedusor? demanda Malefoy méfiant.

Les élèves aux trois autres tables, regardaient avec un certain intérêt la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Certains retenaient leur souffle en connaissance du caractère de la jeune Gryffondor, lorsqu'un camarade était victime d'un mensonge et d'une injustice.

\- Je voulais juste t'offrir un cupcake, dit Theodora avec innocence.

Elle montra le cupcake à Drago, qui se détendit un peu. À l'intérieur, Theodora bouillonnait de rage, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, encore plus délicieux. Elle s'approcha alors de Drago, et d'un coup, lui écrasa la petite pâtisserie au visage. Ce fut au tour des Gryffondor de rire et d'applaudir, mais des exclamations de joie résonnèrent chez les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Theodora retourna à sa place, sans donner d'explication et admira son oeuvre de là où elle se trouvait. Voyant le visage pleins de crème de Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une dernière bonne action avant le retour proche à la maison. Et puis, Drago n'oserait jamais rien contre elle, il était bien trop effrayé par son père pour oser faire quoi que ce soit contre Theodora. C'était un avantage, comme un inconvénient.

 **.**

\- Enfin, terminer! s'exclama Theodora au milieu du couloir. L'examen le plus éprouvant est passé... j'en avais assez de la révolte des Gobelins!

\- Je suis inquiet, j'ai carrément raté l'examen, dit Neville.

\- Mais non, tu as réussi, dit Theodora. Il faut rester optimiste...

Theodora s'arrêta net dans le couloir du hall d'entrée. Sa mère, tante Ellie et son oncle Alaric accompagné de sa femme, parlaient avec la mère de Ron Weasley, le frère aîné de Ron se tenait aux côtés de sa mère et regardait Theodora qui se trouvait sur le palier, Neville à ses côtés. L'homme donna une petite tape à sa mère et lui montra le palier de l'escalier.

\- Theodora! s'exclama la mère de Ron.

\- Bonjour madame Weasley, dit Theodora un rien surprise.

Theodora descendit les dernières marches et salua la mère de Ron.

\- Je te présente mon fils aîné, Bill, dit madame Weasley, je pense que tu ne le connaissais pas.

\- Non, c'est exact, dit Theodora.

\- Ravis de te rencontrer, Theodora, dit Bill en souriant.

\- Moi de même! dit Theodora.

\- Plus je la vois, et plus je trouve qu'elle te ressemble, dit madame Weasley à sa mère.

\- C'est gentil Molly, dit Nymphadora.

Les gens oubliaient souvent de mettre son père dans le lot, surtout ceux qui connaissent la vérité depuis plusieurs années, non pas que ça la dérangeait, mais elle avait tendance à penser que personne ne savait réellement à quoi ressemblait Voldemort avant, lorsqu'il était encore Tom Jedusor.

\- Comment c'est passer ton examen? demanda sa mère.

\- Un vrai catastrophe, je déteste la guerre des Gobelins, c'est d'un ennui, répondit Theodora en souriant.

\- Venant de toi, cela m'étonnerait. Si tu n'as pas un Optimal, tu deviens complètement folle, dit tante Ellie en souriant.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, dit Theodora en souriant.

Madame Weasley et son fils aîné Bill, retrouvèrent Harry et Ron. Tandis que Theodora, sa mère son oncle et ses deux tantes se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils furent vite rejoint par, Mélissandre, Benjamin, Auriana et Nathaniel. Neville les laissa en famille.

\- Ce fait tellement longtemps, qu'on avait plus mis les pieds ici, dit oncle Alaric.

\- C'est vrai, que de souvenir! dit tante Ellie.

\- Attention, nous allons avoir droit à un retour dans le passer, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Tu vas te calmer, dit oncle Alaric en souriant. Oh des élèves de Beauxbâtons, c'était ça vos uniformes?

\- Eh oui, je suis la seule de cette famille à ne pas avoir fait mes études dans cette école, dit tante Lena qui observait les élèves de Beauxbâtons avec une certaine nostalgie.

Auriana, fondit dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Sa ma tellement manquer, dit Auriana.

\- Encore un peu de patience, tu auras l'occasion d'avoir ta dose de câlin à ton retour, dit tante Lena. L'uniforme de Gryffondors te va à merveille!

\- Merci, maman! dit Auriana.

\- Tout va mieux, d'après tes dernières lettres? demanda tante Ellie à Nathaniel.

\- Oui, maman, répondit Nathaniel en soupirant.

\- En tout cas l'uniforme de Serpentard, lui va comme un gant, observa la mère de Theodora.

\- C'est ça qui me choque! dit tante Ellie.

\- En fait, que faites-vous ici? demanda Mélissandre.

\- Eh bien, ceux qui travaillent au Ministère et les sponsors, ont reçu une invitation du ministère pour venir assister à la dernière tâche du tournoi, annonça tante Ellie.

\- Oncle Alaric, ça peut se comprendre, mais vous deux, dit Mélissandre en montrant sa mère et sa tante.

\- Est-ce que tu as écouté, dit une voix grave derrière eux. Elles font partie des sponsors du tournoi! Ah ce que je vois, la grande salle ne change pas, toujours la même!

À la surprise générale, William se tenait derrière eux. Theodora, Benjamin et Mélissandre se précipitèrent vers leur cousin. Une joie immense, remplissait l'air environne et des questions fusèrent dans tous les sens. Certaines filles de sixième et septième année présente dans la grande salle, se retournèrent en entendant la voix de William et ne purent s'empêcher de rougir. L'effet William Willnorf, comme l'appelait souvent Theodora, il suffisait qu'il pénètre dans une pièce et les filles se retournaient automatiquement.

Les heures passèrent, et il fut déjà temps de se rendre sur le lieu de la troisième tâche. Il n'y avait aucune ombre à ce tableau parfait et Theodora ne comptait pas le briser tout de suite. Tout ce qui concernait son père et sa famille, pouvait encore attendre quelques semaines. Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, Theodora rejoignit Allegra et les autres, tandis que la famille se mit dans le rang derrière eux dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Les amis de la jeune sorcière saluèrent avec joie, la famille de Theodora, et elle-même fit de même avec la famille d'Allegra.

\- Sacrée surprise de voir certains parents ici, dit Allegra en souriant.

\- Oui! dit Theodora.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les tribunes commençaient à se remplir. On entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et les autres de la maison Gryffondor, rejoignirent Theodora dans la tribune ravie de la retrouver là. La famille de Ron, venu encourager Harry s'assit près d'Alaric enchanter de pouvoir parler avec lui. Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel, Theodora ne put s'empêcher de regarder en contrebas pour voir la tâche qui attendait les champions. Un immense labyrinthe se tenait là, où jadis, se trouvait le terrain de Quidditch. Les haies devaient faire plusieurs mettre et la seule chose qu'il pourrait certainement voir c'est les lumières des sorts qu'ils utilisaient. Une nouvelle vague de déception s'empara alors d'elle.

\- Et encore une fois, on ne verra rien, dit Theodora frustré.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, mais on aura l'occasion de découvrir le champion directement, dit Neville doucement.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers sont sur le point de commencer! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents! À la première place ex æquo, Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école de Poudlard!

Tous les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent et crièrent de joie, certains parents, ainsi que les membres du ministère applaudissaient avec un peu plus de retenue que les élèves. Theodora, Neville et les autres Gryffondor, crièrent à tue-tête un "Harry " endiabler.

\- À la troisième place, Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang!

Nouveaux applaudissements.

\- Et à la quatrième place, Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons!

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, de leur côté, ils applaudirent poliment.

\- Attention... À mon signal, Harry et Cédric! reprit Verpey. Trois... deux... un...

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et Harry et Cédric s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Verpey attendit un instant puis donna un second coup de sifflet, laissant Viktor pénétré à son tour dans le labyrinthe. Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, quelques minutes plus tard, et Fleur pénétra à son tour dans le labyrinthe. Ils ne restaient plus qu'au public à attendre, focaliser sur la brume, il voyait des petites lumières se refléter, prouvant que la tâche était bien en cours.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, le temps devenait long pour tous ceux se trouvant dans les gradins. Et soudain, un cri strident retentit à l'intérieur du labyrinthe.

\- Tu penses que le cri venait de qui? demanda Allegra.

\- Fleur Delacourt, dit Theodora inquiète.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de si horrible dans le labyrinthe, cette troisième tâche devait être particulièrement éprouvante pour les champions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un autre cri qu'ils entendirent résonner depuis le labyrinthe et ensuite à nouveau le silence, ils avaient vu qu'ils y avaient bien un duel en cours un peu plus loin. Puis les petits éclats de lumière reflétée sur la brume étaient de plus en plus éloignés et se stoppèrent d'un seul coup. Plus rien, plus un bruit ne passait venant du labyrinthe. Theodora s'inquiétait pour Harry.

\- Le cri, c'était qui? demanda William.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Theodora inquiète.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a quoi, là-dedans? demanda Mélissandre.

\- Nos pires cauchemars, répondit Theodora.

 **.**

Le temps passait, les professeurs et certains membres du ministère commençaient à s'inquiéter. Dans les tribunes, on entendait les murmures de la foule, une foule qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la longueur de cette tâche. Il n'y avait plus eu ni bruit, ni lumière montrant un sort quelconque. Rien, que le silence et l'attente d'un champion.

\- La tâche devrait déjà être terminée, dit tante Ellie.

\- Cela fait combien de temps, que l'on attend? demanda Nymphadora.

\- Une heure, répondit Elliope, et il n'y a plus rien eu depuis presque une demi-heure.

\- Tu as raison, dit William.

\- Oh non! s'exclama Nymphadora.

Theodora regarda sa mère d'un air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? demanda Theodora.

\- Priez pour que Harry s'en sorte, répondit simplement Nymphadora.

Theodora regarda ses camarades de maison, inquiète par l'interpellation de sa mère. Hermione comprit tout de suite ce que pensait Theodora et enjamba Ron et Neville pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Reculez, faut que je parle à Théa, dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Ne commence pas à changer de place l'une ou l'autre minute, s'indigna Ron.

\- C'est bon, vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer, dit Dean amusez par la situation.

Assise à côté d'elle, Hermione regarda Theodora avec insistance. Theodora ouvrit alors la vanne qui bloquait le flux de penser en ne se concentrant que sur celle d'Hermione.

" _Tu'as mère à l'air inquiète?_ " pensa Hermione.

 _" Je me demande si elle ne connaît pas les plans de mon père?"_

Hermione parut surprise de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec Theodora par la pensée.

 _" Tu penses que..."_

 _" Prions pour que ce ne soit pas le cas."_

Hermione prit la main de Theodora, comme pour la réconforter. Mais elle espérait sérieusement que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient perdu dans le labyrinthe et que la dernière tâche était toujours en cours.

Et puis d'un coup, la brume se dissipa et laissa voir Harry le trophée des trois sorciers en mains, l'autre encerclait un corps, Theodora reconnut le corps de Cedric Diggory. Le professeur Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie s'avancèrent vers Harry et Diggory, les exclamations fusaient de toute part et puis il y eut les cris et les pleure quand certains comprirent que Diggory ne bougeait pas et qu'Harry ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers leur tribune tandis que le professeur Dumbledore fit un signe de tête à Nymphadora.

\- On se revoit le trente juin, murmura-t-elle à Theodora.

\- Où vas-tu? demanda soudain Theodora.

\- Prends soin de Theodora si je ne suis pas de retour pour le jour où elle rentre à la maison, dit Nymphadora à Elliope.

\- D'accord! dit Elliope en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé! dit Nympahdora à sa fille avant de disparaître.

Theodora sentit son corps entier trembler de peur et d'incompréhension face à ce qui se déroulait actuellement. William la tenait, elle avait senti ses mains l'encercler mais elle ne faisait plus guerre attention, son univers semblait se dérober sous ses propres pieds et plus personnes ne sauraient éviter sa propre chute.

\- Theodora ! appela une voix au loin.

\- Miss Jedusor, vous devez venir avec moi, dit la voix lointaine du professeur Mc gonagall.

\- Theodora Jedusor! appela la voix au loin pour la seconde fois.

\- Theodora, le professeur McGonagall va t'emmener vers le professeur Dumbledore, dit William en la secouant.

\- Dis-moi que tout ira bien, dit Theodora en regard son cousin.

\- Je ne peux plus te le promettre, petit monstre, dit William.

Theodora lu toute l'inquiétude sur le visage de William, elle se laissa entraîner par le professeur McGonagall qui semblait inquiète de l'état de Theodora.

\- Tout se passera, bien miss Jedusor, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Non tout ne se passait pas bien, sa mère était partie, Diggory était mort et elle avait l'affreuse impression que le monde tout entier se dérobait sous ses pieds, alors qu'elle ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se passait actuellement. Au fond elle, quelques choses cherchaient à se libérer de ce qui le bloquait, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agissait.

Arrivé en bas, Dumbledore essayait d'empêcher Amos Diggory de plonger sur le corps de son fils. Theodora vit le professeur Maugrey, essayer de relever Harry, mais son esprit était trop embrumé pour penser à quoi que ce soit, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le corps sans vie de Cedric Diggory, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler bien malgré elle. Cornelius Fudge, montra Theodora au professeur Dumbledore, qui s'approcha d'elle.

\- Theodora, regarde-moi, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Theodora regarda ses lunettes en demi-lunes et arriva à fixer son regard sur le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Si ce qu'Harry dit est exact, tu risques d'avoir un choc, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Et qu'a dit Harry? demanda Theodora d'une petite voix.

\- Voldemort, ton père, est revenu! dit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton grave.


	26. Le plus fidèle serviteur de son père

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Et voici le chapitre 26, plus qu'un seul chapitre et nous arriverons à la fin de ce premier tome. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous postez le nouveau chapitre mais comme ma maman à été opérer je devais l'aider dans son ménage et puis j'ai fait une récente chute au travail et sa a prit un sacré pas sur ma santé et puis mes relations avec mes collègues sont a couteau tiré en ce moment donc, j'évite un maximum les prises de têtes car ils y en a, mais bon. Dans ce chapitre cela tourne beaucoup en rond, il faut le temps que l'information s'intègre bien dans la tête de Theodora._

 _Je n'ai pas de review à répondre encore cette semaine, mais j'espère que vous serez nombreux à réagir sur ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à chaque fois._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Emy/koa_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **26**_

 _ **Le plus fidèle serviteur de son père...**_

 _ **.**_

Theodora avait du mal à entendre, c'était impossible et pourtant une part d'elle-même savait que c'était la vérité. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, pas entièrement mais suffisamment pour se libérer doucement et se répandre en elle, comme un venin que l'on distillait doucement. Son père était de retour, cela expliquait le départ précipiter de sa mère, l'inquiétude sur le visage d'oncle Alaric et de tante Ellie et surtout William, son cousin qui ne pouvait lui promettre que tout aille bien. Ce temps finissait, un autre commençait...

Theodora regarda le corps sans vie de Cedric Diggory, elle entendait les pleurent de certains élèves, Mr Diggory qui ne voulait plus lâcher le corps sans vie de son fils et puis en regardant doucement autour d'elle, elle ne voyait plus ni Harry, ni le professeur Maugrey.

\- Professeur, où est Harry? demanda Theodora doucement.

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore, regardèrent autour d'eux. Plus aucune trace d'Harry Potter, même le professeur Rogue osa regarder pour retrouver Harry.

\- Miss Jedusor, commença le professeur Rogue de sa voix monocorde, je veux que vous vous concentriez. Quand vous êtes venus auprès de nous, est-ce que Potter était toujours là?

Theodora réfléchit encore et encore, mettant de l'ordre dans ses propres idées. Le professeur McGonagall était venue la chercher dans les tribunes, puis ensuite, elle se souvenait de son état second, et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait après?

\- Je me souviens que j'ai regardé le corps de Cédric, Harry était toujours là, le professeur Maugrey essayait du relevé sans succès, dit Theodora.

Les professeurs observèrent Theodora, en espérant que la réponse sortirait de sa bouche. Mais ensuite quelque chose se produisit dans la tête de Theodora, au moment où Dumbledore, lui avait annoncé le retour de son père, son regard s'était focalisé sur Harry pendant un court instant... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu?

\- Autres choses? demanda Rogue.

\- Oui! dit Theodora en fixant son regard sur Rogue. Harry a été emmener par le professeur Maugrey quelques instants après, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore avait le dos tourné en essayant d'éloigner Mr Diggory du corps de son fils.

Le professeur Dumbledore, sortit précipitamment du terrain de Quidditch, à sa suite le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui avait attrapé le bras de Theodora et le professeur Rogue. Dans le château, le professeur Rogue, alla dans son atelier pour chercher quelques potions et les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard devant la porte du professeur Maugrey. Ce dernier, était en train de parler d'une voix forte, expliquant certainement son plan quand soudain, Theodora fût écarté de la porte par le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore s'écria :

\- Stupéfix!

Il y eut un éclair rouge aveuglant tandis que, dans un grand fracas, la porte du bureau vola en éclats.

Maugrey fut projeter en arrière et tomba sur le sol. Harry se retourna, et les vit tous les quatre dans l'embrasure de la porte, Dumbledore au premier rang, et Theodora caché par McGonagall. Theodora comprit pour la première fois de son existence, pourquoi on racontait qu'Albus Dumbledore était le seul sorcier que son père eût jamais craint. La puissance du sortilège que le professeur avait utilisé était supérieur à tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis qu'elle apprenait à maîtriser la magie. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers le corps inerte de Maugrey et le professeur McGonagall suivie de près par Theodora, s'avancèrent vers Harry.

\- Venez, Potter, murmura-t-elle.

La mince ligne que dessinaient ses lèvres s'était mise à trembler comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Theodora prit Harry dans ses bras et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Harry entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, elle sentit son soulagement d'être toujours en vie.

\- Ça va ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, Théa, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Theodora comprit le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, elle ne voulait toujours pas le croire et pourtant, elle devrait bien un moment ou un autre le faire.

\- Harry et Theodora, doivent comprendre ce qui se passe, Minerva, répliqua le professeur Dumbledore. L'homme qui se trouve devant vous n'est pas Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey, ne t'aurait pas éloigné de moi après ce qui s'est passé ce soir. C'est Theodora qui a souligné ta disparition, vous n'étiez pas loin et nous vous avons suivis. Le professeur Rogue prit la fiole de Maugrey et renifla à l'intérieur.

\- C'est du Polynectar, dit Rogue.

\- C'était ingénieux, dit Dumbledore, moi-même je le reconnais. Maintenant nous savons qui volait dans vos réserves.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de l'énorme malle et l'ouvrit.

\- Et voici le véritable Alastor Maugrey, dit Dumbledore en regardant dans le fond de la malle.

Theodora et Harry, s'approchèrent et regardèrent dans le fond à plusieurs mètres de là, le véritable Maugrey était couché et semblait faible. De l'autre côté de la pièce, l'imposteur commençait à s'agiter, l'heure devait être passé et il allait reprendre sa véritable apparence. Lorsque le processus fut achevé, Theodora regarda l'homme, il lui disait quelque chose.

\- Barty Croupton Jr, dit Harry en l'ayant reconnu.

Rogue, lui administra du véritaserum et ensuite, un long interrogatoire commença. Et sous l'effet de la potion, l'imposteur commença à raconter son histoire. Comment sa mère et lui avait échangé leur rôle pour qu'il puisse sortir d'Azkaban, puis il raconta l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres qu'il avait lui-même fait apparaître et la fuite de _ses_ mangemorts qui avaient tourné le dos à leur maître. Ensuite comment Voldemort l'avait retrouvé avec l'aide de Quedver et lui avait expliqué son plan, grâce aux informations qu'ils avaient réussies à collecter, il lui avait rendu sa liberté et il avait bien l'intention d'honorer ce que son maître lui avait promis. Il expliqua comment il avait pris la place de Maugrey, comment il avait ensorcelé la coupe de feu pour qu'il tire Harry au sort en le mettant dans une autre école. Et comment il avait servi son maître jusqu'à la fin en lui amenant Potter là où il le voulait et la récompense qui suivrait par son maître.

\- Ingénieux, dit Dumbledore.

Théodora trouvait le plan très bien monter, même si il y avait eu un rater puisque Harry était toujours vivant.

Barty Croupton Jr, fixa son regard sur Theodora. Un sourire psychopathe se dessina sur son visage.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, jeune maîtresse, dit Barty Croupton dans un état second. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé. Ton père à de grands projets pour toi, ta mère est déjà revenue auprès de lui et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le maître ne recompose sa famille en te récupérant. Bientôt...

Le professeur McGonagall, se plaça devant Theodora et la fit sortir hors de la pièce. Theodora ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus, son esprit avait coincé sur le dernier mot "bientôt". Son père la récupérerait bientôt, elle et sa mère...

 **.**

Devant la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Theodora entendait des voix familière et une complètement inconnue. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, son père était revenus, sa vie allait complètement changer, cela la terrifiait davantage qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Lorsque le professeur les fit entrer, Harry eut un déclic, que Theodora mit un certain temps à avoir.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Harry

\- C'est la question que je lui posais, il y a trente secondes? dit Ellie en croisant les bras.

Theodora toujours en état second, n'avait pas senti les bras de son oncles Alaric l'enlacer et l'entraîner plus loin, auprès du reste de sa famille. Theodora entendait des voix lointaines en échos à sa propre vie qui semblait s'écrouler petit à petit. L'homme qui lui avait dit toutes ses choses n'était qu'un serviteur de son père, apparemment le plus fidèle. C'était lui qu'elle entendait en pensée certaine nuit, lui qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe de feu, le forçant à participer aux tournois.

\- Théa?! fit une voix lointaine en échos.

Elle regarda sa tante Ellie, puis ensuite son oncle Alaric, le professeur Dumbledore et en cherchant Harry, elle le trouva près de...

\- Sirius Black! dit Theodora en se réveillant doucement.

\- Théa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit tante Ellie.

\- Ah non et qu'est-ce que je dois croire?

\- Sirius n'a pas commis le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et celui de dizaines de moldus dans la rue, dit oncle Alaric. Peter, les à tuer et s'est ensuite coupé un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et de prendre la suite.

\- Vous le saviez?

\- Étant donnés que ton père est de retour, nous avons compris que Peter était toujours en vie, dit oncle Alaric.

Sirius Black la regardait, l'observait, ce qui mettait Theodora mal à l'aise.

\- Comme tu ressembles à ta mère, dit Sirius en souriant. Sauf les yeux...

\- Eh non, je n'ai pas les yeux de mon père, dit Theodora avec un sourire. Il les avait les yeux bruns, j'ai les yeux verts.

\- Tu as les yeux de ta grand-mère, finit Sirius en souriant.

\- Vous...

\- Oui, les Hollowitz et les Black, jouaient très souvent ensemble enfants et ses deux familles ont failli se mélanger à plusieurs reprises, dit oncle Alaric en souriant. Il a donc connu, notre mère!

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, et mit les deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- J'étais fou amoureux de ta mère, depuis l'enfance, dit Sirius. Mais c'est un autre qu'elle a choisi.

\- La vie peut être parfois cruelle, dit Theodora.

Sirius la regardant avec un sourire doux, comme si ce dernier aurait pu être son père. Elle se souvenait encore de la discussion avant la rentrée. Sa mère, aurait pu épouser Sirius Black et Theodora n'aurait jamais existé.

\- Tu as plus d'empathie que je ne l'aurais cru, dit Sirius.

\- Tu t'attendais à voir un monstre? demanda Alaric. Tu dois être déçu! Theodora est très différente de son père même si parfois, certains trait du caractère de Voldemort ressorti chez elle, c'est pour être effacé immédiatement.

Sirius la scrutait sous toutes les coutures, et soudain son visage s'assombrit un rien et il finit par la lâcher.

Le professeur Dumbledore, demanda à Harry de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé quand le portoloin l'avait emmené auprès de Voldemort. Harry raconta tout, ce qui s'était passé dans le labyrinthe, puis Cédric et lui qui firent emmener par la Coupe, la mort de Cédric tuer par Peter, le rituel qui avait suivi, les mangemorts revenu auprès de leur maître dans le cimetière, puis son duel avec Voldemort lui-même.

Lorsque Harry eut fini, Theodora sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et elle sentit quelque chose se briser et le reste de sa magie, qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper, se libéra doucement, le flux était moins important que la première fois, mais Theodora sentit le monde tanguer sous ses pieds et préféra s'asseoir sur les marches du bureau.

\- Alors il est revenu, dit-elle plus accabler que jamais.

\- Oui, dit Harry.

\- Donc maman est partie retrouver son époux, dit Theodora.

\- Oui! dit Ellie.

\- Mon père est revenu... ma mère est partie le rejoindre...

\- À ma demande, dit Dumbledore.

Theodora redressa un moment la tête, un mince espoir au fond du regard.

\- Sur treize ans, beaucoup de choses ont changé, dit Ellie en déposant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Je pense qu'elle va chercher à te protéger de lui, pendant un moment.

\- Qu'elle le fasse, si ce que Harry à dit est vrai, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le rencontrer, dit Theodora.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas prête, dit Alaric. Aucun d'entre vous n'est prêt pour ce qui va suivre.

Theodora le savait, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, elle préféra se réfugier dans sa tête, mais elle savait que sa vie s'écroulait pour faire place à une autre. Mais elle voulait garder cette lueur, qu'elle avait conservé, celle d'une vie normale. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire ensuite et ne tenait pas à le savoir, elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance la plus complète. Mais elle savait que tout ne se passerait certainement plus comme avant!

 **.**

Dans les escaliers, Theodora observait ses amis et ses cousins qui l'attendaient appatiemment sur les marches, Anna pleurait toujours la mort de l'un de ses condisciples de maison, Émilia et Allegra à ses côtés. William parlait avec Benjamin, Zacharia, Neville et Mélissandre, leurs discussions semblaient animées, même si elle se faisait à voix basse. Elle descendit encore quelques marches et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, le visage larmoyant d'Anna, la fit venir auprès d'elle pour la réconforter.

\- Je suis désolé pour Cédric, dit Theodora essayant d'être le plus réconfortant.

\- Merci, toutes les filles l'aimaient beaucoup, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, dit Anna.

\- Alors? demanda Benjamin.

Theodora s'assit sur les marches qui menait à la grande salle. Tous l'imitèrent et Theodora commença son récit, elle leur expliqua ce que Harry leur avait révélé, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sur le retour de son père, de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey et ce que l'imposteur lui avait révélé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, un long silence fit place dans les couloirs.

\- Alors, oncle Tom est revenu! dit Benjamin. Cette fois, papa n'a plus d'autres choix de le dire à Auriana et Zelena.

\- Comment vas réagir Nathaniel, en comprenant qu'oncle Tom n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, dit Mélissandre. Il a trouvé le trophée pour service rendu à l'école dans la salle des trophées il y a quelques mois et voulait faire comme lui.

\- Quoi !? dit William surprit par la révélation de sa sœur. Il va falloir qu'il comprenne, je suis le seul qui a connu oncle Tom assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était quelqu'un d'effrayant, froid, sournois et avec beaucoup trop d'ambition. Il me donnait la chair de poule enfant, et rien que d'y penser j'ai les poils des bras qui se dressent.

\- Quel âge avais-tu lorsqu'il a disparu? demanda Allegra avec curiosité.

\- J'avais cinq ans, ma mère avait accouché de Mélissandre quelques mois avant sa chute. Benjamin et Theodora, avaient chacun un an, lorsque cela s'est produit.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel personne n'osa rajouter quoi que ce soit. C'était gênant et éprouvant pour Theodora, qui sentait sa tête tournée.

\- Enfin soit, s'il compte réellement vous récupérer, ta mère et toi, rien ne saura l'en empêcher, dit William à Theodora. Tu vas devoir te préparer au pire comme au meilleur, la seule chose que je te souhaite maintenant, c'est de toujours garder le sourire et le moral.

\- Je préfère me préparer au pire, dit Theodora d'une voix grave.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda Anna.

\- Les sorciers le savent, pour moi, ils savent de qui je suis l'enfant! commença Theodora. La première chose qui arrivera et on me pointera du doigt... Tous le monde s'attendra à ce que l'enfant de Voldemort, soit pareil à lui. Les sorciers, chercheront à me détruire autant que mon père.

\- Théa, si tous le monde s'attend à cela, c'est que beaucoup ne te connaissent pas, comme nous te connaissons, dit Anna.

\- Et si...? commença Allegra.

Le groupe observa Allegra durant un instant.

\- Et si, tu leur donnait une occasion d'avoir réellement peur de toi, dit Allegra.

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement?! s'exclama Emilia. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera, ils lanceront une chasses aux sorcières sur Theodora.

\- Peut-être, c'est une éventualité, dit Allegra. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, il n'y a pas que le monde des sorciers qui s'attend à ce qu'elle suive les trace de son père. Voldemort lui-même, attendra cette seule chose venant de Théa. Et si, tout simplement, elle faisait peur aux sorciers et qu'à la dernière minute, tous le monde la voit se retourner contre son père.

\- Sa endormirai tout le monde, dit William. C'est brillant!

Allegra et les autres avaient reprit confiance en eux. Faire croire serait une chose mais Theodora savait que garder le moral serait une tâche quasiment impossible, pourtant une petite lueur au fond d'elle et son optimiste habituel, lui disait que même si tout était possible maintenant, elle ne devrait jamais se laisser abattre. Même si en cet instant cela lui semblait impossible.


	27. Rien ne sera comme avant

_**Bonjour cher lecteurs!**_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 27, et c'est le dernier chapitre de ce premier tome... oh mon dieu, je pleure... je ne pensais pas que se serait si dur de mettre fin au premier tome de cette histoire. Mais je sais que je vous retrouverai bientôt, avec le deuxième tome se nommera **Theodora Jedusor et l'armée de Dumbledore** et sera mit en ligne le **15 Juin 2018** , c'est pour me laisser le temps de prendre une belle avance, lui qui à déjà son chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture. Et aussi sa va me permettre d'avancer un maximum sur mes autres histoires que j'ai un peu mis de côté ses derniers temps. Afin de vous faire patientez un peu, j'ai décider de mettre en ligne un recueil d'OS sur l'histoire de Theodora, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, **Theodora Jedusor - Recueil OS.** Il s'agit d'un recueil d'histoire courte, avec des Theories comme "Et si Theodora avait été à Serpentard?". Mais cela viendra pour plus tard. J'espère vous retrouvez en nombre sur le recueil et sur le tome 2 de l'histoire de Theodora. Et merci, d'avoir été si nombreux à suivre, lire et mettre des review sur cette histoire. Un tout grand merci!_

 _N'oubliez pas une petite Review, fait toujours plaisir a lire et j'y répond avec plaisir._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre final!_

 **Emy répond à vos reviews :**

 **FanManga28 :** _Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, elle fait vraiment plaisir! Je constate que nous avons tous nos petits problèmes et je te souhaite bon courage pour tes rapports de Fac, en espérant que les problèmes de connection sont derrière toi aussi :D. Je ne te souhaite que du meilleur. Niveau boulot, je suis assez soutenue, même si je me réjouis de voir l'année scolaire se terminer et pour ma santé elle se remet doucement :D. Preuve que je suis en train de dépasser tout sa. OH! tu as été sur mon profil, n'hésite pas à t'abonner pour être prévenu de l'arrivée du tome 2 :). Si tu veux en découvrir d'avantage sur la vie de Theodora avant l'histoire et même pendant, j'ai créée un recueil d'OS juste pour l'histoire. Sa met en lumière certaines zones d'ombres que j'ai laissé exprès. Merci encore pour tes review sur cette histoire, n'hésite pas à en parler autour de toi et de la partager. Merci d'avoir été fidèle! J'espère te retrouver au tome 2._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages, certains passages de l'histoire et l'univers sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Theodora, ses amis et sa famille, ainsi que l'histoire sont de mon imagination. Toute ressemblance avec un autre personnages de fiction serait purement improbable._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau et dernier chapitre pour ce premier tome et je vous retrouverai à la fin du chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 27**_

 _ **Rien ne sera comme avant...**_

 _ **.**_

À la veille du départ, Theodora assise à côté de Neville à la table des Gryffondors regardait la table des professeurs. Le véritable Maugrey était assis, sursautant à la moindre personne qui lui adressait la parole. À la table des Poufsouffle, les filles de toutes les années étaient silencieuses, chacune essayant de réconforter l'autre sans aucun succès. Même Anna, semblait plus affectée que la vieille. En écoutant attentivement, le banquet de fin d'année était bien trop calme, les élèves semblaient affecter par la mort de Cédric, les murmures et les discutaient se faisait à voix basse.

\- Alors, c'est vrai? demanda Neville.

Theodora regarda son ami, détournant son attention de la table des professeurs.

\- De quoi parles-tu? demanda Theodora perdue.

\- Du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui? Harry dit qu'il est revenu cette nuit et que c'est lui qui a tué Diggory.

\- Tu vois bien que Diggory est mort, dit Theodora. Donc c'est vrai, mon père est bien revenu.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda Hermione à côté d'elle.

\- Non je ne vais pas bien, répondit Theodora à voix basse. Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien? Mon père est revenu et la première chose qu'il va faire c'est nous récupérer ma mère et moi.

\- Ou peut-être pas? dit Hermione. Harry est toujours en vie, et il a répété à tout le monde que ton père était revenu. Le monde des sorciers est prévenus de son retour et nous le combattrons tous ensemble.

Theodora sourit à l'écoute des paroles d'Hermione.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et les conversations se turent.

\- Voici donc venue la fin de cette année, dit Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit et son regard s'arrêta à la table des Poufsouffle.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici - il fit un geste vers la table des Poufsouffle - pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cedric Diggory.

Dans un raclement de chaises et de bancs, tous les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leurs gobelets. D'une même voix, comme un grondement qui se répercuta en écho dans la salle, tout le monde prononça le nom de Cedric Diggory. Theodora se rassis avec les autres, les yeux baisser sur son gobelet.

\- Cédric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Sa mort vous à tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Theodora leva la tête et regarda Dumbledore. Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire, mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle espérait juste que son nom de famille ne serait pas mentionner.

\- Le ministère de la magie, reprit Dumbledore, ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront peut-être horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait - soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cédric est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire. Je ne peux évoquer la mort de Cedric Diggory sans citer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux parler, bien sûr, d'Harry Potter.

Il y eut comme un frémissement lorsque quelques élèves tournèrent la tête vers Harry avant de reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore.

\- Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps sans vie de Cédric. Il a fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent lui rendre hommage.

Dumbledore regarda Harry avec gravité et leva à nouveau son gobelet. Presque tout le monde l'imita dans la Grande salle. Les élèves murmurèrent son nom comme ils avaient murmuré celui de Cédric et burent en son honneur. Theodora regarda à la table des Serpentard, ils étaient resté assis même ses cousins, Allegra et Zacharia n'avaient pas osé ce levé, se serait tenir tête à leur maison et ils s'attireraient les foudres de Malefoy et des autres. Theodora le comprenait bien.

Lorsque chacun se fut rassis, Dumbledore poursuivit :

\- Le tournoi des Trois sorciers avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers du monde entier. À la lumière de ce qui s'est passé - le retour de Voldemort -, de tels liens deviennent plus important que jamais. Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, seront les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Les différences de langage et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. Je suis convaincu - et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper- que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort.

En entendant le pseudonyme de son père, Theodora aurait voulu se cacher au fond du trou d'un Niffleur et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Elle avait l'impression que certains regards d'élèves se tournaient vers elle. En jetant un regard vers la table des Serpentard, elle remarqua que Malefoy et d'autres élèves, la regardaient avec un sourire mauvais. Allegra, Zacharia et Benjamin, lui firent un sourire encourageant. À la table des Poufsouffles, aucun ne regardait la table des Gryffondor. Chez les Serdaigles, Émilia et Mélissandre écoutaient le professeur Dumbledore d'un air grave, mais en y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua le regard d'Alexander Beauguard, il fixait Theodora de façon intense, comme s'il connaissait son secret. Sa manière de la regarder, mettait la jeune fille mal à l'aise et dans un dernier regard, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et focalisa son regard sur le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cédric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Theodora attendait dans le hall d'entrée à côté de sa grosse malle, Mérope avait regagné sa cage et dormait paisiblement. Jérémy et Candice, les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons avec lesquels, ils s'étaient liées d'amitié, étaient venus leur faire un dernier adieu.

\- Beauxbâtons, me paraîtra bien fade comparer à Poudlard, dit Candice d'un air attristé. Vous allez me manquer!

\- Vous aussi vous allez nous manquer, dit Émilia en prenant Candice et Jérémy dans ses bras.

Se défaisant des bras d'Émilia, Candice, s'approcha de Theodora pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Son étreinte était chaleureuse et réconfortante, ce qui détendit d'avantage Theodora.

\- Bonne chance avec ton père, dit Candice dans un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance dont je vais avoir besoin ou bien une sacrée dose de courage, dit Theodora en souriant faiblement.

\- Tu es une Gryffondor, vous êtes connus pour votre bravoure. Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit Theodora en souriant.

Candice et Jérémy s'éloignèrent vers le carrosse de Beauxbâton. Igor vint les saluer et se dirigea vers Theodora dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Tout est toujourrrs aussi belle, dit Igor en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Merci Igor, dit Theodora le rouge aux joues. C'est ta manière de me dire au revoir?

\- Hum... Oui!

\- Comment allez-vous faire pour retourner chez vous, comme le professeur Karkarof, n'est plus là?

Karkarof, avait pris la fuite dès qu'il avait senti la marque des ténèbres sur son bras chauffer. Dumbledore en avait fait la triste constatation à la fin de la troisième tâche, après que le professeur Rogue est venue lui répéter. Theodora se demandait ce qui attendait Karkarof pour avoir fui les rangs de son père et elle ne voulait pas le savoir maintenant.

\- C'est nous qui faisions tout, donc on saura rrretrouverr notre chemin.

Igor se pencha et embrassa Theodora sur la joue et lui murmura :

\- Tout va me manquer!

\- Fais attention à toi, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Merrci, toi aussi, fait attention à toi, maintenant que Tout-sais-qui est rrrevenu! Et n'oublie pas de m'écrrrirrrre!

\- Non, dit-elle amusée.

Il embrassa Theodora sur l'autre joue et s'éloigna sous les appels de Viktor Krum. C'est vrai, Igor allait lui manquer, il était son premier émoi, un émoi dont elle aurait pu profiter, mais elle avait été trop distraite pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave, pendant un temps elle avait oublié de qui elle était la fille. Elle n'avait été qu'une élève des plus banales grâce à eux.

Hermione se rapprocha de Theodora et prit son bras. Se geste d'Hermione comptait énormément et voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans les épreuves qui les attendaient. Ensemble, elles observèrent Viktor et Igor se diriger vers le vaisseau qui ramènerait les élèves de Durmstrang à bon port.

 **.**

Dans le train qui les menait chez eux, Theodora était à nouveau assise prêt de la vitre. Benjamin, Allegra, Zacharia, Émilia et Anna, s'étaient regroupé autour d'elle.

\- Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite? demanda Émilia.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Benjamin.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendra pas directement à nous, les nées moldus, dit Anna d'une voix tremblante.

\- Harry est encore en vie, donc ce sera peut-être différent, dit Allegra.

Theodora vit Malefoy suivi de Crabbe et Goyle passer dans le couloir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Theodora. Je suis déjà en train de m'attendre à le voir à la maison.

\- Et là il te dira : _Coucou Théa, je suis ton père et je suis de retour!_ s'exclama Allegra.

Les amis pouffèrent de rire. Puis une étrange détonation retentit dans le couloir avec des éclairs de lumière de différentes couleurs qui ressemblait étrangement à des sorts.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que... commença Thedora en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment.

Dans les couloirs, gisait Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, inconscient. Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley discutaient. Le groupe se mit à rire devant la scène et retourna dans leur compartiment.

\- Ils l'ont bien cherché, dit Benjamin entre deux rires.

\- Son père va surement en entendre parler, dit Allegra.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'ils firent apaiser complètement.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'oncle Alaric et Tante Ellie, auront annoncé la vérité à Nathaniel, Auriana et Zelena? demanda Theodora.

\- Zelena m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander si oncle Tom était bien Voldemort, dit Benjamin. Elle m'écrivait qu'elle pensait que papa et maman lui faisait une farce, mais qu'elle a dû admettre la vérité car aucun des deux ne riaient. Pour Auriana, depuis que papa, lui a avoué la vérité, elle s'est fermé comme une huître. Elle ne désire pas en parler pour le moment.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a plus approché dans la salle commune, dit Theodora.

\- Elle s'en remettra, c'est juste le choc de l'annonce, dit Allegra, ça lui passera.

\- Et pour Nathaniel? demanda Theodora inquiète.

\- Il est venue nous demander si c'était vrai lorsque nous étions dans notre salle commune, dit Allegra. Et, quand Ben a dit "oui", il a d'abord regardé le sol longuement et ensuite il a commencé à poser des questions. Son ami Graham était à côté de lui et lui aussi à commencer à poser des questions, lorsque Benjamin a raconté toute l'histoire. Ensuite il s'est levé, à remercier Ben pour lui avoir dit la vérité et il s'est éloigné avec son ami qui avait l'air emballé à l'idée que ton père soit de retour.

\- Auriana se referme comme une huître et Nathaniel qui reste muet, dit Theodora dans un murmure. Je commence à avoir peur.

\- Ça va passer, laisse leurs le temps de bien assimilé l'information et tu verras qu'ils redeviendront d'eux-mêmes rapidement, dit Benjamin.

 **.**

Sur le quai de la voie neuf trois-quarts, Theodora poussait son chariot à travers la barrière qui séparait le monde magique de celui des moldus. Sa mère l'attendait entre la voie neuf et dix, elle parlait avec la mère d'Allegra. Sa tante Ellie se tenait aux côtés de sa mère et oncle Alaric parlait avec le père de Zacharia, quelques mètres plus loin. Mais aucune trace de son père, ce qui la fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Theodora prit sa mère dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir à nouveau son principal repère.

\- N'oublie pas que tu viens quelques jours, au début de ses vacances, dit Allegra en souriant. Enfin, si ma maman, veux bien?

\- Tu sais très bien que Theodora est la bienvenue à la maison, dit madame Aberti les mains sur les hanches.

\- Merci, madame Aberti, dit Theodora en souriant.

Theodora prit Allegra dans ses bras, se réjouissant de l'instant où elle retrouverait ses amis. Théodora salua Allegra, et Nymphadora et sa fille, sortirent de la gare de King's Cross en compagnie du reste de la famille.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas? demanda Nymphadora à son frère et sa sœur.

\- Je te dis que non, Tom étant de retour, tu dois l'empêcher pour le moment de prendre contact avec Theodora, dit Alaric. Donc ça ne nous dérange nullement, Ellie et moi-même, de prendre Theodora durant les vacances.

\- Vous savez que je suis assez grande pour me surveiller toute seule, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Nous le savons, Théa, dit Ellie. Mais nous préférons tous, que tu sois entourée pour le moment. Les mois qui vont suivre, seront particulièrement pénibles pour nous comme pour nous.

\- En réalité, vous cherchez à resserrer les liens familiaux, dit Benjamin en souriant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, avec vous, les liens sont résistants, dit Alaric en riant.

Les cousins se saluèrent, c'est vrai qu'ils se retrouveraient très vite, dès le lendemain, donc ce n'était ni des adieux, ni des aux revoir, juste un "à demain". Tante Elliope, accompagnée de Mélissandre et Nathaniel, se dirigèrent vers le parking, où devait surement les attendre oncle Robert. Oncle Alaric, s'en alla aux côtés d'Auriana et Benjamin, Theodora observa leur oncle qui semblait déjà en avoir assez du blabla incessant de sa fille. Quant à Theodora et sa mère, elles trouvèrent un taxi qui attendait devant la gare. Le chauffeur en regardant Mérope, ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir un animal dans son taxi, mais en voyant la cage propre, il laissa sa mauvaise humeur de côté.

Après les quelques minutes de trajet, Theodora pénétra dans la maison qu'elle avait toujours connue, d'un pas précipité, déposant la cage de Mérope prêt des escaliers et décida de fouiller toutes les pièces.

\- Si tu cherches ton père, il n'est pas ici, dit sa mère d'un ton ferme.

\- Donc, tu l'as vu? demanda Theodora sans une once de reproche.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu!

\- Et?

\- Tu n'es pas prête pour ce qui va suivre.

\- C'est un peu à moi d'en juger, dit Theodora.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prête, dit sa mère. Je vais t'expliquer, assieds-toi sur le divan, je vais tout te raconter.

\- Tout?

\- Depuis le commencement, dit sa mère.

Theodora s'assit sur le canapé, aux côtés de sa mère, ravie de connaître enfin toute l'histoire. Nymphadora lui raconta l'histoire qui liait sa famille à son père depuis l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard, puis la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Tom Jedusor et qu'elle ignorait qui il était réellement, l'apprentissage de la Legilimencie par son père et ensuite, toutes les fois ou elle s'était retrouvé seule avec lui. Ses années à Gryffondor, son amitié avec Lily Evans, le "harcèlement" intense de Sirius Black à son égard, les maltraitances de Bellatrix et des autres Serpentard. Son dix-septième anniversaire, le jour où sa vie a complètement basculé, ses fiançailles avec son père, l'accord qu'elle a accepté de passer un marché, son mariage, ... Elle lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Et lorsqu'elle arriva à la partie où elle retrouva son père dans le cimetière de Little Angleton, elle fit une pause.

\- Dis-moi?! dit Theodora pleine de questions.

\- Il ne ressemble plus en rien, à l'homme que j'ai épousé. Il est d'une blancheur cadavérique, ces yeux sont rouge sang, ses narines comme les pupilles de ses yeux font penser à un serpent. Mais c'est toujours lui, ses idées et le sourire qu'il a eu à mon égard, prouvent que c'est toujours lui. Theodora, lorsque tu étais petite, il ressemblait encore à un homme, qui parfois, en oubliait de se raser les cheveux, et laissait ses ambitions de côté en ta présence. Maintenant, je ne suis même plus sure qu'il puisse faire machine arrière.

Theodora préféra regarder ses mains pendant un moment.

\- Donc la description d'Harry était exacte, se résigna Theodora.

\- Je sais que Dumbledore à demander à Harry d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière et j'ai eu droit à la même version, venant de ton père, avec quelques nuances.

\- Oui, il devait être furieux que Harry, lui aille encore échapper.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu as l'air déçue?

\- Je pensais qu'il reviendrait, comme sur la photo. Depuis petite, j'espérais que mon père revienne. Qu'il passerait la porte de la maison et qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras comme le font tous les autres papas.

\- Je suis désolé!

\- Non, c'était mon imagination naïve de petite fille, qui ne s'était pas faîtes à l'idée que mon père est réellement mort à Godric's Hollow.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tom Jedusor, est mort à Godric's Hollow. Et même si, il est revenu, c'est Lord Voldemort qui a pris sa place. Pour moi, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses.

La jeune sorcière se leva alla vers la cheminer et prit la photo de son père et de son grand-père ensemble et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au-dehors, la nuit était tombée, la rue était éclairée par les lumières des réverbères.

\- Pourquoi, ne m'as-tu rien dit dans tes lettres?

\- Je voulais que tu profites de ton année. Je t'ai quand même prévenue dans l'une d'entre elles.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Ce n'est juste que...

Elle s'interrompit, regardant la photo qu'elle avait toujours connue.

\- As-tu faim?

\- Un peu, dit Theodora en souriant.

\- Je vais aller préparer le souper, il est tard et j'ai surestimé la durée de mon histoire. Par contre j'aimerais que tu me racontes ton année et ce qui s'est passé avec le garçon de Durmstrang. Pendant le repas, évidemment.

Theodora sourit, sa mère restait la même. Elle déposa la photo sur le renfoncement de la fenêtre et alla ouvrir la cage de Mérope qui se déposa sur le perchoir que sa mère lui avait installé un peu avant le départ de Theodora pour Poudlard. Theodora, regarda la photo en essayant d'imaginer son père aujourd'hui. La description que sa mère lui avait donné ne l'aidait pas. Elle reporta son attention sur la lumière des lampadaires. Une chose attira alors son attention, à l'ombre de l'un des réverbères une silhouette sombre se tenait là. Theodora crut qu'elle rêvait, mais ensuite, elle remarqua sa peau pâle voire presque cadavérique, une longue robe de sorcier noir encapuchonner et dans l'ombre de son capuchon, elle voyait l'ombre de deux yeux rouges. La silhouette s'avança à la lumière du réverbère, continuant son chemin jusqu'au milieu de la rue, l'homme s'arrêta et la jeune fille remarqua quelques détails supplémentaires. Des yeux rouges, sanguinaires, des narines en fente, comme les serpents, l'homme était chauve et elle cru remarquer l'ombre de l'esquisse d'un sourire. Theodora écarquilla les yeux, elle se souvenait de la description que sa mère et Harry Potter, avaient faite de son père. Et à cet instant, elle comprit que, Tom Jedusor qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, se tenait devant la fenêtre du salon et la regardait avec un sourire. Et puis soudain, il disparut.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Theodora regarda l'endroit où un instant plus tôt se tenait son père, elle détourna le regard un instant puis regarda à nouveau et trouva la rue déserte. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé, que ce n'était qu'une vision, le pur fruit de son imagination. Sa mère et Potter, avec toutes leurs histoires, avaient surement réussi à lui faire peur. Elle qui se vantait que rien ne l'effrayait, pendant un instant, elle crut que son père allait franchir la porte comme Allegra en avait parlé. Elle sentit sa pression artérielle baisser et se reprit petit à petit. En repensant à la phrase d'Allegra, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire léger. Elle décida de faire passer ce qu'elle avait vu comme étant le fruit de son imagination. Theodora ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux t'aider? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui, bien entendu!

 **.**

 _ **FIN du premier Tome**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Dernière note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà, fin du premier tome, comme je le disais plus haut, vous pourrez retrouver la suite de l'histoire dans le tome 2, le **15 Juin**! N'hésitez pas à vous abonnez a mon profil pour être tenu directement au courant de la suite de l'histoire. Juste pour vous donnez un petit avant goût, je vous publie le résumer du tome 2._

 _ **Theodora Jedusor et l'Armée de Dumbledore**_

 _ **Synopsis : [TOME 2]**_ _Etre l'enfant de Voldemort n'est vraiment pas simple... Théodora à quinze ans, s'apprête à faire son retour à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année. Sa vie change petit à petit, mais rien ne lui laisse penser que son père est de retour. Sauf une nuit d'été, où elle fera la connaissance des membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Cette nouvelle année, s'annonce_ _encore_ _peu commune pour elle et rien ne la prépare à ce qui va suivre._

 _Je tenais à remercier, tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont suivit cette histoire, laisser des review, comme **FanManga28** et **SkyFall** , qui sont rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Merci, vos commentaires m'ont booster jusqu'à la toute fin de ce premier tome. Et j'espère qu'il y en aura encore pleins d'autres qui liront cette histoire par la suite._

 _Un tout grand merci, d'avoir fait de cette aventure, quelque chose d'incroyable. On se retrouve très vite pour le tome 2._

 _Je vous fait de gros bisous._

 _Encore un grand MERCI !_

 _Emy_


End file.
